It Started With A Kiss
by ACE732
Summary: Rory Gilmore's life was pretty simple. She was at Yale, had good friends and family, and a boyfriend who loved her. But then Logan, her childhood crush reappears. Will she be able to resist? Dont own GG.
1. Chapter 1: The Perfect Kiss

CHAPTER ONE-THE PERFECT KISS

For every person, there is one moment in life which was so indescribably perfect, that you wish you could pause and play it over and over again. For Rory Gilmore, one specific moment found itself playing on a constant loop in her mind a lot lately. Despite everything which had happened over the last couple of days, that kiss was all she could think about, as she sat alone in the darkened bedroom of her best friend's brother. As the Graduation/Going away party continued downstairs, Rory had drifted away from the others, not really able to enjoy her achievements at graduating as Valedictorian of Chilton Private School. As much as she was proud of herself and happy that the torture of high school was over, she was equally sad at the finality of it all. She was off to Yale in three months time. Away from her mother and her quirky little town. She would be leaving behind everything she knew and that scared her. Another reason for her being sad, was the fact that she had just been unceremoniously dumped by her boyfriend, Jess, without so much as a goodbye. He had just left town. He ran away. He ran away from her, leaving her to pick up the pieces.

However, the fact that she was sitting alone in one of the many bedrooms of this fortress they call a home, not thinking about having been dumped or leaving the security of her mother behind, but instead thinking about a kiss, might surprise many people. It surprised Rory herself to a certain extent. But when you consider the fact that the giver of said kiss was someone whom she had had a humungous crush on whilst growing up, and was leaving the country for a whole year the very next day, it may be slightly more understandable.

It wasn't even her first kiss. That had occurred when she was sixteen in Doosey's grocery store, of all places, with her first real boyfriend, Dean. It wasn't even her most passionate kiss, most of those she had experienced with Jess. But, it was her most memorable kiss. It was the kiss that she looked back on and felt the butterflies all over again. It was a kiss which she swore she could still feel on her lips sometimes. It was the kiss which she compared all other kisses too. It was slow and lingering, building up to a more passionate and intense crescendo. But full of friendly innocence on his part, she was sure. But for her it was the perfect moment. The perfect kiss. One which, although she rarely saw him much afterwards, could still make her blush profusely whenever he was around. Just thinking about it now warmed her heart.

_She had been sitting in the library for most of the night, fully engrossed in the copy of 'Catcher In The Rye,' she had found. Everyone else was in the pool house, drinking and indulging in whatever crazy game Finn had devised. It wasn't really her scene. She'd much rather curl up in front of the burning fire with a good book to keep her occupied. It was a week before Christmas and Honour, her best friend from Chilton, had invited her over as her parents were out of town, and her brother and his friends were home for the holidays. As much as she had convinced herself that she was over her little schoolgirl crush on Logan, and was happy with Jess, seeing him again had brought all the old awkward and uncomfortable feelings crashing back to her full force. The blushing, the sweaty palms, the constant rambling in his presence was too much for her, so she had retreated to her safe haven, the library. The library was her favourite place in the whole, wide world. It was her escape. She could fully immerse herself in a different world and not have to deal with any agonising crushes she had on completely unattainable people._

"_Why is it that whenever I see you, you have your head stuck in a book?" Rory looked up, as she heard the all too familiar voice , startling her from her thoughts. It was Logan. He was standing, leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, with a huge smirk on his face. She recognised the teasing, playful tone in his voice and felt her face turn a brighter shade of crimson. She tried her hardest to hold it back but she was fighting a losing battle. However, Rory was determined that she wouldn't be one of those annoying, idiotic, airheads who practically fainted when an attractive boy looked their way. Nope, she would give him as good as she got. She used all her strength to look up at him, as he approached her and gave him a devastating smile._

"_Why is it that whenever I see you, you have your tongue stuck down some poor girls throat?" He laughed, his smile highlighting the mesmerising dimples on his cheeks, which made her melt right on cue._

"_Touché!" He replied, as he moved over beside the grand fireplace. Rory returned to her book, but from the corner of her eye she watched him. She watched as the glow from the fire hit off his beautiful blonde hair and caused his warm, chocolate brown eyes to shine back at her._

"_So what are you reading there, Ace?" He walked towards her as she pretended to ignore him. He closed over the book to see the front cover, before returning the book to the page she had been re-reading, ever since he had entered the room. "'Catcher In The Rye' I'm impressed."_

"_You've read it?'" Rory closed the book over, fed up trying to pretend she could focus on it while Logan was in her presence. He leaned against the frame of the fireplace, as his smile grew wider._

"_Oh yeah, me and Holden go way back. Old friends. That book got me through some pretty rough times as a kid." _

_Rory stood up, eyeing him sceptically as she joined him. She didn't know what was drawing her more, the handsome blonde or the heat from the fire._

"_Huh!" _

"_What?" _

"_Umm, nothing…" She hesitated. "I just didn't think that you read anything other than the drink's menu at the pub."_

"_Oh really." Logan moved closer towards her, warming his hands over the fire. Rory felt her whole body warming up, as he stood inches away. She could smell his aftershave. Closing her eyes, she let his scent wash over her almost making her dizzy._

"_Well, I guess I'm not just some dumb, rich, pretty boy after all." He teased, turning to face her. Rory opened her eyes and looked at him straight on._

"_I never said pretty." She insisted, trying to sound steady and calm, all the while screaming inside. "Dumb and rich, sure. But 'Pretty'…" She paused, looking him up and down, as if trying hard to decide. "…Not so much."_

_Logan furrowed his brows and brought his hand to his chest. "Ace, now that hurts."_

"_You'll get over it." She told him, rolling her eyes. "In fact, aren't there some members of your fan club in the other room? I'm sure they'd be more than willing to ease that already over-inflated ego of yours."_

_Logan's trademark smirk crept over his features again, as he leaned in closer. "Jealous?" _

_Rory felt her whole body shiver at his husky voice. She had to summon up all of her reserves to stop herself from keeling over right there. 'Jess,' she thought to herself. 'Think of your boyfriend, don't let Logan affect you like this.'_

"_Shouldn't you be getting back to the party? I'm sure they're missing your presence." She said, changing the subject, which did not go unnoticed by Logan. _

"_I could say the same about you, Ace." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're missing all the fun." Rory shrugged her shoulders. _

"_Playing 'Spin the Bottle' isn't exactly my idea of fun. I'd much rather be in here with all these books to keep me company." She turned back so she was facing the fire, but she could feel his eyes on her. The intensity of his gaze on her was almost as fierce as the flames that roared from the fireplace. He laughed._

"_You really need to get out more, you know." He shoved his hands in his pockets, as he spoke. "Go see the sights. Live a little. There is a whole world out there, Ace. Its just waiting for you to go and discover it."_

"_I think Christopher Columbus already did." He smiled at her quick wit, before shaking his head. _

"_You know what I mean. Connecticut is _way _too small for someone like you, Rory."_

_Rory's heart stilled a little. 'He called me Rory. He never calls me Rory.' Somehow hearing him refer to her as Rory made her stomach do somersaults. He always called her 'Ace' It was his little pet name for her. He had started calling her by that particular nickname shortly after they had first met and she had told him about her ambitions to be an overseas correspondent. He had asked to read some of the articles she had written for 'The Franklin', and had soon after started calling her 'Ace,' as in an Ace reporter. He was the only one who called her it. She liked the fact that he did, it made her feel special._

"_Rory!" She heard him speaking to her, as she drifted back from her thoughts. She blushed a little, as he looked at her questioningly._

"_What?" _

"_Daydreaming about me again, I see." He smirked at her, as she tried to focus back again._

"_I see that pesky ego of yours needs no help after all."_

"_Hey, I cant help it if you find me irresistible, Ace." He raised his hands, as he replied with a serious look on his face. Rory could feel her face redden again, but rolled her eyes at his arrogance._

"_You, Logan Huntzberger, have way to high an opinion of yourself." She said, raising her head in the air, trying to give off the vibe that he had no affect on her whatsoever. _

"_And you, Rory Gilmore, have to start living more for the moment and take more chances."_

"_I take chances!" She was insistent. She didn't want him to think that she was just some shy, timid, little mouse who played it safe her whole life._

"_Prove it."_

"_I don't have to prove anything to you, Logan." She could feel herself starting to get slightly annoyed at his insistence, and wished that he would just leave it alone._

"_So, then you wont mind helping me out with my dare." She looked at him curiously, trying to work out if he was serious._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Steph dared me to come in here and kiss you." Rory let his words sink in, before she tried to fully comprehend what he was saying._

"_I'm sorry, what?" She couldn't quite process the information she was receiving._

"_I was dared to come in here and kiss you." He repeated his words slowly, watching her closely for her reaction. She blinked for a few seconds._

"_Jess, I have a Jess. I mean…I have a boyfriend." She said nervously. "I…I cant just go around kissing random guys." Logan's smile faded a little._

"_I'm hardly some random guy, Ace. Besides, its just a dare. Its not like I'm going to throw you down and have my way with you right here in the library."_

"_Logan…" He cut her off._

"_Its one kiss. It doesn't mean anything. Jess doesn't even have to know." She couldn't believe she was even giving this idea the slightest consideration, but then again, she couldn't believe she was so against it. This was Logan. The boy she had fantasised about for so long and he was standing in front of her, asking her to kiss him. She felt herself blush again and then looked him in the eye. _

"_One kiss?" Logan smiled, as he nodded his head._

"_Come on, Ace. You'd be helping me out big time. If I go back in there forfeiting, God knows what they'll make me do." He spoke sincerely. "I'll probably have to make out with Honour and that's just wrong." Rory laughed at that thought. Honour would not thank her if that was to happen. Maybe she could just do it. Kiss him. She looked at him and then sighed._

"_Okay." Her voice was almost a whisper. "One kiss." Logan smiled, knowing that he'd won her over, finally. " But I want to make it very clear that I'm only doing this for Honour's benefit." _

"_Absolutely." He assured her, as he moved closer towards her. Rory could feel her heart racing, as he stood before her. Her lips were already tingling in anticipation. She nervously bit her bottom lip, as he stood before her. Raising his hand to cup her face, their eyes locked, his face inched ever closer, until she could feel his warm breath on her skin. And then he kissed her. Her breathe hitched at the contact .His lips gently found hers, and slowly and softly he kissed her. Rory moved her hands to his sides, holding on to him for dear life as she could feel her legs turn into jelly. He started to place open mouthed kisses on her lips to which she responded in kind. She placed her hands on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer against him. All the while, neither ever losing contact with the other. The kiss, which started out as something gentle and innocent, began to intensify, as it became more passionate. They both seemed to lose themselves to the kiss. He tried to deepen it, as his tongue seeked entrance into her warm mouth. She was so caught up in the moment, that she more than willingly allowed him entry. He pulled her flush against him, as their tongues caressed each others. Her brain was mush. She couldn't think straight. She didn't want to think straight. All she knew was that she was kissing Logan Huntzberger and she never wanted it to stop. She loved the touch of his hands, as they roamed over her back. The taste of his lips, the feel of his heartbeat racing in his chest. She felt alive. More alive than she had ever felt before. More alive than she had ever felt with Dean or Jess. 'Oh God Jess.' His image raced into her mind, as she continued to let Logan suck the soul out of her. _

_How could she do this to Jess? Her boyfriend. After everything they had been through to get together, here she was making out with her best friend's brother in their family's library. But she couldn't stop. She couldn't bring herself to pull away. Logan was everything she had ever wanted, but she couldn't bring herself to stop kissing him for the sake of her boyfriend. _

_Logan pulling away, brought her out of her thoughts. They were both panting heavily, trying to catch their breath. She kept her eyes closed, as she sighed heavily, before looking into Logan's beautiful, brown eyes. He smiled at her, but neither spoke. They just stood in silence, trying to figure out what just happened. As both their heart rates began to return to normal, he surprised her when he grabbed the hem of his shirt, and began pulling it over his head to reveal his naked torso. Rory practically jumped back, incredulous at his actions. Did he think that they were going to go further? She definitely wasn't ready for that._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked, her voice raising slightly higher. Logan looked at her and smirked. _

"_What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking off my clothes." He said, as if it was the most obvious and sane thing in the world. Rory was pretty sure she was going to pass out, as he began unbuckling his belt, as well as unbuttoning and unzipping his pants._

"_Look Logan, I don't think…"_

_At the horrified look on her face, he couldn't stop himself from laughing._

"_Ace, the kiss wasn't the dare." He revealed, pushing down his pants, leaving him in only his black boxers. She could feel herself get very hot, as she took in the site of his half-naked appearance. He stood before her in all his glory - well almost - with a big smirk on his face, watching her as she checked him out._

"_What?" She asked, registering that he had said something to her._

"_I said, the kiss wasn't the dare. I just wanted to see if you would do it." Rory threw her head up, looking at him in complete disbelief. "Steph dared Colin, Finn and I to run around in the snow, butt-assed naked." At that, he headed towards the door, after picking up his stuff . He stopped at the doorway and looked back at Rory, who was still in shock. He laughed. "I wanted to see if you would take a chance."_

"_You coming, Ace?" No response. "This is your chance to see me naked." He told her in a sing-song voice. Rory just looked after him, as he left and headed back to join his friends. She brushed her finger tips softly over her still-tingling lips and sighed._

"So, who are you hiding from?"

Rory was startled from her thoughts, as she looked up to see the man she had just been thinking of, standing at the door. He was dressed in black from head to toe, and she had to admit, he looked very hot. His black shirt was tight against his ripped stomach, showing his toned physique. His blonde hair was mussed up just the way he liked it, and she could only imagine how good he must smell. As her eyes roamed over his body, finally resting on his face, she noticed his brown eyes staring back at her. His trademark smirk still in place, she could feel herself blush and knew that he noticed too.

"What's the matter, Ace? Cat got your tongue?" He peeled himself from the doorframe, and moved into the bedroom. Closing the door behind him, Rory - realising that she still hadn't spoken since he appeared - desperately tried to think of something clever or witty to say. Her mind was blank. All she could think about was how good he looked and how good that kiss had been, all those months ago.

"I was just…thinking!" She replied, finally. He raised an eyebrow at her, as he picked up some of his things from the floor.

"You weren't thinking about me now, were you Ace?" Rory was sure her face was now the colour of beetroot. 'Was he psychic?' she wondered. Trying to stay calm, she shrugged off his comment and rolled her eyes. Logan laughed. Rory suddenly remembered that she was in Logan's bedroom, and that if he was here, it would probably mean that he was expecting company. She started to get up.

"Where you going, Ace?" He questioned her, furrowing his brows.

"I'm just going to the party. I don't want to cramp your style." She hastily made her way to the door. Logan watched her, confused.

"Cramp my style? How could you possibly cramp my style?"

"Well, I assume you have some girl waiting for the 'all clear'."

Logan's smile widened, reaching his eyes.

"No girl Ace. I just came up to change my shirt. Finn soaked it when he decided to show everyone how talented he is by balancing his glass on his nose." Rory laughed slightly as a vision of Finn, the crazy Australian, entered her mind.

"Still, I'll just get out of your way."

"What, are you afraid to be alone with me or something?" He headed towards his closet, opened it and pulled out a blue shirt.

"No, of course not." She replied, only slightly lying.

"So then stay. I'm leaving tomorrow. You are not going to see me for a whole year." He told her, as he grabbed the hem of his soaked shirt, pulling it over his head to reveal his washboard stomach and glistening, tanned torso. Rory's jaw dropped at the sight before her.

"You should make the most of this opportunity to be in my presence." He finished as he threw the wet shirt on the floor, and replaced it with the baby blue, button-up shirt from his closet. Rory stared at him, as he buttoned up the shirt. He looked even more incredible. She had always liked him in blue. It complimented his hair and skin tone. He looked hot. She sighed louder than she wanted to, as she caught his attention. Logan looked up, narrowing his eyes. He tried to gage what she was thinking.

"You okay, Ace?" His voice was full of concern. Rory smiled, as she noticed the sincerity in those warm eyes of his. She nodded.

"I'm fine." Logan looked at her for a few seconds, before continuing.

"Honour told me about Jess. He's a punk. You want me to kick his ass?" Rory smiled at his offer and remembered how much he and Jess hadn't gotten along. Logan had always been quite protective of both her and Honour.

"That's okay. Besides, I think that would be quite hard seeing as he is in California." He moved closer to her, having successfully buttoned up his fresh shirt.

"Hey, I am Logan Huntzberger. I have connections." He said seriously, grasping her shoulders with both hands. Rory laughed quietly.

"Sorry. I forgot about you being in cahoots with the mafia."

"Hey, I'm just saying. It can be arranged. He'll be swimming with the fishes tonight. Just say the word." He told her in a mock Mafioso voice, making her laugh. Logan smiled, as he brushed a strand of her hair from her face. Rory swore her heart stopped at his intimate gesture. They stood in silence for a few seconds. Rory remembered the last time they were this close to one another, it had been the night he dared her to kiss him. Logan broke the silence.

"The offer stands Ace. Even if I am on a boat in the middle of the Atlantic, don't hesitate. That's what private jets are for." He joked, but she could still see the softness and sincerity in his eyes.

"I'm really going to miss you." She said in a whispered voice, not taking her eyes off his. Logan's smile softened as he moved his hands to her waist, inching closer to her. He sighed.

"I'm really going to miss you too, Ace."

Time seemed to freeze, as they stood in silence in the middle of his bedroom. The only noise she could hear was the music and voices drifting up from downstairs. But that was drowned out by the intense pounding of her heart in her chest, as she stood inches away from him. She could feel his hands on her waist. His touch seemed to burn through the thin material of her dress. She took a step forward, closing the distance between them, never breaking eye contact with him. Pressing her hands against his chest, she made a decision in that moment of silence. She wanted to be closer to him. Closer than she had ever been with anyone before. He was leaving the country the next day, and the idea of not seeing him for a whole year weighed heavy on her heart.

She inched her face ever closer to his, and as she felt his breath on her, she closed her eyes and the distance between them disappeared, as her lips descended onto his in a soft, lingering, yet passionate kiss. Rory placed light kisses on his mouth, waiting for Logan to respond. After a few seconds, he did. Wrapping his arms around her back, pulling her flush against his body, he kissed her back. Mirroring her light kisses at first, it didn't take long for him to deepen the kiss. He gently nipped at her bottom lip, before tracing her mouth with his tongue. Rory granted him entrance, and gave a slight moan as his tongue danced caressingly with hers. She slowly moved her hands up over his chest, wrapping them around his neck. Logan pulled her even closer, if that was at all possible. Her chest was pressed hard against his, allowing her to feel his tight muscles through his shirt. As the kiss grew even more intense, lack of oxygen quickly became an issue, causing them to break apart. Breathing heavily, Logan rested his forehead against hers, taking in her scent. Rory's eyes stayed closed, as she tried to regain some composure. Logan's kisses seemed to cause her to lose all sense of reality. For instance, here she was on the day of her high school graduation. The day she was unceremoniously dumped by her boyfriend, and all she could think about was how much she wanted to be with Logan Huntzberger. Playboy extraordinaire. Her best friend's big brother.

After a few moments, both their breathing returned to normal and just as she was about to speak, Logan pulled her back against him and crashed his lips to hers. Slightly caught off guard, Rory began kissing him back, matching him for passion. The feel of his mouth on hers gave her goose bumps. Her heart was racing. She couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be, but here in his arms. His hands began roaming over her back searchingly, his lips broke away from hers and started tracing a pattern along her jaw, inching down her neck. Rory bent her neck slightly to give him better access, as he placed wet kisses over her skin, down to her collarbone. His hands rested on the small of her back, as Rory moved hers to brush through his hair. She moaned as he nibbled on her collarbone, before pulling him back up and attacking his lips with hers in a fierce embrace.

Caught up in the intensity, she slowly moved her hands down to his chest and began unbuttoning the shirt he had just put on. As the realisation hit him, he pulled away grasping her hands in his, trying to catch his breath. He looked at her intently. Rory stared back at him, slightly confused. She moved forward, her head still slightly hazy. Logan stopped her, moving back a step.

"Ace, I think we need…we need to slow down a little bit here." He told her, smiling softly at her, still breathing heavily. He brushed his hand through his hair, trying to regain his composure. He was clearly affected by their little make out session just as much as she was.

"I don't want to slow down." She assured him, taking a step towards him. He remained in the same spot but looked at her trying to gage whether she was telling the truth.

"Rory, I-" She kissed him passionately, cutting him off. He responded by pulling her closer, before breaking off again.

"Rory!"

"Sshh!" Rory moved her finger to his mouth, before replacing it with her lips, kissing him softly.

"Logan, I want this. I want to be with you. I want… I want to know what it would be like." Logan sighed, as he saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"Rory, I don't think that's such a good idea." He genuinely cared for Rory, he didn't want to hurt her. Rory smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist, breathing him in.

She untucked his shirt from his pants and moved her hands over his hard, muscular back, feeling the warmth of his flesh. He sighed at the feeling of having her hands on his skin.

"Ace…"

"Logan, I want you." She whispered, huskily. She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Logan at this moment. Rory wasn't the type of girl to be so upfront or forceful when it came to the opposite sex. She was usually the one pulling away, slowing things down. But here, she couldn't help herself. She wanted her first time to be with Logan. She was ready.

"Are you sure?" Logan looked her dead in the eye. His face completely serious. Rory paused for a second, before returning his gaze and nodding.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2: A Night Of Many Firsts

AN) Okay, first of all, thank you for all the reviews. Nice to know someone out there likes my stories and cares enough to let me know. This story is probably my favourite one of mine, it just seems to flow freely, which is great. Anyway, just for clarification as if you hadn't already realised, this is AU. I forgot to add this to the first chapter. For the sake of this story, Rory went to Chilton where she befriended Honor, who is Logan's younger sister. The two became best friends and that's how Rory and Logan know each other. Rory dated Dean and Jess but always had a little crush on Logan but he was never into her, or so she thought. The first two chapters are set at the end of season three and the story will then jump to a year later. Everything in season four happened like on the show and if there is anything different I will explain along the way. Again sorry for not letting you know all this beforehand. I'm such an airhead some times. Thanks, and enjoy. Please, please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, just my own thoughts.

Chapter Two - A Night Of Many Firsts.

The room was bathed in darkness, except for a small light coming from the night light he had on his bedside table. The silence had returned as they both contemplated what was about to happen. 'Its funny how things work out', she thought. Just a few weeks before, Rory had been at that party with Jess, thundering towards losing her virginity, only to freak out and push him away before her belt was even unbuckled. Now, she was standing inches away from Logan, knowing what was going to happen and other than a few nerves, she felt calm. Well, as calm as she could be. Her heart was racing and she could feel his body heat as the tension became almost unbearable. She wasn't sure whether she should make the first move. Logan was far more experienced in that area than she was but she didn't want him to think that she didn't have a clue.

Her hands were still on his back, under his shirt. Just touching him was causing her stomach to tie itself in knots. Logan brought his hand up to her face, perhaps sensing her hesitation, as he softly grazed her cheek with his thumb. Her skin felt like it was on fire at the contact.

"Logan-" she breathed, in a husky voice but he cut her off with a deep, earth-shattering kiss. The kind of kiss she felt from the soles of her feet to the tips of her fingers. Rory opened her mouth, allowing his warm, wet tongue to dance with hers, making her knees go weak in the process. She clung to him, as he cradled her face in his hands, all the while ravishing her mouth with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself hard against his muscular chest. His heart was beating just as fast as hers and she felt her mind empty of every other thought except that she was here, alone, with Logan. She was going to give herself to him, completely and felt calm at the idea. No fear, no hesitancy. She felt sure. She felt safe in his big, strong arms. She was ready.

She was brought back to the present as she felt Logan softly trail his fingertips up and down her bare arms, caressingly. Rory felt herself shiver at his touch and immediately placed her palms on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, continuing to indulge in their hot, passionate kisses.

They broke apart as they both tried to catch their breath and Rory began unbuttoning his shirt again, this time, Logan didn't stop her. He instead, gently nibbled on her earlobe before pulling away slightly once her fingers had finished busying themselves with the buttons on his shirt. She pushed his shirt from his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor at his feet. His body was beautiful. He was perfectly toned. His skin was smooth as she ran her palms over his well defined abs and chest. It was hot to the touch. Feeling nothing but lust, Rory began placing wet, open-mouthed kisses over his chest, biting and licking, eliciting a groan from Logan. She smiled against him, loving the fact that he was reacting to her in such a lustful manner. Continuing to worship his flat stomach with her tongue, her hands moved to his belt buckle and began unbuckling and unzipping his pants. Logan looked down at her, grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back up, capturing her in a hard, passionate, hungry kiss. Their desire for one another was reaching fever pitch. His hands were in her hair as he tried to devour her with his kisses. He couldn't get enough of her and she likewise.

They started inching, slowly, towards the bed, never breaking contact, loving the taste of one another. Rory's head was buzzing. All of her nerve endings were on fire as Logan kissed her to within an edge of her life. She had never felt this way before. The intensity, the passion. She had no idea she could ever feel so alive.

Logan ran his hand down her side, over her curves, resting on the bare skin of her thigh. Her heart was thumping in her chest now as he slowly slid his hand under her dress, his fingers tracing soft patterns on her skin . His other hand was resting on her hip, but soon he slowly moved it to the swell of her ass and pulled her hard against his pelvis, allowing her to feel exactly what kind of affect she was having on him. She moaned at the sensation she felt at her core and started nibbling on his collarbone to stop herself from screaming out loudly. She placed soft kisses on the hollow of his neck, moving slowly up to capture his lips in a simple, yet mind blowing kiss.

That was his undoing, Logan grabbed the hem of her dress and began pulling it up, over her head, raising her arms above her. The dress dropped to the floor, leaving her standing in front him in just her white, satin bra and panties. He took a step backwards, wanting to take her all in at once. She was beautiful. His eyes travelled over her body, committing every inch of her to memory. Her soft, alabaster skin glistened with either the heat of the room or the situation, he wasn't sure. Her breasts, her tiny waist, her long legs, he had never seen anyone look so sexy and innocent at the same time. Her eyes stared back at him, nervousness more than apparent. He smiled softly, gazing deep into her enticing, blue orbs. He had never felt so much passion and warmth for anyone as he did in that moment for Rory.

Little Rory Gilmore wasn't so little anymore. She wasn't so innocent anymore either. For the longest time, he had simply looked at her as Honor's smart friend from Chilton and then the more he had gotten to know her, he soon realised how sweet and kind and funny she was. Not to mention, how incredibly beautiful she was. Then there was _that_ kiss. He had only been messing around with her. He never in a million years thought that she would actually kiss him. But when she did. He was blown away. Logan Huntzberger had kissed a lot of girls in his day. He had done a lot of other things with them too but with Rory, he had never felt anything like it. The feel of her lips on his and the smell of her hair, he could remember _that_ kiss like it was yesterday and it had definitely affected him. He brushed it off at the time, but when he was back at school, he found himself thinking about her all the time. Whenever he was with another girl, Rory's face would run through his mind and it would throw him. That scared Logan. He had never been with anyone who could haunt him like that. He was always the one night stand type of guy, who once he was done, never gave anyone a second thought. But Rory, he gave her a second thought, and a third and so on.

Seeing her again today at the Graduation ceremony and at the party, it brought up old feelings which he had tried so hard to bury and ignore. But as she stood before him in only her underwear, looking both vulnerable and sexy as hell, he knew down to the depths of his soul that he had fallen for her and that leaving her would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

Rory began feeling slightly self-conscious due to her state of undress and due to the fact that Logan was standing watching her. He hadn't spoken in a few seconds and she was starting to worry that he was changing his mind. Then she noticed his eyes. His chocolate, brown eyes had darkened into pools of lust. They were full of need. He wanted her. At this thought , Rory felt her stomach flutter. She had never felt so desired as she did at that moment.

His eyes travelled over her body, causing the already noticeable bulge in his pants to grow. Rory bit her lip, nervously. Pausing for a few seconds, she sat down on the edge of the bed. Logan looked down at her as she slid back on the bed , laying down on her back, her eyes holding his gaze, her breathing slightly shaky. Logan sighed as he watched her. He then pushed his pants down, allowing them to drop to the floor. Stepping out of them, he removed his socks and shoes in the process and then slowly crawled onto the bed, until he was hovering directly above her. Rory's heart was about to break out of her chest feeling his warm body covering her. Lying underneath him, she looked up into those incredible brown eyes of his. He held her gaze in an intense stare, before raising his hand to brush away the hair from her forehead. He lowered his lips to kiss her gently, before moving to her neck.

"You are so incredibly beautiful, Ace." He murmured into her neck. She smiled at hearing her nickname. It made her relax slightly.

Logan found her pulse point and began paying close attention to it with his tongue, driving her wild. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him down to press hard on her body. She felt his erection pushing against her lower stomach and it made her squirm a little, causing Logan to groan at the sensation.

"Are you trying to kill me ?" His voice was low and his breathing ragged.

Rory giggled a little, softly moving her hands over his back. She loved that she could do that. He was here with her and she could touch him however she wanted. Logan began tracing a path of kisses over her body, covering her neck, her chest and abdomen. He ran his tongue over the valley between her breasts and gently slid the palm of his hand up, squeezing her breast firmly. She gasped a little as he tweaked at her nipple with his fingers. His mouth replaced his hand , suckling on her now hardened nipple, still within the confines of her bra. Rory had never felt so much pleasure as he continued to roll his tongue over her. She arched her back, encouraging him to keep doing what he was doing. She decided she wanted more. Reaching her arm underneath her, she managed to unfasten the clasp of her bra and slowly pulled down the straps. Logan, understanding her actions, helped her with the removal process, desperate to see her in all her wonderful glory.

Logan pulled back a little, taking in her appearance. She looked thoroughly debauched. Her lips were swollen, her lipstick smeared, her hair was splayed out over the pillow. Her breathing was slightly erratic mirroring his own. His eyes wandered over the rest of her body, lingering on her now fully exposed chest. Her breasts were beautiful. Not too big, not too small. Just perfect. Her flat stomach looked incredibly sexy and so he moved down to place a kiss just above her navel. He felt Rory's fingers roam through his hair as he dipped his tongue into her navel before finding his way back up to her breasts. He softly licked one of her nipples before clamping onto the breast with his mouth. Sucking and licking, twirling his tongue, trying to make her moan. She did just that and loudly, holding his head in place with her hands. Logan smiled against her. He felt a twinge in his lower region as she responded so enthusiastically to his ministrations.

The feel of Logan's wet, hot mouth on her was eliciting all sorts of sensations and emotions which she had never experienced before. It was as intense a feeling as she had ever dared to imagine. It was overwhelming. Arching her back to give him more access, she wanted to feel more. She needed to feel more. She felt an ache growing between her legs and was desperately searching for some way to satisfy it. Moving so one of his legs was trapped in between hers, she started to slowly grind her hips into his, trying to find some relief. Logan, while still laving her breasts, realised what she was up to and decided to help her by grabbing her butt and pulling her hard against him, allowing her to feel his hardened length rubbing over her core in the process. At this, Rory's breathing became ever more frantic as she continued to lift her hips to meet his. Logan slipped his other leg in between hers, giving them both better leverage, causing even more friction through the thin layer of her panties and his boxers.

"Logan…more.. I…" She panted before feeling his hand slide down her stomach and under the thin material of her panties. His fingers pressing against her.

"Mmm!" She lifted her hips, invitingly. He smiled, as he gently rubbed his hand over her clit. He could feel how wet she already was and it turned him on even more so. He had to kiss her. Capturing her lips in an intense, passion-filled kiss, Rory almost didn't notice something pushing at her wet folds. She gasped as Logan slid one finger inside her, closely followed by another. Slowly he began pumping his fingers in and out, while rubbing his thumb over her clit, trying to give her plenty of friction. He crashed his lips to hers in a searing kiss, swallowing her moans in the process as his fingers continued to work their magic.

The pleasure he was giving her was too much. She could feel a deep throbbing, building inside of her. Rory continued to buck her hips up to meet his hand, desperately seeking some kind of release. Unsure of how to get what she wanted, she placed her hand on top of his, encouraging him to help her find her release.

"Logan…I… mmm…I need..." Her breathing was becoming evermore ragged and Logan could sense that she was close. In order to send her over the edge, he continued his ministrations, providing as much friction as he could. His fingers moving, relentlessly inside of her until he felt her body tense.

"Let go, Ace!" He whispered into her ear, encouraging her to embrace the orgasm, he had worked so hard to give her.

"Logan!" She called out, bucking her hips in rhythm with his fingers. She felt a wave of pleasure wash over her as she reached her climax. Logan , watching her face as she came. She had never looked so beautiful. He wanted more.

Just as Rory's breathing returned to normal, she lost contact with Logan's body, feeling the chill of the night air. He disappeared for a few seconds. However, tired from her previous exertions, she didn't have the energy to move so as to find out where he had gone. After a few moments, he rejoined her on the bed.

"Logan?" She wondered, in a hushed tone, trying to sit up, but he gently pushed her back down. She heard some rustling, as his weight on the bed switched and then felt his warmth return as he hovered above her.

"Ssh! I'm here, Ace." She opened the eyes she hadn't realised she had closed and was met with two stunning pools of lust staring down at her. Her stomach was doing somersaults as she realised what was about to happen. Not through nervousness or dread, but through excitement and elation as she was about to lose her virginity to the one person she had loved since the first time she had laid eyes on him. She wondered if she should tell him. She wondered if she did, whether he would say it back. Then she thought that if he did, did he really mean it or was he just telling her what she wanted to hear. So many thoughts and emotions were running through her mind, she didn't notice Logan frown.

"Rory, Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her, in a soft voice, thick with emotion. His eyes narrowed as she returned from her thoughts. Rory smiled, before lifting her hand and brushing it, lovingly over his face. She took a deep breath as she told him the truth.

"I want…" She hesitated. " I want to… I, I want to feel you… inside me." A pause.

Logan looked down into her, previously, lust-filled eyes to see something else there. He wasn't sure what it was but as she whispered how much she wanted him, he felt something which he had never felt before. Love.

Logan was in love. Really and truly. He knew he cared greatly for her. He knew how happy he felt when he was around her but at that moment, realisation hit him. Logan Huntzberger was in love with this beautiful, amazing creature lying beneath him and it scared him how calm that made him feel. He wasn't panicking or freaking out. He felt at peace with the revelation but as he returned her gaze, his feelings of happiness disappeared. He remembered that he was leaving the very next day. He wouldn't see her for an entire year.

"Logan?" Her voice wavered slightly as she waited for a response from him, having put herself out their so openly. She had told him how much she wanted him but he was yet to say or do anything. She bit her lip, nervously, searching his eyes for any kind of reassurance. "Logan, I-"

He cut her off, as his lips descended onto hers. It was a passionate kiss, but somehow different from the others they had shared. There was more tenderness and warmth and dare she say, love in this kiss. Like he was making her a silent promise. A promise of what, she wasn't sure. She opened her eyes as she felt his hand slid down to her side. His finger traced the outline of her panties, before tucking inside and tugging gently. Rory responded by raising her hips, allowing him the opportunity to slide them down, over her legs, leaving her completely naked before him.

"You are so unbelievable, Rory." His voice was soft and sultry, causing Rory to shiver a little as he placed soft kisses over her legs, all the way down to her inner thighs. Her breath caught at the back of her throat as he edged ever closer to her most intimate spot with his lips. She felt her whole body tense at the thought of Logan kissing her there. She definitely wasn't ready for that. Not yet, anyway.

Rory moved her hands from her side, covering Logan's as he continued worshipping her body. He was planting kisses over her hipbone and slowly moving lower, which was causing her some concern. She loved how good it felt to have him pay such close attention to her, but she needed to stop him from taking her someplace which she definitely wasn't ready for. She tugged gently on his soft hands, causing him to stop what he was doing and look up at her. He narrowed his eyes, so far gone that he couldn't possibly realise why she had interrupted him. She smiled at him. His eyes were clouded over with so much lust, it scared her a little.

"What's wrong?" He panted heavily, as he hovered above her. His voice, a mixture of concern and undulated lust.

Embarrassed, she didn't want to just come out and say that she didn't want him to kiss her, down there. So she did the only thing she could think of and pulled him down, crashing his lips onto hers. He kissed her back with all the fervour and intensity he could muster. He dipped his tongue inside her warm, moist mouth. Trying desperately to have as much of her as he could. Rory moaned into the kiss as he repositioned himself between her legs, causing his pelvis to press hard into her. His erection, by this point was rock hard and screaming for some kind of release. His frustration wasn't helped when Rory reached down and grabbed his ass, pulling him even harder against her, loving the feeling of him against her core. He couldn't think of anything other than being inside her and it was taking all of his reserves not to just rip off his boxers and have his way with her. But he knew he couldn't. He was pretty sure that this would be her first time and he knew he had to go slow and not rush her. He didn't want to scare her off and deep down he wanted to make this experience special for her. So he would take it slow, even though it would probably kill him to do so.

She pressed him into her, grinding her hips trying to feel that pressure from before. However, as good as it was, she wanted to feel him naked against her. Kissing as though their lives depended on it, she slowly skimmed her fingers over his back until she came into contact with the waistband of his boxers. She wanted them off. She wanted to feel him completely naked and hard against her. She began tugging on the troublesome material with both hands, sliding them half way over his hips before he realised what she was doing. He reached down to stop her, grabbing her hand. Rory moaned into their kiss in frustration. Smiling, he removed his hand and let her continue. Which she did, pulling them down as far as she could reach. Logan helped her, raising himself up and then resting on her as she kicked them off using her feet. Happy with her achievements, she swept her hands over his back, resting on his butt. She gave him a little squeeze to which he responded with a low, guttural groan. Laughing slightly, she stopped as she felt his penis, jutting out against her core. She gasped a little, but soon began to enjoy the sensations it was awakening in her. She felt herself tense as he moved, causing the tip of his penis to push against her.

"Logan…"

As he heard her whisper, Logan snapped out of the trance he had been under since she had divested him of his underwear. The feeling of her naked body lying flush under his naked body was incredible. He felt himself against her core and incredible images of the two of them rushed through his mind. Unconsciously, he moved a little, which resulted in his hardness pressing into her. Realising what was happening he looked down at her, noticing her concern. He then lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently on the nose.

"Hold on." He told her simply, placing a chaste kiss on her mouth before lifting himself up off of her and reaching over to the dresser. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pack of condoms. Taking out one, he replaced the pack in the drawer and shut it over. Sitting up, kneeling between her legs, he was about to roll the condom onto himself, once freeing it from its confines, when he noticed her eyes on him.

She had pulled herself up and was leaning back on her arms, watching him. He could tell that she was nervous, as she chewed on her lower lip. Sighing, he moved his hands to the side, stopping what he was doing.

"Rory, are you…do you want to stop?" He asked, hoping that her answer was 'no'. But he wanted her to be sure. He felt her eyes roam over his body, silently taking in his form in all its naked glory. She stopped as those big blue orbs of hers rested on his lower half. His smirk crept over his features as her eyes widened at the sight of him. He was sure he heard her gasp a little. Logan let out a soft chuckle, happy that she seemed so affected by the size of his manhood. However, he silently hoped that that wasn't putting her off having sex with him. She did look a little intimidated or maybe she was just nervous. "Rory?"

"Logan, I…" Rory hesitated as she met his gaze. She sat up, shaking her head. " I want this, I just…I'm not, I've never-" Realisation dawned at what she was trying to say. He reached out, grabbing her hand gently.

"Are you a virgin?" Rory blushed, which he found quite amazing in itself. Here they were, lying naked on his bed, having made out, among other things and were about to go all the way, and she was blushing at him asking her a question. He never would understand women. He sighed as she embarrassedly, nodded her reply.

"We don't have to do this, if you're not ready. It's okay, Ace. I understand."

Rory smiled. His words only made her even more certain that this is what she wanted more than anything. He understood if she didn't want to continue. He wouldn't be angry with her if she changed her mind. He wouldn't pressure her to do something that she wasn't ready for and that only made her love him even more.

"I want to. I'm ready, Logan." She told him, her confidence returning. Logan looked at her closely, trying to ascertain whether she was really telling him the truth.

"Are you absolutely sure. I don't want you to regret-" Rory cut him off with a kiss. If she couldn't convince him with her words, she would try showing him.

"I'm ready, Logan." Her next action surprised them both, as she took the condom from his hand and slowly rolled it onto his penis, before looking him straight in the eye. "I'm ready."

Logan smiled as she lay back on the bed, waiting for him to join her. The feeling of her tiny fingers brushing over his penis a few moments before urged him to crawl over her beautiful body and kiss her solidly on the mouth, before settling down on to her. Rory spread her legs apart, invitingly, raising them alongside his torso. He lowered his hand down, grazing over her smooth stomach. Taking his painfully, hardened length into his hand, he pressed the tip at her wet folds. Rory felt her breath hitch and her body tense as he gently pushed inside her, piercing her so delicately. She felt herself adjusting to his size. He was decidedly bigger than the two fingers which she had experienced earlier. As he thrust further inside her, sheathing himself fully, she felt a searing pain shoot through her like nothing she had felt before. Rory cried out in agony, tears stinging her eyes. Logan stopped moving but began kissing her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry, do you want to stop?" He whispered, brushing her hair from her face.

Concerned that he was hurting her too much, he began to pull himself out of her, only for her to stop him. She wrapped her hands around him and clenched her thighs against him. She had given some serious consideration to his question but as he began pulling himself out of her, she felt the pain abate slightly. She knew that her first time would be painful. She had heard all of the horror stories but she didn't want to stop. She wanted this to happen. So she grasped his butt and pressed him harder into her.

"Don't stop!" She breathed heavily, still in pain but decidedly less so now. Logan placed soft kisses on her chin and forehead before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. He withdrew himself from her and then, carefully thrust into her again, trying not to cause her anymore pain. He moved his hand down and gently started stimulating her clit, trying to give her more pleasure.

"Is that okay?" He asked, as he started to build up a slow, steady rhythm. Rory could still feel a dull distant ache, but it was now beginning to be outweighed by throbbing she now felt building up inside her.

"Mmm, yes!" She moved her hands to his shoulders as he slowly increased her pleasure, using long, measured strokes. "Logan, more."

He tried to hold back and maintain a slow pace. He was fighting an inner battle with himself as he so desperately wanted to pound into her. But he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had. He gripped her hips as he moved within her. Rory started bucking her hips to meet his, trying so hard to increase the pleasure she already felt.

"Logan, need more…faster…please!" She exclaimed, while panting. The intense throbbing was becoming too much for her. She needed him to help her find her release. Logan continued thrusting inside of her. Plunging faster. Harder. In an out. Sending them both closer towards their climax. However, Rory was starting to become frustrated. She didn't know how to get what she needed from Logan. She felt the friction and the intense throbbing but her own climax seemed so far away.

Logan began thrusting a little harder. His breathing was becoming more ragged as he shoved into her, silently cursing her name. He was close, she could tell but he was holding back for her. Resigned, Rory realised that she wasn't going to have that mind-blowing orgasm her first time and so whispered softly into Logan's ear.

"Let go, Logan. Don't worry about me."

He tried to keep going, desperate to make her enjoy her first time and make it a memorable experience. There weren't many girls that Logan couldn't satisfy. In fact there were none, until now. He sighed, trying to bring her with him but the strain became too much and he gave in. He found one final thrust, groaning as he came. He then collapsed on top of her, his arm muscles trembling from his exertions.

Rory lay underneath him, trying to catch her breath, as he rolled over and lay on his back beside her. He was still panting heavily and even though she hadn't been able to fully enjoy the experience, she was glad he had. Looking over at him, she watched as his chest heaved as he came down from his high. He had never looked so beautiful as he did right now. His body glistening with sweat, his hair strewn in different directions. She was so happy that she had been able to experience her first time with him.

That had been intense. Logan had never came as hard before as he had with her. But being inside her felt incredible. She was so tight and fitted him just perfectly. It took all he had to last as long as he did. But it bothered him immensely that he couldn't return the favour for her though. Just something we'll have to rectify later, he thought to himself. As his breathing returned to its normal state, he got up slowly, rolling off the used condom and went into the bathroom to dispose of it. Re-entering the room, he was entranced by her beautiful, naked form lying on top of the covers. As he took in the sight, he noticed red specks on her thighs. Realising what it was, he furrowed his brows, wincing at the memory of the pain he had put her through. She looked over at him, seeing his expression and sat up slightly as he went back into the en suite and returned a few minutes later with a damp cloth. Confused, Rory wondered what he was doing, when he sat on the bed beside her and gently cleaned her up. Rory felt herself blush but also felt herself moved at such an intimate gesture. His eyes caught her stare and he smiled a warm, loving smile.

"You okay?" He asked softly, getting rid of the cloth before re-joining her on the bed. Rory sighed.

"Yes." She answered honestly, looking straight into his eyes as he reached for the covers, wrapping them around them, pulling her close against his chest.

"I'm sorry you didn't-" She cut him off with a chaste kiss.

"It was fine, Logan." She insisted, tucking her head into his chest and entwining her legs with his. She felt a soft rumble of laughter come from his chest under her. She looked up, confused.

"What?"

Logan smiled down at her, placing a reassuring kiss on her forehead before answering.

"Way to boost a guys ego there, Ace." His smirk was firmly in place. Rory harrumphed before snuggling back into him. She had to admit, she loved the post-coital cuddling part.

"Like your ego needs anymore boosting." There was silence.

"It gets better, I promise." He reassured her. Rory suddenly felt a deep throbbing at her core as she breathed him in. She kissed his chest before sitting up to look at him, lust in her eyes.

"Does it really?" She asked, suggestively. Logan returned her gaze, softly stroking her back with his fingers. Realising that she wanted to go again, he smiled.

"Absolutely!"

She pulled herself up and moved so she was straddling him, kissing him hard on the mouth. Her breathing was already heavy as she felt his shaft harden instantly.

"Why don't you show me exactly how good it can be!" Her voice was low and seductive, as she wrapped herself around him. He only too willingly obliged, rolling her over onto her back and kissing her with all the passion he could.

"Anytime, Ace.!"

The second time was so wonderfully better, as was her third and a few more after that. They shared a night of many firsts and tried to fill the night with enough memories to last a lifetime as the very next day, everything would change.


	3. Chapter 3: Resistance Is Futile

So, just a quick thank you for all the reviews. Its great to know that people like what I'm writing and I hope I can make it as interesting and entertaining as possible to keep you hooked.

Here is the third instalment, it takes place one year later more or less. Rory is in her second year at Yale and everything from the fourth season happened pretty much the same as on the show. If you have any questions let me know. By the way, I'm looking for a beta to help me out. If anyone is interested let me know. Enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did, Logan and Rory would live happily ever after and I would be pretty rich, seeing as I own a hit T.V show.

Chapter Three- Resistance Is Futile.

Freshman year had come and gone and for Rory it had all seemed to pass her by so quickly. She had found it hard to adjust to life away from home and her mother. Settling in to her new surroundings had been far more difficult than she had ever imagined. Thankfully though, she had the familiarity of both Honor and Paris close by. However, they still couldn't fill the huge void she had in her life.

Rory felt like something was missing throughout her entire first year as a Yalee. She felt as though she had sleepwalked through the whole experience, as others around her made new friends and fell in love and back out again. She was stuck.

In an effort to take her mind off of her melancholy, Rory had devoted her time to her studies and in some cases, taken on too much in terms of her work load as well as becoming a reporter for the Yale Daily News. But she had survived and felt stronger for it.

Everything which had happened at the end of freshman year seemed to be in response to the wall she had built up around herself. As much of a mess as she had found herself in, it was nothing compared to the loneliness and heartache she had felt the summer before last.

_Waking up beside Logan that morning was one of the most exhilarating feelings she had ever experienced. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to his chest. His breath on her neck. She had never felt so happy and complete as she had in that moment. But she knew it wouldn't last. He was leaving that day and she wouldn't see him for a whole year._

_Her mind reflected on the events of the night before and a smile grew on her face. Rory had never thought it was possible to experience something as intimately wonderful as she had with Logan. He had been so gentle and comforting. He had made what was supposed to be one of the most terrifying things she'd ever have to endure into one of the most memorable and incredible nights of her life. The way he kissed her. The way he ran his hand over her face to soothe her. How he was so considerate of her needs and so tender and reassuring during the actual act itself. After wards, he had made her feel relaxed. There were no nerves or feelings of awkwardness. Just calmness and serenity and an eagerness to practice her newfound favourite hobby._

_Laying there in bed with a sleeping Logan beside her, Rory turned around in his embrace so she was now facing him. She studied him as he continued on in the land of nod. Her smile widened. He truly was beautiful. He looked so peaceful as he slept. Without a care in the world. Pulling herself closer, she ran her hand, softly over his face. She wanted to remember every inch of him. She wanted to pause this moment and replay it over and over again. Being so close to him. Seeing him so vulnerable. There was no sarcastic remarks. No teasing. No mischievous smirk. The façade he had built up around him was temporarily gone. It was just Logan and Rory and it was perfect._

_Breathing in his scent, burning it to her memory, she moved her face level with his and placed a soft kiss on his lips. _

"_Goodbye Logan." Rory whispered, desperate not to wake him. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she slowly pulled away from his warm embrace. "I love you."_

Now in her Sophomore year, she was determined more than ever to grasp the experiences ahead of her and to enjoy her time more. She intended to fully immerse herself in life as a Yalee and not dwell on the past. Well she would try at least.

"Rory, have you seen my blue sequinned shirt? I cant find it anywhere." Honor asked as she busily searched the common room. Rory was trying to finish typing up her essay for her history class and shrugged her answer.

"Aargh! This place is such a mess with all of Paris' crap laying everywhere." She said frustrated as Paris re-entered the room.

"My stuff is not 'crap', as you so eloquently put it." Paris responded in an annoyed tone. Rory looked up taking in the site before her. The place looked like a bomb site. Paris had been obsessively slaving over her craft corner for the last two days. It helped her with her grief over Asher Fleming dying, apparently. Rory was pretty sure that in part anyway, Paris was just trying to wind Honor up.

"Well, do you have to leave everything laying around? Have you never heard of a maid?" Honor muttered, trying not to let Paris get to her.

"I'm sorry 'Princess' but we aren't all born with a silver spoon in our mouths." Paris retorted, taking her place at the table to finish work on her latest creation. Honor just glared at her, rolling her eyes in the process.

"You're hardly little orphan Annie, Paris."

Rory sighed. Looking at her watch, she noticed how little time she had left in order to finish her work and so decided she wasn't going to get any peace here, so she would head to the library instead. Packing up her things, she watched as Honor and Paris threw insults back and forth. The two blondes had never gotten along. They had all attended Chilton together but, unlike Rory, Honor just could never get passed the bitchy exterior to see the half-way human side of her neurotic friend. Which, as you could imagine, led to some fireworks when they discovered that they were all roomed together during freshman year. It had calmed down somewhat lately, however they were still known to have some pretty fierce confrontations. The kind, where if you knew what was good for you, you would hastily avoid.

Honor continued her search for the illusive blue shirt as Rory packed her bag with the books she would need.

"Ugh, clothes don't just grow legs and disappear!" She stated, searching under cushions and in drawers. Paris smirked.

"Maybe you left it at Josh's place." Rory suggested, trying to be helpful. Honor shook her head.

"No, I definitely had it here the other…OH MY GOD!!!" Honor yelled, causing both of her room mates to jump.

"What the hell?" Paris threw back, annoyed at her outburst. Honor moved over to the table where Paris was sitting. She reached out picking up the blue shirt laying on the table. It was covered in glue and God knows what else. Looking it over, she noticed that some of the sequins was missing. It was ruined.

"Paris!" Honor could feel her temper flare. "Its completely ruined." Rory sighed as she knew what was coming.

"Oh, is that yours, I had no idea." Paris responded in a mockingly innocent tone. Rory was sure she could see steam coming from Honor's ears. Rory dropped her book bag back onto the sofa and joined the two girls, surveying the damage. She cringed as Honor held it up to reveal a huge hole in the middle of it.

"Oh you _so_ knew this was my shirt!" Honor spit back, not believing her for one second.

"Well, if you didn't leave it laying around, then maybe I wouldn't have…" Honor snapped and surged towards her antagonist. However, Rory anticipated her actions and threw herself in between them.

"I am _so_ kicking your ass." Honor warned her as Rory held her back, pushing her towards her room. Paris smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I'd love to see you try. You'd be too scared in case you broke a nail!" Paris yelled after her as Rory, having managed to get Honor in her room, slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door, catching her breath, glaring back at her friend.

"Did you have to do that?" Rory asked, edging slowly away from the door, hesitant in case Honor tried to escape. Paris rolled her eyes, shrugging as she returned to her paper mache.

"It's just a shirt. I'm sure her Daddy can buy her a new one. In fact, I'm pretty sure, her father could buy her the entire store if she really wanted him to." Paris thought, before grabbing another slice of paper. "I'm sorry if I don't morn over her great loss." She finished, sarcastically.

Rory sighed, picking up her bag. She headed back towards Honor's room to see if she had calmed down.

"Just do me a favour. If you see anything of mine laying around, please don't paper mache it." She requested, softly knocking on the door before entering. Paris just muttered something under her breath.

Honor had calmed down. She had decided to rise above it and finish getting ready. As Rory entered, she glared at the brunette, while trying to stick Kirby grips into her hair.

"She does it on purpose, you know." She told her sternly, checking her appearance in the mirror. "She knew fine well that shirt was mine."

"Maybe she didn't." Rory replied, knowing she wasn't convincing anyone. Honor just looked at her in disgust.

"Oh come on Rory. I know you like to see the good in people but when are you going to wake up and realise that everything that girl does is laced with venom."

Rory sat down on the edge of the bed. She knew Paris could be vindictive, but she had just lost her boyfriend and she felt bad for her.

"Cut her some slack. Her boyfriend just died.!" Rory argued, causing Honor to snort.

"Oh please! He was half-way dead when she met him!" Rory shook her head and stood up.

"Look, I'm going to the library, can you try not killing each other while I'm away?" She asked her jokingly. Although sometimes she was sure that one of these days she would return to find two dead bodies after they had both throttled each other.

"I cant promise anything." Honor replied, sarcastically. "If she touches my stuff again, I will be consulting my lawyers though." Rory rolled her eyes at her over-dramatic friend.

"Fair enough!" She told her simply and then left the room.

Rory walked the few steps back to her dorm room feeling fresh and invigorated. It was amazing what a simple shower could do for a persons physical and emotional state. Things had been pretty chaotic the first few weeks back at Yale. Signing up for classes, getting the books she needed, handling her work load, moving into her new dorm room, not to mention having to play referee between her two room mates. Friday had seemed to come around without her even noticing it.

She was in the midst of getting herself ready for an evening with her grandparents. She had a feeling it was going to be a long and eventful night as they still weren't speaking. Her grandfather was still living in the pool house and her grandmother was still being as stubborn as she always was. Mix in a dose of her mother's crazy antics and she was pretty sure she would be thoroughly entertained.

Reaching the door to her room, she entered. Still thinking of the night ahead of her, Rory didn't notice the familiar blonde-haired boy standing in the middle of the common room.

"Hey Ace!" He spoke as he looked up from the book he was holding. Rory almost jumped out of her skin as she heard a voice. Before realising who it was, she immediately moved into a defensive stance. Her left arm reached up to make sure she was securely covered up and the other held her hairbrush as if to defend her life with it. She froze as it sunk in who was standing before her. Her jaw dropped and she blinked a couple of times, trying to take in the situation.

"Logan!" Rory said his name quietly, afraid that if she said it any louder he would disappear. Logan just smirked back at her, happy to see her. Happy to see her reaction to him after all this time.

"What are you…" She struggled to finish her sentence. "You're back!"

"I'm back." Logan repeated simply, shrugging as he did so.

"When did you…?"

"I just flew in." He answered, stepping closer towards her. Rory frowned.

"Honor never mentioned anything." She would have remembered Honor telling her that Logan was coming back today.

"She didn't know. I called her from the airport when I got in. I wanted it to be a surprise." He told her, lifting his jacket from the sofa and putting it on.

"Huh, its definitely a surprise." She replied, still in shock as he stood before her. Logan raised his eyebrow, his smile fading slightly.

"Good surprise?" He wondered, moving closer again towards her. Rory thought for a moment. Was she happy to see him? Of course she was. Even though they hadn't seen or spoke to one another in over a year. He was still Logan. He still had that effect on her. Her stomach was doing giant sized cartwheels inside and her mind was all fuzzy. The sweaty palms and constant blushing in his presence were a sure sign that she was happy to see him.

"Good surprise." Rory assured him. His eyes were fixed on her as he stood about a foot away from her.

Rory stared back at him. His trademark smirk which she remembered so well, lighting up his face. His blonde hair was as chaotic as ever. His piercing brown eyes as intense as she had remembered. He looked amazing, if only in need of a shave. Although, she had to admit that he did look good nursing the 'rough around the edges' look. He looked older but she could still see that mischievous twinkle in his eyes as they shone back at her. She felt herself shiver under his gaze as he looked her over just as she had done to him. He was clearly amused by her appearance. He sat the book he held back down on the coffee table, before raising his hands to stave off her attack.

"So are you going to put down the hairbrush Ace, or should I be fearing for my life?" He asked, laughing at her still in defensive mode.

Rory looked down at the hairbrush she was still holding and sheepishly dropped it to her side. However, as she did so, she suddenly realised what she was wearing. Or rather, what she wasn't wearing. She had on her fluffy, purple bathrobe and slippers and nothing else. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel to dry off. He looked at her, his eyes scanning her body, causing Rory to unconsciously blush. He smirked noticing her reaction to him.

She had just passed by numerous strangers on her way back from the bathroom looking like this. Not caring who saw her. But this was Logan. As his warm, chocolate brown eyes stared back at her, Rory began to feel nervous and incredibly conscious of the fact that she wasn't wearing anything under her bathrobe. That knowing smirk of his wasn't helping either. The wider it grew, the more certain she was that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Logan couldn't take his eyes off her. He hadn't seen her since _that_ night but he had thought about her every day since. He had felt a little nervous about seeing her again. Not sure how he would feel when he did. He wasn't sure whether he should play it cool as though she had no effect on him. However, when she walked into the room, all thoughts left his mind. Even in her bathrobe and slippers she looked incredible. He was hooked. After all that time apart, Rory Gilmore was still the only girl who could effect him like that. She was the only girl who could make him nervous. He felt the butterflies in his stomach as he peered into those bright blue eyes of hers. He couldn't help but smile as she blushed uncontrollably under his scrutiny. He felt an invisible force drawing him closer. He desperately wanted to reach out and pull her into his embrace. To smell her hair and taste her lips. He had missed her so much.

As the year had gone on, he had found it easier. He had moved on, trying not to think about her and occasionally it would work. But then he would see some brunette who, from a distance looked exactly like his Ace and it would floor him. As much as he had tried to put her to the back of his mind, she always found her way back out. Usually at the most unfortunate moments. When he was with other girls, and he _was_ with other girls, he wasn't a monk, Rory's face would enter his mind and he'd feel guilty. It rather ruined the mood. He hated feeling that way about anyone. It had ruined the trip somewhat.

Logan hadn't spent the whole time moping or pining over Rory. He thought about her, wondered what she was doing from time to time and had called and emailed her a few times. But he hadn't heard a word from her and so assumed that perhaps that night meant more to him than it did to her. Which bitterly disappointed him but he was Logan Huntzberger. He wasn't going to let it get to him too much. He had been determined to enjoy his trip with his two best friends and not let anyone spoil it. He had found that copious amounts of alcohol to be a very useful in his quest.

But seeing her again, his mind was transported back to the night before he left. It was still so vivid. So fresh. Logan found it hard to concentrate on anything but her.

Rory breathed out a heavy sigh, bringing him back out of his daze. Glancing up, their eyes locked and silence engulfed the room. Rory felt her pulse quicken as the tension became palpable. It had been so long since she had been in the same room as Logan. It had been so long since she had been so close to Logan. She was sure she could hear his heart pounding in his chest, echoing hers. Staring into those beautiful brown eyes of his, she felt all those old feelings come flooding back. Rory wanted nothing more than to pull him closer and lose herself completely in his kiss.

"Okay, I'm ready. Lets go." Honor's voice startled them out of the trance which seemed to grip them both. Rory abruptly jumped a step back, distancing herself from Logan. Honor didn't seem to notice her friends awkwardness or the tension between the pair. She was too happy to have her brother back. "Rory! Oh my God! Can you believe he's back?"

"Nope." Rory smiled at her friends excited behaviour. She knew how close Honor and Logan were and she knew how much she had missed him.

"He just called me. Out of the blue. No warning. Just 'come get me sis'." Honor walked over to where Logan was standing and slid her arm around his waist, embracing him in a sisterly manner. Logan smiled back at her.

"I wanted to surprise you." He explained casually, glancing at Rory.

"Yeah right. The only reason you didn't tell anyone when you were coming back was because you didn't want Daddy to know." Honor accused him playfully.

"Can you blame me? I did sink the man's boat." Logan smirked, enveloping his baby sister in a huge bear hug. Honor groaned. Rory smiled. They looked so sweet together. Logan laughed as Honor struggled out of his grasp, catching Rory's eye.

"So when do you face the firing squad?" Rory asked, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Daddy dearest is in Hong Kong until Monday so I have the entire weekend before I have to face my doom." He replied with a heavy sigh. Honor rolled her eyes.

"Can you say 'over dramatic'?"

"Hey you are not the heir to the Huntzberger fortune. You don't have family responsibilities to up hold or a reputation to protect. I'm pretty sure that sinking his boat doesn't fall under the 'proper code of conduct' for old Mitchum." Logan reminded her, frowning slightly.

"Well maybe next time you go off gallivanting you wont let Finn steer." Honor replied, walking over to the mirror to check that the hairdo she had taken so long to perfect wasn't messed up by the man handling she had had to endure at her brothers hands. Rory's eyes widened at her friends remark.

"You let Finn steer?" She asked incredulously. Logan shook his head.

"I wouldn't use the word 'let'. More like, everyone was asleep and a drunken Finn…"

"Is there any other kind?" Honor interrupted.

"…decided that he wanted to go to Bali at 3 o'clock in the morning." He finished. Rory laughed. That was just like Finn.

"Suffice to say, they didn't make it very far." Rory laughed even harder as she pictured the scene.

"So are you going to your grandparents tonight?" Honor asked as Rory calmed down, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Um…yeah. Friday night dinner beckons." She began making her way to her bedroom.

"You still doing the Friday night dinners huh?" Logan questioned. Rory looked at him nodding her reply.

"I think I'll still be going when I'm dead." She rolled her eyes. Logan laughed.

"Are you going back to Star's Hollow after?" Honor was curious to know as she slid on her coat.

"Probably."

"Because we're all going to the pub for a celebratory drink to welcome home the 'Three Stooges'. You should come." Honor explained. Logan smiled

"You should definitely come." He echoed his sisters thoughts. He really wanted to spend some more time in Rory's presence. Rory looked at Logan thoughtfully. She had planned to go back and spend the weekend with her mother.

"Please don't leave me on my own with the Three Amigos." Honor pleaded, picking up her purse and pulling out her lip gloss. Rory smiled.

"Maybe. I'll see how it goes." With one last look at Logan, she entered her room, closing the door behind her. She slumped against it. Her mind racing. Her heart thumping loudly in her chest. Logan was back and her world was about to be thrown upside down.

Having survived one of the most mind numbingly boring nights of her life, Lorelai had been looking forward to getting back home, in front of the television and enjoying a traditional Gilmore movie night with her daughter. In truth she was more excited about spending some quality time with her one and only child but as they left the fortress that was her family home, she could tell that something was not quite right with her little girl. In fact, something had been bothering her all evening. She had barely spoken a word or eaten much of her dinner. Which for Rory was out of the ordinary. Walking back to their cars, the silence became deafening for Lorelai and so she decided to confront her daughter head on.

"So are you going to tell me what's bugging you or am I going to have to guess?" She inquired, halting as they reached her car.

"Huh?" Rory distantly replied.

"You barely spoke two words all night. What's going on?" Lorelai frowned. Her concern for her daughter fully exposed. Rory shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She tried to reassure but she was pretty sure her mother wasn't buying any of it.

"Really?" Lorelai asked sceptically, furrowing her brows in the process. "Because it was pot roast week. Your favourite and you barely had two bites. Your Grandma almost had a coronary. I'm pretty sure she thinks your anorexic."

Rory rolled her eyes.

"I just wasn't that hungry. But I'm fine. Really."

"Okay. But if you need to talk…"

"I know, mom." Lorelai smiled as they stood between both cars. There was a silent pause before either spoke again.

"Logan's back." Rory told her in a whispered voice. Lorelai smiled.

"The wanderer finally returns, huh!" Rory shrugged casually, trying not to give anything away.

"So he wasn't captured by pirates after all. Does he have an eye patch or a parrot? Does he have a wooden leg?" Lorelai wanted to know. Rory laughed.

"No mom. Not to my knowledge."

"Does he have a sexy English accent and long dark hair and wear eye make up?" Lorelai excitedly questioned her. She had developed a thing for Captain Jack Sparrow. Rory rolled her eyes.

"I told you to stop watching 'Pirates of The Caribbean'." Lorelai pouted like a five year old child.

"Hey. Johnny Depp is my God." Rory shook her head at her mother, reaching into her bag to find her car keys.

"So, anyway. Honor said they were all going to the pub as sort of a 'Welcome home' do." Rory explained. Lorelai looked at her daughter.

"So why aren't you there?" Rory frowned.

"Well, we made plans."

"Plans which we can put off until tomorrow." Lorelai assured her. Rory thought for a moment. She wasn't sure she really wanted to go back. She wasn't sure if she really could trust herself around Logan.

"I don't know."

"Oh just go. They're your friends. They just got back from God knows where. I'm sure they've got plenty of stories to tell." Rory sighed. Her mother was right. She was rather eager to see Colin and Finn and find out exactly how Finn sank the boat. Despite her feelings for Logan, they were still her friends.

"Are you sure?"

"Go." Lorelai pushed her towards her car and she got inside. "Say hi for me."

Rory nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He couldn't hear himself think over the music and the chatter or through the fact that Finn was currently yelling in his ear. The group had gathered at their favourite hangout, 'Rich Mans Shoe', in order to celebrate their return. They had been there for a few hours now and were just the right side of slightly inebriated. Apart from Finn. He had been plastered on the plane and almost kicked off the flight after propositioning one of the flight attendants. He was now excitedly telling some story that most likely had no basis in reality.

Logan though, was busy trying to fend off a very insistent blonde who had invited herself to join them. Not that he was trying too hard. The buzz from the alcohol he had inhaled made him slightly less able to stave off her advances. However, he didn't want Rory to show up and see some tramp all over him. He definitely wanted to spend some time with her. That was if she showed up. He had spent most of the night pathetically watching the door to see if she would come. He had gotten his hopes up a couple of times when the odd brunette would enter but as of yet, no Rory.

"Finn that never happened." Colin insisted, raising his glass to his mouth, taking a sip. Finn pouted.

"It did too. You must have been asleep." The Australian told him rather adamantly.

"Well I must have been asleep the entire time because practically every story you've told tonight, I have absolutely no recollection of." Colin rolled his eyes as the others at the booth laughed.

"Don't be such a buzz kill Colin. Let the man tell his stories." Logan intervened, causing Finn to stick his tongue out at Colin. The table erupted in laughter at his childish behaviour.

"Hi guys. What's so funny?" Logan looked up to see Rory standing looking absolutely breathtaking. He smiled, pushing away the blonde who had wrapped herself around him.

"Love!" Finn exclaimed, reaching up to pull her onto his lap, hugging her in the process. Rory laughed at his crazy antics.

"Hey Finn, good to see you too." She managed giggling as she spoke. She noticed Logan sitting beside him, his eyes glued on her.

"Hey Ror." Colin said from the other side of the table. She smiled, somehow finding herself sitting in between Finn and Logan.

"You made it!" Honor exclaimed happily, taking her seat next to Colin.

"Yeah well. What can I say. I couldn't stay away." She was telling the truth. She couldn't stay away. She had talked herself into just going back to the dorm when she had pulled up in the parking lot about a half hour ago. Then, after staring at the television for five minutes she had headed here. Unable to resist the pull.

"Unable to resist my charms love? Don't worry so few can." Finn told her before sliding out of the booth and heading for the bar. Rory watched as he staggered, bumping into people on the way.

"Shouldn't someone give him a hand, before he collapses?" She asked, furrowing her brows in concern.

"He'll be fine." Colin assured her. Rory shook her head before turning to Logan who was sitting to her left. He raised his glass towards her.

"Ace, glad you could make it." He smirked. Rory blushed. She silently cursed herself for being so easy, as her stomach began doing somersaults.

Rory could tell he was rather tipsy but he still looked incredible. He smelled incredible also but she was not going to let him effect her so easily. She was determined that she was just going to enjoy the night. She had come to catch up with old friends. Nothing else. Nothing else was going to happen. She wouldn't let it. No matter how much she wanted to kiss that smirk right off his face. She would resist.

As he stared back deeply into her eyes, she realised how difficult it would be to resist him.

Sitting so close, his leg brushed against hers and she felt herself shiver at the contact. She felt his eyes bore into her as he turned to face her head on, completely ignoring the blonde girl from before.

"So Ace, how was dinner?" He asked, staring intently at her as though she was the only person in the room. Rory shifted nervously in her seat, uncomfortable at his close proximity. She noticed everyone else caught up in their own conversations and turned to face Logan, cautiously glancing at those piercing brown eyes of his.

"Dinner was good." She kept her answer short, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with him. Logan smiled, realising how uncomfortable she was in his presence. He inched closer towards her leaving very little space between them.

"How are Richard and Emily doing?" He really wasn't that interested in the Gilmore's, he just loved to watch her squirm.

"They're good." Of course they weren't though. They were separated and fighting like cat and dog but she was finding it hard to operate her brain around Logan and had resorted to becoming some shy, nervous moron, who couldn't string a complete sentence together.

"And Lorelai? Honor tells me the Inn is up and running." He whispered softly, sliding his hand over the back of the seat, brushing against the exposed skin of her back. Rory felt a tingle shoot down her spine at his touch.

"Its doing really well." She managed, as his fingers slowly traced circles on her back. She sighed deeply, drowning in the feel of his touch. Logan leaned in closer. His breath on her neck.

"We'll have to rent a room sometime." He suggested, whispering into her ear. His voice a low, husky growl. Rory whipped her head up at his suggestion, looking him straight in the eye. His face inches from hers, he stared right back at her. His eyes two darkened pools of lust. Suddenly, she felt his other hand softly brush her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat as the feel of his hand on her leg seemed to burn her skin. Instinctively, she jumped in her seat, bumping her leg off the table. Logan's smirk lingered as he watched her nervously pull away from him.

"I, um, I need to go to the bathroom." She hastily slid out of the booth, catching the attention of the others at the table. Logan watched her as she made her exit. She certainly was cute when she was nervous. He smiled at the thought.

Rory leaned against the sinks in the ladies bathroom, with her head in her hands. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt flushed. She dabbed a wet paper towel over her face to cool herself down before breathing a heavy sigh. She had to get away from him. She had to escape the intensity of being around him. Just one touch and she was reduced to a quivering wreck. He had so much power over her. After all this time, he had the ability to make her melt just by looking at her. Those eyes of his and that electric smile, killed her every time. His touch. She was very certain that if she hadn't left when she did, she probably would've jumped him right there.

"Get a grip, Rory." She silently scolded herself.

She closed her eyes wallowing in the silence of the abandoned bathroom. She would have to go back out there and face him. Rory knew that she couldn't do that. Deep down she knew that she would give in and throw away everything she had worked so hard to have in her life.

She heard the door to the bathroom open and then footsteps but she didn't open her eyes. She just stood there, wishing she had listened to herself earlier and stayed at home.

"So this is where you're hiding!" A familiar voice spoke to her. Rory instantly knew who it was. She would recognise that voice anywhere. Sighing, she opened her eyes to see Logan leaning nonchalantly against the wall looking devastatingly handsome.

"Here I am." She smiled softly.

"You took off in a hurry. Everything okay?" Logan asked her, peeling himself off the wall.

"I'm fine. Just a little…hot in there." He smirked. The moment the words left her mouth, she regretted them. Logan slowly meandered over to where she was standing. He stopped inches away from her. All she had do was reach out and they would be touching. Her pulse was racing. Her breath shaky as he ran his hand down her arm. He looked deeply into her eyes, holding her gaze. She saw so much lust and longing in those eyes of his which she was sure was mirrored in her own. He stepped closer to her, leaving no space between them.

"Its pretty hot in here, if I do say so myself." He commented in a low sultry tone.

Rory nervously bit her lip as she knew what was about to happen. As much as she wanted to resist and push him away, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had missed him so much this past year and more than anything wanted to feel his lips on hers. Touching her soul.

He breathed in her scent as he stood before her. His face mere millimetres from hers. He looked at her, her eyes already closed in anticipation. He smiled. No matter how much he tried to deny it, this is where he wanted to be. Right here. With his Ace. His eyes searched her face, lingering on her perfectly soft lips. Moving his hand to gently cup her face, he closed the distance between them and placed a soft, languid kiss on her lips. Rory kissed him back, placing her hands on the lapels of his jacket. It wasn't long before the kiss grew deeper as his tongue was granted entry, gently massaging hers. She moaned pulling him closer, her hands slowly running up over his shoulders, wrapping themselves around his neck. They lost themselves in each other not noticing when someone entered the bathroom, quickly retreating once seeing what was going on. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her hard against him. They were kissing as though their lives depended on it and neither was coming up for air anytime soon.

Kissing Logan was like standing on the edge of the world. The thrill, the exhilaration. She was lost in a sea of desire and need. She had forgotten how good it felt to have him devour her with his kisses. They indulged themselves in hot, hungry passion filled kisses. Not able to get enough of each other. Logan lifted her so she was sitting on the counter and moved so he was positioned between her legs. Rory pulled him flush against her, wrapping her legs around his waist. She wanted to feel every inch of him against her hot body. They finally broke apart taking in some much needed oxygen. Logan rested his forehead against hers kissing her nose gently. Their breathing erratic, he slid his hand along her thigh, gripping her butt. He pulled her harder against him, making her moan as his rock hard erection pressed against her core.

"Mmm, Logan." He crashed his lips back onto hers, continuing to press hard against her core. Desperately trying to get some relief. Rory desperate to find her own. She grabbed his butt and pulled him even harder against her. Her mind clouded over with lust, she didn't notice when his hand slid under the hem of her dress. It didn't register when he curled his fingers inside the waist band of her panties until he began to slowly tug them down. Suddenly she realised what he was doing. She remembered where they were and what they were doing and quickly the reality of the situation hit her.

"Logan…stop." She breathed huskily, pulling away from him, grabbing his hand preventing him from ridding her of her underwear. Logan was too far gone, he continued placing kisses down her neck, nibbling on her collarbone, making her moan.

"Logan! We need. To. Stop." She fought against all her natural urges and worked up the strength to push him away. She slid off the counter and straightened her dress which had risen to an obscene height. Logan stood before her trying to recover from their intense make out, running an unsteady hand through his messy hair. He looked at her.

"Rory." That's all he managed before the door opened and a couple of girls entered looking suspiciously at the pair of them. Logan smiled casually at them before straightening himself out.

"Ladies." He gave them a nod as they giggled stupidly. He looked one last time at Rory who was staring back at him, her face flushed and looking thoroughly debauched. He had never seen her look more sexy. But using all his restraint, he turned on his heel and exited the bathroom leaving Rory watching after him.

Rory turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her lipstick was smudged and hair was a mess. She quickly grabbed a paper towel and wiped her face and then tried desperately to fix her hair without much success. She gave the girls one last look before hastily retreating. Leaving them to giggle amongst themselves.

What had she done? What had she almost done? A feeling of dread took over her as she contemplated the fact that she had just come dangerously close to having sex with a guy she hadn't seen for a year in a public restroom. Her face paled at the thought. She had been so steadfast in her resolve previously. She was determined that she would and could resist him. But that resolve and determination had gone out the window the minute he touched her. She had to get out of here. God only knew where her traitorous body would lead her.

"Rory!" Honor called out to her as she headed for the nearest exit. "Rory, wait up."

She stopped, turning to face her on rushing friend.

" Where have you been? I was looking everywhere for you." Apparently not everywhere. Rory sighed. She really wanted to get out of there. But Honor wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon. "Come on, I want you to meet Josh. He is so hot."

Honor linked her arm through Rory's, dragging her through the crowd towards the bar to meet her latest squeeze. Rory looked around her, unable to resist scanning the crowd to see where Logan had disappeared to. As they approached the bar, Honor, introduced her to the infamous Josh.

"Hi. Its nice to meet you. Honor told me a lot about you." Rory smiled shaking his hand but her face fell when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a rather familiar blonde-haired boy who she had not long ago been playing tonsil hockey with. He was surrounded by a gaggle of adoring girls and looked very happy with the attention. Rory shook her head and sighed at her stupidity. What was she thinking? Quickly she excused herself telling Honor she had a headache and made her way back to her sanctuary at the dorm.

Logan had been looking for her for a while but couldn't find her anywhere. It hadn't helped when he had been ambushed by the hoard of crazy cheerleaders who wanted to give him a special welcome home. He really needed to talk to her about what had happened in the restroom. He had never lost control like that with a girl before. She just had that effect on him. He wanted to apologise and make sure everything was alright between them. His concern was growing as he quickly ran out of places to look. But then his eye caught the sight of his baby sister making out with some guy in the corner and he temporarily forgot what he was looking for. Instead he felt his anger rising and flew over to where the two were. He pulled they guy off her and pushed him against the wall.

"Logan!" Honor screamed as she took in the scene.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Honor?" He yelled, holding onto the guy who had the audacity to try it on with his little sister when he was on the same continent.

"Geez Logan. I really didn't think I'd have to explain this one to you of all people." She glowered at him, sarcasm evident in her tone.

"Honor, this isn't funny. He was all over you." He insisted. Honor just stared back at him.

"I was aware of that. If you hadn't noticed I was rather happy about it until you had to come along and throw your oar in." Logan relaxed his grip slightly on the guys shirt.

"Honor. I'm your brother. What do you expect me to do when I see my little sister being mauled by some…moron?" Honor sighed.

"Logan this is Josh. Josh this is Logan. Happy now?" He wasn't particularly but he had bigger fish to fry and he was pretty sure that Honor could look after herself. Plus Colin and Finn were still around somewhere. They could keep an eye on her for him.

"Have you seen Rory?" He asked, resigned to the fact that his little sister was old enough to suck face with whomever she wanted.

"Yeah. She left about an hour ago. She had a headache." At that he was gone. He quickly made his way out of the pub and headed for Rory's room. He had to speak to her.

Finishing the coffee she had made for herself, Rory was just about to go to bed when there was a knock at the door. She looked at the clock, seeing that it was just after 1 o'clock in the morning. Figuring it was probably a drunken Honor returning, having forgotten her keys, Rory made her way to the door and opened it. She was stunned to find a different blonde standing at the door. It was Logan. Rory felt her stomach flip unconsciously at the thought of Logan being at her door.

"Hey." He whispered, smiling softly. Rory opened the door wider, sliding out, closing it behind her. She really didn't want to wake Paris. She leaned against the door, folding her arms across her chest.

"What are you doing here, Logan?" Her voice full of her newfound steely resolve. Logan smiled leaning against the wall at her side.

"How's the headache?" He asked coyly, leaning closer towards her. Rory pushed him away with her hand.

"It's late Logan. What do you want?" She couldn't believe how cold she was being to him. She had no idea where it was coming from but she was slightly proud of herself for not caving as she had so desperately wanted to do as he leaned into her.

"Ace, come on." He frowned, brushing his hand over her face. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I got a little carried away. I cant help what you do to me."

He didn't think she'd be that mad with him.

Rory sighed. She leaned into his hand for a second before pulling away.

"So where is your fan club? Don't tell me they abandoned you already? Fans can be fickle." Logan eyed her sceptically before realising what she was talking about. She had seen him with the cheerleaders. She was jealous. His Ace was jealous of those airheads. He couldn't help himself, he pulled her towards him and crashed his lips down on hers. She fought him at first but soon gave in as his lips caressed hers so tenderly. He broke away just as she tried to deepen it.

"Jealousy is hot on you, Ace." He told her, his smirk firmly in place. Rory tried to break out of his hold but he just pulled her closer to him, kissing her solidly on the mouth. He began gently nibbling on her lower lip causing her to moan into his mouth.

"Logan." He smiled at her as he began tracing her lips with his tongue before dipping inside her mouth to meet her own in a frenzied dual. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him hard against her, loving the feelings he elicited in her. A lack of oxygen became a problem for them and they broke apart. Resting his forehead on hers once more, he sighed heavily trying to catch his breath. Rory ran her hands over his back and over his chest. She loved the feel of his toned physique under her fingers. He couldn't get enough her. Whenever he was around her he wanted more every time. He wanted to drown in her kisses. He could kiss her forever. But it wasn't enough. He wanted all of her. Mind, body and soul.

He brushed his lips against hers softly. His breathing still heavy.

"Invite me in, Ace." He pleaded with her. He wanted to spend the night with her. He wanted to spend the night making love to her. Rory stilled as his words sank in. She looked up him, her eyes full of lust.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She told him honestly, holding his gaze with hers. Sighing, he ran his hand over her arm, making her skin tingle.

"Ace…" She cut him off with a gentle kiss.

"You should go." Telling him to go was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. She knew it was the right thing to do though.

But as he looked at her with so much need, her heart sank. Her resolve crumbling, she watched as he walked away.

"Logan? Wait." He spun around as he heard her words. Her gaze filled with passion and need. Logan understood instantly and flew into her arms. Kissing her as though his life depended on it. Rory reached for the door handle and pulled him inside, neither ever breaking contact.

As they reached the bedroom, they both quickly began ridding each other of their clothes, desperate to feel skin on skin. Edging towards the bed, Logan locked the door behind them. Rory sat on the bed as he stood before her. Looking up at him with those incredible blue eyes, he bent down, kissing her deeply. He felt her soft fingers tug on his boxers as she pulled them down, revealing him in all his naked glory. She kissed his abdomen and then slowly slid back on the bed, pulling him down with her. She hurriedly pushed her panties down, aided by Logan and having sorted out the protection, she moaned as he slowly slid into her. Filling her completely.

"Logan.." She gasped, adjusting to his size. She had forgotten how good it felt to have Logan inside her. How wonderful it was to have him so intimately connected.

He kissed her soundly as he thrust in to her, starting to build a steady rhythm. She began bucking her hips up to meet his, already feeling a throbbing growing at her core.

"Logan more…please." He began picking up the pace. Thrusting harder into her, hitting that sweet spot again and again. Her moans in response almost made him come there and then but he held on for a few moments longer.

He sat up on his knees, grabbing her hips, pulling her up with him and started plunging deeper into her. This new angle giving them both more friction. Rory felt herself getting closer. She grabbed hold of the sheets as he pounded into her relentlessly.

"Logan! Oh my God!" He continued slamming into her, alternately rubbing her clit to give her more stimulation pushing her over the edge. Rory screamed as a rush of sheer bliss washed over her. She found herself experiencing one of the most intense orgasms of her life. Logan followed shortly after her, collapsing on top of her. As she came back down from her high, Rory wrapped her arms around him, pulling him up for one last kiss. Logan then rolled off her ridding himself of the used condom. They lay side by side trying to catch their breath as well as trying to figure out where they go from here.


	4. Chapter 4: Knowing What You Want

ï»¿

Chapter Four - Knowing What You Want.

Logan had been laying there in bed while wide awake for quite a while now. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Not for any nefarious reason, well not entirely, but because his mind wouldn't stop buzzing. Everything had just seemed to happen in such a whirlwind since he had returned. Now he was lying in Rory's bed after having spent the night, watching her sleep. He couldn't quite prevent the smile creeping over his features as he lay there beside her peacefully sleeping body. She looked so beautiful. Quite simply, she took his breath away in every possible way.

He watched as she shifted in her sleep. She snuggled into him as she wrapped an arm around his chest. Logan placed his hand gently over hers, interlacing their fingers, and found himself loving how perfect her hand fit into his. He couldn't help but shake how well she fit next to him, her body warming him down to his core. This was new territory for Logan. He had never woken up beside another girl before, except Honor when they were kids after they fell asleep watching movies. The last time he and Rory were together she had disappeared before he had woken up, which surprisingly was much to his disappointment. He had considered that may have been part of the reason for him not sleeping.The fear of her not being there when he woke up kept him from falling into a deep sleep. This also explained why he was holding onto her so tightly, just in case she might bolt.

Logan laughed quietly to himself, fully aware of the irony in his current predicament. Here he was, terrified that she would slip out in the dead of night, when he had made a career of leaving girls rooms before dawn. Not this girl, and definitely not this time. He had no desire to ever leave this girl in the middle of the night. For one, her body was currently entwined with his and escape would be near impossible without waking her. Second, he liked waking up beside her. He loved waking up and knowing that the first thing his eyes would gaze upon would be Rory. He loved how happy he felt having her warm, soft skin touching his, which kept him in a constant state of arousal. Breathing in her scent, he kissed her forehead gently, desperate not to wake her up. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed such levels of intimacy with a girl. But, then Rory wasn't just some girl. She was the girl who had captivated him, who had gotten under his skin, and become permanently etched in his mind. Honestly, he wasn't afraid to admit, but she had somehow etched herself into his heart.

For the first time in his life, Logan found himself wanting more. He wanted so much more with this girl, and he didn't want this just to be another fling or one night stand. He didn't want casual, he wanted more. He wanted strings, and he wanted Rory completely to himself and in every way possible. Logan felt his heart soar at the prospect of waking up with her every morning. He felt happy imagining himself to be the only person who got to be this close to her, this intimate. He wanted to be able to kiss her whenever he wanted, to hold her, to make love to her over and over. He wanted commitment, and for the first time in his life, the idea didn't send him running for the hills. He was where he wanted to be. He was home. He just hoped that Rory felt the same way.

Rory had awoken a few moments before, having felt a low rumble of laughter in his chest beneath her. He was awake. She lay there, eyes closed, just allowing the feeling of Logan laying beneath her to sink in. As her head rested on his chest, she listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beating. She couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. She couldn't help but question if he was secretly plotting the best way to escape without waking her. Then he surprised her by lacing his fingers through hers and she felt her heart sing. He wasn't going anywhere. He was here, in her bed and she couldn't be any happier.

Her mind went back to that morning over a year ago, when she had woken up beside Logan for the first time. It was the morning after she had given herself so unequivocally to him. As much as she wanted to lay in his arms forever, she knew that she had to leave. She couldn't stick around to indulge in the 'morning after' pleasantries and awkwardness. In truth, she was slightly afraid that he would brush her off and treat her like he did all the others. Foolish perhaps, as he had never given her any reason to think that he would be that way with her.

The biggest reason for her early morning departure that day was to avoid the torture of having her heart broken into a million, tiny, little pieces as he would say goodbye to her. She knew it was only for a year, but it didn't make it hurt any less. He would be gone, doing whatever with whomever and she would just be that girl he slept with back home that one time. As much as she wanted to tell him how she really felt about him, and that more than anything she wanted to claim him as her own, she couldn't. She didn't want to hold him back. She wanted him to enjoy his trip as she knew how much he had been looking forward to getting away from everything, Mitchum especially. Rory wanted him to be free, to have fun, and to not feel guilty or miserable while missing her. So, she had left before he woke. She had ignored all of his phone calls and emails, and moved on with her life. She efficiently cut him - as well as any reminders of him and their night together - out. Well, as much as possible anyway.

This doesn't change the fact that she is now, one year later, laying in his arms as though he had never been away. She loved waking up beside him, there's no denying that. She had decided that it was one of her favorite things in the whole, wide world. The feel of his chest beneath her and her legs intertwined with his made her never want to leave this spot ever again. She would stay with him in this bed forever if she could, but deep down she knew that this was not possible. They would have to face the music at some point, but until then she would enjoy as much of Logan as she could.

Opening her eyes, she let out a tired yawn before stretching out her arm and then returning it to its preferred resting place: Logan's chest. Logan smiled to himself as she placed a chaste kiss on his chest, just above where his heart would be, and continued her path up to his face where she caught his mouth in a sweet, tender kiss.

"Morning," her voice croaked slightly as she tried to adjust to consciousness. Logan smiled at her appearance as she pulled herself up on top of him, folding her arms on his chest and resting her head there. Her hair was messy and all of her make up had worn away over night, but he had never seen her look more beautiful.

"Good morning, Ace. Sleep well?" He grinned back at her whilst pulling the covers up over them both. Rory nodded.

"Like the dead. For some bizarre reason, I seemed to be really worn out." she remarked, smiling up at him. Logan brushed her hair out of her face, cupping her cheek in the process.

"Well, I've been gone for over a year. We had a lot of time to make up for." He raised his eyes suggestively at her, and Rory slapped him playfully on the chest.

"We certainly did that." She laughed, about to push herself up, but he grabbed hold of her and pulled her flush against him, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss in the process. Rory responded only too willingly, wrapping her arms around him. After a few moments, they broke apart trying to gain some much needed oxygen. She resumed her previous position on top of him and let out a great, big sigh.

"What was that for?" Logan wondered, playing with her hair. Rory narrowed her eyes as if deep in thought and then looked up with those big, bright orbs shining at him and smiled.

"I just…I missed you, I guess." Logan frowned.

"You guess?" His voice a serious tone. Rory relented.

"No, I missed you. Of course I did. I'm just, I cant believe we're here, now, like this after all this time." Logan wasn't sure what she meant but he leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on her nose, still playing mindlessly with her hair.

"You cut your hair!" he stated, smiling down at her. Rory smiled back at him, before brushing her hand over his face.

"You need to shave!" Logan laughed raising his hand to feel his stubbly chin. She was right. He hadn't shaved since the day before yesterday. He usually kept himself clean cut and presentable but he had just been in such a mad rush to get everything together for their return home. It had completely slipped his mind.

"I think it looks manly." Rory rolled her eyes and then sat up, taking the covers with her.

"Well, if you want me to keep kissing you without me getting a stubble rash, you will shave it off." Logan ran his fingers, softly over her back, caressing her smooth skin. Rory closed her eyes as a tingle shot up her spine. She loved the feel of his hands on her.

"So you plan on kissing me again then, huh?" He asked teasingly, unaware of the effect his actions were having on her.

"Only if you're a good boy." She bit back, huskily. His touch was driving her crazy. The simplicity of his fingers rubbing up and down her spine was causing a surge of electricity to shoot though her like a lightening bolt, making her want to just throw herself on top of him and have him do ungodly things to her.

"Well then I guess I'm screwed." He laughed, continuing his ministrations. He felt her shiver under his touch and soon realised how much he was bothering her. Sitting up, he began placing soft kisses on her shoulders and over her neck. Pushing her hair out of the way, he felt her breathing become heavier as he wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her closer to him. He gently cupped her breast with one hand, while the other gently caressed her stomach, before heading south.

Rory loved the feel of his hot, wet mouth on her neck. His hands roaming over her body filled her with so much desire she could barely contain herself. She moaned as Logan squeezed her breast and felt goose bumps over her skin in anticipation of where his other hand was heading. However, an image shot through her mind pulling her out of her lust-filled haze. This left her with a horrible feeling building in the pit of her stomach, filling her with guilt and remorse. As Logan's hand moved ever lower, she grasped it, quickly stilling the rest of his attentions.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. His voice was a husky whisper in his throat. He had got caught up in the feel of her skin under his hands. Rory pulled away from him slightly, turning to face him. She smiled. He was slightly caught off guard as he saw so much sadness and pain in her eyes looking back at him.

"Nothing. You should probably get going before Honor gets back." She tried to pretend that nothing was wrong, but the frown and the concerned eyes of his told her he wasn't convinced. He always could read her like a book.

"Rory," he grabbed her wrist as she stood up, pulling on her bathrobe. "What did I do?" he asked, his face full of confusion. Rory felt the tears build up, but did everything to hold them back. She sighed, plastering a false smile on her face.

"You didn't do anything, Logan. I just, I don't want Honor to come back and see you here like this." She explained as she went around the room picking up his shirt and pants and throwing them on the bed. "She'll kill us both if she finds you here."

Logan watched her closely, not really believing that she was kicking him out because she didn't want his sister, her room mate, finding out about them. There was something else, he was sure of it.

"I don't care what Honor thinks." He told her firmly. Obviously, he did care. She was his sister after all, but they were both grown ups and didn't need to answer to her or anyone. If they wanted to be together then nothing could stop them.

"Logan, please. I don't want this to get anymore complicated than it already is." At that, Logan looked at her forcefully. How was it already complicated? They had slept together. He didn't see why that was complicated. He wanted to be with her. Again, not complicated. He couldn't see where there would be any complications between them.

"Rory…" She cut him off.

"Logan, just…get dressed and go, please." She felt a small tear escape but was firm in her resolve. She had to get him out of here as quickly as she could. She had screwed up terribly and needed to figure things out, and she couldn't do that with him here.

Logan got up out of the bed and stood before her, the sheet wrapped around his waist. He brushed his fingers over her tear-stained cheek and sighed, cupping her face with his hand. As his eyes gazed intently down on hers, she moved her hand over his.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" His voice was a whisper as his thumb caressed her soft cheek. Rory looked up at him, her hand pulling his away. She nodded, unable to find her voice. "Fine."

Rory watched as Logan searched the room for his things while pulling on his pants and shirt. They remained silent as he stood at the door, listening to hear any noises coming from the common room. He popped his head out the door, checking to see if the coast was clear. It was. He looked back at Rory one last time, sighing and shaking his head, his frustration and hurt very evident in his eyes as she stared back at him. Then he was gone without a word. Rory sat down on the edge of her bed and felt her emotions, which she had been holding back, explode. As the tears streamed down her cheeks she fell back on the bed, grasping the sheets, and breathing in his scent which still lingered. Crying herself to sleep, her heart breaking all the while, she wondered to herself how she could have screwed everything up so badly.

He had been sitting on the sofa in his dorm room for the last two hours, staring blankly at the television. He was trying to figure out what exactly had happened that morning in Rory's room.

Everything had been going along just nicely, as far as he was aware. Then she had just switched, just like that, kicking him out. He didn't understand. He was fairly certain that she had enjoyed herself the night before. She seemed happy when she woke up, but then there was that big freak out. It didn't make sense. Sighing into the drink he had poured himself - and yes, it was only 10 o'clock in the morning but he was beyond caring - Logan contemplated the events of the past twenty-four hours. It made his head hurt. Groaning to himself, he switched the television off and headed towards his room. On the way, he noticed the red light flashing on the answer machine. Shaking his head, he pressed the button and heard the automated voice tell him he had eight new messages. Playing them back, he heard his mother invite him to Sunday brunch. She apparently was eager to see him, but he would put off that visit until 'The Dark Lord' himself returned from Japan on Monday. The second message was from some girl named Michelle, asking him to call her. He had absolutely no recollection of this girl and would definitely not be responding to her desperate plea. The third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh messages were all drunken ramblings from Colin and Finn, asking about his whereabouts. Colin seeming slightly irritated at being left on his own with Finn. The final message was from Honor, telling him to pick her up at 12 o'clock for lunch that day. That was all. There was no message from the girl he wanted to hear from most of all. He sighed to himself regretfully, and then headed to the shower.

Paris and Rory had been sitting in the common room watching Honor do her exercise routine for the last half an hour. Both felt exhausted just looking at her, as she stretched and jogged and did squats. Rory wondered where her blonde friend got all of her energy from, especially considering the fact that she hadn't gotten back until this morning. She had always been a bit of a health nut, unlike Rory, whose only exercise came in the form of channel surfing or carrying all of her heavy books around with her.

In all honesty, Rory was rather grateful for the diversion. Her mind had been all over the place thinking about Logan and how much of a disaster her life had become in such a short space of time.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? You both look like death warmed up." Honor told them, as she jogged on the spot for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. Paris glared at her.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, what with someone moaning all night long." She groaned, looking in Rory's direction. Rory froze. 'OH GOD' Had Paris heard her and Logan? She could feel her face pale at the thought. Honor finally stopped moving and eyed the brunette suspiciously.

"You hooked up last night? You sly dog. Who was he?" Honor asked in an excited tone. She always did love hearing juicy bits of gossip. Rory squirmed under the spotlight as she felt both her friends staring intently at her. She felt the panic set in. What should she do? She couldn't tell Honor that she had spent the night getting dirty with her big brother. She would skin her alive. 'Deny it all,' she thought to herself. That was the best way to deal with it. Denial.

"Nobody! I didn't hook up with anyone last night." She said, trying to sound convincing. Then turned to Paris, holding her gaze as if to say 'please don't say anything.' "Paris is obviously delusional." Paris raised her eyebrows but didn't say a word.

"Huh, well I could have told you that." Honor laughed before picking up her ipod and placing the earphones in her ears, then headed for the door. "I'm going for my morning jog, see ya!"

Rory let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding as she watched the door close.

"So I'm delusional huh?" Paris asked from beside her. Rory sighed. "I may be delusional but there's nothing wrong with my hearing."

"Paris, drop it okay!"

"Okay." She shrugged before grinning evilly. "So, who's Logan?"

Rory felt like she'd just been kicked in the stomach as Paris mentioned his name. Crap! Crap! Crap!

"Well?"

"What?" Rory tried to play it cool, hoping that Paris wouldn't figure it out.

"Logan, who is he? I mean he seemed to be praised to the high heavens last night. I've never heard you so…loud, certainly not with…"

"Paris!" She cut her off. "Can we not talk about this?" Rory almost begged her friend to change the subject.

"I'm just being a concerned friend. So, who was he?" Rory closed her eyes, thinking that if she did then maybe Paris would disappear and she wouldn't have to answer any more questions.

"Nobody"

"Well, his name was definitely Logan." A pause. "Wait, it wasn't…no there's no way." She looked at Rory, seeing the guilty expression on her face.

"Oh My God! You didn't?" She practically bellowed. "Huntzberger?"

"Will you keep your voice down?" Rory whispered, knowing full well that Honor was long gone but still, she didn't want the whole building knowing her personal business. Paris didn't listen though.

"You had sex with Logan Huntzberger?" Her voice getting louder. "No wonder you didn't want Honor to know." She thought for second. "I cant believe you would stoop so low. I mean it's Huntzberger. I thought you had some respect for yourself, Rory." She finished, looking at her disapprovingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Huntzberger? He wouldn't say 'no' to a grapefruit if it asked politely enough." Paris stated, she had never approved of Logan's rather promiscuous behaviour.

"Paris!"

"Huntzberger! Eeugh!" Paris said disgusted, shuddering at the thought . "I hope you used protection. God knows what you could've caught from him."

"Paris! Stop. Logan's not as bad as you think he is." Rory defended him. She wasn't naïve. She knew he had a reputation as a ladies man, but she wasn't going to sit there and listen to Paris slag him off like that.

"If you say so. But, he's not exactly shy about dipping his pen in other people's ink, if you know what I mean." Rory rolled her eyes at her suggestion.

"Paris!"

"I cant believe that _you_ slept with Logan Huntzberger. I never in a million years thought that he would _ever_ go for someone like you, but what do you know?"

"Gee, thanks Paris." Rory said sarcastically. She was beginning to get tired of this conversation and listening to Paris tell her how much of an idiot she was.

"Huh!"

"Look, you can't tell anyone about this, okay? You can't speak a word of this to anyone. Not Honor, nobody. Especially not…"

"I got it." Paris groaned. "My lips are sealed. I'll keep your dirty little secret to myself, on one condition."

"What?"

"How was it?" Rory's eyes widened in surprise at her question. She felt her face turn red with embarrassment.

"Paris, I'm not telling you that." She insisted. There were some things she wanted to keep to herself.

"Oh come on. Don't be such a prude." Paris told her. Rory shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "From his reputation, he's apparently hot stuff in the bedroom department. So…how was he?"

Rory narrowed her eyes at Paris, not believing that she was actually having this conversation with Paris of all people.

"There is no way…"

"Hey, If you want me to keep my mouth shut…" Rory sighed.

"Fine. It was, it was…pretty…incredible." Paris frowned at her as Rory smiled dreamily, remembering their night together.

"Really?"

"Yes." Rory whispered, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

"Well, I suppose he had to be good at something." Paris stated casually before pulling herself up from the sofa and heading to her bedroom, leaving Rory to her thoughts.

Logan couldn't relax. He was restless, antsy, and couldn't stop fidgeting. He was standing inside her common room in the dorm he had been unceremoniously kicked out of, just hours before. He was here to pick up Honor and to take her to lunch, but part of him was hoping to catch a glimpse of Rory. He needed to see her, to talk to her. He felt ridiculous, like a lovesick school kid, but he needed to find out what was going on.

Logan had never been in this position before. He wasn't the kind of guy who hoped a girl would call him. He didn't drive himself insane thinking about what the girl was doing or who she was with, but pathetically he couldn't help himself. Rory had gotten under his skin in a way he had never thought possible.

'This is why I don't do relationships,' he thought to himself.

He sighed heavily, as he held a picture of Rory and her mother in his hands. He knew he was smiling like an idiot, as his Ace's eyes burned into him. It was official, Logan Huntzberger had it bad and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You ready to go?" Honor asked in that usual bubbly manner he had missed so much while he was away. He smiled, replacing the picture frame on the table. Pausing for a second, he looked towards Rory's room and a thought came to him.

"Why don't we invite Rory to come?" He suggested, silently cringing as he heard how pathetic he sounded. Thankfully, Honor didn't seem to notice and continued searching the room for whatever item she had lost this time.

"Hmm? Oh, Rory isn't here. She's out with her boyfriend," She said absentmindedly. Her words hit Logan full force. He felt as though he had been hit in the chest with a baseball bat. _Boyfriend? Rory has a boyfriend? She didn't mention anything to me about having a boyfriend, did she?_

"What boyfriend?" He managed to choke out. Honor found what she was looking for and then smiled back at him.

"Dean," she told him simply. "I told you they got back together." She furrowed her brows. Logan shook his head. "I'm sure I told you. There is no way I forgot to tell you. It was like _the _biggest scandal of last year."

"You didn't tell me Honor. I'm pretty certain about that." He definitely would have remembered her mentioning that Rory had a boyfriend.

"Huh! "Honor shrugged, surprised at her oversight. "Didn't Rory tell you? She usually can't stop talking your ear off about him."

"Nope. It must've slipped her mind." He said as casually as he could, while inside he felt his blood boil.

"So, this Dean," He said his name as though it was the hardest thing in the world to do. "Do you mean Dean as in her ex-boyfriend, Dean?"

"Yup! One in the same." Logan laughed to himself, before remembering something.

"Didn't you tell me he was getting married?" Honor raised her eyebrows, nodding her head with a slight smile on her face.

"Hence, the big scandal." Logan was intrigued now, if he wasn't already. "Dean got married to Lindsay last year, he even invited Rory to the wedding but she didn't go. Anyway, from a pretty early point he and Lindsay were having problems, what with them being stupid enough to think that getting married at eighteen was a good idea and all. So, Rory and Dean started talking again. They were getting pretty chummy and then on the night of Lorelai's run through at the Dragonfly, Dean followed Rory back to the house and they slept together."

"However, that's not the best part. Lorelai caught them at it. Well, not at it, more or so after it. She figured out what had happened and then she and Rory got into a huge fight, due to the fact that her daughter had just lost her virginity to a married man." As she paused for breath, Logan let her words sink in. Particularly the last part about Rory losing her virginity to Dean. That, he knew, not to be true.

"Then Rory, not talking to her mom, went to Europe for the Summer with her Grandma. Eventually her and Lorelai worked it out, you know those two, they can never stay mad at each other for too long. Then Rory asked her mom to give Dean a letter she had written for him. That is when all hell broke loose. Dean, the moron, managed to let Lindsay find the letter and she then kicked him out. Apparently she threw all of his stuff out the window." Honor laughed at the thought. "That's when Rory became the scarlet woman. The secret was out and Dean wasn't talking to her because she had just ditched him for Europe. At least until a few weeks ago. They figured things out and are now the perfect couple. Except for the fact that they never see each other, have nothing in common, and honestly, the boy just is not in Rory's league. But she is smitten, for now anyway." Honor finished dryly.

Logan sat there in silence, trying to process everything Honor had said. His mind was buzzing. He couldn't quite accept the idea of Rory being some kind of marriage wrecker. He knew she wasn't the little innocent girl he had come to know and love anymore, but breaking up a marriage? That wasn't her. A lot had happened in a year, but the idea of her being back with that Neanderthal, Dean, threw him. Not only because he wanted her for himself, but he couldn't fathom what a smart girl like Rory would ever see in someone like Dean. Honor was right, he wasn't in her league. He wasn't on her planet. She deserved so much better than Dean. In truth, she deserved better than Logan, he thought. But Dean?

He drifted back from his thoughts as Honor got up from the sofa.

"Can we go now? I'm famished." She whined heading for the door, clutching her purse. Logan followed after her, his mind still on Rory.

"You okay?" He asked for what felt like the millionth time that day. He had gone out of his way to get time off so he could spend it with Rory, but ever since she arrived it was like her mind was somewhere else.

"Hmm?" She looked up, having been staring at her plate for the last five minutes. It still had all of her food on it. She hadn't touched it because she had lost her appetite.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked again, with a slight hint of irritation creeping into his voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just...I have a lot on my mind. You know, school stuff." She explained as she stabbed her fork into her food.

"Is that code for 'you wouldn't understand'?" Dean practically growled back at her, his annoyance taking over.

"What? No. Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Forget it." He took a drink from his cup as silence engulfed the room. They were sitting on two crates in the store room of Doosey's. Not the most romantic setting, but that's all he could manage these days. Rory sighed.

"I think I'm just going to go. Mom's expecting me so…" She stood up, collecting her things. "I'll call you." Then she was gone.

Dean looked at his watch. He still had thirteen minutes until his break was over. Picking up the cup, he finished his drink. He didn't know what to do anymore. Rory was drifting away from him again, and he didn't know how to stop it. He sighed, picking at the full plate she had left behind.

As Rory walked back to her childhood home, she couldn't stop thinking about how much of a mess she had made of everything. Her relationship with Dean was going fine until a certain blonde haired, brown eyed boy showed up in her life again. Now, everything was on the cusp of falling apart. It was like a house of cards where just one push, and everything would collapse. She couldn't get the image of Logan, with that pained expression on his face from that morning, out of her mind. The last thing she had ever wanted to do was hurt him, but she needed to figure things out.

"Rory, sweetie. Good to see you." Shouted Babbete from her porch in that unmistakeable voice of hers. Rory smiled.

"Hey Babbete." She walked up the steps and went inside. She was glad to be home. She needed to get away from Yale, from Logan. She needed some time to collect her thoughts and gain some perspective. She needed her mom to tell her that no matter what, everything would be alright.

As she headed for her old, familiar bedroom, she jumped when she noticed someone sitting at the kitchen table. It was Logan.

"Hey," He said quietly, his face bereft of emotion. Rory looked at him, taking in his appearance.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" He was the last person she had expected to see, especially after she had practically kicked him out of her room that morning.

"Lorelai let me in. She had to go to the Inn, but she said she'd be back as soon as possible." He finished, staring back at her with his sad eyes. She felt her insides tie up in knots. She wanted nothing more than to reach out to him but she couldn't.

"What are you-" He cut her off.

"How's Dean?" Her eyes flew to his. Silence descended as he asked his question. Rory sighed heavily. She knew he would find out eventually, but she still wasn't ready for this discussion. "Honor told me."

Taking a deep breath, she moved towards him. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just…"

"You just…what? Forgot?" He stood up, his anger rising.

"Logan, I…"

"Were you ever gonna tell me?" He asked as he paced around the kitchen.

"Of course I was. I just needed some time to figure things out." Logan laughed while stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Logan, you just showed up, out of the blue. I hadn't seen or heard a word from you in over a year…"

"Yeah and whose fault is that?" His voice getting louder now, as he moved towards her. "I called you dozens of times. I emailed you. I sent you post cards. But nothing!"

"Logan…"

"You just left. Just like that! Not so much as a 'goodbye', or 'have a safe trip'." He was shouting now, and Rory could feel the tears begin to build. "What the hell was that all about?"

Rory just shrugged, knowing that if she spoke, she would open the floodgates. Logan laughed at her silence.

"You obviously just didn't give a damn, right?" He walked around her, heading towards the front door.

"Do you really believe that? That I just used you for sex and then left. That's not my style Logan. I think you're confusing me with you." She hit back. She wasn't going to let him accuse her of not caring when the opposite was true.

"Oh really? Well, I wasn't the one kicking _you_ out this morning." He snarled.

"I have a boyfriend, Logan. I…"

"That fact didn't seem to bother you so much last night, while you were screaming _my_ name."

Rory shook her head in frustration and disgust at his last comment. She walked over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs. Logan sighed, regretting what he had said. He joined her at the table, sitting opposite her. They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like forever.

"So, what now?" He asked quietly, his voice was close to a whisper. In the silence of the house, it seemed to echo off the walls. Rory bit her lip nervously, trying hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to overspill.

"I don't know," She shrugged.

"Maybe we should just forget about it, pretend like nothing happened." He suggested, knowing full well that that would be impossible. Rory looked up at him, a tear running down her cheek. He itched to just reach out and brush it away, but he couldn't.

"Do you really think we could do that?" She wondered, hoping he would say 'no'.

"If it's what you want," Logan sighed. He had never felt so helpless before in his life. He didn't usually walk away from something he wanted. He was Logan Huntzberger. He always got what he wanted, but more than anything he wanted to make her happy. If him walking away was what would make her happy, then he would do it.

"I don't know what I want, Logan. That's the problem." Her tears began to escape more frequently now, until she was practically howling. Logan couldn't bare to see her so upset, so he moved quickly out of his chair and into her arms, pulling her tight against him. He let her cry until she had nothing left. As she calmed herself down, he pulled away from her slightly, brushing his hand gently over her tear-stained cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Logan, please don't think that that night didn't mean anything to me. It meant everything. I left before you woke up because it hurt too much to say goodbye." She whispered softly. Their faces were inches apart as Logan ran his fingers over her lips. There was nothing he wanted more in that moment than to kiss her, but he didn't. Instead, he pulled further away from her and sat back on his chair. He allowed her words to sink in, and as happy as it made him feel knowing that she felt the same as he had, it didn't matter any more. That first night together didn't matter anymore, it was in the past. Things had happened since then which had changed them both, and they had to deal with it.

Logan made a decision in that moment. It was time to be honest and up front. It was time to tell the truth, if they were ever going to figure things out between them. He placed his hand on top of hers, gently squeezing her hand, as he nervously went about revealing his soul.

"Rory… I want to be with you. I want this. I want us. For the first time in my life, I'm ready to be with someone completely. Not just someone, you. No messing around, no other girls. I only want you." He explained, taking a deep breath afterwards. Rory smiled slightly, but he could see the sadness in her eyes. He got up again, kneeling at her side, with his hand cupping her face.

"You need to think about what _you_ want, Rory." He started, as she leaned into his hand. He leaned his forehead against hers, breathing her in one last time. He then softly brushed his lips against hers, pulling away as she wrapped her arms around his neck, ready to deepen it. She desperately wanted to taste more of him. But as he stood up, she looked at him slightly confused.

"Let me know when you figure things out." Rory stared up at him as he stood in the doorway, his eyes looking back with so much longing. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and never let him go. As she contemplated doing just that, their silence was interrupted by a loud voice from the hallway.

"Hey, Hi, Hello. Sorry I'm late. Sookie was trying to burn down the kitchen again. Michel was having a nervous breakdown, but I am nothing if not a professional burn down, breakdown, fixer-upper," Lorelai joked as she entered the kitchen to see an ashen faced Logan and Rory, who looked like she was about to burst into tears. Concern immediately overcame her and she frowned at the pair. "Everything okay?"

Logan tore his eyes off Rory and smiled softly at Lorelai.

"Everything's fine Lorelai. I was just about to head out so…I'll see you around?" He asked, looking back at Rory, who nodded her reply. "Lorelai." He nodded, before sliding passed her and heading for the exit. Lorelai had no idea what was going on, but she was determined she would find out.

"What's going on, hun?" She inquired as Rory stood up and moved towards her bedroom.

"I'm just going to go take a shower," she replied, giving her mother a false smile. She really wasn't ready to talk about it right now. "You get the movies ready. I wont be long."

"Why such the glum face, mate?" Finn asked as he planked himself down on the chair next to his rather dour looking friend. Logan didn't answer. He was on his third Scotch of the night and he'd only been there a half hour. He groaned and then swallowed the rest of the contents of the glass. Just as he did, they were joined by Colin, who was carrying a tray of more drinks and a rather attractive blonde on his arm.

"Wow, someone's thirsty. Making the most of your last night of freedom before Mitchum has your balls for sinking his boat?" Colin joked, distributing everyone's drinks to their place at the table. The blonde sidled up beside Logan, her eyes on him the whole time. Logan just lifted the other drink and peered into his glass. Colin and Finn looked at each other, puzzled by their friends behaviour. They shrugged before their attention was captured by another two hot girls, who had decided to join them.

Logan just sat there, not speaking. He was quietly nursing his drink, trying to get Rory out of his head. Suddenly he felt a hand on his thigh and looked down as it slid dangerously higher up his leg. He looked up at the blonde, having forgotten she was there, with a scowl still permanently attached to his face. She smiled back at him. He had to admit she was good looking, but he wasn't interested. Her eyes weren't blue like Rory's. They were some kind of hazel color. Her hair was short and blonde, unlike Rory's. In fact she was the complete opposite of Rory and he wasn't interested.

She leaned forward, pressing her chest against his side and whispered into his ear, allowing him to catch the scent of her perfume. Yep, she definitely didn't smell like Rory.

"Do you want me to cheer you up?" Her voice was a husky tone. Logan looked at her. She was way too forward, unlike Rory. He definitely wasn't interested.

They had been sitting in silence pretty much the entire evening, and Rory could tell that her mother was not far from cracking. They were halfway through their patented Gilmore Movie night and she had barely spoken two words the whole time. It _was_ one of their rules: don't talk during the movie, unless when mocking. But she didn't even have the energy to mock, and they were watching Titanic, for Gods sake.

She just couldn't stop thinking about what Logan had said to her. He had told her that he wanted to be with her. He wanted commitment? She wasn't sure whether she really believed that or not. He wasn't a commitment kind of guy, but he said he was willing to do it for her. The thought made her smile and her insides flip with excitement at the prospect of being Logan Huntzberger's girlfriend. Could they really have a relationship together? Could he really change that much for her? And what about Dean?

"Oh, for the love of God, I cant take it anymore!" Exclaimed Lorelai, finally exploding as Rory had predicted she would. "What the hell is wrong with you? You have been Miss Monosyllabic for the last two days, and then I walk in here to find Logan looking like his puppy just died, and you looking like _you_ just killed his puppy. What's going on? Is it Honor? Is she okay? Is she sick? What?"

"Honor's fine mom." Her reply simple, aggravating Lorelai even further.

"Then please tell me, because I am going to seriously combust over here if I don't-"

"I slept with Logan." She cut her off. Lorelai went silent. She looked at her daughter sceptically, searching for any clues to see whether she was telling the truth.

"You slept with Logan?" She asked, seeking confirmation. Rory nodded.

"When?"

"Last night." Lorelais' mouth dropped open at her revelation.

"Does Dean know?" Rory shook her head in reply. For the first time in her life, Lorelai found herself speechless.

"Wow, and here I was thinking you had just forgotten to hand in a textbook or something," she said sarcastically, her eyes permanently fixed on her daughter. Rory laughed softly as her eyes focused on the television.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Lorelai wasn't sure how to deal with this kind of situation. She didn't want to say the wrong thing in case she stopped talking to her again.

Rory sighed before reaching for the remote just as Rose was about to jump off the side of the Titanic.

"There's something else that you should know too." Rory figured as she was in the sharing mood, she might as well get everything off her chest. Taking a deep breath, she continued as Lorelai braced herself for what was to come. "Dean wasn't the first guy I ever slept with."

Lorelai was stunned into silence. She had not been expecting that kind of information.

"So, then who…It wasn't Jess was it?" she asked, remembering the conversation they had all those years ago about her being ready to do it. God, she hoped it wasn't Jess.

"No mom, it wasn't Jess."

"That Tristan guy?"

"Mom!" She whined, insulted that she would think that she would ever have slept with Tristan.

"Okay, please tell me it wasn't some drunken one night stand at a frat party with a guy named Skip." Rory looked at her, slightly puzzled where she got that idea from.

"No."

"Then who?"

"It was Logan." Lorelais' eyes widened and for the second time that night, her jaw hit the ground.

"Logan?" Rory nodded. "When?"

"About a year ago. It was the night of the Graduation party. The night before he left." She explained. She remembered that night like it was yesterday.

"And you two…Were you careful? I mean, I assume you were careful otherwise there would be a blonde-haired, brown-eyed kid running around about now."

"We were careful." Rory assured her.

"What about last night? Were you careful last night?" Rory nodded her reply.

"So, how was it?" She asked hesitantly, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Mom, what is it with everybody wanting to know how the sex was? First Paris, now you…" Rory exclaimed, sitting up on the sofa.

"Whoa, slow down there Bucko. I didn't say I wanted to know what the sex was like Rory. That's between you and your God, and Logan I guess. I just meant, what was it like, you know, your first time. Was he…good to you?"

"Oh!" Slightly embarrassed by her outburst, Rory relaxed back against the sofa. "It was, I mean he was…he was really sweet. He made me feel safe and…loved." Lorelai smiled as her daughter reminisced. She was glad that her first time was a pleasant experience, she wasn't too sure about _who_ her first time was with though. She was well aware of Logan's reputation.

"Are you in love with him?" she asked tentatively as Rory snapped out of her daze.

"I don't know. I was, but now…I don't know." She frowned as she thought about whether she was still in love with him. She was lying to herself and her mother by denying it. She knew she loved Logan, she just wasn't sure whether she could really trust him with her heart.

"And Dean. What about him?" Rory looked at her mother and then slid her head onto her shoulder.

"What should I do?" She whispered, wishing that Lorelai would just tell her what to do and that would be that.

"Hun, I cant tell you what to do. But I can tell you that you need to be honest with yourself, as well as Logan and Dean. It's not fair on any of you." She began running her fingers, soothingly through her daughters hair like she did when she was younger. "I know you like to use your head and do the sensible thing, and the logical thing, but sense and logic don't come into it where love is concerned. My advice, would be to follow your heart. If it doesn't work out, at least you gave it a try. You wont spend the rest of your life wondering, 'what if'. Be happy, honey."

Rory closed her eyes as Lorelais' words washed over her. She already knew what she wanted deep down, it was just about coming to terms with it and figuring out how to get it.


	5. Chapter 5: Using Your Head or Your Heart

**AN: So here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you to everyone who has so far. It means a lot. **

**A quick message for Megan. I haven't heard from you in a while. I hope everything is alright. Please get in touch. The only reason I'm posting this without getting you to beta it is purely because I haven't heard from you in ages, plus I discovered a wonderful thing called a spelling and grammar checker on my computer. I hope life isn't too hectic for you and let me know if you can still manage being my beta. I don't know whether you have finished 'When Its Meant To Be' yet, so if you could just let me know, that would be great. Thanks. J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even my house.**

It Started With a Kiss

Chapter Five: Using Your Head or Following Your Heart

Rory lay in bed staring at the ceiling, she was trying to waste as much time as she possibly could before she had to get up and face the music. Her decision was made; in fact her decision was made the moment she had walked into her dorm room to see him standing there on Friday night. She knew what she wanted; Logan. It was always Logan. Ever since she had first laid eyes on him when she had gone over to Honor's to study, back in her Chilton days. He had been in the middle of receiving a particularly nasty ear bashing from his father for his reckless behaviour. He looked up just as she passed the doorway, locking eyes. He rolled his warm, hazel eyes and smiled at her. The smile she now knew so well. The smile which reduced her to a pile of mush and had haunted her ever since. The smile she couldn't wait to see when she told him that _he_ was who she wanted to be with. That's if he still wanted to be with _her_. That's if he still wanted to be her boyfriend. _Boyfriend!_ Her stomach flipped with excitement at the thought, a huge grin on her face. _Logan Huntzberger, MY boyfriend! _She tried it out for size. The concept seemed slightly strange to her but welcome all the same. She had dreamed this scenario many times but the idea that it would soon, hopefully, become reality filled her up with joy. She had never felt so happy, but then a sick feeling of dread began to grow in the pit of her stomach as she thought about what she had to do first before she got her happy ever after. She had to talk to Dean. She had to look him in the eye and tell him that she was breaking up with him. And she had to do it now.

She hadn't really had much sleep all night due to the mixture of elation and trepidation buzzing through her body, plus about five cups of coffee as well. She was now on her sixth as she anxiously paced back and forth outside Doosey's, trying to work up the courage to go inside. She had reached the door several times only to let her cowardice engulf her. Rory had never done this before; break up with a boy. It was usually the other way around. They would tell her that they loved her and she would sit there frozen still. They would break up with her in front of the entire town at the stupid dance marathon or they would just take off after a fight only to return months later to tell her that they loved her and then drive away again. Or they would sleep with her and then go sailing around the world for a year and then come back and throw her peaceful, cosy little world into chaos.

Glancing at her watch she realised that she had been standing outside, looking as though she was casing the place, for the past half an hour. She was pathetic, truly pathetic. She had to get this over with and stop being such a baby.

Finishing the last of her coffee, she tossed the container into the trash and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Here goes nothing! _

"Were you planning on standing out here all day?" said a deep voice close by. Rory opened her eyes to see Dean standing in front of her wearing his Doosey's apron and a slight scowl on his face.

"Dean! Hey, what are you doing here?" she tried to sound as casual as she could but it wasn't working very well. Her heart was pounding and her palms were all sweaty. She had never felt so nervous and apprehensive about something before in her life.

"Um, I work here. Remember?" he said looking at her as though she was something not of this world.

"Right. Sure. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" he enquired eyeing her sceptically and pulling her away from the market.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm great even. Maybe even a 'super' could be thrown in to describe just how great I am."

"How many cups of coffee have you had?" He gently grabbed her arm and bent his neck to look closely at her, his face full of concern which only made her feel worse in her scatty mind.

"Today or like forever? Because I don't think I can really remember. I mean, almost twenty years, that's a lot of coffee…"

"Rory!" he raised his voice trying to gain her attention as she rambled on about nothing. "What's going on?"

She sighed as she lowered her head, her eyes avoiding his gaze. "Dean, I think we need to talk."

"Okay. So…talk." he told her simply, trying not to show any of the disapointment that he felt as he knew what was coming.

"Not here. Can we go somewhere?"

Dean looked at her and then sighed. "How's the gazebo?" Rory nodded and then he grabbed her arm and led her away.

They sat in silence for what felt like forever but were really only for a few seconds. Rory fidgeted nervously with her hands wishing that she hadn't thrown away that coffee cup just to give her something to focus on. Dean sat beside her with his head in his hands and then as time passed by he quickly sat back up and sighed heavily.

"This isn't working, is it?" Rory's head flew in his direction as she heard him speak so quietly. He met her eyes with his own and ran a hand threw his floppy brown hair. She couldn't answer. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. "I mean we tried, but its just not working. You're not happy are you?"

Rory sighed. She felt awful, like her heart was going to explode. The pained look in his eyes told her that he knew why she had come to see him. It told her that he was doing this for her. To save her the pain of having to break up with. And, probably to retain some dignity for himself in the whole situation.

"I'm really sorry, Dean. I don't know what to say." She felt a tear escape and run down her cheek before she brushed it away with her hand. He was silent for a few moments as he looked down at his shoes.

"Is there someone else?" he said abruptly, a slight tinge of anger in his voice. "Someone at Yale? " Rory looked at him wide eyed. This was Dean. She knew she couldn't lie to him. After everything they had been through. She at least owed him some honesty.

"Yes." her answer was barely audible as she whispered the truth. She closed her eyes unable to look him in the eye.

"Did you sleep with him?" His anger was slowly seeping out of him. Rory opened her eyes at his question, meeting his intense gaze.

"Yes." At that, he was gone. He jumped up from the bench and stormed off without a second glance. Leaving Rory watching after him. She felt terrible. Part of her wanted to run after him to explain but why rub salt in the wounds. Things between Rory and Dean had been over for a long time, even before they had slept together. For her entire freshman year she had felt like something was missing. She felt alone, but it wasn't Dean she had wanted to comfort her. It was Logan, and as usual she had settled for the safe option. She had settled for Dean and wrecked everything in the process. As she sat alone in the gazebo she made a silent promise to herself to never settle ever again.

Was this what it felt like to be dying? He was pretty sure it was. His head was pounding, his stomach, in a constant state of perpetual motion. He wanted to throw up. He was going to throw up, as soon as he remembered how his heavy limbs functioned. He lay there, lifeless, unable to move an inch or even open his sensitive eyes for fear of the sun which usually bathed his apartment first thing in the morning. He had turned into Finn. _I am never doing Tequila shots ever again! _

He lay on his bed, flat out on his stomach with his face squashed into his pillow. He had drifted back into consciousness only a few minutes before and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep and never wake up again. But he had to get up. He was in desperate need of a nice, long, hot shower to rid himself of the stench of alcohol. He needed aspirin and lots of it and he needed to brush his teeth. His tongue felt all fuzzy and he had a horrible taste in his mouth. He was seriously considering never drinking alcohol ever again, but he knew that would never happen. He'd probably feel just as awful next weekend and the one after that and the one after that. He _was_ the son of Mitchum Huntzberger after all; he needed something to numb the pain.

Slowly opening his eyes, he began to take in his surroundings. Something was different. Something wasn't quite right. _Did I redecorate? _He noticed the pink walls and the picture of some unfamiliar blonde haired girl smiling with what was probably her parents. A feeling of dread began to fill him as he slowly sat up, his head still throbbing. He looked around him and it sank in. _This isn't my room!_

He pulled off the covers and sat at the edge of the bed putting his head in his hands, trying to remember something from the night before. He closed his eyes but all he could see were visions of Rory's face, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Logan ran his hand through his messy bed hair and groaned. _What had he done? _

"Morning!" said a soft voice as the door to the room opened. A blonde haired girl entered with a slight smile on her face. She was dressed in a bathrobe and slippers with two mugs of something in her hands, and he had never seen her before in his life. He was absolutely certain about that fact. He realised that he hadn't spoken and loathe being rude he grunted slightly.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?" He looked at her much too cheery disposition and mumbled.

"Like the dead." He wished he was dead. The blonde laughed slightly and then sat down beside him on the bed.

"Coffee? And some aspirin?" He looked at her and shook his head even though it pained him to do so.

"Thanks." He took the two little white pills and swallowed them whole. He then washed them down with some coffee. "So, umm…?" He was desperately trying to wrack his brain to see if he could remember her name. But he was drawing a blank.

"Amy." She informed him, understanding him straight away.

"Amy!" he smiled slightly as he took another sip of coffee. It tasted awful but he really wasn't much for caring right now. "So, Amy. Did I? I mean, did we, um…did we…?"

"Have sex?" she finished for him. Logan felt like being sick. If the answer was yes, which very much likely it was, he was going to go throw himself off the nearest building. It wasn't that he didn't think she was attractive; he just couldn't bare the thought of doing that to Rory. He couldn't live with himself if he had betrayed her so deeply.

"Yeah." he answered. He was seriously considering sticking his fingers in his ears to stop himself from hearing the answer.

"Unfortunately, no." He whipped his head round faster than he should have, considering his delicate condition. He stared at her in disbelief.

"We didn't?"

"No." she laughed at his incredulous expression. "I like my men to be a little more…conscious!"

"We really didn't have sex?" His fuzzy mind couldn't quite process the idea of him not sleeping with this girl. It's what he did. He had meaningless one night stands all the time, Rory excluded. He was stupid and reckless and only out for what he could get. What changed? Then he remembered the feeling of waking up beside her. The feeling of finally being home with the woman he loved. That's what changed. He had finally met someone who he wanted for himself. He had meant what he said when he told her that he only wanted her. No other girls, just her. He hoped she wanted him too.

Logan was suddenly overcome with a feeling of relief which temporarily replaced the slightly queasy feeling he had. He was relieved that he hadn't been stupid enough to sleep with this girl and do irrevocable damage to his relationship with Rory before it even got off the ground. That's if he had a relationship with Rory.

"Nope. You were pretty wasted last night."

"Yeah, I can still feel the after affects."

"You kept talking about some girl called 'Ronnie'? And then you passed out on the couch."

"I did huh?"

"Yep."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"So, if I passed out on the couch, how'd I end up in here, half naked?" He asked, considering the fact that he had woken up wearing only his boxers.

"I didn't want my room mates to come home and find you on the couch." Logan nodded understandingly. "Plus, you spilled beer all over your pants, so…"

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem." There was a silence between them as Logan finished his coffee.

"Well, I should probably get going."

"Right." She nodded. She moved off the bed and took the cup from him. Logan looked around himself hesitantly.

"I'm going to need some pants."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." She picked up his clothes from the night before which had been strewn over a chair in the corner. "Here." She handed them to him.

"Thanks." They stood in an awkward silence before she realised that he was going to need some privacy to get changed.

"Sorry." She spun around and headed for the door, leaving him to get dressed.

He had never dressed so quickly before in his life and considering the fragile state he was in, it was quite an achievement. He opened the door and slid out into the common room. The girl, he had forgotten her name, was sitting watching TV. She looked up as he stood in the middle of the room and smiled at him.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I should go." He headed for the door; he needed to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Ok." She followed behind him. As he opened the door, he turned around to face her and gave her as warm a smile as he could muster.

"Thanks, for everything." He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled back at him.

"Don't mention it." Logan paused as he turned around and then turned back.

"You know if you could not mention this to anyone. I'd be really grateful." He really didn't want Rory to know that he had spent the night in some strange girl's bed even if nothing happened. The girl's smile faded slightly.

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks." He stood for a second realising that he had no idea where he was or which dorm he was in.

"Forgotten something?" He frowned as he looked back at her.

"Yeah, where am I?" She giggled loudly which didn't really help the pounding headache he was still suffering.

"You're in Branford." She told him. His eyes widened in despair. _Branford! That was Rory's building._

"Branford. That's great." he said in a sarcastic tone. "Well, bye." He left.

"Bye, Logan!"

It was Sunday morning. And Sunday morning on campus was quieter than a wake. For the severely hung over Logan, it was a relief. He didn't have to deal with the hustle and bustle of people coming and going about their business. There was no loud music playing. It was quiet, peaceful, and serene. Just the way he liked it. He slowly meandered through the hallway in desperate search of his dorm room and his bed. He had never looked forward to going to his bed so much as he did at that moment. It was his Mecca and it was calling him.

"Hey you!" came a familiar voice from behind him. He turned around to be greeted by the warm smile and blue eyes of his Ace. He couldn't help the smile that crept over his features. Just being around her, made him happy. His happiness lasted only seconds as he realised where he was. He was on his way back from having spent the night in some girl's bed.

"Rory! Hey, what are you doing here?" his voice rose higher which wasn't good for his headache. Rory's smile remained but she looked at him sceptically.

"I live here." she reminded him.

"Right."

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, I was just on my way to see you." he thought fast. Rory shook her head and laughed softly.

"Liar!" _Damn_ "You were just on your way home from a night of drunken debauchery with Colin and Finn, weren't you?" she teased. Logan felt his whole body relax as he realised that she hadn't seen his walk of shame.

"You got me!" he joked. Rory shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You never learn do you?"

"Nope!" he stopped walking and leaned against the wall as he felt a bout of nausea come over him. Rory frowned as she stood beside him. She placed her hand on his moist forehead.

"You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I don't feel so good either and if the room would stop spinning, I might be able to find my dorm room." At that, Rory laughed. It was nice to see him so vulnerable. He was 'Logan Huntzberger', nothing ever phased him, he was the life and soul, the centre of attention but now as he leaned against the wall clutching his stomach, she couldn't help but smile as her heart slowly melted. He really was too adorable. He needed someone. He needed her. He needed her to look after him, at least until the hang over wore off. It was a task she would accept with gusto.

"Come on." she said still laughing, she tugged on his arm and pulled him along the hallway, lacing her fingers through his.

"Where are we going?" he asked surprised but enjoying the feeling of her intimate gesture.

"I am going to take you back to your place, remove all of your clothing, put you in a shower and then put you straight to bed, with some aspirin, some water and a bucket, just in case." she explained cheerily. Logan smirked, touched by her concern and her offer to help him.

"Huh! You know I liked the part about you removing my clothes." he told her, lowering his voice to a more husky tone. "Tell me, will you be joining me in the shower and in the bed then?

Rory rolled her eyes and grinned at the same time. He was unbelievable. Ten seconds ago he was complaining of feeling sick and now he was coming on to her. _Typical guy. Typical Logan, _she thought to herself.

"You know, you amaze me. Even in your weakened and fragile state, you're still as horny as ever." she teased him. He wrapped his arm over her shoulders pulling her close.

"Only for you, Ace. Only for you." he whispered seductively, causing her spine to tingle despite the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Let's go, Huntzberger!"

They had eventually made it back to his dorm room after a few stops on the way as the nausea came and went. She had pulled out his keys from his jeans pocket, as he was incapable of getting them himself, and unlocked the door. Dragging him inside, she closed the door behind them. It was pitch black in the common room. Obviously, Lanny, his room mate hadn't surfaced yet or hadn't returned from the night before. Rory switched the light on, causing Logan to wince as the brightness hurt his eyes.

"Ace! Kill the lights." he told her, covering his eyes with his hand. Rory shook her head and grabbed his hand pulling him in the direction of the en suite bathroom.

"Stop being such a baby!"

Once inside, she shut the door over and turned on the shower. Logan stood helplessly in the middle of the bathroom watching her, unable to take his eyes off her as she began divesting him of his clothing. First removed his shirt. She quickly unbuttoned it and then pulled it over his shoulders revealing his hard, taut, muscular chest. She ignored the feeling of being so close to him and began unbuckling his belt. She could feel his eyes burning into her as she unzipped his pants and pulled them down his legs and off along with his shoes and socks. As she drew back level with him, she caught his eye, noticing him staring at her with dark pools of lust. She felt a shiver down her spine as both their breathing became heavy. She bit her lip nervously as they stood there, in the middle of the bathroom, her fully dressed, him in only his boxers, the steam rising around them in more ways than one.

"Ace." his voice a throaty murmur as he placed his hands on her hips. The feel of his hands on her burnt through her clothes. Flashes of them together flooded her mind, making it very difficult to think straight. She gazed longingly into his eyes before her gaze wandered to his lips. She wanted nothing more than to bask in the taste of him and have his arms wrapped around her. There was nothing stopping her now. Dean was out of the picture, not that he stopped her the last time. One step forward and she would be kissing him. One step forward, she broke out of her trance, it would be two steps back. She needed to be sensible here. They needed to talk over everything first before they went jumping into bed again, or the shower. No, she would resist this time and not hate herself for giving in so easily.

"You should get in the shower, it'll make you feel better." she whispered in his ear causing all the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. He had never met anyone as incredibly sexy as she was. The simple act of undressing him was turning him on like you wouldn't believe and he desperately wanted nothing more than for her to remove the last piece of clothing, as well as all of her own, and lead him into the shower.

"You forgot something, Ace." he said teasingly. His voice low and seductive. Rory followed his gaze down to his boxers and then noticed the mischievous smirk on his face. She shook her head and then placed her hands gently on his chest. She began moving them slowly downwards, caressing his soft skin. Reaching the waistband of his boxers, she gently dipped her fingers underneath before quickly removing them again and pulling away.

"I'm sure you can manage by yourself." She gave him a devastating smile and headed for the door. "I need some coffee." As she closed the door behind her she heard him groan in disbelief and frustration. She laughed and then went about making some coffee.

Twenty minutes had passed as Rory sat sipping her coffee and reading a magazine, waiting for him to finish up. Her mind went over the events of the last few days. She thought about the talk they had had at her home in Star's hollow and how they had left things. She thought about how she had told him that she was confused. That she didn't know what she wanted. The truth was that she wasn't confused about her feelings, she knew all along what she wanted. It was more the guilt of cheating on Dean and the fear of whether she could trust Logan that was stopping her from, there and then, declaring her undying love for him. Whether he could be faithful, honest and committed to her and only her. She was afraid that she wouldn't be enough for him. That he would get bored too easily. But, then as soon as she had seen him wandering the halls aimlessly that morning, she knew that she had to take a chance and follow her heart as her mother had told her. She had to be honest with him and with herself and trust him with her heart.

She glanced at her watch as the door opened and out walked Logan looking refreshed and alive again.

"Hey, I was about to send a search party in there for you." Logan frowned as he dried his hair with a towel. He had on a fresh change of clothes; some sweats and a white polo neck. His face still held a slight green tint to it and he had huge bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted.

"Well, it would have gone a lot faster if you had come in with me."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, time for some shut eye." She jumped up from the couch and took his hand, again lacing her fingers through his and pulled him to the bedroom. Logan only too willingly followed behind her, with a smirk on his face.

"I knew you couldn't resist all this, Ace." He said cockily referring to himself. Rory shook her head again but couldn't hide the smile that spread across her features. She went over to his window and pulled the blinds shut, bathing the room in darkness. Logan climbed under the covers on his bed and sank into the mattress letting out a huge sigh in the process. "This is the life."

"You know, there's plenty of room in here if you wanted to join me." He offered invitingly, lifting the sheet to allow her space to get in. She smiled back at him.

"Maybe some other time."

"You promise?" She paused as his eyes gazed at her from the bed as she sat down beside him.

"We'll see. Now get some sleep." Rory got up from the bed and was about to leave when he grasped her hand in his. She looked back down at him as he pushed himself up, leaning on his arm.

"Wait!"

"Logan." she whined outwardly but inside she was revelling in the feel of his hand in hers. She looked at their intertwined fingers as happiness filled her.

"We need to talk, Ace." He told her seriously jarring her out of her daze. She smiled warmly and then dropped his hand.

"It can wait. Preferably when you will actually be sober enough to remember the conversation." she joked.

"Ace!"

"Go to sleep, Logan. There's some aspirin on the bedside table next to the glass of water and a bucket for if you need to barf. I like to call it the 'Barf Bucket'."

Logan shook his head laughing but then his headache returned and he lay back down. Rory leaned over the bed.

"You sure you don't want to join me?" he whispered softly loving the feel of her breath on him as her scent made his head hazy.

"Sleep."

"Thanks, Rory." he said sincerely. Rory smiled running her fingers through his hair as he closed his heavy eyelids and yawned.

"Sweet dreams, Logan."

"Only when you're in them." Rory's smile widened as she bent down to kiss him on the forehead whilst he drifted off to sleep. She was suddenly overcome with an urge to climb in beside him and snuggle up with him, staying there for the rest of her life. Sighing, she took one last look at him and then walked away.

After leaving Logan's, Rory had intended to head straight back to her dorm but she took a bit of a detour, ending up in the library until late. By the time she actually got home, it was well after six o'clock. The thought had occurred to her to maybe drop by Logan's room to take him something to eat or maybe talk a little, but she decided against it. She knew that if she went to see him it would only lead to bad things. Things that she wanted, but she needed a couple of days to sort through things in her head before she could go running into his arms. She also felt a little guilty seeing as she had just broken up with Dean, she felt she should at least wait a few days before she went rushing heart first into a new relationship that is if Logan still wanted her. They had a lot to talk about and she would wait until he was at least a bit more sober to discuss the future of their 'relationship'. Right now, all she wanted to do was get into her pyjamas and curl up in front of the TV.

Entering her dorm room, she quickly realised that that would not be happening as she saw Honor sitting on the couch, crying her eyes out, wailing like a banshee.

"Honor? What's wrong? What happened?" Rory was quickly beside her, shrugging off her coat as Honor continued sniffling and whimpering before bursting into tears again.

"He, he…broke, broke…he broke up with me." She let out a huge sob and collapsed into Rory's comforting arms. Rory frowned at the news wrapping her arms tighter around her best friend.

"What? What are you talking about?" Honor pulled away and looked at her mournfully.

"He, he…dumped, me, me. Josh dumped me." She managed as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Why?" Rory had always thought Honor and Josh had the perfect relationship. They had been dating for two months and she had always seemed so happy.

"I don't know why." Honor yelped letting out another sob. "He said that it was going too fast or something moronic. He's such a jerk, I don't know what I ever saw in him." Her anger now seeping out in between sobs.

"Honor." Rory pulled her against her chest and hugged her close.

"What am I going to do? I love him. I love that jerk." she half laughed, half cried. Rory knew there was only one thing for them to do. Wallow. She had just broken up with her boyfriend and so had Honor. They had some mutual wallowing to do.

"Look, why don't we stay here and watch old movies and eat junk food until we're sick." she suggested. Honor sat up and blew her nose. She looked at Rory through teary eyes and the lightest smile formed on her lips.

"Okay."

Rory smiled and then hugged her friend again. Break ups were tough.

He could have slept forever. Well, that was his plan until he was so rudely awoken by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He rolled over from his comfortable position and reached his arm out trying to find the phone on the bedside table. His room was completely covered in darkness just the way he liked it. However it did make it difficult finding things without knocking everything else over. This is exactly what he did. As he finally found his phone, which was still ringing incessantly causing the headache which had now disappeared to come back again, he knocked over the glass of water Rory had left for him. He groaned as he sat up in bed. Not opening his eyes he, answered the phone.

"What?" He practically yelled at whoever was disturbing his peaceful slumber.

"_Logan! Is that any way to answer your phone?" _spoke the familiar deep voice he was so dreading to hear. It was his father.

"Sorry, dad. I was asleep."

"_It's only six o'clock where you are. Don't you have some partying to do?" _he asked. Logan inwardly groaned as he wiped his hand over his face trying to wake himself up. He so didn't need to be dealing with Mitchum right now. His brain wasn't at full capacity.

"I'm all partied out, dad. Is there something you wanted?" Logan stretched out his arms and yawned.

"_Yes, I just wanted to let you know that I am in Frankfurt right now, but I should be back in the U.S tomorrow, when I look forward to the little chat we'll be having about your future." _he happily informed him. Logan's headache was, by this time back in full force. He had conveniently forgotten about the conversation his father wanted to have, what with all the alcohol consumption and the drama with Rory. But leave it to Mitchum to remind him and bring the nauseous feeling back.

"That's great, Dad. I can't wait." he told him sarcastically.

"_Good. We'll see you for dinner at 7 o'clock, sharp. Don't be late." _he warned and then the line went dead. Logan sighed heavily and then threw his phone onto the pillow beside him. He felt his head pounding again and so lay back down pulling the covers up over his face. He hadn't seen either of his parents in a year. The funny thing was that unlike most people, he didn't miss them one bit or even really give them a second thought until he had had to call for Mitchum to send the private jet to pick them up after Finn had sunk the yacht. That wasn't a pleasant phone call. Now, he was back and would have to face the music. Tomorrow night. He was pretty sure there would be no welcoming committee. No party to celebrate his homecoming. It would most likely be a case of, 'Logan you are a screw up,' or 'It's time you grew up and took responsibility.' _Welcome Home, Logan!_

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Honor, wiping a tear from her eye as the movie ended.

"I can't believe you've never seen 'Casablanca' before! It's a classic." Rory told her as she got up to take out the DVD from the player. Honor shrugged as she reached over for another slice of slightly cold pizza.

"I never really liked watching black and white movies." Rory shook her head at such a ridiculous statement.

"Some of the best movies ever made were in black and white."

"I liked Pleasantville, though. That was black and white, well some of it was."

"That's not quite the same, Honor."

"So, what's next?" Rory wandered over to the pile of DVD's and held up the first two from the pile.

"We have either 'Jerry Maguire' or 'The Goonies'." Honor narrowed her eyes as she contemplated which movie to watch next.

"'Jerry Maguire'." She pointed at the DVD and Rory opened the box and put the disc in the player, rejoining Honor on the couch.

"Thanks Rory." said Honor with a sincere smile on her face. Rory looked at her from the side and smiled back at her.

"What are friends for?"

"You have no idea how much I appreciate all this. You're a good friend and I want you to know that you mean a lot to me. In fact, I've never really had a real girl friend before." Honor admitted causing Rory to look at her, sharply furrowing her brows.

"What about Walker and Parker and Alexandria?"

"Yeah, I know but it's not the same. I mean, I've known them since I was in diapers but they're society girls. They would stab you in the back the first chance they got. Plus, now that Logan is back, I'm pretty sure I wont be the 'Huntzberger' at the centre of they're attention anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well being _Logan Huntzberger's _little sister has its drawbacks. Knowing who your real friends are is pretty hard. Before you came to Chilton, most of the girls I hung out with were only after one thing; access to Logan. Then once they slept with him, I wouldn't see them again, especially when he never called them back."

Rory shifted uncomfortably on the couch at the mention of Logan's name. She felt bad for Honor that she had never had any close friends that she could trust and rely on. Rory was pretty lucky in that respect. She had her mother, Lane, Paris and Honor. People she knew she could always depend on…well maybe not Paris. But people who were there for her all the same. Honor didn't really have anyone besides Rory and Logan, and Josh before the break up. For all of Honor's confidence and outgoing personality, she was just as vulnerable as everyone else.

"I'm glad I'll never have that problem with you. I mean you and Logan…" she laughed. "That's practically incest." Rory frowned at the insinuation. She for one, had never considered Logan as a brother and she was fairly certain that he was of the same mind.

"I really don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Honor whispered as she rested her head on Rory's shoulder, the movie starting in the background. Honor's word lay heavy on her mind. Rory shut her eyes and sighed. She felt horrible and guilty as hell. In all of this time she had never thought about how Honor would feel about her and Logan. It hadn't even entered her mind. She had just been too self absorbed as usual.

As Tom Cruise was in the middle of his breakdown on screen, Rory's mind was going into overdrive thinking about what Honor had said about never being able to trust her friends because of Logan. She thought about how she would react when she found out about Rory and Logan. She would feel betrayed. She would think that Rory was just like all the others and never talk to her again. She couldn't do that to Honor. She didn't want her to think for one second that she had been using her all along. Or that her friendship wasn't important to her. It was. Honor had been a real pillar of strength for Rory over the years. She was the first person to befriend her at Chilton and had always stood by her. She was pretty sure she wouldn't have survived her freshman year at Yale if not for Honor. She couldn't lose her. It wasn't a possibility.

Then what about Logan? Rory had never felt as strongly about anyone as she did about Logan. He was the boy she had been in love with every day since she was fifteen years old. Her first crush, her first real love. He was the boy she lost her virginity to. The boy she had missed every day while he was gone. But he was Logan. She knew him too well. He was a playboy. A womanizing cad and heartbreaker to those who took the risk. But he had told her that he wanted to be with her and only her. He wanted to make a commitment to her and as wonderful as the prospect of being Logan's girlfriend sounded, she wasn't sure whether it would be worth the risk of having her heart broken and losing Honor as a friend. What if it didn't work out with Logan? What if commitment wasn't for him, then what? She would have thrown away her friendship with Honor for nothing. No, she couldn't do it. She would have to ignore Lorelai's advice on this one. She would have to ignore her heart and do what her head told her. She would do the sensible thing, the logical thing for the sake of her friendship. No matter how hard it was. It was the right thing to do.

"You okay?" asked Honor noticing how quiet Rory had been. They were half way through 'Jerry Maguire' and Rory hadn't mocked it once.

"Rory!"

"Yeah." she snapped out of it and whipped her head around to see Honor watching her with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Yeah, I'm fine. I just…I have an English paper due next week. I was just thinking about what I'm going to write." she lied. Honor giggled for possibly the first time that night.

"You really are one of a kind, Rory Gilmore." Rory smiled and then turned her attention to the TV. She stared passively as Honor started reciting the lines from the film while clutching a handful of red vines. Then, suddenly their night of wallowing was disturbed by a knock at the door. Honor straightened up, her eyes wide.

"Um, Rory can you get that? I don't want anyone to see me like this. And if it's Josh, I don't want to see him." Rory nodded understandably and pulled herself up slowly from the couch. She reached the door and opened it to reveal Logan standing, looking slightly more like his old self, smirk and all. Rory's heart stopped as he stood before her.

"Hey Ace!" he said leaning against the door frame dressed in black from head to toe. He looked incredible as usual and smelled good too. Rory gave him a small, strained smile, hardly making eye contact in the process causing him to frown and straighten up. "You okay?"

"Who is it?" Honor called from the couch. Rory glanced over her shoulder, still avoiding his line of vision and opened the door wider for Honor to see.

Logan kept his gaze on Rory as he spoke to his sister. "Hey Honor, how's it going?" At that, Honor got up from the couch and ran to Logan, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him close as the tears began to fall. Logan hugged her back, brushing her hair from her now wet face.

"Hey, what happened?" Rory sighed as she gestured to Logan to come in and closed the door behind him. Honor continued sobbing into his shirt.

"Josh broke up with her." Rory whispered so as not to upset Honor any more. Logan rolled his eyes and then rubbed his hand on Honor's back trying to comfort his heartbroken little sister.

"Oh, hey Hon. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here now." he told her in a soothing voice. Honor's tears kept on coming as she looked up at him. Logan smiled warmly back at her, wiping his hand over her face. Rory watched sadly, as Honor fell apart in the arms of her big brother, she grew firmer in her decision. She couldn't come between them. She wouldn't let herself.

"Its not okay. He, he dumped me." Another bout of crying overcame her and Logan pulled her face against his chest.

"Ssh, ssh." he whispered again while rubbing circles on her back. He kissed the top of her head and then looked at Rory who was standing at the door with her arms folded securely over her chest, watching their touching moment of sibling devotion. He caught her gaze and smiled but she immediately looked away and returned to her position on the couch. As he tried to console his sister, he found himself becoming increasingly confused by Rory's rather cold response toward him. Was she mad at him? Had he done something to piss her off? Then it hit him, maybe she found out about him spending the night at that girls place. Or, maybe she had decided that she wanted to stay with Dean after all and didn't know how to tell him the news.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a tiny voice speak to him from under his chin.

"Will you stay? We're watching movies. Please!" Logan smiled back at her before looking at Rory who was helping herself to some chips.

"Sure, if that's okay with you, Ace?" Rory glanced at him, shrugging slightly. His face dropped. She couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Sure." He narrowed his eyes as Honor grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch. He sat down and removed his jacket as Honor snuggled into his side. He managed a glance at Rory, who caught his stare before returning her attention to the TV. He sighed in frustration.

"So, what are we watching?"

They had been sitting in relative silence for about an hour as 'Jerry Maguire' came to an end. Honor was sitting in between Rory and Logan with tears flowing freely down her face. She had been like that ever since the scene in which Tom Cruise had told Rene Zellweger that _she_ completed him. Logan had spent most of his time stealing glances at Rory who had been fully engrossed in the movie. She had barely said a word the whole time he had been there. He was worried. He needed to talk to her but it wasn't possible with Honor crying like a banshee. As much as he loved his little sister dearly, he needed to find out where he stood with Rory.

Eventually, Honor calmed down and lay back on the couch. She reached for another Kleenex to blow her nose, but the box was empty. Sighing heavily to herself, she stood up.

"I'll be right back." she said as she headed to her bedroom for more tissues leaving Logan and Rory alone.

Logan's gaze followed Honor until she disappeared into her room and then turned to Rory who was still staring at the TV. He frowned and then took a deep breath.

"Ace! Rory." He tried to get her attention. Rory sighed and then turned her head to face him. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes. Instinctively, he moved closer and grasped her hand. Her next action surprised him even more as she pulled her hand back and sat up. He tried to ignore the pang in his chest and continued. "Ace, what's going on?"

Rory closed her eyes for a second, taking in a deep breath. She lifted her head up slowly and caught his gaze. Her eyes conveyed so much pain he couldn't help reaching for her hand again. This time she didn't move it away. Her gaze shifted to his hand on hers and then she spoke.

"We cant do this, Logan." her voice cracked as the words came out. Logan frowned.

"What are you talking about? We cant do what?" He asked, not understanding what she meant. Rory sighed, her heart breaking as she lost herself in his dark brown eyes.

"This. We cant do this. Us." She pulled her hand from his for the second time. Logan looked at her intensely, his whole body felt numb as she looked sorrowfully back at him.

"Why not? Is it Dean? Are you…?" She shook her head.

"No, it has nothing to do with Dean."

"Then what?" he asked, his voice raising slightly causing Rory to look anxiously back at Honor's door.

"I, I don't want to screw up things with Honor. I cant betray her like that." she explained. Logan shook his head in confusion.

"What does Honor have to do with anything?"

"Everything. She's your sister and my best friend…"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, she told me how I was the only real friend she had. That all the others just used her to get to you. I cant do that to her. She trusts me. I cant betray her like that. I don't want her to think that I'm just like everyone else."

"That's ridiculous." He laughed incredulously.

"No its not, Logan."

"Rory, come on. You cant let what someone else thinks stop you from doing what you want. Being with who you want to be with." he told her. He couldn't believe she was willing to throw away everything because she didn't want to upset his sister.

"Its not just Honor."

"Then what?"

Rory sighed in frustration. She couldn't argue with him. He was right. She knew he was right. That's why it hurt her so much to do this. But she had to. She had to do this to protect her friendship and herself.

They remained in silence for a few moments as he watched her contemplate his words. He moved closer to her and cupped her face in his hand. Rory closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, savouring his touch.

"Rory," he whispered softly brushing her hair from her face with his other hand. "I really think this could be something great if you just give it a chance." Rory opened her eyes, she turned her face slightly and placed a soft kiss in his palm, before returning her gaze to his sad, pleading eyes.

"I cant." She pulled away just as Honor returned to the room holding another box of Kleenex under her arm and a blanket in the other.

"So what are we watching next?" Rory quickly looked away from Logan and smiled forcefully at Honor. Logan stared at Rory for a few more seconds and then sat back on the couch letting out a huge sigh of hurt and frustration.

"Is everything okay?" She asked noticing the tears in Rory's eyes and the angry look on her brother's face. Logan pulled himself up from the couch, surprising Rory, and walked over to Honor, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I should get going. I have an early day tomorrow." Honor frowned but then hugged him tightly.

"Okay. Are you sure everything's okay?" Logan smiled softly and then kissed her forehead.

"Everything's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." He hugged her again and then looked back at Rory. "Bye, Ace."

"Bye." Rory smiled sadly trying to hold back the tears which were threatening to escape. He held her gaze for a few seconds allowing her to see the extent of his anger and hurt at her rejection. Then he turned and left the room. Rory shut her eyes as her heart sank. Part of her wanted to run after him and tell him that she didn't mean it but she knew she couldn't. She knew she had done the right thing. It would be better for everyone. That's what her head told her, but her heart was screaming at her in frustration as it broke in two.


	6. Chapter 6: Satan In A Skirt

**AN: Hi guys! Another update for you. It's like waiting for a bus. You wait for ages for one and then a whole bunch come along. LOL! Anyway, here it is so read and review. And if you haven't already, take a look at my other stories. I will be updating Seeing The Light at some point today too. So getting reading and don't forget to...review! **

**Megan thanks for getting all of this done. You did a great job.**

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't own the show. I swear! **

**  
**It Started With a Kiss

Chapter Six: Satan in a Skirt

Rory had spent the morning between the library and her classes, trying to keep her mind off _other_ things, namely Logan. She had caught a glimpse of him in the corridor as she walked to her class and had cowered behind a slightly larger guy in front of her. She had also foregone her usual cup of coffee in a bid to avoid running into him when she had spotted him in line at the coffee cart.

By the time she got back to her dorm, she was exhausted, physically - from all the running - and mentally. She just wanted to forget all about Logan and their almost relationship and focus her attentions on school and cheering up Honor.

After Logan had left that night, Rory had had to endure several more fits of crying before Honor finally fell asleep. She felt bad for her friend but she also found herself growing tired at having to comfort her when her own heart was silently breaking as well. However, the guilt she felt outweighed her broken heart for the time being and she had waited until she was alone in her bed that night to cry herself to sleep, thinking of Logan and that pained expression on his face as he left the room.

As she finally reached her dorm room safely without running into _him,_ she took a deep breath before entering. She was surprised by what she saw when she entered. She was expecting to see Honor lying on the couch in her pyjamas, depressed and miserable, but instead was greeted by a sharply dressed and slightly happier looking Honor than the one she had left that morning. Frowning to herself as she closed the door, Rory thought that maybe she and Josh had sorted things out between them.

"Oh hey, Rory! How was class?" Honor asked cheerily straightening up the room. She fluffed the pillows on the couch and wiped the couch cushions of any crumbs from the previous night. Rory sat her books on the table, still wearing a surprised expression on her face.

"Um, class was fine, Honor. What's going on?" she eyed her sceptically as she peeled off her jacket.

"I was just tidying up the place. For three girls, we can be such slobs." Rory took a closer look at her friend. She was immaculately dressed as always and her face showed no signs of any tears. She looked like her old self.

"Is everything okay? I mean did you and Josh…?"

"If Paris would move her stuff into her own room, we would have so much more room in here. We could even swing a cat!" Honor said happily, ignoring Rory's question.

"Honor?" Suddenly Honor spun around and looked intently back at her friend. Rory could see the pain in her eyes and realised that she was just putting up a front. Pretending everything was fine, just trying to get by. Rory sighed, she recognised that look. She was pretty sure she saw it in her own eyes that morning when she had looked at herself in the mirror.

"Where _is_ Paris?" she asked changing the subject. Honor smiled briefly and then frowned as she thought of Paris, the bane of her life. She shrugged her shoulders and then continued tidying the dorm room.

Rory left her to it and went into her room to see that her bed had been made and her messy piles of books were now arranged on her bookshelf in alphabetical order. She smiled and then walked back into the common room to see Honor standing in silence holding on to a green sweater, gazing off into the distance. It was Josh's sweater.

"Hon? You okay?" Honor snapped out of it and threw the sweater into a box, and smiled back at her.

"I'm great!" She busied herself picking up old magazines and threw them into the bin. Rory turned to go back into her room when she heard Honor speak her name.

"Rory!" Rory spun around. "Can I ask you something? Is there something going on with you and Logan?" Rory felt her whole body freeze in the spot she was standing in. Her eyes widened and her pulse quickened as a sick feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. _Oh no!_

"What, what do you mean?" she stuttered, shoving her hands into her pockets trying to remain cool. Honor just shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just, last night when I came back from my room you seemed a little upset. Did he do something or say something? Because if he did, I can kill him for you. No problem!" Honor said simply. Rory felt the relief flow over her at the realisation that she didn't suspect anything; however, her relief was quickly replaced by that now familiar feeling of guilt. Here Honor was heartbroken over breaking up with her boyfriend and she was more concerned about whether her brother had said something to upset Rory. She smiled sadly at Honor.

"That's okay. Logan didn't do anything. I was just upset because…" she tried to think of something to tell her. "…I broke up with Dean."

"What? When?" Honor's eyes widened full of concern for her friend. She moved towards her and frowned.

"Um, yesterday. We broke up yesterday morning." she explained. Although, she left out the part about her cheating on Dean with Honor's brother, and then deciding that she wanted to be with said brother or deciding that she couldn't be with said brother because of said friend. _No, my life's not too complicated!_

"I don't believe it! Why didn't you say anything?" Rory sighed, as Honor gently placed her hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I didn't want to bother you. You were already upset with…" she trailed off not wanting to mention Josh's name. Honor smiled, grateful for Rory's omission.

"Rory, you should have told me. We could've been miserable together," she laughed softly. "You're my best friend. If you break up with your boyfriend, you're supposed to tell me. No matter how pathetic my own love life is."

Rory smiled. "I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Next time, I promise I will."

"Good!" Honor said firmly. "So, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Rory hesitated as Honor sat on the couch. She sat down beside her and Honor held her hand in an act of reassurance. "Um, it just wasn't going to work out. I mean we hardly ever saw each other and it's not like we had much in common."

Honor nodded sympathetically as Rory explained. She was being honest with her to some extent. There were a million other reasons why it didn't work out with Dean besides the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about Logan. She knew now that getting back together with Dean hadn't been because she was madly in love with him, and that he was the one for her. It was more out of loneliness and confusion. She missed Logan while he was gone, and was in seek of some kind of comfort which Dean provided her. It was a mistake.

"I think you did the right thing, Rory. I know it's hard to see right now, but you'll be okay. We both will." She stated, and then hugged her best friend. Rory felt a tear escape and run down her cheek as Honor wrapped her arms around her. It wasn't a tear of sadness at having broken up with her boyfriend; it was more of what she was missing out on by staying loyal to her friend. She closed her eyes and was haunted by the image of Logan walking away from her. They sat like that for a few moments and then Honor pulled away. "Oh My God! I just had a great idea!" she said excitedly.

"What?" Rory wiped a hand over her face, wiping away her tears.

"We should go shopping," she exclaimed. "It's perfect! This is just what we need; some retail therapy."

Rory furrowed her brows. She really didn't think spending money she didn't have was going to help her get over her miserable excuse for a love life. "I don't know, Honor."

"Oh come on, Rory. We are two young, newly single, attractive women. We are not going to sit around here feeling sorry for ourselves. We are going to go shopping and we are going to find something hot to wear out tonight."

"Honor."

"There's plenty more fish in the sea, Rory and we are going fishing. Tonight!"

RLRLRLRLRLRL

He was wearing a tie. It was the first time he was going to lay eyes on his parents in over a year and he was wearing a tie. He had no idea why, perhaps he wanted to make a good impression on his father. Perhaps, he thought that by wearing a tie his father would see that he was really a responsible and considerate person and go easy on him when they eventually reunited.

He stood in front of the mirror straightening out his suit as he prepared for the dinner from hell; however, his mind was elsewhere. He hadn't been able to think about anything other than the girl who ripped out his heart and jumped all over it the night before. Okay, perhaps that was a little over dramatic, but it was how he felt. His mind kept replaying her words over and over again. _We can't do this. _

He felt as though he had been punched in the stomach; like all of his hopes and desires had been taken away from him in an instant. For the first time in his life, Logan was ready to commit to one person. There was nothing he wanted more than to try and make Rory happy, but she had taken that opportunity away from him because she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Honor. As much as he loved Honor, he couldn't help the feelings of resentment and a slight touch of anger towards her from forming in the pit of his stomach.

However, he was angrier at his own stupidity for putting himself out there like that. What was he thinking? No strings, keeping it casual; it had worked for him so far, he had no idea why he thought that giving commitment a try would ever have been a good idea. It was too risky, there were too many opportunities to get your fingers burned. No, the single life would do for him. He was happy before Rory came along and he would be happy again.

But would he really? How could he go back to that life of meaningless conquests and shallow girls when he had had a taste of something so supremely better?

He would just have to find a way.

Checking the clock behind him, he sighed to himself. It was almost seven o'clock; the moment of reckoning was upon him. It was time to face his doom and go home and face Mitchum, or 'The Dark Lord' as Finn so lovingly referred to his father.

Walking through the abandoned campus, he found himself unconsciously slowing down as he passed by Branford House, Rory's building. He couldn't resist the urge to glance in her ground floor bedroom window, but there were no lights on. He figured she was out. He lowered his head and continued walking towards the parking lot. As he turned the corner he heard a voice shouting at him.

"Logan! Hey, over here!" It was Honor. She was just getting out of the drivers side of her shiny, new convertible and waved him over. "Hey, come and help us with these bags, would you?"

Logan shook his head and looked at his wrist, but there was no watch. _Crap!_ However, he didn't need a watch to tell him that he was going to be late. Just as he glanced back up, he noticed the familiar head of brown hair appear from the other side of the car. She stared back at him as he felt his breath catch in the back of his throat. Quickly she lowered her head, avoiding his gaze and followed Honor to the back of the car. Logan sighed in frustration. He joined the two girls at the car and stood while Honor loaded him up with bag after bag of what he assumed were outfits of some kind.

"Honor, I have to go. I have a meeting with our father," he groaned while holding about a dozen or more bags. He looked at Rory and noticed her quickly look away. _So, she can't even stand to look me in the eye now,_ he thought.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," she finished unloading the car and handed some of the bags over to Rory. "I wouldn't worry too much. I'm sure it'll go fine." She said cheerily. Logan glared at her. "Okay, maybe not _fine_, but it won't be as bad as you think."

"Yeah well, I gotta go." He said as he handed her the final bag and turned to walk away. However, he stopped in his tracks as he heard Rory's voice call out to him.

"Good luck," she said simply. Logan spun around on his heel, surprise etched across his features. _She speaks!_ Rory looked back at him with sadness clouding those blue eyes of hers. They gazed at each other for a few seconds, before Honor broke their reverie.

"Oh crap!" she groaned as one of the many bags fell from her grasp. "Hey Rory! Can you get that, please?"

Rory tore her eyes away from Logan and followed after her friend, clutching for the bag as Honor continued on her journey back to the dorm. Rory bent down, trying to juggle everything in her arms and gather the fallen paper bag. However, without much success until Logan came to her rescue. Kneeling down beside her, he reached for the bag, grazing her hand in the process.

Rory's hand pulled back immediately as if it had been electrocuted. He looked up and found himself inches from her face. Rory stared back at him, her chest heaving as she breathed him in. She closed her eyes and then quickly opened them as she heard Honor shouting in the distance.

"Come on, Rory. We have to get ready. Move it or lose it. Let's go!" At that, she jumped up and hurried away, leaving Logan still kneeling on the ground watching after her. It was going to be a lot harder than he thought trying to go back to his old life.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

His family reunion wasn't as _fine_ as Honor forecasted. Having turned up late, he had been sent to the study where his father glowered at him with probably even more disdain than the day he had left. Standing in front of his desk, he felt like a little school kid waiting for his punishment from the headmaster. Finally, Mitchum had spoken. The conversation started out surprisingly civil and almost bordering on somewhat pleasant. However, the dark clouds which had been hovering as he arrived quickly descended and Mitchum let him have it, full force. He told him how he was tired of his reckless behaviour and his blatant disregard for the family name. He informed him that his sinking of the family yacht was the last straw and that it was time for Logan to start acting like a mature adult instead of the mindless, childish imbecile he had been previously. It was time to grow up and according to Mitchum, become more involved.

Logan was now nursing his third Scotch of the night as he stood at the bar in the pub, alone. He was trying to numb any and all thoughts of the last twenty-four hours. He was pretty sure it wouldn't work though, considering that one of the major causes for his misery was currently sitting in a booth with his friends and his sister acting like she hadn't just reached into his chest and ripped out his heart.

He signalled to the bartender for another drink and glanced back at the table to see Rory sitting next to Finn. He had his arm around her and she was laughing heartily at one of his jokes. Logan felt a pang as he bore witness at how easy it was for her to just move on and forget all about him. He sneered slightly and then proceeded to consume the alcohol he had left.

"So, was it really that bad?" asked Honor from the side, as she approached the bar. She placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture, but he shrugged it off. He was still a little mad at her. In his drunken state he couldn't quite remember what exactly he was mad at her for. But she wasn't his favourite person right now, that he was sure of.

"Come on, Logan. Come join us. You shouldn't drink alone. Please?" she fluttered her eyelashes at him and pouted, grabbing his glass and taking a sip. Logan groaned.

"I'm not in a really great mood right now, Honor. I'd just bring the room down with me."

"Logan…"

"Honor, I'm fine where I am." She sighed and then walked away, rejoining everyone else at the table. Logan downed the contents of his…fourth scotch of the night? He had lost count. He gazed back at the table to see Honor squeeze in between Rory and Finn and start whispering into her ear. He was pretty sure she was talking about him as Rory's head whipped around to look at him, he could see the concern on her face. Logan laughed to himself and gave her a sarcastic wave. He then turned back around and ordered another drink.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory had tried to ignore the sideways glances coming from the drunk blonde at the bar ever since he had shown up. She was just trying to keep her cool and enjoy herself…well enjoy herself as much as she possibly could, while knowing that the man of her dreams was sitting glaring at her as if she were Satan in a skirt.

She felt his eyes burn through her as she forced herself to laugh at Finn's jokes and join in the hilarity, but deep down she was using all of her strength not to go over to him, say she was sorry and beg him to forgive her. She wanted to go over and have him mould his body into hers. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and reassure him that everything would be alright. That he shouldn't listen to Mitchum or let him affect him and just be happy with her.

However, watching as he was joined at the bar by the blonde girl whom she had given up so much for, to maintain their friendship, any thoughts of seeking solace in the man she loved evaporated like the liquid in her glass.

When Honor returned to the table, she had a worried expression on her face. She was just as concerned about her brother as Rory was. Honor sighed and slumped against the back of her seat.

"Is he okay?" Rory asked while sipping her drink through a bright orange straw. Honor shrugged.

"I've never seen him _so_…depressed before. Dad must have really layed into him this time." Rory whipped her head up to look at Logan only to be met by a pair of angry brown eyes. That anger was aimed at her, she knew it. It wasn't just Mitchum who was causing him pain. She was too, and it killed her. That was the last thing she wanted.

"Don't worry, love. He'll be fine," assured Finn as he squeezed passed them and headed for the bar.

Rory watched as he interacted with Logan, animatedly telling him one of his many crazy stories.

"What do you think of Finn?" asked Honor. Rory looked back at her frowning as Honor checked him out at the bar.

"What do you mean?" she enquired, eyeing her sceptically while continuing to sip her drink through her straw.

"I mean, he's pretty cute in an exotic kind of way. Don't you think?" Rory almost choked on her straw as the words left her friend's mouth.

"Oh no. You are not hooking up with Finn!" she replied. If Rory and Logan was an incestuous match according to Honor, then Finn and Honor hooking up would be even worse.

Honor furrowed her brows and quivered in disgust. "Eeugh! That is just wrong, Rory. I didn't mean me and Finn. I was thinking more along the lines of you and Finn."

"What?" Rory questioned incredulously.

"You two get on really great. He's fun. He's exactly what you need right now after drippy Dean," concluded Honor.

"I am not hooking up with Finn! He's so…and I'm so…there is no way. Just get that idea right out of your mind."

"Okay, okay!" she held up her hands as she dropped the subject. "What about Logan?"

This time Rory did choke on her drink, in fact she spat it out all over the table.

"Really attractive there, Gilmore," laughed Colin as he noticed her outburst. Rory felt herself blush as she tried to wipe up the mess while avoiding catching Honor's gaze.

"Jeez, Rory. I was only joking. You didn't have to soak the whole table. My brothers not that detestable."

Rory looked down to see that her new blouse was soaked also and then stood up. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Honor shook her head and continued wiping the table with the paper towels Colin had gotten from the bar.

As she passed by the bar, Finn saw her trying to sneak away unnoticed and called out to her, causing Logan to look in her direction.

"Rory, you need some help there?" Rory glared back at him and continued on her way to the bathroom, avoiding all delighted stares from Logan.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory had been standing with her chest pushed out under the hand dryer for ten minutes. Her shirt was beginning to dry in, but there was now a lovely big stain on her front for all to see. She sighed as she heard the doors to the ladies room open and someone enter.

"You know, I think you should let that thing at least buy you dinner first, before it gets to see the whole show. You have to make a guy work for it, Ace," said Logan sarcastically, as he leaned against the partition, his speech slightly slurred. Rory straightened up and ran her hands over her blouse, wiping off any residue. As Logan staggered slightly towards her, she suddenly became very aware of the fact that her shirt was now slightly see through. She remembered the last time she had been in this bathroom alone with him. It was the scene where all of her troubles began.

Logan stopped directly in front of her and raised his hand to cup her chin. His trademark smirk playing on his lips. Rory's breathing became deeper as his face was now mere inches away from hers.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," his voice was a husky, low growl as he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Rory froze in the spot as his kiss became greedier. His hands were now in her hair as his tongue plundered her mouth. She melted into it and responded only too willingly. However, after a few seconds, her rational mind returned and she pushed him away, breaking her lips from his.

"Logan! Stop," she panted as she put as much distance between them as possible. But Logan wasn't making it easy for her. He stared at her, his eyes displaying so much lust and desire in them, Desire for her. He moved towards her like a lion stalking its prey, and she was on his menu. His eyes had clouded over into darkened pools of lust.

"Logan-" He cut her off as his lips crashed down on hers with so much ferociousness it caught her off guard. She stumbled backward as he pressed her up against the wall, pushing himself firmly against her. He continued kissing her senseless, nibbling on her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth swallowing her moans with it. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck, giving in to him. She could no longer fight the invisible pull towards him and in all honesty, she didn't want to. All she wanted was him, to hell with anyone else.

The feel of his cold hand on her stomach as it slid under her shirt, brought her out of her lust-filled haze, as did the terrifying fear of Honor walking in on them. She placed her palm on his chest and tried to push him back but he stood firm and began kissing her neck, licking and nibbling her sensitive spot. Rory moaned. She loved the feelings he could elicit in her. For some reason her body always responded to him so keenly.

Her mind and her body were in combat with each other. She wanted to break free of the spell he had cast over her, but her body was enjoying it too much and wouldn't let her. Logan straightened up and captured her mouth with his again in a passionate, hungry embrace. Rory clung on to him as she felt her legs weaken beneath her. Soon after, he broke away causing Rory to whimper in disappointment. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and then caught her stare. His chocolate, brown eyes melted through her as she tried to catch her breath. Logan smiled softly at her and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Rory sighed as he tried to kiss her again, but this time she avoided him by moving her head to the side. She moved out of his embrace and looked at herself in the mirror. Logan groaned in frustration as she escaped him.

"Ace, come back to my place with me," he pleaded as he sidled up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back to his chest. He kissed her neck, moving down to her shoulders, but Rory wriggled free of his embrace.

"Logan, I can't."

"Why, because of Honor? She doesn't have to know."

"Logan…"

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her," he tried to persuade her, but Rory remained firm in her decision. She couldn't have a relationship with Logan; she couldn't get involved with him and go behind her best friend's back. She just couldn't do it.

"Logan, no!" she exclaimed. Logan sighed in resignation, before his smirk returned to grace his features.

"Do you want me to beg? Because I am drunk enough that I will."

"No Logan. Look, I can be your friend, but that's it. Nothing else. Nothing more."

"What if I don't want to be just your friend? What if I can't be just your friend?" Logan asked, lowering his voice as he moved towards her one last time. Rory closed her eyes and breathed out a heavy sigh as the words formed in her brain. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and looked at him, sadness weighing heavy on her heart.

"Then maybe, we just shouldn't be around each other," her voice broke at the idea of not seeing him at all and felt tears prickle in her eyes. "I have to go, Honor will be wondering where I am."

She pushed past him and left the room. Logan slumped against the counter and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Narrowing his eyes, his drunken self decided that he wasn't just going to give up so easily. He followed her out and caught up with her as she stood at the bar, waiting to get served. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him. As he did so, he noticed the pain in her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Rory…" He sighed, and raised his hand to wipe away her tears just as some blonde girl approached them.

"Hey, Logan. I've been looking for you." Logan ignored the girl and continued staring into Rory's sad eyes. However, the blonde failed to take the hint and continued talking.

"I found your watch under my bed. It must have fallen off yesterday morning." As her words registered with both Rory and Logan, Logan raised his head up to see Amy, the girl whose room he had woken up in the morning before. _Oh, Crap! Crap, Crap, Crap!_

Rory narrowed her eyes and he noticed as the sadness disappeared to be replaced with anger as she quickly understood the situation.

"Well, here you go." Amy said sweetly, handing him back his watch. Logan nervously looked at Rory whose gaze was firmly on the girl.

"Thanks." He said lamely. Amy smiled warmly back at him.

"No problem." And then she spun around and left. Logan sighed, bowing his head trying to avoid making eye contact with Rory. He knew she would be mad. He knew exactly what would be going through her mind, what conclusions she would be jumping to right about now. Slowly he raised his head and met her eyes. She shook her head and smiled almost disbelievingly.

"Look Rory. It's not what you think," he tried to assure her but she was way beyond reasoning with. Her eyes blazed back at him and for a moment he was sure she was going to punch him in the face. He grabbed her arm as she turned to leave the bar.

"Rory." She said nothing but just looked at him with so much anger raging in her eyes. It was a look that made him quickly remove his hand from her.

"Go to hell, Logan!" and then she walked away from him, leaving him to reel in his own stupidity as he stared after her.

RLRLRLRLRL

A few day's had passed since the night at the bar and Rory had successfully avoided all contact with Logan. He had shown up waiting for her outside her classes a couple of times and had been waiting at the coffee cart in a desperate bid to talk to her, but she had refused to so much as speak to him and just turned the other way hoping that he would get the message.

She couldn't believe she had been so incredibly stupid to think that Logan was even remotely sincere about wanting to commit to her. When all the time he was sleeping with brain dead bimbos behind her back. He had asked her to think about giving them a shot, when all along he was busy falling into bed with the first tramp that came along, and to think she had almost thrown away her friendship with Honor for him. For him! And he couldn't even keep it in his pants for five seconds. _Men!_

Rory returned to her dorm room earlier than usual as her afternoon class had been cancelled. As she entered the room, she was stunned to see the room filled with what looked like a million flower displays.

"Oh hey, Rory! Can you believe all of this?" Honor looked up as she sifted through the numerous vases and baskets.

Rory frowned trying to find a place to sit her books. "Are these from Josh?" she enquired. Honor laughed and then sighed in contemplation.

"Um, no. These aren't for me. They are addressed to you." she informed her. Rory's head shot up, her eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"I didn't think Doosey's paid that much. It looks like someone's not quite ready to let you go." Honor smiled but Rory shook her head.

"These aren't from Dean," she admitted sadly as she looked around her. The room was completely covered in Roses and Tulips, Daisies and Lillie's.

"They're not? What, do you have a secret admirer? You met someone at the pub the other night, didn't you? Or is it the mystery guy from the other night that you were so insistent didn't exist?"

Rory sighed as she perched herself on the arm of the couch. She knew exactly who they were from.

RLRLRLRLRL

"I am _so_ going to beat your ass, McCrae!" boasted Finn, as the three friends headed back to Logan's dorm room to play video games.

"Oh, you wish, Finn!" Colin hit back. Logan quietly followed behind them, his mind a million miles away. He hadn't been able to get his mind off of her at all since that night. He had tried to explain, to make her understand that nothing happened between him and that Amy girl, but she wouldn't listen. She was too mad and wouldn't even give him the time of day. So, he had resorted to desperate measures. _When all else fails, say sorry with flowers. _As his grandmother used to say.

"Logan, come on. Open up already. I am about to teach this young, innocent boy a lesson on who is the true master." Finn informed him, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. He pulled his keys from his pocket and moved to unlock the door. He pushed it open and held it as both Colin and Finn entered before him.

"Holy Crap! Did you take up floristry and forget to tell us?" asked Colin, as he took in the scene before them.

"Oh man, I can't whip your ass in here, I have allergies." whined Finn. Logan slowly entered the room to see what they were talking about. As he looked up, he saw nothing but a sea of flowers covering the entire room. He sighed feeling his heart sink in his chest. They were the flowers he had sent Rory.


	7. Chapter 7: The Point Of No Return

**AN: Hi guys, first of all, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review my stories. You are all stars in my eyes. If I could give you a hug I would. lol! So, here we have the 7th chapter of ISWAK, it was hard work considering I hurt my arm so I hope you enjoy and if you haven't already, check out my other stories. Thanks! Oh, and for those of you who have been wondering about Spring Break, I promise I haven't given up on that story, I'm just stuck. Mr Writers block has paid me a visit and he won't go away. I've written the start of the third chapter and I promise I will try and get something finished soon. I just want it to be good and not any old rubbish, so bear with me. Read and review, I love hearing what you all think.**

**Thank you Megan, if I run into James I'll put a good word in for you! lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Do you seriously think they would have broken up if I did?**

It Started With A Kiss

Chapter Seven: The Point Of No Return 

"Morning," Rory yawned as she entered the common room. Honor sat watching the TV while holding a bowl of cereal in her hands.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" she enquired still not removing her eyes from the television screen.

"Good," She lied. "Really good!" She had tossed and turned all night, as she had for the past three nights. Why? She still couldn't get Logan out of her mind. More specifically, she couldn't seem to get the image of him with that blonde girl from the bar out of her mind. She felt hurt and betrayed and angry with herself for falling for Logan's act. She had known him long enough now to know how he operated, but still she had allowed herself to be like all the numerous girls before her. She had been reduced to being one of the many, and that didn't sit well with her at all.

"So, what are you doing today?" asked Honor as she fed herself another spoonful of coco puffs. Rory sat down beside her on the sofa, closing her eyes.

"Umm...class, paper, study." She listed and laid her head back on the couch.

"Wow, what a thrilling life you lead, Miss Gilmore." Honor said sarcastically. "Ever thought of adding some variety to that packed schedule?"

Rory smiled as she opened her eyes. "I don't have time to add variety, Honor. I have to work. Hard!" she emphasised and pulled herself up. "I'm going for a shower."

As Rory made her way back to her bedroom, the phone began ringing. Rory watched as Honor picked it up, looked at the caller id, and then placed it back on the table.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Rory asked noticing the change in Honor's bubbly demeanour. The blonde shrugged her shoulders and smiled a false smile as she turned to face her.

"It's not important." Rory realised immediately who it was. It was Josh. He had called several times over the last few days and Honor had now resorted to just not answering.

"Hon…" Rory started but Honor quickly cut her off. She really didn't want to talk about it.

"Weren't you supposed to be going for a shower?"

"Um…yeah." Honor smiled brightly back at Rory as she frowned in concern.

"I'm fine, Rory," she told her as she moved from the couch and headed towards her bedroom. "Stop worrying about me."

Honor shut the door behind her and Rory walked into her own room. She couldn't help worrying about Honor. She wasn't dealing with her break up very well. In fact, she wasn't dealing at all. She was refusing to so much as talk about it and whenever Rory tried to bring up the subject, she was shut down instantly.

Speaking of not dealing, Rory figured that she could probably do with listening to her own advice. She had spent the last few days hiding out in her dorm room, only leaving to go to class or to the library. She had even foregone her usual hourly trips to the coffee cart for fear of running into Logan with some tramp wrapped around him.

That was not good. She couldn't keep going on like that, for one thing she was seriously caffeine deprived and it was just quite simply pathetic. She wasn't that girl; the girl who hid away and let a boy affect her so much. It was over with Logan and it was time for her to get over it and move on.

Standing in front of the mirror holding her towel in one hand and her shampoo in the other, she silently resolved to get over Logan Huntzberger, if it was the last thing she did.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"What do you think of Doyle?" asked Paris as she sat perched on the edge of Rory's desk. Rory slowly lifted her eyes from the computer screen and frowned at Paris' interruption.

"Paris, I'm kind of busy here," she informed her and returned to typing up her article, hoping that she would take the hint and leave her be. No such luck!

"Do you think he's cute?" Rory groaned and closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them, Paris would be gone. Again, no such luck!

"Paris, why are you asking me if I think Doyle is cute? He's our editor and he's Doyle."

Paris shrugged and drew her eyes back from the irritated looking man. "I was just making conversation."

"Yeah, well pick another subject. I really don't want to be talking about Doyle and how cute he may or may not be. In fact, I don't really want to be talking at all right now, so…"

"Oh great!" Paris said abhorrently. Rory glanced up to see what had gotten Paris' attention only to be met by a pair of familiar brown eyes. Annoyingly, she felt her heart skip a beat as it always did whenever he was around. However, any apparent happiness or faint glimmer of excitement at seeing him again was quickly replaced by a feeling of anger and the image of him with that girl at the pub.

Rory returned her vision to the computer screen and tried agonisingly to keep her attention away from that of Logan Huntzberger. But it was no use; she couldn't help but steal casual glimpses of him as he talked to Doyle. He looked incredible as always, which Rory found exceedingly irritating.

"What the hell is Logan Huntzberger doing here? Do you think he's here on a dare?" Paris wondered, echoing Rory's thoughts. What was he doing here, at the Newsroom of all places? She knew he was a Huntzberger, but Logan in the few years that she had known him, had never shown any interest in his family's business. Why now?

"Do you think Mitchum's coming too?" Rory shrugged. She was still unable to take her eyes away from the blonde, until he turned and caught her staring at him giving her a warm, friendly smile in the process. Rory lowered her gaze, ignoring the butterflies she felt from having his eyes burn through her once more. She had to get out of there; seeing him made her realise that no matter how much she wanted to be able to move on and forget all about him, it was going to be a lot harder than she thought it would.

"Gilmore!" Doyle's voice shouting her name snapped her out of her daze. She groaned inwardly to herself, took a deep breath and then plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Yes, Doyle?"

"Get your butt over here!" he insisted loudly. Rory felt her cheeks get warmer as she felt Logan's eyes on her. Slowly, she pushed out her chair, glared at Paris who had an evil grin on her face, and walked over to where Doyle and Logan were standing at his desk.

She fought against every natural impulse in her body to look at Logan, who hadn't taken his eyes off her since she joined them.

Rory told herself to just play it cool and ignore Logan at all costs. She was about to find that harder than she thought it would be.

"What's up, Chief?" Rory asked while trying to sound nonchalant. Doyle's permanent scowl greeted her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Have you finished your article yet?" he enquired. Rory mirrored Doyle's stance as if trying to protect herself, shielding herself from Logan's all consuming stare.

"Almost. I should have it done by tomorrow," she managed to say as her eyes betrayed her, stealing a quick glance at Logan. He was watching her intensely, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Good. Well, in the mean time you can show Logan around. He will be joining the Yale Daily News and I am ensuring you with the task of showing him the ropes." Rory felt the panic set in as she contemplated having to spend any serious amount of time alone in Logan's presence.

"Umm, why do I have to show him around?" She blurted out causing Logan to lower his head and shift uncomfortably in his position beside her. Doyle just glared.

"Because, Gilmore. I am the editor, I am busy, and because…I said so!" he snapped before storming off in the opposite direction leaving Rory and Logan standing alone for the first time since that night at the pub.

Rory sighed, resigned to her fate. She would have to do it. She would have to talk to him, look at him even. Shaking her head, she turned to face him head on. Logan smiled back at her; his eyes betrayed his assured confidence though as Rory could tell he felt just as awkward as she did.

His eyes remained on hers for a few seconds more, searching for some kind of sign to let him know that she didn't hate him completely. All he was met with was her cold, icy stare. Logan sighed to himself and lowered his head.

"So, what exactly are you doing here Logan?" Rory asked in an inhospitable tone, her eyes narrowing.

"Daddy insisted I join the paper, so here I am." Logan replied, raising his head to face her.

"Since when have you ever done anything because your father said so?" She made no effort to hide her annoyance at him being there on her turf.

"Since now," he said shortly. Rory glared at him and uncrossed her arms.

"And you being here has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I just so happen to be on the paper?"

Logan couldn't help the smile from appearing on his face. Despite the fact that she was mad at him, he could never resist an angry Rory Gilmore. She was so spectacularly cute and sexy, he wanted to reach out and kiss her ferociously, but he refrained. He did value his life after all and was fairly certain that if he so much as touched her she would probably break off any and all offending appendages.

"I guess that's just a bonus." Rory rolled her eyes; she wasn't going to fall for that cocky smirk and arrogant charm of his this time.

"Well, don't get any ideas," she threatened and then tore off towards the supply closet. She stopped when she realised he wasn't following her. "Do you want me to show you around or what? I haven't got all day." Logan's smile widened as Rory's eyes blazed back at him. As much as it killed him that she was angry with him, he could deal with it. He would rather have her hate him than feel nothing at all towards him. Anger was good. It was passionate; it was something he could work with.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

Paris had never been very good at dealing with emotions. Hysterical people were not her forte. So, imagine her disgust when returning home she found Honor sitting in the middle of the common room surrounded by boxes of Kleenex, listening to Celine Dion's 'All By Myself'.

Standing at the door, watching her room mate look so pathetic and pitiful, Paris rolled her eyes and groaned. She really didn't need this. _Where is Gilmore when you need her?_

Closing the door behind her, Paris entered the dorm room and tried desperately not to make eye contact with Honor; she hoped that she wouldn't notice her as she basked in her own misery.

"Oh hey, Paris. I didn't see you there." Paris froze at her bedroom door, her hand on the doorknob. _Damn! So close!_

"What the hell is your problem?" Paris asked bluntly, if she had to indulge in the room mate pleasantries, she wanted it over and done with as quickly as possible. Honor sighed as 'All By Myself' began again. Paris groaned; she had it on repeat.

"I'm fine, Paris. Really…I'm…" a giant sob escaped and Honor reached for another box of Kleenex. Paris felt her soul die. There was no way she was going to escape now. _Where the hell is Gilmore?!!_

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

It had been an hour since Rory finished showing Logan around the newsroom. Since then, she had tried to refocus her attention on finishing her article. Logan, on the other hand, had spent the time either watching her, making paper aeroplanes, or sleeping which is what he was doing now.

Somehow, he had managed to procure the desk sitting directly across from her for himself, much to her chagrin. As she looked up from her computer screen, she scowled as he was sprawled out on his chair, eyes closed, and his feet on the desk lost to the land of Nod.

Rory silently seethed and began typing frantically. She kept glancing up to see him still fast asleep, which only served to make her anger grow. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. If he was going to be joining the paper, the least he could do was to actually do some work and not just use the opportunity to catch up on some sleep.

This whole 'moving on' concept was proving much more difficult than she had originally thought. Having him sitting across from her all the time was not going to help her or her sanity. She needed time; she needed space; she needed to not have to see him every day, but that idea was out the window, thanks to Mitchum Huntzberger's insistence that Logan learn about the newspaper business.

She needed a new plan. She needed to clear her mind and focus on what was really important like her studies, the newspaper. She had to cleanse Logan Huntzberger completely from her mind.

However, as she received an instant message on her computer screen, she realised that forgetting him would not be an easy task.

_Hey Ace! _

RLRLRLRLRLRL

After spending the afternoon being glared at and spoken to as if he were an idiotic two year old, Logan thought it would have bothered him a lot more, as it usually did when his father was the perpetrator. However, he had discovered that when the perpetrator was a certain blue eyed, brown haired overachiever, he wasn't so annoyed. In fact, weirdly, he had found himself a little turned on.

He had used all of his strength not to pull her into the supply closet and do ungodly things to her as she sarcastically explained to him what a pencil sharpener was for. He had resisted all of his body's natural urges to jump over his desk and lose himself in her as her sexy scowl drove him wild.

Logan had quickly figured out that practically everything he did was irritating to her, including his breathing. So he had gone about trying to rile her up as best he could, trying to get a reaction out of her.

Instead of beginning the article Doyle had assigned him, he had spent the afternoon thinking of all the things he could do to drive her crazy. Knowing her as well as he did, it wasn't hard to come up with some ideas. He began by ordering pizza for himself and having it delivered to the newsroom. He even offered her a slice, and she refrained while giving him a look that could freeze hell over. In between watching her - which in itself was annoying her - he discovered his talent for making paper aeroplanes. When one landed on her desk, she simply scrunched it up and tossed it in the trash.

For the last fifteen minutes, Logan had been pretending to be asleep, knowing that that would probably get to her the most. Rory always had abhorrence for people who didn't share her work ethic. So sleeping in the newsroom when he should be working would royally piss her off. As he sat in his chair, making himself very comfortable, he tried to hold back the smile that was threatening to spread across his face as he heard her sigh in frustration at him. His plan was working.

Opening his eyes, he looked over at her sitting behind her desk, typing away furiously trying to remain focused. He smirked as he noticed the tip of her tongue poking out at the corner of her mouth as she checked her notes. Her brows were furrowed, her shoulders hunched and he had never seen her look more beautiful as she was at that moment. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head causing him to grin like an idiot.

He removed his feet from their comfortable position on the desk and pulled his chair closer and began typing:

_Hey Ace! _

He watched her closely as she received his message, waiting for any kind of reaction. After a few seconds, she began typing.

_Go away! I'm busy!!! _

Logan smiled as he read her reply. He wasn't going to give up so easily, especially not now. He had her attention.

_So I can see. Has anyone ever told you that you look incredibly hot when your so focused like that? _

Logan clicked send and sat back waiting to see how she would react. He watched her read his message and then smiled uncontrollably as she frowned. Although, for the briefest of moments, Logan was certain he saw a faint glimmer of a smile on her face. Maybe it was just wishful thinking.

_Has anyone ever told you that you are incredibly annoying when people are trying to work?" _

Logan sighed. His usual cocky charm wasn't going to work at this point. He would have to try a different approach.

_Nothing happened with that girl. _

Logan waited for her to answer him but there was no response. He looked over at her and noticed as she contemplated his words. He began typing again.

_Ace? _

_It doesn't matter Logan. Not anymore. _

Reading her message, he felt his heart sink. She didn't care. She wasn't willing to listen to his explanation. She had her mind made up and Logan knew better than most just how stubborn Rory Gilmore could be. His shoulders sagged in disappointment while watching her pack up her stuff. He wanted to go over to her and make her listen to him; make her understand that she was the only girl for him. However, as he slouched back in his chair defeated, he didn't think there was any point. She had made up her mind. It was over. It was over before it even started.

As Rory gathered up her things, she fought hard for control as she felt her whole body shake. She could feel him watching her, but knew that she could not let him see how much he was affecting her. She needed to get out of there quickly. She needed to get away from the newsroom; away from him. She couldn't concentrate with him in her face like that.

Passing by his desk, she forced herself not to look at him as her heart thumped loudly in her chest. The beating was so loud she wondered if he would hear it.

Part of her wanted to throw herself into his arms and make him promise to never let her go. That was why she had to leave. She couldn't trust herself around him. That was where all her problems had begun; her inability to resist him.

He asked her to give him a chance; to choose him. She did. She chose him over Dean before Honor had ever come into the equation. She wanted to be with Logan, but he couldn't even wait a night for her before falling into bed with the first pretty face that came along. Closing her eyes, she let out a deep breath as she found herself standing alone in the hallway. He didn't follow her, he let her go. For that she was thankful.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Standing in the common room, Logan felt anxious. He felt a mixture of anticipation and apprehension as he waited for Honor to get ready. He had decided to perform his brotherly duties and try and cheer her up by taking her out to dinner, having called her earlier only to be greeted by a sad and depressed sounding voice.

Setting aside his own personal torment, he knew that he had to do something. However, he was still extremely uncomfortable being in her dorm room. He hoped and dreaded Rory walking in while he was still there.

"Honor will you get your butt out here!" he yelled through to his sister slightly exasperated at how long she was taking. He really wanted to get out of there before Rory got back. He wasn't sure whether he could handle even more rejection at her hands.

"I'm coming! Keep your panties on!" was her reply. Logan shook his head knowing that she was probably not even half way dressed yet.

"I would like to eat sometime tonight, you know," he called back.

"Then take some of Rory's chips. I'm sure she won't mind!" Logan knew better. He didn't want to give Rory any more reason to hate him and coming between a Gilmore Girl and her food was a big mistake.

"I'll pass thanks." Logan sighed in frustration and then plopped himself down on the couch, figuring that he might as well make himself comfortable as he was in for a long wait. He glanced around the room taking in its homely essence, until something caught his eye. Sitting forward he took a closer look at the picture frame which had captured his attention. There was a picture of him, Honor, Finn, Colin, and Rory practically sitting on top of one another at the Graduation/Leaving party they had thrown over a year ago. Logan smiled broadly as the memories of that night came rushing back to him. That was the night when everything had changed. That was the night he had finally realised how much he had fallen for Rory Gilmore. It was the night she had surprised him by kissing him first. It was the night of so many firsts, for both of them.

A knock at the door pulled him from his memories and the sound of Honor asking him to answer the door caused him to sigh accordingly.

"What did your last slave die of?" he shouted through to her as he approached the door.

"A really long, drawn out death. Sharp implements were involved." Logan laughed and then opened the door. Standing before him was a familiar and rather tall, floppy haired guy. Thinking for a minute he tried to place him, and then realisation dawned; it was Dean.

"Umm, hi…is Rory around?" Dean asked while Logan's mind whirled. What the hell was _he_ doing there? Were Dean and Rory still together? After everything that happened, Logan had completely forgotten about Dean. But here he was standing in front of him, all tall and well…tall. _He was really tall!_

Logan tried to shake the angry feeling which was building up and somehow managed to force himself to speak.

"No, she's not." He said bluntly while glaring at the man who had come between him and his Ace.

"Who is it?" asked Honor as she appeared from her bedroom. She stopped in her tracks when noticing Dean. "Oh, hey! What are you doing here?"

"He was just looking for Rory." Logan answered for him in a harsh sounding tone. He didn't like Dean, he had never liked him. Not only was he not good enough for Rory, but he had gotten her involved in his marriage. He had put her in the position of being the other woman - not that Rory was completely innocent.

Honor gestured for Dean to come in and Logan shut the door behind them. His eyes still firmly on Dean. If looks could kill…

"You can wait if you want. She's at the library, she shouldn't be long." Dean nodded gratefully.

"Okay, thanks."

"Well, I should go finish getting ready before Logan fades away to nothing." Dean smiled as did Logan, although for both of them there was tension in their eyes. There was awkwardness and an atmosphere between them, and Dean could definitely sense that Logan was none too happy to see him there.

As silence descended upon them, Dean tried to wrack his brain to come up with something to say. He smiled politely as he ran his hand through his hair and then finally something popped into his head.

"So when did you get back from your trip?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation. He had always gotten the feeling that Logan had never liked him very much. He wasn't sure whether it was out of some kind of over protective big brother act or because he had a thing for Rory like he was positive Rory had for him, at one point.

"A week ago." Logan grunted in reply. Dean nodded and then silence surrounded them once more. As Logan let out a sigh, Dean watched him discretely. His icy, cold demeanour confused him slightly. As much as he knew Logan didn't like him, he had at least always made an effort to get along with him on the few occasions they were in the same room. But now, it was different. There seemed to be something bubbling under the surface and Dean couldn't quite figure out what his problem was.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Rory with her head in a book. She didn't notice either of them at first which only caused Dean to smile. Only Rory could get so lost in a book.

When she eventually looked up, she registered the fact that both Logan and Dean were together, in her dorm room with no blood shed.

Dean noted the surprise in her eyes as she looked from one to the other. He also noted the fact that her eyes lingered slightly longer on Logan than on him. He glanced over at Logan to see him staring back at Rory intently. As their eyes met, Rory quickly looked away and then back at Dean.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice a little rough.

"I just wanted to see you." Dean spoke as he kept watching the looks exchanged between the two supposed friends.

"Oh…" she said softly and dropped her books and bag onto the chair beside her.

"Okay, I'm ready." Honor said in a sing song voice as she re-entered the room. "Oh, hey Rory."

Rory pulled her gaze away from the two boys and smiled at her friend, so happy for the interruption. Having Dean and Logan together in the same room was not good for her stress levels.

"Hey, wow you look great," she said admiring Honor's dress trying to block out the rather awkward scenario of having her ex-boyfriend and the guy she cheated on him with, standing in the same room.

"Thanks," she twirled around giving her the complete view. "Logan's taking me out. I figured I couldn't show up at some fancy restaurant in my pyjamas."

Rory laughed forcefully. She could feel Logan's eyes boring into her and going by the expression on Dean's face, she was pretty sure he was going to figure things out fairly soon.

"We should get going. Reservations are at eight, so…" The sound of Logan's cold, harsh tone drew Rory' eyes to him. He avoided her gaze and moved to open the door. Rory and Dean moved out of the way to allow Honor to pass.

"Will you be okay?" Honor asked Rory quietly as she slid by her. Rory nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. Honor squeezed her arm and then left with Logan.

Rory kept her eyes on the door for a few seconds before finally facing Dean. She let out a sigh and then began unbuttoning her jacket.

"So, was it him?" Rory spun around to look at him trying to read his neutral expression. He wasn't giving anything away.

"What?"

"Logan! He was the guy right?" he spoke calmly, unnerving her slightly. "The guy you slept with."

Rory gaped at him; she was completely caught off guard. "Umm…"

"Well, was he?" Dean narrowed his eyes as he searched her face for the answer. Rory lowered her head and looked at the floor beneath her, ashamed.

"Yes," she answered in a small voice. She quickly glanced back up at him expecting to hear him yell at her, but he didn't. "I'm so sorry, Dean. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so, so sorry. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. I completely understand if you hate me."

Dean raised his hand cutting off her rambling, while shaking his head. "Rory, stop."

Rory eyed him curiously, she was more than confused. He wasn't yelling at her. He wasn't acting like Dean would normally act. He was calm; he was steady. He hadn't raised his voice in anger at all. Only to shush her.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. We grew apart, people change."

"But-"

"I don't belong in your world anymore, Rory. Logan does, but I don't. I'm okay," he informed her. Rory frowned; she honestly couldn't get her head around what he was telling her.

"You're okay? Really?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, I'm not running around with the wind in my hair singing the hills are alive with the sound of music, but give it time." They both laughed at that image and then Rory sighed deeply. "I just want you to be happy, Rory."

"You too." She smiled and then moved towards him to embrace him in a hug. Dean wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head. He shut his eyes, breathing in her scent as she rest her head on his chest, enjoying the comfort he offered her.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Dean asked as he pulled away from her.

"For being the best first boyfriend a girl could ask for," she said sweetly. Dean laughed and then moved towards her placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Bye Rory."

"Bye Dean." He took one last look at the girl who had captured his heart so completely all those years ago. With a heavy sigh and a heavy heart, he walked away. _Logan better not screw things up with her!_ he thought as he closed the door behind him.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Logan was mad. He was livid, furious, quietly seething, and any other words you could use to express just how angry he was. Sitting in silence in the car, as he drove to the restaurant with Honor in the passenger seat, he couldn't believe how much of an idiot he had been. All this time, he had felt horrible and guilty as hell for something that never even happened, when all the time Rory had a boyfriend. They were still together, and she was mad at _him_ for supposedly sleeping with someone else. He couldn't believe how screwed up that was. The nerve she had to make him feel like the bad guy when she was still with Dean, her boyfriend.

She was nothing more than a lying, manipulative…woman. And they said he was the biggest player in town! It looked like he had finally met his match. Rory Gilmore had well and truly beat him at his own game.

To think, he thought she was little Miss Innocent. _Huh!_

Apparently with him spending a year away, he had missed her transformation from wide-eyed, naïve, sweet Ace, to Rory 'rip your heart out with a spoon' Gilmore.

"Are you okay?" Honor asked from beside him as she noticed the fire in his eyes.

"I'm fine." He snapped. "Never better." He was right. He had never been better than he was at that moment. He had finally seen the girl he thought he loved for what she truly was, and now he was free. He could stop being the snivelling, pathetic mess he had been the last few days and start living his life again. No ties, no feelings to consider. He was his own man and he felt good about it.

Except for that nagging pain in his chest he felt whenever he thought about her, he was better than ever.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory sat staring blankly at her computer screen for the last fifteen minutes. Her head was all over the place. She still felt anger at Logan for the fact that he had slept with that girl, and she knew that she would never be able to truly forgive him, but…she missed him.

She couldn't help it. She missed his smile and that little mischievous twinkle in his eyes. She missed hearing him laugh and the sound of his voice or how he would always call her 'Ace'. She missed his presence. She missed being able to kiss him or have him hold her in his strong arms. Most of all, she just missed being able to talk to him about anything and everything and know that he would never judge her. She missed the trust they had, the friendship and closeness. It was gone now and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Oh, great. I was hoping he wouldn't come back." The sound of Doyle's voice beside her snapped her out of her daze and she automatically began typing again, not really registering his words.

"Huh?" she said absent-mindedly. She looked up at Doyle noticing the scowl on his face. She followed his line of vision and felt her heart break as she saw the scene before her.

"What is it about him? Is it the money? Or is it just the looks? Probably both, huh?" Rory couldn't tear her eyes away as she watched Logan making out with a brunette at the entry way to the newsroom. His hand was in her hair and Rory noticed how the girl clung to him as he sucked the soul from within her. Just like he used to do with her, she thought.

As he pulled away and waved to the girl, he turned towards his desk catching Rory's eye on the way. He smirked at her and winked and then dropped himself into his chair as Doyle scurried over to him. He kept his eyes on Rory as Doyle yammered on about something or other, his smirk widening into a full blown grin. Rory felt sick. Was that all for her benefit? Was he trying to make her jealous or did he just not care at all?

Rory shook her head in disgust and then returned her focus back to her work. She wasn't going to play his games.

RLRLRLRL

A little while later, Rory glanced up from her screen to see Logan's eyes on her. She noticed the look he was giving her, it was the same one he had given her the night before; it was a look full of anger and revulsion. Although, she had no idea why he would be so angry with her. It was him who had slept with that other girl. Rory was the one who had pushed him away because of Honor, but was that really enough reason for him to look at her like she was a piece of dirt?

"Hey, Logan!" said a sultry voice from the door way. In walked a blonde haired girl with legs up to her ears. She walked over to Logan and sat on the edge of his desk. Rory tried not to watch. She lowered her head as though she was reading something on her computer screen; however, she remained watching them from under her eyelashes.

She saw the look Logan gave the girl, it was one full of lust and attraction and Rory felt her heart drop to the floor.

"Hi." He said grinning all the while knowing full well that Rory was watching. Not that he cared.

"So, I was thinking..." _That must have hurt._ "We haven't really had a chance to catch up since you came back and I thought we could maybe 'catch up' over dinner tomorrow night. What do you think?" Rory rolled her eyes at the sheer obviousness of the girl. _Why don't you just climb into his lap and have your way with him right there and then? _she thought to herself.

Logan smiled brightly back at the girl, sending a casual, sneaky glance at Rory in the process.

"Sure. I'll pick you up around eight."

"Great!" the girl practically squealed with excitement. She slid gracefully off the desk - well as graceful as she could considering the fact that her skirt was basically a belt - and then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Logan nodded and watched her as she walked away and disappeared into the hall. He turned back around and saw Rory staring back at him.

"What?" Rory just shook her head and busied herself with typing up her article. Logan smirked.

"You know if you have something to say…"

"I don't have anything to say, Logan. Nothing at all."

"That's not like you." Rory was about to answer him when his cell phone started ringing. Holding up his finger, gesturing for her to hold that thought, he answered the phone.

"Hey, Lisa. How's it going?" He greeted whoever it was on the other side of the line. "I'm good. How are you?" Rory rolled her eyes in disgust. "Today? Sure, I'd love to have lunch with you. I'll see you in an hour." He hung up.

"You were saying?" he looked at Rory, all of his cockiness and arrogance on display.

"Don't you have any respect at all?"

Logan shrugged. "For…?"

"For anyone. This is a newsroom, Logan. In case you hadn't noticed. People come here to work, not to flirt and make dinner plans with whatever idiotic bimbo comes along."

"That wouldn't be jealousy there would it?"

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself."

"It sounds like you're jealous to me."

"Well, you always were deluded," she bit back. Logan laughed. "You really don't care about anyone else but yourself do you? As long as you get your leg over…"

Logan's eyes flew open as her words registered with him. Fire burned deep within him at her jibe. He couldn't believe the nerve of her to accuse him of being insensitive and heartless, when she was the biggest culprit he knew.

"Hey, at least I'm honest and up front. What you see is what you get. Don't go looking down on me when you're not exactly the essence of purity yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a hypocrite!" Rory almost choked as he spoke.

"Excuse me! How am I a hypocrite?"

"Because, you walk around acting all high and mighty, passing judgement on my life and everyone else's. Believe me, you are not the perfect angel that you so desperately profess yourself to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Broken up any marriages lately?" Rory narrowed her eyes and immediately pulled herself up from her chair. She had to get out of there. She wasn't going to just sit there and let him attack her in front of everyone. "What? No comments?"

Quickly, she gathered up her things as everyone pretended they weren't listening to the argument between them. Logan watched her feeling a pang of guilt, but he pushed that aside. He needed to get things off his chest. He needed to let her know that she was the one in the wrong. Not him.

As Rory left the newsroom, Logan decided to follow after her. He wasn't anywhere near finished with her yet.

"Oh don't leave. We were just getting started," he said sarcastically as he followed her through the hall.

"Go away, Logan."

"Not going to happen," he informed her as he caught up with her. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to a stop.

"What do you want?" she spat out. Logan smiled.

"I just thought you could teach me all about the ins and outs of morality. Seeing as you're the expert, after all. I mean, first of all you sleep with your ex-boyfriend, who just so happens to be married, thus breaking up said marriage. Then you go and cheat on him with me."

Rory tried to pull her arm from his grasp but he just held on tighter. "Oh and didn't you cheat on Dean with Jess? And then there was that Tristan guy…"

"How do you…? Screw you Logan!" Logan smirked back at her, his eyebrows raising suggestively.

"Oh, as I recall, you rather enjoyed screwing me. Repeatedly, if memory serves." As the words left his mouth, he saw the hurt in her eyes and instantly regretted what he said.

"You're a pig!" she told him firmly, trying desperately not to let him see the tears which were threatening to escape. She struggled to free her arm and after taking one long, last hate-filled look at him; she turned around and walked away, leaving him in a sea of regret and self loathing. He wanted to go after her, to apologise but he had already done enough damage. He let out a heavy sigh as he watched her walk away, he felt sick. He felt guilty and most of all he felt angry at himself for hurting the one person he ever truly loved. He crossed the point of no return and he would have to live with that. He would have to live without her in his life.

**AN: Yes, I know what your thinking, more angst. Bear with me and I promise the good times will be right around the corner. Now, please click that little button and tell me what you think. You know you want to! Pretty please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Love And Hate

**A/N: Hi guys, here is chapter eight, ready for you to enjoy. Hopefully. I'm really looking forward to writing the next few chapters of this story and I'm really excited about how this story is turning out. I hope you all are too. I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story and all of my other ones and sent me those nice little reviews. You really put a smile on my face, so keep with me. Also, thank you to my excellent beta, Megan. I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

It Started With A Kiss

Chapter Eight: Love and Hate

Studying had pretty much become the main focus of her life over the last few weeks. She needed something to distract her from her resounding anger and heartbreak. And so in a very Rory-like manner, she became a study machine. She had been churning out paper after paper and passing test after test, while keeping herself pretty much locked away in her room.

She had seen him on a few occasions, but he hadn't dared speak to her. Thankfully, he at least had stayed away and had given her space. It was the least he could do.

It had been a few weeks since their argument had passed by in a haze and her anger towards him still remained. It was coated with a thick layer of hurt at how he had spoken to her. He had been so harsh, so crude, as though she meant nothing to him. She never thought he was capable of such cruelty. She remembered the look he gave her; it was so cold, so full of hate. She had no idea why he would hate her, what had she done? He was the one who had slept with that other girl hours after begging _her_ to give him a chance.

Rory sat in the common room reading over her notes for the class she had that day, but she couldn't concentrate. In one ear she had Paris rambling on about Doyle and how he was so irritating, and in the other ear she had to endure the painful lament of Sarah McLachlan emanating from Honor's bedroom. Honor had become quite fond of the heartfelt female singers these days. They provided plenty of pain and misery for her to wallow in.

"Can you believe that little troll? I mean who does he think he is?" Rory rolled her eyes as Paris sat beside her.

"Umm, I don't know, the Editor maybe?" her reply received a death glare from Paris causing Rory to sink back into the cushions.

"Why is it that whenever Honor has a problem everyone bends over backwards to accommodate her pathetic snivelling but when _I _have an _actual_ problem, no one wants to know?" she asked huffily crossing her arms over her chest.

"And what problem would that be, Paris? Doyle won't let you write the article you want? Oh poor baby," she said sarcastically causing Paris to narrow her eyes and pull herself up off the couch.

"You know just because you and Logan had a lovers spat, you don't have to take it out on me!" she said as she stomped towards her room. Rory shook her head, angry at the mention of his name. That was a low blow.

She then remembered that she needed to ask Paris something and was thankful for the loudness of the music drowning them out so Honor couldn't hear.

"Oh by the way, its Honor's birthday next week and I want to throw her a party here at the dorm, that's okay with you right?" she asked politely. Paris just scowled back at her and sighed.

"Fine, but there will be no Celine Dion! If I have to hear her wailing about how her heart will go on and on one more time, I will have to kill someone, preferably her."

Rory nodded. "Got it. No Celine Dion. Check."

Paris disappeared into her room, closing the door behind her just as Sarah McLachlan finished. Rory's ears were glad of the silence; however, the silence lasted seconds as Celine Dion began wailing. Rory laughed as she heard Paris yell just as there was a knock at the door.

Rory quickly went to answer it, a smile still on her face; however, that smile faded fast as she opened the door to see Logan standing in front of her in the hallway.

As he glanced up meeting her eyes, she felt her anger return. She frowned and folded her arms over her chest defensively.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a harsh tone causing Logan to wince as he saw the hatred in her eyes. He let out a heavy sigh and smiled sadly.

"I just came to take Honor to lunch." He said softly, avoiding her stare. He lowered his head and shifted awkwardly on the spot.

"She's in her room. Just follow the sound of Paris' soul dying," she said snippily as she moved from the door allowing him to enter. Logan did so hesitantly and followed her in. He sighed as he heard his sister's music choice. She was still grieving the end of her relationship with Josh. It had been a month since they had broken up but she still wasn't over it. He really needed to do something about her state of melancholy.

The sight of Rory packing up her things caught his attention. He wanted to say something to apologise for what he had said to her all those weeks ago, as he had wanted to a million times before. He just couldn't find the words. Plus, there was also the fact that she had been avoiding him rather successfully these last few weeks.

Then there was the look she gave him as she opened the door. It broke his heart. The last thing he had ever wanted to do was hurt her and have her hate him, but it was too late. There was nothing he could do to get her to forgive him. It was a lost cause.

"I have to go to my class," she said quietly as she clutched her book bag and brushed passed him. Logan turned to see her leave.

He wanted to call out to her, to say something, anything. But he just let her go as the sadness and regret flooded his heart.

"Oh great! Its you. Can you do something about her, Logan? She is _your_ sister!" said Paris from behind him.

Logan turned back and shrugged. "I'll see what I can do."

RLRLRLRLRLRL

"So I ran into Annabelle Givens the other day." Honor said from across the table in the little coffee shop Logan had dragged her to. Logan stared out of the window, his mind a million miles away.

"Who?" he asked lifting his cup to take a sip of his coffee.

"Annabelle Givens," she replied firmly while looking at Logan as though he would know who she was talking about.

"Is that name supposed to mean something to me? Because I'm drawing a blank." Honor rolled her eyes and finished her coffee before indicating to the waitress for another.

"What a surprise!" she dabbed the side of her mouth with her napkin as she eyed the croissant sitting on her plate. "Annabelle? Blonde hair? You hooked up with her at my 18th birthday party, remember?"

He didn't. He had absolutely no idea who she was talking about. Although, he was fairly certain that he had spent most of her 18th birthday party heavily intoxicated, plus most of Honor's friends all kind of blurred into one familiar image, except for one.

"Anyway, she told me to send you her regards and her cell number." She lifted her purse from the table and pulled out a small piece of paper with a name and number scrawled over it. Logan looked at it feeling no urge to call her at all. Honor raised her eyebrows in surprise as he scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it into her empty coffee cup. "You're turning down the chance of an easy lay? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not interested in Annabelle What's-her-face," he said while resting his head on his hand and returning his gaze to the world passing by outside the window. Honor narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"What's up with you? You've been Mr. Mopey for weeks." Logan closed his eyes; he wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her about him and Rory, but he couldn't.

"Oh, _I've _been Mr. Mopey? You should know all about that," he informed her knowingly. Honor just sunk back in her chair as the waitress brought over her coffee.

"It must be something in the water. I mean you, me…and Rory has been all quiet and distracted lately. I try to ask her what's wrong, but she just cuts me off and pretends like everything's fine."

"Sounds familiar," he added while trying to hide his guilt at being responsible for Rory's unhappiness. Honor smiled forcefully and shook her head.

"I thought it was because of her break up with Dean. But she was never really into him the second time around, there's no way she could be so cut up about that." As Honor finished her sentence, Logan felt his heart racing as he digested her words.

"They broke up?"

"Oh yeah. I told you she'd see sense and break up with him eventually." Logan's eyes widened in surprise and he felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"She broke up with him?"

"Uh huh." Honor nodded while sipping her second coffee. She liked the stuff but she wasn't an addict like Rory was. No wonder she wasn't sleeping well.

"When?"

"Funnily enough, it was the same day I…I mean Josh broke up with me," she slipped up hoping Logan wouldn't notice. Thankfully he didn't, she couldn't deal with all of his questions.

"That was the Sunday after I got back, right?"

"Umm, yeah." He couldn't believe it. Logan felt a mixture of shame and elation as it sunk in. If Honor was right and Rory really did break up with Dean the day after Logan had asked her to give them a chance, it meant that she chose _him_. She chose to be with him, she wanted to be with him until her misguided loyalty to Honor had gotten in the way.

He couldn't help the smile from growing on his face as he thought about the fact that she had wanted to be with him, she wanted to be his girlfriend. And now, he had ruined everything.

He had accused her of being a hypocrite, he had spoken to her so despicably, and he felt his heart sink.

Logan had been angry with her because he thought that she was still with Dean and that she had unfairly made him out to be the bad guy by sleeping with someone else - even though he hadn't - when she had cheated with him on her boyfriend. He didn't think she had any right to be mad at him, but she did. He understood completely why she would be so upset to think he slept with that girl only hours after asking Rory to be with him. What had he done? He had ruined the best thing that ever happened to him and for what? Pride? Stupidity?

He had to make it up to her. He had to get her to forgive him; he had to get her back and he would, if it was the last thing he did.

RLRLRLRLRL

"Hey Mom!" Rory called out as she balanced her bag and books in her arms while holding the door of her mothers Inn open for an elderly couple to exit.

Lorelai looked up and smiled brightly as she saw her daughter. Seeing Rory always seemed to put a smile on her face. Quickly, she ended her phone call and ran over to Rory and grabbed her heavy bag from her shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Hey, so what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked as they walked towards the reception desk.

"What...you're not happy to see your only daughter?" Rory frowned and sighed heavily as she dumped her stuff on the desk.

"Of course I am. However, you are a busy college student. A busy Yale college student. I didn't think you had any time for us country bumpkins anymore." Rory rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I always have time for you, mom," she answered sweetly, and then quickly turned away from her and headed towards the kitchen. "Is Sookie here?"

Lorelai's smile faded as she lost her daughter's attention and followed her into the kitchen where Sookie was adding the finishing touches to a large sponge cake with pink frosting.

"Wow Sookie! That looks amazing. I think you have outdone yourself this time." Rory said as she examined the cake closer.

Sookie blushed and began giggling like a school girl.

"It is pretty good, huh?" Lorelai took a closer look at the cake noticing the writing on it. It was a birthday cake for Honor.

"You're throwing a birthday party for Honor? When? How come you didn't tell me?" she asked in a babyish tone.

"This weekend. It's a surprise party, mom. You never would have been able to keep it to yourself."

"That's not true," she said indignantly while folding her arms across her chest and pouting. "I am an excellent secret keeper!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. You always crack."

"I do not."

"You know, actually you do." Sookie smiled causing Lorelai to glare at her.

"Oh, you can talk! And how exactly were you able to keep this secret from me?"

"Rory made me sign a contract." Lorelai glared at Rory.

"So was I invited to this party?" Rory laughed and slid passed her and walked back to the reception.

"It's a college party. I didn't think you would want to come."

"Of course, I would want to be there. It's Honor's party. I like Honor."

Rory opened her bag and pulled out a notebook and pen. She began checking off things on the list and then frowned as she reached the end.

"What?" Lorelai noticed her change in demeanour. Rory closed the notebook and shoved it back in her bag and sighed.

"Its nothing," she said while shaking her head.

"Rory."

"It's just; I haven't sorted out the music yet."

"So, the party isn't until Saturday. You have plenty of time. Get Kirk to do it." Lorelai suggested receiving a glare from Rory.

"I need to talk to Logan. He has thrown about a million parties so I figured he would have a few contacts." Rory explained, the frown still covering her features.

"So, then what is the problem?"

"I would have to actually talk to Logan. Be in the same room with him, perhaps even make eye contact with him."

"And that would be bad? I thought you liked making eye contact with Logan. I thought you liked doing a few other things with him too." Lorelai said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Mom!" Rory scolded but couldn't help the blush from engulfing her body. "We're not exactly on speaking terms these days."

It was Lorelai's turn to frown this time. She narrowed her eyes and closely scanned her daughters face trying to figure out what was going on with her.

"What happened?"

Rory sighed defeated. "Logan happened. He's a jerk. He's an…ass. He's an arrogant, heartless, low life, butt-faced miscreant, pig!"

"Wow! Harsh." Lorelai's eyes widened as Rory finished her diatribe. "What did he do?"

Rory glanced at her mother and considered telling her the whole story. Usually she wouldn't give it a second thought - telling her mother - but for some reason, she was reluctant.

"I don't want to talk about it," she insisted and began packing up her things. Lorelai frowned feeling a little disappointed that Rory didn't want to confide in her. She always wanted to confide in her.

"Rory."

"I'm going to go back to the house. I can't stay in town for long; I have a class first thing tomorrow. So, do you want to grab some dinner before I go back?"

"Sure." Lorelai nodded whilst dropping the subject.

"Great. Say goodbye to Sookie for me." She said as she kissed Lorelai on the cheek and then headed for the door.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory looked down at her watch as she finished her coffee; twenty minutes. That was how long she had been sitting in the dining hall trying to work up the nerve to go over and talk to Logan. She had been watching him as he sat in silence while Colin and Finn argued - about something mundanely trivial as always - beside him.

She sighed at how pathetic she was. What was she afraid of? She felt anxious and nervous about approaching him. The overriding anger she felt towards him showed no signs of disappearing any time soon. However, she would have to be the bigger person and put aside her bitterness and hurt and go talk to him. She needed to do it otherwise there would be no music at Honor's party. And what was a party without something to dance to?

She would need to suck it up and go over there. Face her demons and then run away as fast as she could; that was the plan.

"Since when did you start doing crossword puzzles, Finn?" she heard Colin ask as she slowly approached their table. She noticed Logan sitting with his head in his hand not paying any attention to the other two.

"I find it stimulates the mind. Plus I'm bored," replied the wacky Australian. He then looked at Logan and rolled his eyes. As Rory stopped at the table, Finn was the first one to notice her presence.

"Rory, love! How are you?" he greeted her warmly. Logan whipped his head up and stared at her with a slightly surprised expression on his face. Rory avoided making eye contact with him and just kept her focus on the other two.

"Hey Rory," said Colin politely. Rory smiled and gestured to sit down in the empty chair across from them. Colin nodded and she sat, still not looking at Logan. Although, she could feel his hazel eyes burning into her.

"Rory, what's the capital of Luxembourg?" Finn asked as he studied the newspaper in front of him.

"Um, Luxembourg," she replied confidently trying to pretend that Logan staring at her was having no affect on her whatsoever.

"Luxembourg? Really? That's not very original." Finn stated in a disappointed tone. Colin rolled his eyes again causing Rory to laugh softly.

"So, how's sophomore year treating you so far?" he asked, Rory felt a pang in her chest as her eyes stole a look at Logan's face.

He wasn't looking at her anymore. He had returned to staring blankly into the distance.

"Good, you know," she said vaguely. She wanted to get this over and done with quickly so she took a deep breath and turned to Logan. "I, um, I wanted to talk to you, actually."

Logan glanced back at her not realising she was talking to him. He was surprised when he met her gaze head on. "Me?"

Rory nodded and tried to ignore the urge to yell at him. She needed to remain calm if she was going to get through this. "Yes, I need your help."

"_You_ need _my_ help?" Logan asked incredulously, his eyes widened in surprise.

"As I'm sure you're aware, it's Honor's birthday coming up and I wanted to throw her a surprise party to cheer her up." Logan nodded slowly and looked at her confused as to why she would need or want his help.

"Okay."

"I have everything taken care of except for the music. I was hoping maybe you knew a guy. I don't have a lot of money, but…"

"I'll handle it, don't worry," he said quickly. Rory sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Logan spoke softly as they stared back at each other, both conveying so much emotion in one look. Rory found it hard to hide her anger while Logan's sad eyes held so much longing.

"Ooh, check out the legs on her." Finn's voice brought them out of their trance. "I'll be right back." Finn dropped the newspaper and headed in the direction of the redhead who had captured his attention. Colin sighed and pushed out his chair.

"I'm on it," he said in an irritated tone whilst glaring at Logan and then trailed off after his friend, leaving Logan and Rory alone.

Rory quickly realised this fact and immediately felt uncomfortable. She gathered her belongings and slid out of the chair.

"I should go." Logan's hand on her arm prevented her from bolting. She looked down where his touch burned her skin.

"Rory, can we…can we talk?" he asked hesitantly. Rory narrowed her eyes and sighed as he removed his hand from her arm. "Please!"

Rory took a deep breath and then fixed him with an icy stare. "Apart from Honor's birthday party, we have nothing to talk about, Logan."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt the thumping in her chest grow louder. She felt tears prickle her eyes and she knew she had to get away from him quickly before she completely broke down in front of him.

"Rory." Logan tried to reason with her but before he could get the words out she was gone. "I'm sorry."

He watched as she disappeared into the crowd of people and sunk back into his chair as Finn and Colin sat back down beside him.

"I already slept with that girl. She didn't seem to remember me. How can she not remember having a piece of this?!" Finn whined as he gestured to himself. Colin shook his head in frustration at his friend as Logan kept his eyes on the fading image of Rory in the distance, lost to him forever.

RLRLRLRLRL

It was time to perform his brotherly duty. It was time for him to get involved in his sister's affairs and try and get to the bottom of what happened between Honor and Josh.

Trying to find out the real reason for their break up from Honor was like trying to get blood from a stone; impossible. So he decided to go to the source; Josh.

Using his connections, he had found the address for his sister's ex- boyfriend and had decided that he would go talk to him and find out the truth and maybe even kick his ass - if the occasion arose.

Immersing himself in his sister's love life also served well as a distraction from his own. Rory still hadn't forgiven him and from the looks of things, she wasn't going to hear him out any time soon. And in all honesty, he didn't blame her for hating him.

Logan walked along the corridor until he arrived at Josh's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He thought about how he would approach the situation. Should he just barge in and demand answers? Should he threaten him? Or should he remain calm and listen to his side of the story? The latter was probably his best bet.

As the door swung open, he was greeted by a tall, sandy haired guy who Logan was fairly certain wasn't Josh. He had only met him that one time and his memory was a little foggy, but he was pretty sure Josh had dark hair.

"Hi. Can I help you?" asked the guy cheerily. Logan narrowed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"Um, I'm looking for Josh."

"You a friend of his?" Logan shifted awkwardly.

"Something like that. Is he here?"

"Yeah sure. Come on in." Logan entered the room to be met by a look of fear on Josh's face as he stood up from his place on the couch.

"Hi."

"Hey." Logan frowned as the blonde guy closed the door behind him. "Josh, right?"

"Um, yeah," he answered nervously. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, you can tell me why you broke my little sister's heart?" He asked firmly, feeling his protective brotherly instincts kicking in. Josh froze on the spot, his eyes widened full of fear. Logan was pretty sure he was shaking.

"I'm just going to go finish that essay," said his roommate and he quickly disappeared leaving them alone. Josh began fidgeting nervously with the sleeve of his sweatshirt and lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Well?" Logan was beginning to get annoyed with him. "Why did you break up with Honor? Did you think you'd do any better, because-?"

"-I didn't break up with Honor. She broke up with me." Josh interrupted, his voice wavering slightly as Logan stared him down.

"What?"

"Honor broke up with me." Logan was confused. Why would Honor lie about something like that?

"But…I thought…why would Honor break up with you? As far as I was aware, she was crazy about you." Josh smiled but it quickly faded away.

"I don't know. She won't talk to me."

"So what happened? Something must have happened to make her break up with you."

Josh shook his head and sat back down on the couch. "All I did was tell her that I loved her and then she dumped me the next day over the phone. No excuse, no explanation. Nothing." Logan's eyes flew open in shock.

"You, you told her you loved her?"

Josh shrugged and slumped back on the couch, letting his misery wash over him. "Obviously, she didn't feel the same way."

Or maybe she did and that was the problem, Logan thought. He knew his sister and as different as he and she both were, they shared one thing in common; a mutual fear of commitment.

Growing up in the Huntzberger household hadn't provided the siblings with many examples of 'love.' The relationship between their parents was mainly for show; underneath all the fake smiles were cold, hardened shells that had no time for their children.

So was it any wonder that both Logan and Honor would find it so hard to deal with the possibility of something real? Logan had pretty much shut himself off from that possibility until Rory had come along. And in his own unique way he had managed to mess that up.

For a moment he felt envious of his sister. Envious of her for having someone who loved her. She was lucky and he wasn't going to let her fear get in the way of that.

"This weekend, it's Honor's birthday. There's going to be a party. You should come, the two of you need to talk," he said enthusiastically as the plan to give his sister a truly happy birthday slowly formulated in his head.

"I don't know." Josh was reluctant. He had already been humiliated by Honor rejecting him. He wasn't sure he could take anymore.

"Please. I know she loves you. I think she's just scared. The Huntzberger's aren't exactly the best role models for loving relationships."

"I…"

"Please, I cannot bear to hear Celine Dion screeching any more." Logan joked. Josh contemplated what he was saying and sighed heavily. "Do you still love her?"

Josh looked up and met Logan's eyes. Logan smiled lightly as he saw the love he held for his sister shining back at him.

"Look, I'm no expert but I think if you are lucky enough to fall in love with someone as incredible as Honor, you shouldn't give up on it at the first hurdle." He stated and felt some of his own words resonating with himself.

Josh remained silent for a moment and then he stood up directly in front of Logan, confidence flowing through him, a smile on his face. "Alright. I'll be there."

Logan smiled widely and playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Good," he said simply and then headed for the door. As he opened it, he stopped and turned back to Josh. "Oh, and if you hurt her, I will have to kill you."

Josh's face paled and Logan started laughing. He shut the door behind him and for the first time in a long time he felt good about himself. He was doing a good thing for his sister; maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

The party was in full swing, and Rory had only had about three minor heart attacks so far, all of which were mainly to do with Finn.

The partygoers had arrived on time, the food Sookie had prepared was perfect, and the DJ Logan had provided was actually quite good - for some tastes.

Honor had shown up and been thoroughly surprised and moved to tears when she saw everyone and how much effort Rory had gone to. The party had been a roaring success even though Paris had decided to stay in her room due to another argument with Doyle.

Rory even found time to enjoy herself, despite the fact that Logan had been watching her all night. She supposed she would have to talk to him at some point; just to say thank you for his help. Nothing more.

"Rory, I can't believe you did all of this!" said Honor as she approached her. Rory smiled and gave her a hug before passing a drink to her from the table beside them.

"Well, it's your birthday. You deserve it." she insisted. Honor smiled brightly back at her as her eyes scanned the room.

"Well, I appreciate it. Thank you." Rory took a sip of her drink, her gaze falling on Logan who was standing at the other side of the room being talked to by Finn, who as usual was the drunkest person at the party. Logan caught her stare and waved over in hope more than anything. Rory gave him a half smile and was about to wave back when Honor grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

Rory had no idea where she was being dragged to but her drink was spilling everywhere.

"Honor, where's the fire?" she cried trying to avoid spilling any liquid on her new and expensive dress.

"Did you invite him?" Honor closed the door to her room and spun Rory around to face her. Rory took a moment to gain her composure but still had no idea what was going on.

"Who?" she asked completely clueless. Honor placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Rory.

"Josh!" she exclaimed, her voice rising.

"Josh is here?"

"Rory!" Honor's eyes flashed with anger and as she was about to start shouting, the door opened and in walked Logan and Josh. Honor stood with her mouth agape as Josh stared back at her. Rory looked from Honor to Josh and then back again.

"Hey." Josh said tentatively before looking back at Logan for some reassurance. Logan nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"I think you two have some talking to do. Rory…" he caught Rory's gaze and gestured for them to leave Josh and Honor alone. Rory looked back at Honor to see her eyes moisten with the tears which were ready to escape as she threw herself into his open arms.

Rory smiled warmly, while at the same time she felt a pang in her chest. She wanted that.

She felt Logan's hand on her arm again as he led her out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Rory eyed him sceptically as he turned to face her.

"What?"

"You did that, didn't you?" she enquired as the music threatened to drown them out. Logan shrugged and smiled softly.

"I figured one of us should be happy." Rory stared up at him, her blue eyes searching his face. She saw honesty and a love for his sister shining back at her. She was moved by his incredibly sweet and considerate gesture. So much so, that for the first time in a long time, she felt her anger slightly fade away to be replaced briefly by that feeling she always felt when Logan was around; love.

Rory sighed and lowered her gaze to the floor. Logan downed the rest of his drink and placed the glass on the table. Rory looked back up at him and smiled. She took his hand and turned around as she led him to her bedroom.

Logan followed after her feeling a mixture of caution, nervousness, anxiety, and fear. She held the door open for him as he slid by her and then he watched as she sat on the bed with her hands clasped in her lap.

The room was silent except for the noise coming from the party. Logan felt uncomfortable just standing in the middle of her bedroom. He was unsure whether she was going to start yelling at him or not. Anticipating the floodgates to open soon, he figured he should go on the offensive.

He wandered over to her desk and sat down on the chair facing her. Taking a deep breath, he knew where he needed to begin.

"Rory, I want to apologise for what I said to you. I crossed the line and I said some things I wish I could take back. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry."

Rory glanced up at him and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry too."

Logan was caught off guard by her apology. He had no idea why she felt the need to say sorry. He was the one who acted like a jerk.

"For what?" he asked simply narrowing his eyes. Rory unclasped her hands and began fidgeting restlessly with her dress.

"I was a complete bitch to you."

"With good reason," he added trying to ease the tension between them. She smiled.

"Some of what you said was true. I had no right to act all high and mighty. I mean, after everything that happened with Dean and then with you…"

"Rory, we all make mistakes. It just proves that you're human."

"You think it was a mistake? You and me?" she asked in a small voice, her eyes wide.

Logan smiled reassuringly and shook his head. "No. I could never think that. I mean, it's us."

Rory sighed as she lifted her legs up onto the bed and tucked them against herself. "I'm sorry I got mad about that girl. It really was none of my business. You can sleep with whomever you want to. I had no right to be mad at you."

"You have every right, but nothing happened, Rory. I swear to god."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Like I said, it's none of my business."

Logan breathed out a huge sigh and got up from the chair. He walked towards her and sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"So…are we okay?" Rory straightened up and smiled.

"We're okay." She nodded and she meant it. She didn't want to be so consumed with anger anymore. It was tiring and she didn't want to become some bitter old woman. She wanted to be the kind of person who could forgive and she wanted to forgive Logan more than anyone. She needed him in her life as much as she loathed to admit it. It was true.

"You don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you," she said. "Well not for too long anyway." He smiled.


	9. Chapter 9: It Started With A Kiss

**A/N: Hi everyone! Hope all is well with you. Here is chapter 9 of ISWAK. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing all of my stories. You always put a smile on my face. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to my beta for getting this done super quick. I don't own anything.**

It Started With A Kiss

Chapter Nine: It Started With A Kiss

Rory was seriously contemplating taking up smoking just so she would have a steady supply of matchsticks she could use to keep her eyelids open during her mind numbingly boring politics class. It wasn't that she didn't find the content interesting; it was more the fact that Professor Duncan spoke in such a monochromatic tone, even the happiest person in the world would lose the will to live if they had to listen to him for three whole hours.

She needed to be re-caffeinated quickly before she drowned out his dull tone with the sounds of her snoring. And that would be bad.

Feeling her eyes close as her chin rested in her hand, she quickly sat up straight and rubbed her eyes while trying to disguise her yawn. She hadn't really gotten much sleep of late, due in large part to the lovebirds Honor and Josh; who had been at it like rabbits practically every night since they got back together. Making up for lost time had never been so noisy. Then she had to deal with Paris, who was basically on the verge of castrating Josh just so she could get some sleep. As well as all of that, she had to deal with all of the stress that came along with the arrival of Finals.

Just an ordinary day in the life of Rory Gilmore; referee, stressed and sleep deprived.

Then there was Logan. Things between them had been strange - for lack of a better word - of late. They were friendly and had gone back to their usual banter of years gone by with him teasing her and her giving it back tenfold, but there was still a slight awkwardness.

From Rory's point of view, she knew that she had forgiven him deep down but at the same time, she still felt a little hurt that he had gone out and slept with that girl, Amy. It hurt her because she had thought that with her he would be different. He seemed so genuine when he had told her that he wanted to be with her and then a few hours later he was stumbling into bed with another girl.

But, she was trying to put it behind her and give him a second chance. She hated being angry at him all the time. It took up too much energy which could be put to better use…like trying to stay awake during Professor Duncan's seemingly endless class.

She stretched her arms slightly and looked around at the other bored faces surrounding her. She smiled faintly and then remembered that she was supposed to be taking notes. Furrowing her brows, she turned her focus back to the teacher and began scribbling maniacally as Professor Duncan rambled on. She glanced up briefly and something caught her eye. Or rather, someone caught her eye. The blonde hair drew her attention as the boy it belonged to stood outside her classroom with a smirk on his face and a cup of coffee in his hand.

She frowned as he waved the coffee under his nose breathing in the rich aroma before closing his eyes and taking a long, luxurious taste. Rory felt her mouth water just at the thought of the sweet liquid pouring down his throat. Logan's smirk grew wider as Rory glared at him with a rather peeved expression on her face. He couldn't help but laugh at her as the teacher droned on and on.

Suddenly, the movement of others caught her attention and she realised with huge relief that class was over. Quickly, she gathered up her books and her notes and rushed out of the room before someone told her she had to stay. She headed straight for Logan who was still smiling broadly back at her. By the time she reached him, he was holding out another cup of coffee for her and she gratefully accepted.

Not even taking the proper amount of time to fully enjoy the caffeinated beverage, she downed it in record time burning her throat in the process, but she couldn't care less.

"Thank you," she said slightly panting out of breath as she handed the container back to Logan. He took it from her and frowned.

"What am I? The Garbage man?" he teased only to receive a stern look from Rory. "So, how was class?"

Rory sighed in exhaustion. "Great, if you enjoy being put to sleep by your professor. Actually, you would have loved it. You usually snore all the way through your classes," she joked as Logan threw their coffee cups in the closest trashcan.

"Hey, I resent that," he pouted while furrowing his brows in mock indignation.

"I think I aged about ten years," she groaned. Logan smiled and took the books from her grasp, instinctively, and carried them himself as they walked along the corridor.

"Well, you still look stunning for a thirty year old." Rory couldn't help feeling like an idiot as the blush crept over her face as a result of Logan complimenting her. She mentally berated herself for acting like such a…girl. She glanced at him and smiled as she realised he was carrying her books without giving it a second thought.

"Always the charmer! Huh Huntzberger?" Logan shrugged as they found themselves in the quad, heading in the direction of the coffee cart.

"Hey, I can't help it. It just comes naturally to me."

"Uh oh! Ego alert! Party of one." Logan laughed as he gave her back her books and took his place in line at the coffee cart. Rory's smile broadened as she watched him order her usual. She felt her heart warm at how natural it all seemed between them. The awkwardness seemed to have disappeared. He didn't even have to ask her if she wanted another coffee, or what way she liked it. He already knew. He knew her and it made her smile like a fool.

"What?" Logan asked as he returned to her with two steaming hot coffees in hand. Not realising that she was still staring at him with a dreamy look on her face, Rory's cheeks reddened as he smiled at her. She quickly snatched the coffee from his hand and buried her embarrassment at being such a sap head around him, in the only sanctuary she could find; her coffee.

She finished off the coffee again rather quickly; being around Logan must be having some kind of strange effect on her. Her throat was bone dry. Logan watched her closely and then handed her the second container as well. Rory took it with no words, but this time she caught a whiff of the rich aroma. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet smell before pouring its heavenly contents down her throat.

Logan's eyes widened as he heard her moan softly. He had never felt so aroused watching someone drinking coffee before. It seemed that Rory could make such a simple act become the most erotic thing he had ever seen. It was Rory, no matter what she did, he was in awe.

"Good?" he smirked as she opened her eyes. Rory nodded shyly before smiling back at him. For a few seconds they were caught in each others stare. Logan couldn't look away; he was so enthralled by her. He took a step closer to her and breathed in her scent; a mixture of honey and coffee. Rory shivered under his close attention. She felt her chest heavy; her breathing became slightly ragged as his smouldering chocolate, brown eyes burned through her own.

Her breath caught in her throat as he raised his hand to brush his thumb over her top lip in an intimate gesture, removing the foam residue that had been taunting him. He would have much rather removed it with his lips, but he would settle for whatever contact he could get.

Rory closed her eyes, her lips tingling. She wanted him to kiss her. Standing in the middle of the quad, students buzzing around them, she didn't care about anything else, she just wanted him to kiss her. In that moment, she didn't care if anyone saw them or even if word got back to Honor, she wanted to feel his soft lips caressing her own.

"I should go. I promised Finn I'd meet him." Logan whispered in a low tone. Rory opened her eyes and sighed, trying not to show her disappointment.

"Okay, thanks for the coffee." She nodded while regaining her composure. Logan smiled.

"Coffees! Plural." Rory chuckled and hit him playfully on the arm. "Bye, Ace."

Rory watched as Logan walked away. He turned back and sent her a little wink causing her to blush once more.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

By the time Rory returned to her dorm, she found Honor and Josh sitting on the sofa while Paris paced back and forth. Rory noticed the nervous look on Josh's face as Honor rolled her eyes.

"What's going on?" Rory asked furrowing her brows.

"Paris has finally flipped." Honor informed her as she sat back on the couch.

"I'm calling an emergency meeting. This can't go on any longer." Paris spat out. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at Josh.

"What can't go on any longer?" Rory asked. Honor shrugged and Paris finally lost her patience.

"THE SEX!" she cried. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I NEED TO SLEEP AND YOU TWO MOANING AND BANGING THE HEADBOARD OFF THE WALL IS NOT ALLOWING ME TO SLEEP!"

"You're just jealous because you're not getting laid!" Honor threw back at her as she pulled herself up from the sofa.

"OH, I'M GETTING LAID ALRIGHT. I JUST LIKE TO KEEP MY PERSONAL LIFE PERSONAL." She screamed taking a step towards her. Rory sighed and cringed slightly. She really didn't want to think about either of her friends getting laid, especially not Paris given her penchant for elderly guys.

"WHAT, IN CASE THEY DROP DEAD ON TOP OF YOU?" Honor smirked. Paris' eyes blazed with anger and she took another step towards her. Rory sat down beside Josh and picked up a magazine and began leafing through it. She knew what happened when Honor and Paris locked horns together, it could go on forever. She might as well make herself comfortable.

Glancing up at the two blondes, she rolled her eyes. She looked over at Josh who hadn't spoken a word since she had returned. Rory reached over and picked up another magazine and handed it to him. Josh looked at her with a confused expression.

Rory nodded and returned her attention to her own magazine as Honor and Paris threw insults back and forth.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

A few hours later, World War Three finally ended and Honor and Josh went out for dinner leaving Paris to sulk in her room. Nothing had been resolved as usual, but a temporary truce had been called.

Rory sat in her room tapping away at her computer as she tried to finish typing up her essay for class. She had found it hard to really concentrate, what with her mind whirling over earlier events of the day. Her eyes kept being drawn away from the computer screen to look at the picture frame on her desk. It held a picture of her, Logan, Honor, Colin, and Finn. It had been taken over a year ago at the Graduation/Leaving party.

Rory had been thinking a lot about that party lately. Some more specific events seemed to be on a constant loop in her mind. She remembered her first time fondly. Everything about that night had been so wonderful; perfect, in fact. Logan had been so gentle and loving. He hadn't rushed her into anything. In fact, he had been the rather reluctant one.

Sometimes she wished she could go back to that night and do things differently. Maybe if she hadn't left before Logan woke up, they would still be together now. Or maybe, this was just the way things were supposed to pan out. Apart, unhappy, and alone.

Rory closed her eyes and placed her fingers over her lips, trying desperately to remember what it felt like to be kissed by Logan Huntzberger. The memory was fading fast. As was her resolve. She found herself struggling to remember why she had pushed Logan away. Would Honor really be so dead against her best friend and her brother being together? Did Logan even want to still be with here? Did she still want to be with him?

She knew the answer to that last question but she still had her doubts.

A knock on the dorm door grabbed her attention away from Logan and the mess that was her love life. She saved her work and quickly headed through the common room to answer the door. As she pulled it open, she was pleasantly surprised to find Logan standing with a smile on his face.

"Hey Ace," he greeted her in a low voice. Rory grinned back at him as her eyes scanned his appearance. He was dressed in black and she would definitely admit that it suited him. Although, Logan could pull off just about anything.

"Hi, what are you doing here? Honor's not here," she informed him as Logan leaned against the side of the door, giving her the once over. Rory felt her knees weaken as his brown eyes skimmed over her body. His trademark smirk creeping over his features.

"I'm actually not here to see Honor," he replied teasingly. Rory's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat at the thought of him coming by to see her.

"I'm here to see Paris." Rory's smile faded.

"Paris? As in Hilton?" she asked confused.

Logan laughed and shook his head. "As in Geller. Is she here?"

"Um, yeah she's here," she opened the door wider to allow him entry. Her face was still the picture of confusion. "Why are you here to see Paris? Since when were you two on friendly terms?"

"Blame Mitchum," he said. "He decided that it was time for his son to finally get a byline and Doyle thought it would be a good idea to have Paris help me."

"Doyle thought it would be a _good_ idea?" she questioned. "Was he on drugs or simply just out of his mind?"

"He seemed pretty serious to me." Logan shrugged. On his list of things to do, hanging out with Paris Gellar was not one of them. However; if it meant he could be closer to Rory then he was willing to endure the torture. All in the name of love.

"You finally decided to show up then?" Paris' voice interrupted them. Rory closed the door as Logan peeled off his leather jacket.

"It's not like I don't have finals to study for, you know."

"Where do you want me?" he asked cheerily. Rory mentally flogged herself for the images which sprang to mind.

"Anywhere. I don't care." Paris said sullenly. Logan smirked as his eyes locked on Rory's.

"Dirty," he raised his eyebrows suggestively causing Rory to giggle like a schoolgirl. When he looked away, she shook her head exasperated by her own idiotic behavior.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Have fun," she smiled and waved as Logan's head whipped around, his eyes showing fear.

"You're not joining us?" he silently pleaded with his eyes. Rory shrugged and headed for her room.

"I'm sure you'll manage without me. I don't want to get in the way." Logan's eyes widened as Rory shut her door over and Paris returned with a pile of books. She threw them down beside him and glared at him.

"You can read can't you?" she asked, completely sincere in her questioning. Logan looked at her and then at Rory's door. He sighed.

"Hmm."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Twenty minutes later, Rory heard a gentle tapping at her bedroom door. She smiled to herself and then called out for them to enter, knowing full well who it was.

"Hey." Logan said as he peeked his head inside.

"Hey," she turned to face him as he entered her room fully and closed the door over behind him. "So, you're still alive then?"

"Barely. She actually asked me if I knew how to spell my own name. Then she asked me to recite the alphabet." Rory laughed. "She's nuts."

"Well, on the upside, your head is still attached to your body. That's always a good thing when Paris is involved."

"You know, if you were any kind of friend, you would be out there protecting me from her."

"Aw, does little Logan need protection from the big bad wolf?" she teased him in a babyish voice. Logan narrowed his eyes at her and inclined his head as he perched himself on the edge of her bed.

"Hey, when Paris is the big bad wolf, hell yeah," he admitted unashamedly. Rory laughed and turned off her computer. She grabbed her books and stood up.

"Okay. You want me to run interference for you?"

"Yes please," he nodded, his voice was a whisper.

"Lead the way." She gestured towards the door. Logan smiled and jumped up from her bed. He headed towards her door and then stopped and spun around to face her.

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm terrified of a twenty year old blonde chick." He asked her pleadingly with a smile on his face. Rory smirked and patted him on the head.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," she assured him. Logan sighed with relief and then took a deep breath before opening the door and held it open for Rory to go first. Rory shook her head and rolled her eyes at his cowardice but went ahead.

Paris looked up from her spot on the floor where all of her books were scattered around her. She frowned at them both.

"Can we get this finished sometime tonight? I really don't want to have to spend any more time in your presence than is absolutely necessary." Logan glanced at Rory and then sat down on the couch, a safe distance away from Paris.

"Sorry Paris."

RLRLRLRLRL

As the evening wore on, Rory found herself sitting on the couch next to Logan. Paris was still on the floor going over everything Logan had written so far.

Rory tried to focus on reading her book while Logan shifted restlessly beside her. He was bored, that was fairly obvious. He had started playing 'hide the peanut' about ten minutes previously and was in serious danger of causing Paris to blow her fuse.

He nudged Rory on the arm and told her to watch as he threw a peanut into the air and then proceeded to miss catching it in his mouth.

"Very impressive. I can see now how truly talented you are." She teased him only to receive a glare from Paris. Logan took another peanut and threw it up in the air as well. He manoeuvred his head underneath as he prepared to prove what an expert he was. However, he failed miserably as it hit him in the eye. Rory laughed as Logan rubbed his eye.

"I think I may be blind." He said in a serious tone which only made her laugh harder. She cupped his chin with her hand and pulled his face towards her. He removed his hand as she coaxed him into opening his eye so she could examine it.

"You might have to wear a patch," she said teasingly.

"Like a pirate?" he wondered. "I think I could pull off the pirate look, don't you?" he asked jokingly. Paris shook her head at their obvious behavior as Rory pictured him as a pirate. "Hey, Johnny Depp managed it."

She shrugged. "Yeah, but you're no Johnny Depp," she informed him with a faint smile on her face. Logan narrowed his eyes and placed his hand over his chest.

"That hurt, Ace. Are you saying that Johnny Depp is hotter than me?" he asked with the sexiest pout Rory had ever seen. She laughed.

"Well…"

"I am appalled. I am way hotter than Johnny Depp," he said confidently. "You never had any complaints before," he lowered his voice so Paris couldn't hear the last part. Rory blushed and hit him gently on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but it's Johnny Depp. You are no match for the Deppster."

Logan furrowed his brows. "The Deppster?"

"That's not going to catch on is it?" Logan shook his head and Rory laughed. He leaned forward and grabbed another handful of peanuts and tossed one over to her.

"Why don't you give it a shot?" he suggested as he stuffed his mouth with the rest of them. Rory eyed him sceptically and then decided to give it a go.

She closed her book over and sat it to the side. She smiled at Logan and then tossed the small nut up into the air. As gravity brought it back to earth, she opened her mouth and tried to catch it but with no success. Instead it ended up landing inside her shirt. Logan laughed as Rory's eyes widened at the feel of the peanut sliding down her cleavage. She blushed as she raised her hand under her shirt trying to find the offending item.

"Need some help there, Ace?" he smirked causing Rory's normally pale complexion to turn crimson.

"I can manage. Thank you." She said sternly as she wriggled around, her hand still trying to reach the peanut but to no avail.

"Just take the shirt off!" Logan suggested enthusiastically. "We're all friends here," he glanced at Paris who was facing away from them. "Or you could just let me stick my hand down there. Have a feel around. I'm pretty sure I can remember my way around." Logan said seductively, lowering his voice to a more husky tone. Rory stared at him wide eyed.

"Oh My God! Will you two just do it already and get it over with!" Paris exclaimed exasperated by the whole evening. However, the last straw was having to listen to their pathetic attempts at flirting. Subtlety was definitely not their forte. "What is it with everyone lately? It's sex this and sex that."

She pulled herself up from her seated position allowing the blood to flow back to her legs and then gathered the rest of her books.

"Just go and bang each other, so the rest of us can get some peace!" She glowered at them both before stomping back to her bedroom, leaving Rory and Logan feeling uncomfortable and alone.

"Someone's cranky-er than usual." Logan broke the silence, but Rory didn't respond. She had never felt so embarrassed before in her life. She couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Ace…"

"Um, I should probably get to bed. I have an early class tomorrow," she said changing the subject. Logan sighed and then stood up.

"Okay, then I better get out of here before Paris comes back and gives me homework," he joked. He was trying to lighten the mood between them. But it wasn't working. _Damn Paris!_

They had been getting along so well and then she had to go and spoil it.

Logan slipped his jacket back on and headed for the door. Rory moved from the couch and as she did so, the elusive peanut fell from under her shirt and to the ground. They both watched as it fell and then glanced back at each other. Logan laughed, followed quickly by Rory, breaking the ice between them.

"Goodnight, Ace." He smiled as he opened the door.

"Goodnight." Rory whispered, watching as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"So, do you know what you're wearing to your grandparents Charity Christmas Ball?" Honor asked as she sat down on the chair beside her in the library. Rory ignored her as she continued reading. She knew it was a bad idea inviting Honor to be her study buddy. But she had seen so little of her lately that she just wanted to spend some time with her.

"I haven't given it much thought. I'll see what I have in my closet or I'll borrow something from you or my mom." She replied casually. Honor shook her head.

"This is a big event, Rory. I had my dress planned out week's ago," she informed her. Rory shrugged and read on.

"Tell me you at least have a date for the evening." The mention of the word date got her attention. In all the craziness of Finals, she hadn't even thought about a date. And she really didn't want to go stag. If she showed up at an event organised by Emily Gilmore without a date, she would not only be hauled over the coals but would have to spend the night being set upon by numerous eligible sons of Emily's friends. She couldn't think of anything she wanted less.

"I need a date. I completely forgot. I don't have a date."

"It's pretty short notice. I mean the thing is tomorrow." Honor stated as she began mentally ticking off all of the people she could set her up with. "Leave it to me. I'll get you a date. You just worry about passing your finals and looking pretty."

RLRLRLRLRLRL

"Why is it that when a guy sleeps around, he's a stud but when a girl does it, she's a slut?" asked Finn as he finished off Logan's bottle of Wild Turkey. He lay sprawled out on the couch in Logan's dorm room. Colin was seated on the floor, his back leaning against the couch.

"I think its called double standards, Finn," said Robert from his place on the chair directly opposite them.

"Well, that just sucks. I was trying to persuade this pretty sheila to come home with me the other night, but she wouldn't because she said that everyone would call her a slut, just because she already has a boyfriend." Finn whined causing Colin to start laughing.

"I mean what chance do you have?" He shrugged as there was a knock at the door. None of the three made any attempt to answer it, they were all far too wasted to manage actually getting up without falling into something.

The knocking persisted, causing Finn to get annoyed. Sitting up he shouted through to Logan who was in his bedroom getting changed.

"Hey Logan! There's someone at your door," he informed him. Logan entered the common room still buttoning his shirt and glared at the three lazy drunks as he headed to the door.

"No no, don't get up. Let me," he said jokingly and answered the door to reveal his sister's smiling face.

"Hey, big brother." She practically sang and bounced into the room. Logan frowned at her, wary of her happy demeanour.

"What do you want? And why are you so…happy?" he demanded as Honor slapped Finn's legs out of the way so she could sit down on the couch. Finn moved and ended up kicking Colin in the head.

"Hey! Watch the head!" Colin exclaimed as he rubbed the side of his head.

"What do you want, Honor?" Logan asked again, suspiciously.

"What, I can't just visit my brother for no apparent reason? What is the world coming to?"

"It's all going to hell in a hand basket, love." Finn interrupted and then snatched Colin's glass from him and downed it before he could complain.

"What do you want, Honor?" Logan asked for the third time. He wasn't fooled by her innocent act. He knew her too well.

"Are you going to the Charity Ball tomorrow?" she smiled brightly making him feel unnerved. For the last few weeks he had only seen her miserable and close to tears. Things with her and Josh must be going pretty well.

"You have met our mother right? Do you really think I have any say in whether I attend or not?" he said while staring at himself in the mirror. Honor rolled her eyes at his vanity.

"So do you have a date?" she asked sweetly. Logan froze and turned around to face her. He eyed her curiously.

"You do know our mother right? I'm pretty sure she's had my future wife picked out for weeks now."

"So, what if you took someone else?"

"Someone else like who?"

"Someone else like…Rory." Logan's jaw dropped as he gaped at her. He quickly straightened up hoping that nobody noticed his reaction.

"Rory?"

Honor nodded. "Yeah, she's been so stressed out with finals and studying for finals that she hasn't had time to get a date for the ball. And you know Emily Gilmore, if Rory turns up without a date, she'll force one of those inbred, snotty jerks on her."

"Does Rory know that you're here begging me to be her date?"

"Nope. She agreed to let me find someone for her, but she doesn't know I'm here. Come on, Logan. It's not like I'm setting you up with one of my bimbo friends, it's Rory. You like Rory right? It wouldn't be too horrendous to spend an evening in her company?"

Logan smiled at the thought of spending a night as Rory's date. Being close to her, dancing with her, who knew where the night might lead.

"Okay," he said simply. Honor smiled brightly and flung herself into her big brother's arms.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. I owe you." Logan shrugged her off and then returned to preening himself as Honor headed for the door. "I have to go meet Josh. Pick her up at 6:30 p.m. sharp and make sure you are appropriately dressed. Oh and Logan…it's Rory so keep your hands to yourself." She warned him. Logan nodded his head in agreement and Honor slipped out bidding farewell to the motley crew of drunkards.

"Logan, your sister is hot." Robert said out loud earning himself a glare from Logan, a slap on the head from Colin - who was getting a refill - and a nod of approval from Finn.

"He has a point." Logan threw a cushion at him and gave him a threatening look. "What? Not that I would ever do anything. She's not my type. If she dyed her hair red then you might have something to worry about."

RLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory sat on her bed holding a book in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other, while wearing the floor length blue dress which Honor had picked out for her to wear to the Charity Ball. She was trying to fit in some last minute cramming for her English final on Monday. It was her last final before Christmas vacation and as always her mind was preoccupied, much to Honor's chagrin.

"Rory, we're heading out now." Honor called through from the common room. Rory kept her eyes on her book and took a sip of her coffee. "Your date should be here soon so…Rory!" Honor exclaimed as she entered Rory's room to see her dangerously close to spilling coffee all over her dress.

"What?" Rory shrugged as she read on.

"Will you put that book down and watch the coffee," she chastised her. Rory did as she said and finished her coffee as she slid on her pumps and made the final adjustments. "And don't you dare take a book with you tonight. You are there to have fun, Enjoy yourself."

Rory nodded. "Yes Mom."

Honor shook her head in exasperation and left the room. Rory sat back down on the bed and looked at the clock; it was 6:15 p.m. She still had time for some studying before her mystery date turned up. She heard Honor and Josh leave and then quickly reopened her book to the page she was reading before and focused.

Twenty-five minutes later, she was fully engrossed in the world of Shakespeare when she heard a knock on the door. Glancing at the clock, she noticed that they - whoever 'they' was - were fifteen minutes late. She closed over her book and snatched her clutch from the desk and hurried through to the common room to answer the door. She hadn't really been looking forward to finding out who Honor had set her up with, but she was willing to go along with it as it would save her from having to explain to her grandmother how pathetic her love life was.

Taking a deep breath, she reached for the handle and opened the door. She almost keeled over when she was greeted by the rather dashingly handsome figure standing at her door. It was Logan.

"Hi." He said softly as his eyes took in her appearance appreciatively. Rory felt a blush creep over her skin and her pulse quicken; her eyes were stuck on his. Eventually, she was able to gain some composure and rake her blue eyes over the man who was standing staring at her. He looked incredible dressed in a tuxedo, his hair was slightly mussed just the way he liked it and his eyes…his big brown eyes were shining back at her along with that electric smile of his. Rory thought there was a real possibility that she would pass out, so she leaned against the door slightly and finally managed to force a word out.

"Hi," she said shyly. Logan smirked causing her to grow even redder.

"Sorry I'm late. Finn thought it would be funny to hide my shoes." He informed her. He could sense that she was nervous. It only served to broaden his smile as he enjoyed the feeling that she was nervous around him. He enjoyed it immensely.

"That's okay. I managed to get some studying done while I waited," she spoke, her voice small and shaky. Logan laughed at the thought of her studying a few minutes before going on a date. That was Rory. That was his Ace.

"Well, if you want you can bring a book with you. Just in case my company isn't up to your standards," he said teasingly. Rory smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure I won't need a book to keep me entertained tonight. Shall we?" she said gesturing for them to leave.

"We shall. After you." He nodded and stood back as she joined him in the hall. He watched her closely as she locked the door and couldn't help but smile as he checked her out. Blue was definitely her color.

She turned to face him and caught him staring at her. She smiled a wicked grin and put her keys into her purse. "Like what you see, Huntzberger?"

Logan smirked and took a step closer resting his hands on her waist. He leaned forward, breathing in her scent. "I always do when you're around," he whispered in her ear causing her to shudder under his attentions.

"Let's go," he said cheerily as he reached for her hand and dragged her along the hallway towards the parking lot. Rory felt her heart thumping in her chest. She couldn't believe that Honor had set her up with Logan. And she couldn't believe how happy she felt as he held her hand and pulled her along. Tonight was going to be a good night. No books required.

RLRLRLRLRL

"I can't believe you got us a limo." Rory said as she and her date entered the extravagantly decorated hall. Logan smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her through the crowd towards the bar.

"Well, if I had drove us here, then I wouldn't be able to drink and I am going to need a drink if I am going to survive tonight. I was just trying to be a responsible date for the first time in my life," he finished as Rory laughed.

"That's very considerate of you," she replied as Logan ordered their drinks from the bartender; a Scotch neat for him and a martini for her.

"Well, only the best for my girl," the words were out there before they even registered in his mind. Had he really just called her 'his' girl? He took a sip of his drink and scanned the room hoping the awkwardness would pass.

Rory watched him with a smile on her face. She definitely liked the sound of him calling her 'his' girl. She loved the idea that he still thought of her that way, or did he? Maybe it was just a slip of the tongue. He didn't mean it or at least that's what she was telling herself.

"Rory! You made it" Emily appeared before her with a welcoming smile on her face. She looked Rory over. "You look wonderful." Rory smiled as Emily's eyes fell onto the blonde standing beside her.

"Logan? How nice to see you again. I heard you were back on dry land."

"Emily," he nodded simply and gave her a flash of that knee weakening smile of his. Emily smiled back and then realisation dawned.

"Are you two here together?" she wondered, a flicker of hope and excitement flashed brightly in her eyes. Rory nodded.

"Oh how wonderful."

"Logan's just doing me a favor, grandma. I didn't have a date so…" Rory said quickly, the last thing she needed was the Gilmore's to start getting ideas about the two of them.

"I couldn't let a beautiful woman such as Ace here, show up without a date." Logan added and Emily's smile broadened.

"That was very sweet of you, Logan. I'm glad to see Rory has so many people who care about her well being." Logan smiled and Rory rolled her eyes.

"Well, I should go and greet the rest of the guests. You two have fun," she bid them farewell and Rory let out the breath she had been holding. Logan looked at her warmly.

"Another drink?"

"Please."

RLRLRLRLRL

"So, is he behaving himself?" Honor asked as she joined Rory. Rory was caught daydreaming as she watched Logan talking to another couple. She spun around to see Honor beside her.

"What?"

"Is he behaving himself? I warned him. I told him to be on his best behavior." Rory looked back at Logan and smiled.

"He's been the perfect gentleman."

"Good, but if he tries anything, you have my permission to knee him in the balls." Rory almost choked on her drink as Honor spoke.

"Thanks," she didn't know what to say to that.

"You know, you do make a pretty cute couple." Rory froze and glanced back at Honor to see if she was being serious.

"We do?" she asked sceptically.

"Yeah, it's just a shame you're not his type. Two many brain cells." Honor added and finished her drink. "I'm going to get a refill, you want…?"

Rory shook her head as her gaze fell back on Logan who was heading back towards her. "I'm good."

As Honor left, Logan joined her with a bright smile on his face. Rory couldn't help but smile back at him. She had been smiling all night, her cheeks were getting sore.

"What were you two just talking about?" he asked curiously as his hand found its way to her waist.

"Oh, Honor was just saying how we make such a cute couple." Rory said simply as she enjoyed the feel of his hand burning through the thin material of her dress.

"Really?" he asked sceptically.

"Yep, but apparently, I'm not your type as I have too many brain cells."

"Funny."

"You know, she does have a point."

"About us being cute together?"

"No. I mean, discounting me, if you were to add up the IQ's of all the girls you've slept with, their combined total probably still wouldn't come anywhere close to yours."

"Huh! I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult," he pondered. "I will, however, ask you to dance."

"Well, you are my date for the evening." She smiled brightly; she liked the sound of that. "I guess dancing with you is a prerequisite. But keep your hands where I can see them, mister! Otherwise, I have permission to knee you in a very sensitive area of your anatomy," she said teasingly. Logan frowned as she took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

They stopped in the middle and Logan positioned his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him as Rory placed her hands on his chest. They gazed back at one another and began moving in time as 'Moon river' drifted though the hall.

They remained in silence as the music washed over them. Rory lowered her vision, feeling the intensity become too much for her. As she glanced back up at him, she was met with a look of such longing; it made her heart melt. She racked her brain trying to think of something to say to break the spell that seemed to have weaved its way around them. However, her brain was not co-operating. Thankfully, Logan took the reigns.

"So, are you spending the holidays in the Hollow?" he asked softly, still not taking his eyes off her. Rory smiled slightly and mentally thanked him for breaking the tension.

"Yep. Tree, eggnog, Kirk wearing some ridiculous outfit, and then me and my mom will go carol singing," she replied happily anticipating her return home.

"Carol singing?" Logan questioned as he furrowed his brows.

"It's tradition," she shrugged.

"Tradition huh? I feel sorry for everyone who has to hear it," he joked earning himself a gentle punch on the chest.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I have a beautiful singing voice."

"Oh really?"

"Okay, I suck, but it's always fun watching the faces when my mom tries to reach the high note in 'Silent Night.'" she laughed as she remembered the looks of sheer agony.

"Sounds riveting." Logan mocked. Rory frowned as she moved her hands to his arms.

"Well, how are you spending the holidays?" she asked curious to know.

Logan smiled brightly as he thought of his vacation plans. "I am going to Switzerland with Finn, Colin, and Robert."

"Switzerland?" she asked surprised.

"Yep, I can't wait," he nodded with an excited glint in his eyes.

"You're not spending the holidays at home with your family?" She couldn't contemplate not wanting to be with the ones she loved at this time of year.

"Ace, consider for a moment who my family are; The Huntzbergers. Mitchum will be hauled up in his office, Shira will be having a nervous breakdown because the table cloth is the wrong color, and my grandfather will be asleep," he finished in a slightly bitter tone.

"What about Honor?"

"Honor will be there for about an hour, tops. Then she will sneak out and go see Josh." He smiled as Rory's blue eyes held so much disappointment for him. He was touched that she cared so much.

"That sucks! You don't enjoy it at all?" she wondered. There must be some redeeming feature of a Christmas with his family.

Logan pretended to think about her question and then laughed. "Oh yeah. I enjoy it immensely when my father tells me how much of a failure and disappointment I am. It just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside," he joked as Rory looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry," she said softly lowering her eyes from his. Logan smiled again; his ice cool exterior was being chipped away by this beautiful creature as her heart broke for him. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and lose himself in her embrace. Knowing that she cared so deeply for his happiness, warmed his heart and made him love her even more. If only he could think of a way to make her realise how deep his feelings for her were.

He noticed Rory look beyond him and he turned to see what she was looking at. He smiled as he saw Honor dancing with Josh; they were both so completely wrapped up in one another. It was sweet.

"They look happy." Logan whispered sincerely. Rory glanced at him and then back at the beaming couple.

"They are. I've never seen two people so completely in love. It's sweet," she nodded, genuine in her words but feeling rather envious of them both. Logan's gaze fell back on Rory's face, feeling his heart swell in her presence.

"Yeah." Logan's voice was barely audible, but as Rory looked back at him, their eyes locked for what seemed like forever. Rory's heart was racing; her skin tingled where his hands were. The music faded, as did everything else around them. All that mattered was him and her and how much they had both missed each other and how much they both longed for one another.

Rory's hands remained resting on his arms as he pulled her closer towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping her eyes on his for a moment before placing her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Logan's hands roamed over the exposed skin of her back as he mirrored her actions. They continued to float around the room wrapped up in each other. To the casual observer, they looked like a couple very much in love. How right they would be.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

It was Monday afternoon and Rory was done with Finals at last. It had been a stressful time and she was relieved that it was finally over.

She was the last one to leave, Honor was heading to Chicago with Josh for a few days to meet his grandparents, and Paris had left without saying a word. In fact she hadn't spoken to her all weekend either through anger or embarrassment after Rory walked in on her and Doyle making out on the couch on Friday night after Logan had dropped her off. To say she was stunned would be downplaying it. She was also rather disturbed by the permanent images of the two of them, now swirling around in her head.

As she went about packing the rest of her stuff, Rory turned on the radio. Hearing a song she liked, she sang along as she carefully packed her books. It was a few minutes before she realised that she wasn't alone. As she glanced up, she practically jumped out of her skin when she saw Logan leaning against the door frame with his trademark smirk on his face as he watched her, thoroughly amused.

"Oh my god! Logan!" she whined as her face turned crimson. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just enjoying the view," he uncrossed his arms and entered the room as Rory tried to fight back her embarrassment.

"You scared me. You could have at least knocked," she admonished. Logan's smirk grew as he stopped before her.

"I did, but you were too busy auditioning for 'American Idol.'" Logan teased as she blushed from head to toe. She harrumphed and returned her attention to packing up her boxes.

"What do you want, Logan?" she sighed as he laughed and perched himself on the edge of the couch.

"I just wanted to see how your Final went…"

"It went." Rory replied simply as she busied herself by folding her clothes. Logan nodded and continued watching her. He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a neatly wrapped present.

"I wanted to give you this." He held it out and Rory glanced at it curiously.

"What is it?"

"It's for you. It's your Christmas present." Rory smiled faintly as she inclined her head to the side.

"You got me a Christmas present. You didn't have to get me anything," she told him while being genuinely moved that he had been so thoughtful.

"It's Christmas, Ace. It is tradition to give people gifts at this time of year."

"Thank you," she said shakily as she accepted the present from him. She looked down at it in wonderment.

"You're welcome." He smiled back at her as she seemed so surprised.

"Can I open it now?" she asked excitedly like a five year old child. Logan laughed.

"Nope, you will have to wait like everyone else," he informed her in a serious tone.

"But…" she pleaded flashing her big blue eyes at him.

"No, and don't even try and give me the puppy dog eyes. It won't work. I don't make the rules, blame Santa."

"Fine." She harrumphed and sat the gift on the table so as not to lose it amongst her things. "I feel kind of bad now."

"How come?"

"Because, I didn't get you anything yet. I haven't had time to go shopping, what with Finals and all."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't give to receive," he paused as the slight innuendo of his words passed between them.

"Well, I will get you something," she insisted.

"Okay." He nodded and then looked at his watch. It was time for him to leave. "I should head out."

"Right. Skiing in Switzerland," she reminded as he stood up and headed for the door, Rory followed behind him. "Um, try not to break anything and don't let Finn run around naked in the snow. He might get frostbite and some of his bits will fall off."

"Gee, thanks for that visual." He frowned as he turned to face her. "I'll see you when I get back." Rory nodded with a smile. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her tightly, in a warm embrace. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, he needed something to help him get by these next few weeks without her. "Merry Christmas, Ace."

He pulled away and brushed the hair from her face as he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Rory felt her skin tingle and smiled sadly.

"Merry Christmas." She watched as he disappeared around the corner and sighed. She was going to miss him.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory returned to the dorm for her second load. She had already piled some of her boxes into her car but there was still some left. As she turned the corner, she noticed a blonde haired girl kneeling over trying to gather up some of the things which she had dropped. Rory walked towards her and bent down to help her.

"Oh thanks," said the blonde. As she glanced up, Rory recognised her instantly. It was _the _girl. The girl Logan had slept with. The girl who had returned his watch and broken her heart at the same time. Amy was her name, if she remembered correctly.

Rory stood up as Amy collected her things and joined her. "I have way too much junk," she admitted. Rory gave her a fake smile while trying to resist the urge to scratch her eyes out.

"Last one's standing, huh?" she said sweetly as Rory circled around her trying to get to her dorm. "You room with Honor Huntzberger, right?"

Rory froze and then spun around and narrowed her eyes. "Yeah."

"Do you know Logan?" she enquired curiously. Rory nodded.

"He is so hot, don't you think? I almost hooked up with him this one time." She added. Rory tried to pretend like she was interested in what she had to say as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he was totally wasted and he spent the entire night talking about some girl named Ronnie or Roxy or whatever, and then he passed out."

Rory's eyes widened as her head whipped up, her heart thumping rapidly in her chest. She smiled as she contemplated her words. Was she telling the truth? Had nothing happened between them? Could it be that he had spent the night talking about her?

Her heart warmed at the prospect but she tried to maintain her detached front.

"So, nothing happened? You didn't…?"

Amy shook her head in disappointment. "Unfortunately no. I tell you, whoever that Ronnie chick is; she must be the luckiest girl on the planet to have that fine a boy hung up on her."

As she walked away, Rory smiled dreamily to herself. All of the tension and doubts melted away, as she felt relief wash over her. He was telling the truth. He had meant what he said when he told her he wanted to be with her. He hadn't slept with someone else.

Rory re-entered her dorm room and sat on the couch as so many thoughts and emotions swirled around in her head, when something caught her eye. It was the present Logan had given her. She smiled and picked it up. Deciding she couldn't wait until Christmas, she began tearing at the paper to reveal a book. It was a rather old, worn copy of J.D Salinger's 'Catcher in the Rye.'

She furrowed her brow curious as to why he would choose this particular book to give to her. She racked her brain for any significance it held, but she came up with nothing. She opened the book and leafed through it until she came to the end. On the last page was some writing; five simple words which made her memory come flooding back to her. It read;

__

It Started With A Kiss.

Rory smiled brightly as it hit her; this was the book she was reading that night in the library all those years ago when they had shared their first kiss. That was the night when her feelings for Logan grew from being just a little crush to her falling in love with him. It had also been the night when she had first bore witness to the naked male form as she sneaked a peek at him, Finn, and Colin, running around in the buff outside in the snow.

__

It Started With A Kiss

Could it be that the kiss held just as much significance for Logan as it did for her? Had he felt the same about her as she had for him, this whole time?


	10. Chapter 10: Where The Heart Leads

****

Hi guys! It's been a while, but here it is. I think you'll like it, I hope so anyway. I dedicate this chapter to the birthday boy, Matt Czuchry. I'm sure you will all join me in wishing him a very happy birthday!

I don't own the show or anything else.

It Started With A Kiss

Chapter 10: Where The Heart Leads

Rory had never looked forward to returning to school as much as she had these last few weeks. Not because she didn't love every minute of being home in Stars Hollow with her Mom, but because she couldn't wait to see Logan. She hadn't seen him since that day in her dorm. The day when she realised that Logan had felt the same way about her as she had for him all this time. Over the course of Christmas vacation, she made a firm decision that she was going to tell Logan how she felt as soon as she next saw him. She was going to follow her heart this time and hope that everything else would fall into place.

However, she had no idea when he would be returning from his ski trip, and she had no idea if his feelings would still be the same. It had been a few weeks, what if he changed his mind? What if he met someone else? Or maybe, he was tired of waiting for her to make up her mind. All she could do was wait and hope.

The book had become a permanent fixture by her side. Everywhere she went, the book followed. She found herself rereading those five small words 'It started with a kiss' over and over again. And each time she did, she couldn't help the dreamy smile from overtaking her.

She couldn't quite let herself believe that Logan had felt the same way she had all this time. It was too much to comprehend. She needed to hear it from him; the man himself. If he ever returned from his skiing trip that is.

Rory had returned to Yale a couple of days before and was now settled and ready for classes to resume. She was ready for whatever the year ahead would bring, she hoped with all her heart that it would bring her happiness with the one she loved.

"Hey Rory! Have you seen my cell phone?" asked Honor as she joined her in the common room. "I need to call Josh and tell him that I'm running late for dinner. " Rory shrugged and returned her attention to the book she was reading. It was _the _book, of course.

Things between Honor and Josh had become pretty serious over Christmas vacation. Both had met the others parents. In fact, Honor had spent the majority of the holidays with Josh in Chicago. Upon their return, Rory was happy to see that her friend seemed settled. If she was completely honest, Rory was a little envious of her friend's happiness. She wished things could be so simple for herself.

She also felt a little sad whenever she was around Honor. She knew that if she were to pursue something with Logan that things between them would become strained, perhaps even impossible. As much as she loved Honor and their friendship, she was now willing to take the chance that Honor wouldn't like her dating her brother. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make. As long as she had Logan things would work out. That she was sure of.

Speaking of Logan…

"So, have you heard any word from that brother of yours?" she enquired casually, trying not to sound like some pathetic love sick moron. Honor re-entered her bedroom briefly before coming back out wearing a rather short and revealing black dress.

"I talked to him the other day." she said absently as she searched for her phone. "Actually I spoke to him this morning."

Rory brightened at that and pressed for more information. "When is he coming back? Did he say?"

"Um, his flight gets in today. I can't remember when exactly, I was a little distracted when I was talking to him." she smiled as she remembered her earlier tryst with Josh.

"So he is coming back then? They didn't get arrested or anything?" she laughed; she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she thought about seeing Logan again.

"Not this time. Thank god. Mitchum would eat him alive if he got himself into trouble again."

Rory sat back on the couch with a broad smile on her face. She felt excited at the thought of seeing him again. She had missed him these last few weeks and couldn't wait to talk to him.

As she lovingly pictured his face, Honor continued her search for her elusive cell phone until they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Honor sighed figuring it was Josh and went to answer it. Rory opened her book and picked up where she left off as Honor opened the door.

"Logan!" she screeched and flung herself into her brothers open arms. Rory's head immediately snapped up and her eyes stared in awe as she saw the handsome blonde who had permanently inhabited her thoughts these last few weeks, standing at the door. She smiled. She smiled fully, bright and wide and quickly placed the book down by her side and walked over to greet him.

"Oh my God, Jill? What are you doing here?" Honor exclaimed as Rory joined them at the door. Her face fell as she noticed the tall, leggy blonde standing beside Logan.

"Honor, its good to see you." said the girl as they hugged. Logan stood at the side, his eyes now permanently fixed on Rory. "It has been so long since I last saw you. You were tiny and now look at you." she laughed.

Rory frowned confused by the appearance of the blonde goddess. _Who is she, and how does she know Logan and Honor? And why does she have her hand on Logan's arm?_

"I am now fully formed." Honor laughed. Logan frowned at his sister.

"Gross, Honor." Jill rolled her eyes at him and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Get over it Huntz. Your little sister is a full blown hottie. Accept it and move on." As she finished, her eyes fell on Rory who was trying not to think about how much she wanted her to disappear. "You must be the lovely Ace, I've heard so much about?"

Rory was surprised by her pleasant demeanour as she reached out and hugged her. Rory's eyes met Logan's, who just smiled warmly at her.

"That's me."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Logan hasn't stopped talking my ear off about you." Jill admitted. Rory narrowed her eyes and glanced at Logan who seemed to shift uncomfortably in his position.

"Really? All good I hope." Rory smiled as Logan lifted his head and fixed her with a penetrating stare that made her stomach flip.

"I only have good things to say about you, Ace. You know that." he joked as Honor pulled them inside. As he passed her, he caught her hand in his and discreetly gave it a squeeze.

"He did, however, neglect to tell me your real name. I assume it's not 'Ace'." Jill quizzed her as she and Honor sat on the couch. Logan remained standing as did Rory.

"No. I'm Rory. Rory Gilmore."

"As in Richard and Emily Gilmore?" she raised an eyebrow. Rory nodded.

"They're her grandparents." Logan filled her in and smiled back at Rory.

"Wow, what a small world. How are they?"

"They're great." Rory confirmed. Jill smiled and snuggled in beside Honor.

"Good."

"So, how long are you here for?" Honor asked eagerly.

"Just a couple of days. I have to go back to school." she said much to Rory's relief. Honor pouted and then jumped up excitedly.

"Well, then we should make the most of your time here. Lets all go out tonight. You, me, Logan, Colin, Finn, Stephanie, everyone. You can meet Josh."

"Sounds good." Jill looked up at Logan who simply shrugged.

"Sure." Logan glanced over at Rory. "You in Ace?"

"Oh please, Rory. You have to come." Honor insisted. Rory nodded.

"Okay."

"Great." Honor grabbed Jill's hand and pulled her from the couch. "Come on, I have pictures of Josh. Come with me."

Jill smiled at her excited friend and glanced at Logan and Rory. She could sense they were eager to be left alone and happily she followed Honor. As Honor closed the door behind them, Logan's eyes immediately fell on Rory. She smiled at him as the silence blanketed the room.

"So…how was your trip?" she asked trying to break the obvious tension between them. Logan smiled and raised his arm to reveal his arm in a cast. Rory's eyes widened and she immediately flew to his side, examining his injured arm.

"Oh my god! What happened?" she wanted to know. Logan watched her closely as she placed her hands gently on his arm. She was so close, he breathed in her scent. God, he had missed her.

"Finn." he said simply. Rory looked up at him furrowing her brow.

"Finn broke your arm?" Logan smirked. He watched as a strand of her hair fell into her face and he itched to push it away.

"Finn fell on my arm." he corrected. "He was drunk."

"There's a surprise." she rolled her eyes. "Does it hurt?"

Logan shrugged. It still hurt a little but somehow having her in close proximity made the pain go away. "It itches like crazy. I got a pencil stuck down there the other day."

Rory laughed. She met his stare and sighed. "I told you to be careful."

It took all of his reserves not to lean forward and kiss her. He wanted to more than anything. He was touched by her concern for him and he had missed her like crazy.

"I was. But you can never plan for Finn." he explained causing Rory to smile.

"I guess." she whispered. She felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest and her head began to go all foggy as she stood staring into those chocolate brown eyes of his. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but she couldn't find the words. Plus, she needed to get him completely on his own, with no little sister or old friend in the next room.

"So, how was your Christmas?" he asked snapping her from her thoughts.

"It was good." she smiled at the memory of being home with her mom.

"Did you go carol singing?" he smirked remembering their last conversation. Rory raised her chin and sat on the couch.

"We did. We were a hit."

"Yeah right." he joked and sat down beside her. He slumped back on the couch before realising he was sitting on something. Reaching underneath with his good arm, he pulled out a book. Glancing at the cover he noticed it was the book he had given Rory for Christmas. He smiled and then looked back at her. Rory blushed and as she was about to speak, Honor and Jill returned to the common room.

"I need to go change, Logan. Walk me back?" Jill asked him. Logan tore his eyes away from Rory and smiled at Jill.

"Sure." He began pulling himself up and handed the book over to Rory. Rory watched as he headed toward the door. Honor and Jill were still chatting about their plans for the evening when a thought ran through Rory's head. She didn't want him to leave just like that. She needed some way to show him that she felt the same way. A way in which no one would suspect. Quickly she grabbed a pen from the table and pulled herself off the couch.

"Wait." she called out causing Logan to turn around. He had a puzzled look on his face as she reached for his cast and started writing something on it. When she was done, she smiled up at him and let go of his arm. Logan looked down to read what she had written on his cast. On the top side of the cast, she wrote; _reading is fun_. On the underside, she simply wrote five letters; _I. S. W. A. K._

It took him a few seconds to grasp her meaning before realising what she was trying to tell him. _I. S. W. A. K. _stood for _It Started With A Kiss_.

He gave her a knowing half smile and then turned his attention back to the waiting figure of Jill. Rory watched him go and couldn't help the huge smile from covering her face. He turned back and caught her eye.

"I'll see you later, Ace." he said simply. Rory nodded and he disappeared down the hall way.

RLRLRLRLRL

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. The big reunion between her and Logan was supposed to involve them actually talking. It wasn't supposed to involve Logan sitting at the other side of the table with Jill's hands all over him. Rory began to wonder whether they really were just innocent old friends, or maybe the reason for Jill's sudden reappearance in Logan's life was because she wanted to get her claws into him.

Rory sipped on her drink and discreetly watched as Jill found clever ways to touch him. She laughed at every joke he told giving Rory proof that she was up to something; Logan's jokes weren't that funny.

As she silently glowered at the pair, she decided she needed to do something about it. She wasn't going to lose Logan to Jill before _they_ had even had a chance to really be something. Nope, she was going to fight for her man.

"So, Jill?" she interrupted as the blonde slid her arm up over Logan's shoulder. "How do you know Logan and Honor?"

Jill smiled as Logan took a swig of his Scotch. "Oh, we go way back. Logan was my first kiss."

Rory's eyes widened. So they have history.

"Really?" Logan smirked.

"We were three." he explained over the noisy crowd. Rory glanced at him before returning her gaze back to Jill.

"So, where do you go to school?"

"I go to Columbia." she replied.

"And do you have a boyfriend at Columbia?" Jill stared at Rory for a few seconds, narrowing her eyes before answering. She knew exactly where she was going with this. Glancing at Logan she placed her hand on his leg and squeezed making sure Rory could see.

"Nope, I am young, free and single." Rory glared at them both as Logan threw his arm over Jill's shoulders and smiled fondly at her.

"That's great." Rory stated before sliding out of the booth and heading for the restroom. She needed to get out of there. Logan's eyes followed her as she left.

"I don't think she likes me very much." Jill admitted as she finished her drink. Logan shook his head as she gave him an evil smile. He downed the contents of his glass and headed toward the bar. As he waited to get served he glanced down at his cast and reread what Rory had written. Smiling to himself, he headed towards the restroom.

He stood outside waiting for her to come out. He normally would've gone in to find her himself, however he could see Finn lurking and decided that he didn't want to take the risk.

After ten minutes of waiting patiently for her to come out of the restroom, Logan started to wonder what was taking so long. He leaned against the wall and kept his eyes on the door.

Eventually, the door opened and out walked Rory. He immediately smiled at her, however, his smile quickly faded as he noticed her glaring at him.

"Hey." he said sheepishly. She looked mad.

"What are you doing here? Jill's not in there." she informed him sharply.

"Good. It was you I was waiting for." he admitted. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Why, so you can give me another book and then cosy up to her?" Logan took a step towards her and reached out. Rory moved out of his grasp.

"Ace."

"What exactly is going on with you two? Are you together or are you just screwing her?" she asked curiously. Logan frowned; he really didn't like her tone.

"There is nothing going on with me and Jill." he assured her.

"So, you never slept with her?" she queried as she folded her arms over her chest defensively. She wasn't sure whether she really wanted to hear the answer to that question.

"Yes. I slept with her. But it was a long time ago. I haven't seen her since I was fifteen years old." he said calmly.

"Well, don't let me keep you. It seems you two have a lot of catching up to do."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you better get back quick so she can stick her tongue in your ear."

Logan threw up his arms in frustration. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. It's none of my business." she said simply.

"Ace?"

"She's been all over you the whole night." she exploded at him. Logan smiled. She was jealous.

"Come on."

"No, you come on, Logan. Her hands were all over you. I mean if she could, she probably would've given you a lap dance by now."

Logan laughed. "Ace."

"She obviously wants you, Logan. She's not very subtle about it. And I'm sure with your blonde hair and her perfect skin, the children will be beautiful."

"Ace." He took another step towards her. She really was beautiful when she was jealous.

"Send me a wedding invitation. I'm sure you'll live happily ever-" Unable to take any more, Logan cut her off with a kiss. His hands were in her hair as she clung to him. As he pulled away, Rory slowly opened her eyes to see him staring back at her with a huge smirk on his face.

"You kissed me!" she said incredulously as she ran her fingers over her lips which were still tingling from the sensation.

Logan nodded and leaned against the wall with a smug look on his face. "Yep. It was the only way I could think of to get you to stop talking."

"You can't…" she trailed off. Logan raised his eyebrow at her.

"I can't what?" Rory frowned back at him.

"You can't just go around kissing people like that, Logan." Logan's smile grew.

"I couldn't resist. You are very cute when your jealous." he shrugged. Rory's eyes widened with fire in them.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous!" she insisted. Logan laughed and took a step towards her once again.

"Of course not." he said sarcastically which only made her anger grow,

"I'm not! What would I have to be jealous about?" Logan reached up and stroked his hand lovingly over her hot face. She closed her eyes instinctively at his touch and leaned into his hand. Smiling, he closed the distance between them and lowered his face to hers.

"Absolutely nothing. As far as I can see." he assured her in a low tone. Rory's pulse quickened as he stroked his fingers down her neck. She took a deep breath and before the rational part of her mind caught up with her, she was reaching for him as he crashed his mouth down on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to his, allowing his tongue to dance with hers.

Logan snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her hard against his chest as the kiss intensified. Rory let out a whimper as he bit her lip. He smiled into the kiss at her response. Kissing Rory had always been the most amazing experience.

As they broke apart for some much needed oxygen, Logan cupped her face in his hands and placed soft, tender kisses on her mouth, teasing her. Rory held onto his arms and tried to deepen the kiss, but he wouldn't let her.

"Logan." she complained while he nibbled on her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. Rory's breath went shaky as his hand slid down over her chest, cupping her breast before slinking round her waist.

Logan gazed down at her to see her eyes darkened with lust. He kissed her nose sweetly and then her forehead before her moans of protest led him to capture her lips in another frenzied attack. He could kiss her forever and considering they had been apart for so long, they had a lot of catching up to do. He smiled at the thought just as the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them caught both their attentions. Logan broke away and swirled around to see Jill standing with her hand on her hip and a slight frown on her face.

"Um, Colin's looking for you. Finn disappeared." she informed him. Logan smiled before glancing back at Rory whose eyes were still foggy, her lips were bruised.

"I'll be right there." he told Jill who nodded and sauntered back to their table. Rory tried to pull herself back together. However, being in close proximity to Logan was preventing her from doing so. She wanted more of him, more of his kisses. She felt high from kissing him. He was intoxicating.

"Ace." he whispered into her ear and nibbled softly on her earlobe causing her knees to go weak. "Can we pick this up later?" he asked softly. Rory didn't answer, her mind was incapable of registering the fact that he was talking to her. His voice was just a soft purring in her ear.

"Ace." he laughed and traced a path of kisses from her ear to her mouth, capturing her lips in one last breathtaking embrace.

"Logan." she placed the palm of her hands on his chest and indulged herself in the wonderful feel of his lips on hers.

"Hold that thought." he joked as he pulled away, putting space between them. He tried to regain his composure while shooting her that killer smile of his. He couldn't help himself around her. He gazed at her longingly as she fixed her messy hair. Her lips were swollen, her face red. He couldn't help but smirk as a dopey grin formed on her face.

"What?" Logan shook his head and tucked his shirt back into his pants.

"You look so sexy right now, Ace." he said in a low sultry voice which made her stomach flip. He moved towards her and bent his head to steal another kiss while resting his uninjured arm on the wall beside her head. However; Rory slid under his arm avoiding his lips.

"Uh uh. No more for you. I need to get my bearings here and you kissing me is not helping any." she informed him decisively. Logan pouted and turned towards her. Rory held up her hand as he took a step closer. "No more, Logan."

He laughed and then quickly leaned in for one last kiss before brushing passed her and heading back into the bar. Rory watched him go and smiled to herself as she checked him out. The boy did have a pretty cute butt.

"Hey Ror." a familiar voice spoke from behind her. Rory spun around to see Honor standing looking slightly greenish. Rory frowned and quickly wiped her mouth of any smudged lipstick.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel a little sick." she said clutching her stomach and rushing back into the restroom. Rory followed her friend into a stall and held back her hair as she proceeded to throw up.

RLRLRLRL

"I had a really good time tonight!" Jill smiled as they entered Logan's dorm room. Logan closed the door behind them and collapsed onto the couch. "I'm really glad I came back. I forgot how much fun you three are."

Logan propped himself up and kicked off his shoes. "I'm glad we could entertain you this evening." he drawled as the amount of alcohol he consumed that evening began to take effect. Jill glanced at him as she removed her coat and plopped herself down next to him on the couch.

"Honor seems really happy. I like Josh." she said firmly, as she rest her head on Logan's shoulder. Logan let out a yawn and placed his arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah, he's alright." Jill rolled her eyes and patted him softly on the chest.

"Jeez, Huntzberger! I thought you were a party animal. You're almost passed out as we speak." she teased. Logan rolled his head back and gazed up at the ceiling.

"It's been a long day." he commented wryly. Jill studied his face. It had been so long since they had been in the same room together. She had definitely missed him. She didn't realise how much until she had been back in his company. But she knew deep down that she was too late. For the first time in his life, Logan only had eyes for one girl. And it wasn't her.

Placing her head on his shoulder, she sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Logan lowered his gaze down to hers.

"Nothing." she shrugged and then silence descended between them. Logan closed his eyes as they both sat on the couch. His thoughts immediately turned to Rory. Seeing her again, getting to kiss her again had been amazing. He definitely wanted more, but they needed to talk. They needed to sort things out between them once and for all.

He raised his arm up to check the time. It was little after one o'clock in the morning. Rory might still be up. Deciding that he needed to see her now, Logan moved to get up which was difficult considering Jill was snuggled into his side. He smiled down at her. They had always been close. They had always had a comfortable relationship, but his feelings for Jill were very much platonic. He wanted his Ace and no one else.

"Where are you going?" Jill eyed him curiously as he leaned over and put his shoes back on.

"I have an errand to run." he lied unconvincingly. Jill raised her eyebrow.

"An errand at one o'clock in the morning?" Logan pulled himself up off the couch and gazed down at her. She inclined her head to the side and studied his face. "You're going to see Rory, aren't you?"

Logan didn't answer. Jill gave a small smile. "You really like this girl, don't you?"

Logan headed for the door. He opened it and then glanced back at her, with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah, I do."

Then he was gone. Jill stared after him and then slumped back on the couch, defeated. "Lucky her."

RLRLRLRLRLRL

After checking that Honor wasn't lying face down in her own vomit, Rory left her drunken friend and headed through the common room and into her own bedroom. As she opened her door and flicked on the switch, she squealed as her eyes fell on the blonde who was currently occupying her bed. It was Logan.

Throwing her hand to her heart as it thumped rapidly in her chest due to the surprise, she gaped at him as he smirked back at her. Closing the door over, so Honor couldn't hear; she was instinctively drawn to the bed.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" she whispered. "How did you get in here?"

Logan's smile brightened and he sat up. "I used the window." Rory glanced over at the window and then back at him.

"You climbed through my bedroom window?" she asked incredulously. Logan nodded as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the bed beside him. "How very 'Romeo and Juliet' of you!"

"I wanted to see you." he said huskily. Rory felt her stomach flip as she caught a whiff of his aftershave. He smelled good. He always smelled good. Closing her eyes she felt herself shudder as he ran his fingers down her neck before cupping her cheek and leaning forward, catching her mouth in a soft, tender kiss. When he pulled away, Rory let out a sigh and pressed her forehead against his.

"I missed you." he said softly. Rory gazed up at him and smiled. She couldn't believe he was here in her room. She couldn't believe that after everything, all of the mix ups and confusion, she was getting a second chance with him.

"Logan…" he silenced her by placing his finger on her lips.

"Rory, I'm sorry about everything that happened. How I spoke to you, how I treated you. I just…I've never been in this position before. I've never…" he finished that sentence with a sigh. Rory smiled.

"I'm sorry too. For pushing you away. I was so afraid of losing Honor, that I didn't think about how much it would hurt to lose you. I should've listened to my heart instead of my head." she felt relieved to finally get that off her chest. Logan shifted closer and ran his hand through her hair.

"What is your heart telling you?" he asked in a low tone. His voice thick with emotion. Rory raised her face up to meet his eyes with hers.

"It's telling me to take a chance." she whispered softly. Logan felt his chest swell as he pulled her in for another kiss. This time it was more intense. They instantly deepened the kiss, their tongues caressing. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring the pain from his injured arm. He pulled her closer until she was sitting in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Their trance was breached by a knock at the door. Rory shifted off the bed instantly as she heard Honor's voice calling out to her.

"Rory." she knocked again. Rory spun to face Logan and pulled him off the bed, pushing him towards the window.

"Go, go." she hurried him, her eyes wide with panic. Logan frowned as he opened the window and she practically pushed him through it.

"Ace." he protested as he glanced back at her. Rory shushed him and proceeded to help him climb out the first floor window. He was a little unsteady on his feet as the night air hit him. He grabbed hold of the window before she could shut it and then leaned forward and stole a kiss. Rory pushed him away but his grip on the window held firm.

"Have dinner with me?" he whispered as Rory anxiously looked back at the door. "Ace…"

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll have dinner with you. Now go." she relented. Logan smiled and pulled her towards him for one last kiss and then sauntered off as she shut the window over.

Sighing heavily, she leaned against the wall, trying to regain her composure. She might be ready to follow her heart, but it didn't mean that she was ready to tell Honor everything right then. Timing was key.

There was another knock at the door, and after shutting her blinds, Rory pulled open the door to see Honor standing there looking very, very ill.

"Who were you talking to?" she groaned as she covered her stomach with her hand.

"Oh, I was just talking to my mom on the phone." Honor stared at her for a moment and then returned to her room. Rory let out the breath she had been holding and closed the door back over. She leaned against the door and touched her fingers to her lips. She smiled brightly as she thought of seeing Logan again. She was happy. For the first time in a long time, she was truly happy.


	11. Chapter 11: Blonde hair and Burkas

****

A/N: Wow! I can't believe I'm on chapter eleven of this story. I'm halfway through it. Anyway, I just wanted to say that this chapter, along with the last batch that I updated have not been betad. So, if there are any mistakes, I apologise in advance. I hope it won't spoil your enjoyment. I've checked them over a couple of times, but there is always a chance I may have missed something. Good luck on the big day, Megan. Hopefully, our little team can reunite soon. lol. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, keep it up. Your reviews make me type faster. Thanks.

I don't own the show.

It Started With a Kiss

Chapter Eleven: Blonde Hair and Burkas

Rory shut off her engine, pulled her keys from the ignition and unbuckled her seatbelt. She had just arrived back at Yale after spending the weekend in Stars Hollow with her Mom. Reaching over the backseat to gather a few books, she squealed as she heard the door open and a hand on her shoulder pulling her out of the car. Whipping her head around, she saw Logan's brown eyes sparkling back at her, a huge grin on his face. He gripped her wrist and tugged her out of the car.

"Hey, Ace." Rory stared at him in disbelief as he slammed the car door shut behind them.

"Logan? What are you doing?" she asked incredulous as she glanced around at passers by. Logan leaned towards her, lowering his voice.

"You have been away all weekend, I missed you." A shy smile crept over her features at the thought of him missing her. "Follow me." he said firmly and began leading her through the parking lot to a secluded spot behind one of the many buildings on campus.

Rory looked around, making sure no one was watching, as the butterflies gripped her. She smiled broadly as Logan pulled her against him and crashed his lips down on hers in a frenzied kiss. Rory welcomed his attention having not seen him all weekend. She missed him too.

He snaked his arms around her waist and pushed her up against the wall as his tongue seeked entrance. Rory duly obliged and wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning as he kissed her with fervour.

Finding it hard to breathe, Rory broke the kiss and placed her forehead against his as they both panted heavily. "I should go away more often." Rory smirked as she placed her hands on his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly under all the many layers of clothing he was wearing to ward off the cold.

"Please don't do that." he pleaded causing her smile to broaden. She gripped the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in for round two. Logan's hands were in her hair as his lips melted with hers. Rory kissed him hard, desperate to feel as close to him as possible.

Losing herself to his kisses, Rory forgot about the fact that they were outside in the open and very cold air. The fact that someone could walk around the corner at any moment and witness their display of affection didn't occur to her as she moved her hands under his coat and sweater. She just wanted to heat her cold hands with his warm skin. Logan exhaled sharply and broke contact with her instantly as he felt her cold hands on him.

"What?" she looked at him questioningly. Logan frowned.

"Your hands are freezing." He told her as he grasped her hands in his and rubbed them trying to heat them up. Rory smiled at his sweet gesture.

"That's why I was hoping you would do something about it." she pouted. Logan pulled her firmly against him wrapping her up in his coat.

"Well, you could have given me some warning." he scolded her playfully as he placed a chaste kiss on her nose. Rory closed her eyes as he hugged her to him. She couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be than in his arms. As they stood for a few moments, Rory felt some feeling return to her fingers as his body heat warmed her up in more ways than one.

She pressed her head to his chest and clasped her arms around his waist determined never to let go of him again.

"Um, Ace?" Logan mumbled into her hair. Rory moved her head slightly so she was looking up at him. Logan smiled down at her before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"We're going to turn into icicles if we stay here like this." he told her straight faced. Rory groaned and then held on to him tighter.

"I like it here." she muttered into his chest. Logan laughed and kissed her hair.

"You know, we could go back to my place. I can think of one or two ways to keep warm." he suggested. Rory gazed up to see his trademark smirk shining brightly on his face.

"Oh really?" she smiled as she inclined her head to the side. Logan nodded but kept his brown eyes firmly on hers.

"What do you say?" Rory contemplated going back to his dorm with him. She felt her stomach flip in anticipation at what would happen if she went back with him. No doubt, her weak resolve would falter and she would give in to temptation, when all the while she had made a promise to herself that this time they would take things slow. As much as she wanted Logan, she didn't want them to just go diving into bed together. She wanted them to take their time, go slow-er than previously. Jumping into bed with Logan Huntzberger had only led to heartache and confusion in the past. This time she wanted to be sure of him and of herself.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." she bit her lip nervously and moved out of his grasp. Logan frowned and began buttoning up his coat as the cold air hit him.

"I thought everything was good between us now." Rory sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was have him thinking that she didn't want to be with him.

"It is." she said quickly. "I just…I think we should take things slow at first…for a while." She reached forward and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Slow? You mean no sex?" his eyes widened in horror causing Rory to let out a chuckle.

"For a while." she placated. "I mean, sex complicates things. I don't think we should go jumping into bed together so soon. We just finally got together. I don't want to rush everything. We should see how things go first before..." Logan looked her over, confusion apparent.

"Wait, are you saying you don't trust me?" he accused, his dark eyes full of hurt. Rory took a step towards him, her hands on his chest as she tried to reassure him.

"No, of course I trust you. I just…" she broke off, her mind searching for the right words. "…I want this to be more than just sex. Don't get me wrong, I love having sex with you." Logan relented slightly. "But, I want this, us to mean more than all the other girls you've been with."

"It does." Logan narrowed his eyes, hurt that she would think otherwise. Rory smiled lovingly and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I want to be your girlfriend." she said firmly. "I want us to have a proper relationship, which means more than just the physical stuff. I want to feel closer to you and I want to be sure about us. I don't want something stupid to come between us. We need to be honest and open with one another. We need to communicate and feel comfortable with each other."

"You don't feel comfortable with me?" he asked in surprise. Rory shook her head and leaned forward, kissing him tenderly before pulling away and fixing him with her stare. Logan felt his bemusement fade as the look in her blue eyes warmed his heart.

"Of course I feel comfortable with you. I always have. I just…" Logan sighed heavily as he pressed his forehead against hers. He understood where she was coming from, even if he did disagree.

"You just want to take things slow." he finished for her. Rory gazed up at him with nothing but love in her eyes. She smiled and then captured his mouth in a soft kiss.

"Is that okay?" Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss.

"We can wait for as long as you want." he reassured her and kissed her deeply before thinking again. "But not too long, I mean, I am a guy." Rory rolled her eyes and tapped him on the chest playfully.

"You know, I'm going to find it just as hard as you are." she informed him seriously. Logan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I highly doubt that, Ace." He kissed her again. When he pulled back, he had a huge smirk on his face. "Hey, if we're going to do this then I'm going to need your help."

Rory inclined her head to the side as she studied him curiously. "My help?"

Logan nodded and pulled her closer against him. "Yep, no more short skirts or tight sweaters and those jeans will have to go." he teased her. Rory shoved him in the chest.

"What's wrong with what I wear?" Logan looked her over appreciatively.

"Absolutely nothing. But if we are going to have a strict no sex policy, then you cannot go around taunting me. You have to give a guy a chance. And those legs of yours…in those jeans…Not to mention those curves." he ran his hand down over her side, imagining said curves.

"So what? Should I just walk around wearing a burka?" Logan considered it.

"I think that would be an excellent idea." he joked. Rory tried to push him away in disgust. Logan just laughed and tightened his grip around her waist, ignoring the shooting pain from his arm, as Rory pouted. Logan couldn't resist the urge to kiss her and did so passionately.

"What about Honor?" he murmured as they broke apart in search of some much needed oxygen. Rory lowered her gaze from his and let out a sigh. "She is going to find out sooner or later."

"I know and we will tell her, just…not right now. I need to find the right moment." Logan brushed a strand of hair from her face as he studied her worried expression. The last thing he wanted was to cause her pain. He knew how close Honor and Rory were and he didn't want to come between them, but surely if Honor could see how happy they were and how perfect together they were, she would give them her blessing.

"Ace…"

"Can't we just keep this to ourselves for a little while? Once we tell our families and friends, it won't be just about us anymore. They'll butt in. I just want you to myself for a while. Without all the drama." Rory stated before wrapping her arms around his neck. Logan smiled down at her. He fully understood not wanting to tell their families, especially his parents.

"You're not ashamed of me are you?" he questioned while trying to maintain a serious expression. Rory looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Well, you kicked me out of your room the other night, you don't want to have sex with me, and now you don't want anyone to know about us. I'm starting to think that you're ashamed of me." Rory rolled her eyes at his pouting face. She smiled.

"I'm not ashamed of you. But I do have to go." she said simply and then pushed him away. Logan watched her walk away with a smile on his face before remembering that she owed him a dinner date.

"Hey Ace!" he called her back. Rory spun around with a huge grin on her face. "Tomorrow night. I'm taking you out, you better look out that burka."

RLRLRLRLRL

"Do you think I would suit having blonde hair?" Finn asked in a serious voice as he ran a hand through his naturally dark locks. Logan ignored him and Colin sniggered. The three old friends walked through the hallway; Logan was on his way to the newsroom. Not because he wanted to do some work or to please his father or Doyle, he just wanted to see _her_. Not that he could tell Finn and Colin that.

"I think you could pull it off, Finn." Colin smirked as he studied him closely. Logan shook his head as Finn contemplated the idea of having blonde hair.

"Please don't listen to him, Finn." Logan pleaded before turning to Colin. "Stop encouraging him." Colin shrugged.

"Well, they do say that blondes have more fun. Do they?" Finn asked Logan, who paid no attention to him as something, or rather, someone had caught his eye. He smiled broadly as he noticed Rory walking towards the newsroom. His eyes trailed over her body; she was wearing plenty of layers due to the freezing temperatures, but she still looked incredible. He frowned as he watched her enter the newsroom, remembering their conversation about her not dressing sexily while they had their sex ban. She was wearing jeans, after he specifically asked her not to. It was official; she _was _trying to kill him.

He found himself laughing out loud which caught the attention of both Colin and Finn.

"What's so funny?" Colin enquired. Logan glanced back at his two friends. If they only knew the truth.

"I was just picturing Finn with blonde hair." he answered, covering for the fact that he was distracted by the presence of his girlfriend. _Girlfriend! That sounds strange!_

"And…?" Finn raised his eyebrows waiting for his opinion. Logan smirked.

"Don't do it." He laughed and then entered the newsroom, leaving his two friends in the hall way. As soon as he walked through the door, his eyes connected with Rory's, who was now sitting at her desk. She smiled as she saw him, but quickly turned her attention back to her work so as not to raise suspicions. Logan momentarily removed his eyes from her and took in his surroundings. The newsroom was very quiet. There was no Doyle, and half the staff were not present at their desks as per usual. Logan frowned and then walked over to Rory's desk.

"Hey." he greeted her warmly. Rory raised her head up and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey." Logan smiled and sat on the empty chair at the desk next to her.

"Where is everyone?" he wondered as he pulled the chair closer to her. Rory sat back in her chair, her smile still present.

"They're sick. There's a flu bug going around." she informed him. Logan moved closer again.

"No Doyle?"

"No Doyle. He's at home tucked up in bed, under the watchful eye of Paris." Logan felt himself visibly relax at the news that Doyle wasn't around to annoy him.

He trailed his eyes over Rory, breathing in her scent as he drew closer still. "You know, I wouldn't mind being tucked up in bed at home under _your_ watchful eye." He smirked as she blushed at his comment. She glanced around the room, hoping that those who were present hadn't heard him. Logan smirk grew wider.

"Logan." she chastised him, although her smile gave her away. Logan moved his hand and placed it on her knee. They were hidden behind the desk, so no one could see, but it didn't stop Rory from pushing him away. She fixed him with her most threatening stare, noticing the mischievous glint in his eye as he moved closer towards her.

"You know, my room mate has classes all afternoon. What do you say we get out of here and…?" Logan whispered in a low tone making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She glanced at the others and then found the strength to look Logan in the eye. He was staring back at her with a very seductive look on his face.

"What about our agreement?" she muttered to the side as Logan smirked and ran his hand higher up her thigh.

"What agreement?" he leaned closer again until his breath was tickling her neck. Rory felt herself shudder under his attentions.

"Logan, you know what I mean." she managed. Logan's smile broadened.

"Ace, you have a very dirty mind. I was just inviting you back so we could catch up on some studying." he said raising his voice slightly and sitting back as a girl passed by Rory's desk. Rory looked up to see the girl glancing at them and returned her attention to her computer screen.

"I figured we could start by studying the anatomy." he lowered his voice again and leaned forward as the girl was out of earshot. Rory couldn't help the grin from appearing on her face.

"I would've thought you were an expert on the topic." she hit back causing his smirk to grow. He again moved closer and returned his hand to her thigh.

"I meant _your_ anatomy. It's been a while since I've studied your anatomy close up." he said in a sultry voice. Rory let out a giggle and rolled her eyes.

"Does that line ever work?" she quizzed him.

"You tell me." Rory closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. Being this close to him was clouding her mind. She knew she shouldn't go back with him. She had work to do, but the pull of being with him was too great. She was still determined to stick to their 'no sex' agreement, but there was other things they could do. Just kissing him was enough to drive her body wild with want. Sighing in resignation, she turned to him.

"Are you sure your room mate won't be there?" she quizzed him. Logan smirked, he knew she couldn't resist.

"Yes." he said in a low sultry tone. Rory shuddered as his fingers began tracing circular patterns on her thigh.

"Okay. Give me twenty minutes and I'll meet you there." she reasoned. Logan's smile widened.

"Ten." he haggled. He really didn't think he could wait twenty minutes to get his hands on her.

"Fifteen." Rory offered. Logan sighed.

"Fine. But if you are any later, I will come looking for you." He said as he removed himself from the chair. Rory smiled warmly up at him.

"Promise?" Logan gave her a half smile and then made his retreat leaving her with thoughts of what an afternoon alone in Logan Huntzberger's company would bring. She felt a knot in her stomach as she contemplated the alone part. Would she really be able to resist temptation? She wasn't sure if she was strong enough.

Fourteen minutes and fifty-six seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Logan smirked to himself as he lay on the couch in his dorm room. _Showtime,_ he thought as he headed towards the door. He pulled it open and immediately pulled her inside the room, attaching his mouth to hers before the door was shut behind them. He deepened the kiss instantly and quickly went about removing her heavy layers.

Rory had been pleasantly caught off guard as Logan had wound himself around her. She couldn't catch her breath as his tongue danced with hers. She aided him in his mission to remove her coat and sweater, until she was down to just her shirt and jeans. Her hazy mind worried that he would try to divest her of those particular items of clothing as well, but he didn't. He just wrapped her up in his arms and lead her through the common room and into his bedroom.

They slowly backed towards his bed, their lips never leaving each other. Rory ran her hands up over his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer. She let out a whimper as he broke the kiss and began kissing her neck. She felt the edge of his bed hit the back of her knees and felt gravity pull her down while she tried to fill her lungs with some much needed oxygen.

Logan let out a groan of pain and pulled away as she realised she was lying on his injured arm. He sat up clutching his arm, his face scrunched up in agony.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked softly, immediately concerned. Logan glanced at her and smiled an uneasy smile. He hated letting people see him suffering. He didn't like being vulnerable, but something in her voice and the look in her eyes made him melt.

"I'm fine. It just hurts a little." he tried to brush it off. Rory frowned at him and sat up.

"Logan, you have a broken arm. It doesn't hurt a little. I'm pretty sure it hurts a lot." she placed her hand gently over his colourful cast and leaned in to kiss him chastely on the lips.

"It's not broken, it's just…"

"You don't have to pretend with me. Believe me; I know how painful it is."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I broke my arm a few years ago. I was in a slight car accident." she said in a quiet voice remembering the horror she felt that night.

"A slight car accident?"

"I was with Jess. We went to get some ice cream and then we went for a drive and something ran out in front of us, Jess swerved to avoid it and we crashed. My mom was so mad." she filled him in. Logan frowned.

"I never did like that Jess. He was a punk." he said feeling a wave of protectiveness towards Rory and maybe a little jealousy.

"He wasn't a punk." she smiled. "He was just…." Logan gave her a look and Rory's smile grew wider. "Wait. Are you jealous of Jess?"

"No." he said quickly. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, but I am getting the distinct impression that your hatred for Jess lies far deeper than just not liking him, considering the fact that I, your current girlfriend, used to date him." Logan shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"I'm not jealous of him now." he admitted while avoiding eye contact. Rory's smile remained.

"But you _were_ jealous of him?" she pressed him. Logan let out a sigh.

"Well, maybe a little." he admitted in a small voice. That was all she was getting out of him. Rory laughed and moved over to him on the bed, where she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another breathtaking kiss. Logan kissed her back and as he tried to deepen it, she pulled away and smiled brightly at him.

"I can't believe that you, Logan Huntzberger, were jealous of Jess." she laughed lightly noticing the slight frown on his face. She climbed onto his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist, Logan held her in position as the pain in his arm slightly abated. Rory kissed him softly. When she pulled away, Logan brushed a strand of hair from her face as he studied her closely. He stared into those big blue orbs of hers and smiled.

"He had you. Why wouldn't I be jealous?" he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. Rory smiled and kissed him, this time with more passion. Logan pulled her closer against him as Rory's fingers found the buttons of his shirt. She wanted to feel his soft skin under her fingertips. However, as she went about her task, they heard a door banging shut and muffled voices coming from the common room. Rory pushed Logan away and scrambled to her feet as the fear of someone finding them in a rather compromising position overcame her. Logan quickly moved off the bed and made his way to the door. He glanced back at her and smiled at the sight of her panicking.

"Wait here." he said simply as he left her alone in his room. Rory held her breathe, afraid in case someone heard her.

Logan entered the common room to be greeted by a very happy Colin and a less than chipper Finn, who was wearing a hat. His eyes darted around the room before he spoke, noticing Rory's bag, coat and sweater lying on the floor beside the door. He needed to try and smuggle them out without either of them noticing. Which might be easy considering the fact that Colin was currently bent over in hysterics and Finn was in the middle of doing his best Diva impression.

"Hey guys! What's so funny?" he enquired trying to draw their attention away from the discarded items. Colin glanced up at him, still laughing; he had tears in his eyes from laughing so much. He turned to Finn.

"Show him." he pleaded. Finn glared at him and slumped onto the couch, pulling his hat tighter over his head.

"No!" he yelled and crossed his arms over his chest in an act of defiance. Colin just continued laughing as Finn pouted. Logan slowly moved over to the door and tried to discreetly slide Rory's things behind the couch with his leg.

"Oh, just show him, Finn. It's funny."

"No! I am never removing this hat from my head ever again." he spoke like a five year old, causing Colin to collapse on to the chair; tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks.

Losing patience with his Aussie friend, Logan walked towards him and quickly whipped the hat off his head only to be blinded by the head of blonde hair shining back at him. Colin howled with laughter as Finn tried to grab the hat from Logan's grasp.

"Oh My God! What did you do?" he couldn't believe the sight before him. Finn had blonde hair; actually it was a shade closer to white.

"I told you I was going to dye my hair." Finn scowled at him as he sat on the couch resigned to the situation.

"But it's so…bright." Logan took a step towards him, his eyes fixed on Finn's bleached head. "I didn't honestly think you would do it. I mean, you come up with crazy ideas all the time, but you don't go through with them."

"That would be my fault." Colin spoke up as he wiped a hand over his damp cheeks. "I sort of dared him."

Logan rolled his eyes and looked back at Finn; he looked like an Eminem wannabe. Colin started laughing again and Finn, finally having enough of being ridiculed, jumped up from the couch and brushed passed Logan on his way out the door.

"I'm going to the pub." he called out in an annoyed tone. Colin pulled himself up and followed after his friend.

"Wait up, man!" He stopped in front of Logan and eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" Logan asked feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Why were Rory's things lying on the floor when we came in?" Logan's eyes widened, his body froze as Colin quizzed him.

"Um…" Colin narrowed his eyes at Logan and then followed his gaze towards his bedroom door. He shook his head and then placed a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"We'll talk later. I better go stop Finn from throwing himself in front of a car." Logan sighed and Colin turned towards the door.

"Bye Rory!" he called out loudly. Logan stood with his eyes closed as he shut the door and waited for Rory to come out from the bedroom. Seconds later, she was standing in front of him with a furious look on her face.

"You told him!" she practically bellowed. Logan shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "I can't believe you told him!"

Logan watched as she began pacing back and forth in front of him. "I didn't tell him. He worked it out. He saw your stuff and he put two and two together. He's not a complete idiot."

Rory snorted and then glared at him as she stopped pacing and sat on the edge of the couch, throwing her hands up in the air. "Great! This is great! Now he's going to tell Finn, and knowing Finn he won't be able to keep his mouth shut. And then everyone will know."

Logan frowned. He really didn't like the fact that she was so adamant that no one know about them. He wasn't used to girls not wanting to be seen with him. It definitely bothered him, but for now, he would keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to rock the boat so early in their relationship.

He let out a sigh and took a step towards her, taking her hand in his. "Look, I'll talk to Colin. I'll tell him not to say anything to anyone, especially Finn." He spoke in a soothing tone. Rory gazed up at him and relented slightly.

"I'm sorry, Logan." She pulled him flush against her and rest her head against him. Logan ran his hands through her hair and bent down to place a kiss on her head. "I just…"

"It's okay." he whispered. Rory gazed up at him and smiled. Logan smiled back and pulled her up so that he could kiss her fully on the mouth.

"I should get going before your roommate gets back." she said quietly as Logan placed soft kisses over her neck. He groaned at the idea of her leaving. He didn't want to ever let her go.

"Okay." He sighed as he found the will power to remove himself from her person. "But, I'm taking you out to dinner tonight."

Rory smiled brightly at him as she reached behind the couch to get her bag and coat. She pulled on her sweater and coat and was surprised when Logan started doing up the buttons for her. He leaned forward and placed a soft, slow, lingering kiss on her lips. It was the kind of kiss that made her knees weaken and her pulse race.

"I'll see you later, Ace." he whispered into her ear before he slid her bag over her shoulders and pulled away. Rory stood there for a few moments trying to regain some composure. She was aware of Logan's intense eyes on her. Unable to resist, she flung herself into his arms and indulged herself in one last passionate kiss. Logan smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She moaned as he nibbled on her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. She felt his tongue seek entrance and she obliged.

Logan was the one to break the spell which had weaved its way around them and ran an unsteady hand through his hair as Rory opened her eyes. Both of them were panting now as a huge smirk appeared on Logan's face.

"There will be more of that later. Now get out of here now." he said playfully as he opened the door for her. "Otherwise, we are both going to flunk out of Yale."

Rory straightened her messy hair and smiled shyly at him. She couldn't resist stealing one last kiss before brushing passed him and making her exit. Logan watched as she strolled through the hallway. He felt a pang in his chest. He missed her already.

RLRLRLRLRL

"Gilmore!" Paris yelled trying to get Rory's attention as she stared off into space. She was supposed to be finishing her reading before meeting Logan for dinner that night, but she was distracted.

"Huh?" Rory asked as Paris waved her hand in her face.

"Were you even listening to me at all?" Paris demanded folding her arms across her chest, in an intimidating stance. "And what is with the dreamy expression? You look like you just overdosed on Prozac. You haven't stopped smiling since you got back here."

Rory rolled her eyes at Paris as Honor entered from her bedroom. "Leave her alone, Paris. Some people are just happy. I know that's a foreign concept for you, but it's true."

Paris glared at Honor before spinning on her heel and heading out the door, banging it behind her. Honor sat down beside Rory and smirked.

"I love pissing her off." she shrugged.

"You do it so well."

"Thank you. So…?" Rory raised her eyebrows as Honor stared back at her intently.

"So…what?" she asked tentatively. Honor sighed and began munching on the bag of chips she had been craving all day.

"So, why are you so happy?" Rory shrugged and sunk into the back of the couch. The source of her happiness was _so_ not a topic she was ready to discuss with Honor, considering the fact that it was that she was dating her brother, behind her back, which was putting a smile on her face. Not the behind her back part though. That, she was definitely having some problems with.

"I'm no happier than usual." she insisted. Honor studied her sceptically.

"You don't usually sit daydreaming when there is studying to be done. And what is with this book?" Honor grabbed Rory's copy of 'The Catcher in the Rye' which had been permanently by her side since Logan had given it to her. "You sit reading it with a huge grin on your face."

"So?"

"I've read 'The Catcher in the Rye' and personally, I don't remember too many smile inducing moments." Honor said dryly.

"What? I like the book." she took it from her and gathered up her things, moving from the couch, desperate to escape the interrogation.

"Since when?"

"Since always." Rory replied and headed through to her room. It was getting late and she needed to get dressed for her date with Logan. She still needed to figure out how she was going to get passed Honor without arousing suspicion.

RLRLRLRL

Having spent the last fifteen minutes trying to figure out what to wear, she held up her black dress and groaned. It was moments like these where she could use the fashion advice from Honor or her mother. However, as neither of them were aware of her current less than single status, she refrained from seeking them out. She would just have to make her own decisions. Settling on the black dress, she ignored Logan's earlier comments about her not wearing revealing clothing. The dress accentuated all the necessary curves and left something's to the imagination, but not much. She grinned mischievously to herself as her eyes scoured her reflection; Logan had no idea what he was in for.

She glanced at the clock noticing that she was running a little late. Picking up her purse and her coat, she slipped on her shoes and turned off the light. She creaked open the door and peered out to see if the coast was clear. She sighed with relief as Honor was nowhere to be seen. Sliding out, she hurried towards the front door and opened it to be greeted by Honor and Josh laughing, carrying a pizza box. Rory froze in the spot as Honor ran her eyes over her overdressed appearance.

"Hey, Rory! Where are you going all dolled up?" she quizzed her as Josh slid by and left them alone in the corridor. Rory frantically searched her brain for some kind of excuse that wouldn't sound completely lame.

"Um, my Grandparents!" she said quickly, almost shouting at her. Honor raised an eyebrow as she noticed her friend's strange behaviour.

"What about your grandparents?" she asked.

"They're having a party and I was invited." she explained, mentally hating herself for lying to her.

"You never mentioned any party." she tried to remember.

"Oh, it was sort of last minute." Rory knew Honor would never buy her excuse and so decided that she needed to get away from her as quickly as possible. Plus, she was already running late, she didn't want Logan to think that she had stood him up.

"Well, I should go. I'll see you later. Bye." Before Honor could say anything, Rory was making her way down the hall and out of sight. She could hear her heart thumping in her chest, or maybe it was just the sound of her conscience telling her what a horrible person she was.

RLRLRLRLRL

Logan sat in the car tapping his fingers nervously on the dashboard. He was restless, he was antsy and it was driving him mad. He was never the nervous type when going on dates. He was always cool, calm and collected, but not this time. This time he felt nauseous. He felt his stomach doing somersaults as he awaited her arrival.

Maybe it was because this was their first proper date. Maybe it was because he was going on a date with _her_, his Ace. The girl who had found her way into his heart and consumed him so completely. Unlike before, he actually cared how this date went. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sex afterwards and bizarrely he was alright with that, or as alright as any red-blooded male could be.

Maybe he was nervous because she was running late and the irrational part of his brain was busy panicking that somehow she had changed her mind about them. He wasn't sure whether he could withstand another disappointment.

All of the doubts and fears which were plaguing his mind faded away as the car door opened and the shining vision of beauty climbed in beside him. He smiled lovingly at her as she adjusted her dress and buckled her seatbelt. She smiled back at him and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Sorry I'm late." she whispered as Logan stared in awe back at her. His eyes trailed over her body, starting with her long, bare legs and he smirked.

"So, you are trying to kill me then. I thought we agreed on no revealing outfits, Ace." Rory grinned.

"How can you tell what I'm wearing under this coat?" she asked him curiously. Logan narrowed his eyes as he started the engine.

"Because I know you so well. You're evil. You would do anything to make this as painful as possible for me." Rory giggled as they began their journey.

"Oh, and I suppose that cologne your wearing wasn't intended to drive me crazy?" she eyed him sceptically. Logan smiled and placed his hand on her thigh. Rory covered his hand with hers as they drove to the restaurant in comfortable silence.

RLRLRLRLRL

"I can't believe this place. The food is incredible." Rory exclaimed excitedly as she tucked into her meal. Logan sat directly across from her and smiled as he watched her wolf down everything on her plate.

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted to take you somewhere special seeing as this is our first official date." He told her as he sipped on his scotch. They had ordered a bottle of Champagne, but he was more of a scotch type of guy. Besides, he liked watching her drink it. The more she drank, the tipsier she got and the more she loosened up and relaxed.

When they had first arrived at the restaurant, she had been so paranoid that someone they knew would be there and catch them. Thankfully, she had become slightly distracted by the arrival of her meal and alcohol. Logan was very grateful for her legendary appetite.

"Well, its perfect." she smiled. She reached over and laced her fingers through his. "Thank you."

Logan squeezed her hand gently and leaned forward as the waiter arrived to take away their empty plates. Logan nodded as Rory took one last bite and washed it down with some champagne.

Logan couldn't keep his eyes off her, he was transfixed.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked wiping at her mouth. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"Not yet." His voice was low, his gaze intense causing Rory to feel her whole body flush. She shivered as his fingertips traced patterns on her arm. He kept his eyes on hers and felt a desire grow within him. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

"Logan…" she trailed off as her eyes caught sight of two familiar figures by the entryway. "Oh my god! Is that…? Logan, your parents are here." she recognised Shira and Mitchum as they stood at the entrance. At the mention of his parents, Logan quickly snapped out of it and turned to see them approaching. They hadn't noticed him yet, thankfully. He turned back to Rory, panic in his eyes. As much as he wanted people to know about him and Rory, he really couldn't deal with his parents.

"Go." he told her. Rory looked at him and then back at his parents who were getting closer. "Go, I'll take care of them. Take my car keys; I'll meet you out front."

Rory didn't need to be told twice, she pushed out her chair and quickly disappeared out of sight just as Mitchum and Shira reached their table. Logan stood up and buttoned his jacket.

"Logan! What are you doing here?" Shira asked, surprised to see her son. Logan moved to kiss her on the cheek and shook his father's hand.

"I was just leaving." he told them sharply. Mitchum narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you stay? Have a meal with your family."

"Sorry Dad. I just ate. Maybe some other time."

"I'll hold you to that." said Shira. Logan nodded, deciding that he needed to get away from them as quickly as possible before his father started lecturing him about his lack of ambition.

"Well, I should go. I'll see you later." he brushed passed them, but was prevented from escaping by his father's tight grip on his arm.

"I want you at the office on Friday. There are some people I want you to meet." Logan sighed and nodded. He bid them goodnight and made a hasty exit, paying for their meal on the way.

RLRLRLRLRL

Logan turned off the engine and laid his head back on the headrest. He let out a sigh as he turned to look at Rory who was staring back at him. He leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I had a good time tonight. Apart from my parents showing up." Rory smiled and kissed him again, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"Me too." she whispered and leaned in for another kiss. Logan moved so he was closer to her. His hand held her head in place as he deepened the kiss. He wanted to pull her over the console so she was straddling him. He wanted to have all of her right there in the car, but he knew he couldn't do that. He used all of his strength to pull away, breaking the kiss.

Rory smiled at him and then moved away, readjusting her appearance in the mirror. Logan's eyes remained fixed on her. He could watch her for hours, he was hooked.

"So, what did you tell Colin?" she asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing. I haven't talked to him yet." He replied. Rory turned to stare at him.

"Logan!" she whined. Logan sat up and scratched his face.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. I promise. Everything will be fine." Rory eyed him sceptically. Logan sighed in frustration. "It will. I don't know why you're so concerned. I mean, what did your mom say when you told her about us?"

Rory froze as she replied her now smudged lip gloss. She turned to face him. "I, um…I haven't told her."

Logan inclined his head to the side, surprised by her answer. "You haven't told her? I thought you told Lorelai everything?"

Rory shifted uncomfortably. "I do. Everything important." The moment the words left her mouth, she wanted to take them back. Logan's eyes widened and she could tell she had hurt him as he furrowed his brow and faced away from her.

"Huh!"

"I mean…"

"So, I'm not important? Nice to know where I stand." he said, his voice sounding harsh. Rory placed her hand on his arm and let out a sigh.

"No, Logan. I didn't mean that. Of course you're important to me. You're so important. I just…" she tried to find the words to explain, to make things better, but they escaped her at that moment.

"I get it, Rory." he bit out. He felt anger bubbling away under the surface.

"Logan-" He cut her off. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"-You should probably go. Honor might get suspicious." He put the keys back in the ignition and started the engine; he needed to get out of there. Rory sat staring sadly at him and then turned to open the door and then climbed out. Logan kept his eyes fixed ahead of him and as soon as she was out of the car, he drove away leaving Rory standing in the parking lot, watching after him with a heavy heart full of sadness and regret.


	12. Chapter 12: The Important Things In Life

****

A/N: Chapter Twelve is here! Sorry for the wait, I just realised that it had been almost a month since I updated. Oops! Again, I apologise for keeping you waiting. I hope this will have been worth it.

I just wanted to use this opportunity to say congratulations to my beta, Megan on tying the knot. I hope you had a wonderful day and I hope we can speak soon.

I don't own the show.

It Started With A Kiss

Chapter Twelve: The Important Things In Life.

__

"Hi, this is Logan. I can't get to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you. If I remember to!"

At the sound of the beep, Rory sighed and hung up the phone. The generic phone message had been the extent of any contact she had with him for the last three days. She had left plenty of messages, but he had yet to get back to her. She had tried casually dropping by his dorm but he was never around. She had also resorted to waiting outside his classes for him, but either he had escaped through the window or he wasn't going to classes. Even Honor hadn't seen much of him lately.

She needed to talk to him, to apologise for what she said about him not being important enough to tell her mother about. It had come out completely wrong and she knew that what she said had hurt him. She needed to explain, she needed to tell him that he _was _important to her. In fact, he was _so_ important, and that was why she hadn't told her mother. She was afraid of her reaction.

When it came to the subject of dating boys, it was always the one area where things between her and Lorelai weren't so open. For some reason, when it came to boys, things were slightly more awkward between them. Rory had no idea why, but figured Lorelai just didn't want her to make the same mistakes that she did in getting pregnant so young. As much as Rory had grown up and matured into an intelligent and independent young woman capable of making her own life choices, she still seeked her mothers approval.

In all honesty, she wasn't really too surprised that Logan had been avoiding her. She knew him well enough to know it's what he did. Logan was never a big fan of conflict or drama and if things were getting too much, he would often seek solace in one of three ways. He would go off and get mind numbingly drunk. Or he would blow off steam by going to Mexico or Las Vegas with Colin and Finn. Or he would seek comfort in the willing arms of one of his groupies. The third option didn't bare thinking about for Rory. She trusted him enough to know that he wouldn't do that to her, but that didn't stop the nagging doubts at the back of her mind.

She needed to talk to him.

A knock at the door disturbed her from her thoughts. Looking up she saw Honor peek her head around the door.

"Hey." she said softly. Rory smiled and returned her attention to the book she was supposed to be reading for class the next day. Needless to say, she hadn't read much, her mind was too distracted.

"Are you okay?" Honor crept into the room and sat at the end of the bed. Rory placed the open book on her stomach and addressed her concerned friend. She knew she hadn't been her usual chirpy self of late, but it wasn't like she could tell Honor or anyone the real reason for her bad mood.

"I'm fine, Honor."

"Because if you want to talk, I'm here." Honor went on, ignoring Rory's protests.

"I'm fine."

"Rory, you have barely come out of your room for days. What is it? Did you and your mom have a fight? Did Paris do something? Is it me?"

Rory relented as she saw the genuine look of concern in her friend's eyes. She shook her head and sighed. "It's nothing. I'm just stressed with school and everything."

"Its not Dean, is it?" She asked tentatively. Rory narrowed her eyes confused as to why she would bring up her ex. Her long forgotten ex.

"Dean?"

"Well, I haven't seen you with anyone since you two broke up. And I heard through the grapevine that he got back with his ex wife." Rory's eyes widened. How had she found out about that? Honor and Dean didn't exactly run in the same circles.

"Honor, Dean is ancient history." she said honestly. She definitely didn't have any feelings left for him. He was so far in her past, that when she had heard about him getting back with Lindsay, she had barely batted an eyelash. No, she had bigger problems than that.

"Then, what is it?" Honor folded her arms across her chest and stared intently back at her. For a brief moment, Rory wondered how she would react if she told her the real reason for her depressed state. Instead, she shook her head and picked up her book.

"I'm fine." she said simply and fixed her eyes on the page before her. Honor studied her for a few seconds before letting out a heavy sigh. She then moved off the bed and left her alone with her book and her thoughts. Rory read on for a few minutes, before Logan invaded her mind again. Deciding to call him one last time, she closed the book over; marking the page she was on and then reached for her cell phone. She flipped it open and dialled his number, waiting and hoping to hear the sound of his voice answer her.

__

"Hi, this is Logan. I can't get to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you. If I remember to!"

RLRLRLRLRL

Colin and Finn stood at the door waiting patiently for someone to answer. When there was no response, they decided to take matters into their own hands. Pushing the door open, they were surprised to see the room still pitched in darkness and Logan fast asleep in bed. It was well after noon, and not normal behaviour for Yale's newly reformed playboy.

Colin and Finn looked at each other and then psychically decided on a course of action. They entered the room and Finn started shouting as Colin went over to the window and pulled open the blinds, bathing the room in sunshine.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! It's time to get up and join the land of the living!" Finn yelled and pulled the covers off their unconscious friend. The only response they got from Logan was a groan and muffled "Die!"

However, Finn would not be swayed. He stood at the side of the bed and started singing. Logan moved his head under the pillow to blank out the sound of Finn screeching. As if the killer hang over wasn't enough, he had to listen to Finn singing a slightly off key rendition of 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight'.

"Finn, I swear to god, if you don't stop singing, I will beat you to death." he warned him and threw his pillow at him.

"Now, now, mate. That is no way to treat a good friend."

"I think I should seriously re-examine that whole 'good friend' thing." he groaned and lay stretched out flat on his back. His eyes remained shut as he rubbed his head, trying to stop the pounding headache from taking over. He was still wearing the clothes he had on from the night before, minus a shoe. His hair was strewn in every direction and he had dark circles under his eyes. His insides didn't feel much better. In fact, he felt pretty rough all round.

Colin stood at the side watching his oldest friend as he lay in bed. He frowned as he noted how un-Logan like he was acting. He wasn't the type to get depressed and hideaway in his room. Especially not over some girl, but then again, Rory wasn't just some girl. She had always held a special place in all of their hearts, but not as special as she apparently was to Logan. Colin sighed; they really needed to have that talk.

"Finn, why don't you go get some coffee? I think he could use some caffeine in his system." Colin interrupted Finn's singing.

Logan groaned as the throbbing in his head remained. "I don't want coffee. _She_ drinks coffee. Coffee is _important _to her, unlike some other people who may remain nameless." he rambled, he was clearly still a little drunk from the previous night. Colin made a silent gesture to Finn which told him to go. Finn understood, and left them alone. Colin studied his friend and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Logan, what the hell is going on with you?" he asked his concern for his friend more than apparent. He had never seen him as messed up as he was. Logan had spent the last three days with a bottle of alcohol permanently attached to his mouth. He was sleeping in late and hanging out in the pub until all hours. Not that Colin didn't appreciate a good bar crawl, just not like this. Finn's antics looked amateurish compared to him.

Logan groaned his response and rolled over trying to ignore the nauseous feeling. "Huntz! Come on, man. You are starting to look pathetic."

"Just leave me alone, Colin." he muttered quietly.

"So, what is the deal with you and Rory? I assume she has something to do with this state you are in." Logan rolled back over onto his back and peered up at him through bloodshot eyes.

"It doesn't matter. _I_ don't matter."

"Logan!"

"I can't stop thinking about her, but she doesn't want anyone to know." he said simply while scratching his head. "I want to spend every waking minute with her, but she can't even tell her mother that we are together." Colin's eyes widened at the last part.

"Together? As in _together? _Like dating? You two…you're not just fooling around?" Logan shook his head slowly, rubbing his tired eyes. "…wow!"

"Do you…? Are you…? You're not in love with her? Are you?" Logan lowered his eyes from Colin's inquisitive stare. He didn't answer his question. He didn't know how to. Colin gaped at Logan in silence just as Finn returned holding three coffee cups and clinging to a bag of bagels with his teeth. He dropped the bag onto the bed and handed the other coffees to Logan and Colin. Logan had propped himself up, his back against the headboard. Finn noticed the heavy silence between his two best friends and looked at them, suspiciously.

"So, what did I miss?" Colin picked his jaw up from the floor and took a sip of his coffee. He choked as the hot liquid burned his throat. Logan narrowed his eyes at him, silently warning him not to say anything.

"Nothing." he said through a strained voice. Finn studied them both for a second and then shrugged his shoulders and headed back through to the common room. Colin looked back at Logan and frowned.

"You and I need to have a serious chat." he said firmly. "Go, get cleaned up, and put some clean clothes on. We're getting you out of this room." He told him and headed through to join Finn. Logan sighed in frustration and let out a groan as the pounding in his head grew in magnitude. All he wanted to do was curl up and sleep, but he knew that with Colin and Finn around, the chances of that happening were slim to none.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

"Honor, I'm really not in the mood to be hanging out at the pub tonight" Rory complained as Honor pulled her through the door to 'Rich Man's Shoe'. The place was busy as usual and she wished she was tucked up at home. She was terrified in case she ran into Logan. Obviously, she wanted to see him. They needed to talk, but she was scared of running into him with another girl wrapped around him. She didn't think she could handle that.

"Nonsense. You need to get out more, Rory. Meet new people. See that there is life after Dean." Honor told her firmly and dragged her over to an empty booth. Rory rolled her eyes at the mention of Dean's name. She wished that was the extent of her problems. Dating a married guy seemed like a walk in the park compared to what she was going through now.

"There are plenty of hot guys here at Yale." she explained and smiled widely as she caught sight of her boyfriend. "Speaking of hot guys, here comes two right now."

Honor got up off her seat and threw her arms around Josh and kissed him. Rory watched as they smiled at each other, so obviously in love. It must be nice.

"Hey, Brady! Fancy seeing you here." Honor addressed the tall blonde standing beside them. Rory looked up to see him smiling awkwardly back at her. She glanced over at Honor and then realising what was going on, she sunk into her chair.

"Hey Honor." Brady smiled as Honor hugged him. Honor then turned her attention to Rory as Josh slid into the booth.

"Rory, this is Brady; Josh' room mate." Rory narrowed her eyes at Honor and then smiled up at Brady, shaking his hand.

"Hi."

"Hi." he nodded, his gaze returning to Honor as she pushed him towards the seat beside Rory.

"Why don't you sit here?" she said practically shoving him into the booth. Josh shook his head as Rory scowled at him. He shrugged helplessly as his girlfriend's plan unfolded. Honor sat down across from them with a big smile on her face. "Brady is an art major. You should see some of his paintings, they are incredible, aren't they Josh?"

"Um, yeah. He sure can paint." he agreed. Rory smiled as Brady gave her a sideways glance.

"Wow, that's great." Rory nodded and silence fell. Honor sighed and picked up the reigns again.

"Rory's going to be the next Christiane Amanpour!" she said proudly to Brady. He furrowed his brow and looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Who?" Honor glared at him and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Rory rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend's attempts to cheer her up. Brady seemed nice enough. He was tall, athletic, longish blonde hair and a nice smile. To a lot of people he would be attractive, but for Rory, he wasn't her type. He wasn't Logan.

As a waiter came over to the table, they placed their drink orders and Honor continued telling Rory all about Brady. Rory nodded at all the appropriate points and smiled as if she was really interested, but her attention was drawn to the familiar blonde at the bar. _Her_ blonde. She noticed he was by himself and breathed a sigh of relief. Deciding that she needed to talk to him, she placed her hand on Brady's arm.

"Um, excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom." Brady slid out of the booth and let her out. Honor glared at her and Rory stared back at her. "I'll be back."

Honor slumped back onto her seat defeated as Rory made her way over to the bar where Logan was sitting. He was staring off into the distance, while occasionally sipping his drink. She assumed it was scotch he was drinking. It was always scotch. She wasn't particularly fond of it herself, but it reminded her of Logan; his breath on her skin.

She took a deep breath and silently approached him. She stood at the side and then opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." she said softly. So softly that she wasn't sure whether he heard her or not. When he turned to face her, she was surprised by his pale skin, his darkened eyes. He looked tired. Like he hadn't slept properly in days. His hair was mussed up, but not in his usual stylised way. It was as if he didn't care.

She saw a mixture of sadness and anger in his eyes and fought against every impulse in her body to wrap her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Logan." she repeated. Logan stared at her and turned back to the bar, taking a swig of his scotch before ordering another one.

"What for?" he muttered as he finished his drink.

"For what I said. I didn't mean…" he moved off the stool and stumbled away from her before she could finish her apology. She furrowed her brows as she watched him stagger towards the Gents. She glanced back at Honor who was engaged in conversation with her boyfriend. Rory decided that she needed to sort things out with her own. So, she followed him into the restroom and locked the door behind her.

Logan was leaning back on the counter trying to fasten his zipper. He looked up as Rory stared back at him and groaned in frustration as his drunken mind couldn't work out how to button his pants. Rory took pity on him and moved towards him. She smiled at him and moved her hands to his fly, doing up the zipper and buttoning his pants for him. Logan watched her closely, his brows furrowed. She could feel his breath on her as she slowly looked up into his hazel eyes.

"Logan, you are so important to me. I need you to know that." she raised her hand up and bravely cupped his face. He didn't move away, she took that as a good sign.

"I didn't mean to say…I didn't tell my mom about us not because you're not important, but because you are. If that makes any sense. My mother and I are close, really close. We've always been able to tell each other everything, but when it comes to guys, I don't…" she trailed off. Logan remained silent, his eyes fixed on hers.

"My mom never brought guys home when I was growing up. Not until Max, and she ended up getting engaged to him. When I first started dating Dean, she got so freaked out, but then, she got to know him and they became friends. I didn't tell her about him for a while though. Then with Jess, well I think she will hate Jess until her dying day." she joked. "When I got back together with Dean, it was just so awkward and I didn't feel comfortable talking to her about anything relating to us."

Logan sighed and she could tell that she was losing him. "Anyway, with you…I, you belong to that other world. The world she fought so hard to break away from. The same world that she has been trying to keep me away from, but, I fit. Now you and I are together, I'm going to be even more apart of that world. I just, I don't want her to hate you. I don't need her approval, but…"

"…but you want it." Logan finished for her. Somehow, in his drunken state he was able to better make sense of her rambling. Rory smiled softly and shrugged. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and bury himself inside her, but he couldn't. He needed something from her this time. He was tired of always being the one making sacrifices. He would do anything for her, but he needed to know that she would do the same for him. Telling her mother was something that she needed to do, if not for herself, then for him. He needed to know that she wanted this just as much as he did.

Logan placed his hand over hers and moved it away from his face. He brushed passed her and headed for the door, a little more sober than he was before. He stopped as he placed his hand on the door knob and turned to look back at her. She was watching him, a look of confusion on her face.

"I don't _need_ you to tell your mother about us Rory, but I _want_ you to want to." At that, he turned away and pulled open the door and disappeared out into the crowd, leaving Rory alone with her thoughts.

As the evening wore on, Rory watched Logan from her booth. She watched him talking animatedly with Colin and Finn. Her heart warmed slightly as she saw him shun other girls as they tried to capture his attention. He wasn't interested in anyone else. He wanted her; she needed to prove to him, just how much she wanted him too. He was too important to her.

She knew he was right. She knew what she had to do.

That night, as she retreated to her bedroom, she sat on her bed staring at her cell phone. Taking a deep breath, she reached over and flipped it open. She dialled the number and waited for an answer.

__

"Hello, Lorelai's house of pain, how may I help you?"

Rory smiled as she heard her mothers reply. "Hey mom. It's me."

__

"Me, who?"

"Very funny, mom."

__

"I'm sorry. This couldn't be my daughter could it? The one who hasn't bothered to call her poor mother in days."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I called you the other day!"

__

"Well, that's okay then." she said sarcastically. "So what's up?"

"Well," she started hesitantly. "There's something I need to tell you."

RLRLRLRLRLRL

Logan was feeling rather delicate. The permanent hang over he had lately was in full force as he stood in line at the coffee kiosk. He needed his hourly caffeine fix. It was funny; he had never really been a big coffee drinker, until he met her. She had got him as obsessed with the stuff as she was. Well, maybe not as much, but he definitely needed it to function at the moment, especially with a hang over that wouldn't go away.

This morning, he had to drag himself out of bed and go to class as he had a test he couldn't get out of. After almost falling asleep during the class, he immediately made a beeline for the closest kiosk on campus. He secretly hoped he would avoid seeing her there, while at the same time, he couldn't stop his eyes from scouring the quad for any sight of her. He truly was pathetic.

He couldn't really remember much about the night before. He remembered talking to Rory at the pub, but the details of their conversation were a little sketchy. He silently hoped that he hadn't done or said anything that he would live to regret.

As he eventually reached the front of the line, he paid for his coffee and slowly drifted off in the direction of his dorm. However, he felt something tugging on his sleeve and turned to see Rory staring at him with a serious look on her face. His stomach lurched. She didn't look too happy to see him. What had he done?

"Come on. Follow me!" she insisted. She took his coffee from him and pulled him along behind her. He frowned as she dragged him towards the parking lot.

"Rory, what's going on?" he asked to no reply. She just continued on until they were standing beside her car. She looked him over and then gave him back his coffee, well after taking a sip of course. She unlocked the car door and opened it. She gestured for him to get in and he did as he was told.

He watched her curiously as she walked around the front of the car to the driver's side. She got in beside him and started the engine. They both buckled their seatbelts and sat in silence as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. He kept his eyes on her as she stared straight ahead. He had no idea what was going on. He had no idea where she was taking him.

She must have felt his eyes on her as she glanced at him briefly and smiled. "It won't be long." she assured him, but he didn't feel any better about the situation.

"And where exactly are we going?" he enquired as he sipped on his coffee. Rory smiled as she stared at the road.

"You'll see."

He did see; as soon as they passed the welcome sign. "Stars Hollow? Why are we in Stars Hollow?" he turned to her. Rory remained tight lipped.

"Ace, what's going on?" His frustration was growing but Rory would not relent. Finally the car pulled to a stop and Logan looked out the window to see them parked beside the infamous 'Luke's Dinner'. Rory climbed out of the car and smiled back at him.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." she told him and bounced up the steps and into the Diner. After a few minutes, Rory returned holding a couple of take out bags and two coffees. She passed the coffees over to Logan and climbed into her seat. She handed the bags over to Logan as well and buckled her seatbelt.

"Here goes." she said simply and started the car. Logan sat there staring at her as if she had grown another head. His hands were burning slightly from the hot containers.

"Um, Ace what the hell is all this stuff?" Rory smirked and turned to look at him as they pulled up into the driveway.

"These are reinforcements." she said clutching the bag of take out and slid out of the car. Logan sighed and waited for her to open his door. He climbed out and stared up at the old house. They were in Stars Hollow, she had brought him home. He looked at her questioningly.

"You said you wanted me to tell my mom, right?" she shrugged. He narrowed his eyes as he noted the small smile playing on her lips. "I told her. Now she wants to meet you."

Logan frowned and turned his gaze back to the house. "But she has already met me." he said feeling a little confused.

"Yeah, she met you as Honor's older brother and my friend. She hasn't met you as my boyfriend." Logan inclined his head slightly as he studied her. He sat the coffee container down on the porch step and then turned to Rory.

He moved towards her and took her hand in his grasp, pulling her body to him, wrapping her firmly in his embrace. He kissed her forehead and breathed her in.

"Thank you." he whispered. Rory smiled as she rest her head against his chest, her hands clinging to him. Logan let out a heavy sigh catching Rory's attention. She looked up and gazed into his loving eyes.

"What?" she asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper. Logan ran his fingers through her shiny brown hair and smiled.

"I missed you." he admitted and brushed his lips softly over hers. As he pulled away, Rory moaned as she tried to deepen the kiss.

"Mmm, don't stop." Logan smirked and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Ace, I don't think your mother would appreciate me getting…affectionate with her daughter on the front lawn outside her house." he admitted as Rory giggled into his chest.

"I don't think she'd mind." she smiled seductively up at him and he wondered how he could ever have been mad with her.

"Yeah, but I would." a gruff voice behind them snapped them out of their daze. They turned to see Luke approaching the house. He kept his eyes fixed on Logan as he passed them, giving him a look that could kill.

"Keep your hands to yourself, buddy." he warned in a threatening tone. Logan's eyes widened and he instantly dropped his hands from Rory and crossed them behind his back. As Luke reached the door, it swung open to reveal Lorelai standing with a huge grin on her face.

"Stop scaring our guest, Luke." she told him off and smiled at Logan. As soon as her eyes fell on her daughter, she started screaming and ran down the steps and engulfed Rory in a huge hug. Logan watched them, while keeping one eye on Luke. Luke shook his head and rolled his eyes as mother and daughter jumped up and down excitedly on the spot.

"Ooh, ok. We should stop jumping up and down now. I'm getting a stitch from all that exercise." Lorelai said seriously. Rory looked at her concerned.

"Let me look at you. How long has it been?" she asked dramatically. Rory smiled and rolled her eyes as she caught Logan's stare.

"I was here about a week ago." she informed her firmly.

"Yes, but a lot can happen in the space of a week. Case in point." she said turning to look at Logan. Her eyes trailed over him, taking in his appearance.

Logan instinctively straightened up his posture and held out his hand for Lorelai to shake. Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him and then looked back at Rory as if he was some kind of alien from outer space. He saw Rory shrug and then Lorelai's eyes moved to the cup of coffee sitting on the step.

"Is that from Luke's?" she wondered. Logan frowned and picked up the still steaming hot beverage. He handed it over and smiled.

"Here." he offered. Lorelai looked at him and then at the cup.

"This wouldn't be your attempt at trying to buy my affections would it? Because a Gilmore is a lot of things, but he cannot be bought." she said in a serious tone. Logan's eyes widened causing Rory and Lorelai to burst out laughing.

"Oh, he is _way_ too easy." Lorelai said as she sipped on her coffee and went inside. Logan narrowed his eyes as Rory moved towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist while trying to stop herself laughing.

She finally managed to regain her composure and reached up to steal a kiss. "Hey, you were the one who wanted me to tell my mother about us. It's not my fault she's not like other mothers." she shrugged and took his hand in hers pulling him up the stairs and into the house.

They shrugged off their coats and Rory led him into the living room. She showed him around and then took him through to the kitchen where Lorelai was sitting eating a cheeseburger at the table while Luke scowled at her as he stood cooking the meal for them all.

"You are going to ruin your appetite." he told her as if he were talking to a child. Lorelai just ignored him and carried on munching on her fries. Rory shook her head and pulled Logan into her childhood bedroom.

"The food will be ready in five minutes, so no funny business!" Luke called through from the kitchen. Rory laughed as she felt Logan's grip on her hand tighten.

"Is he always so…"

"Friendly?" she offered.

"I was going to say 'terrifying'." Rory laughed and sat on the bed. Logan sat down beside her cradling his injured arm carefully at his side. She smiled at him and leaned forward capturing his lips with her own. The kiss grew more heated instantly as all of their frustrations and fears were released. Logan broke away and ran his fingers over her cheek and down her neck, making her skin tingle. She laced her fingers through his and kissed him softly.

"Promise me that we won't ever not talk to each other. I hate not being able to tell you what I'm thinking." she whispered and rest her forehead against his.

"What are you thinking?" he smiled and closed his eyes.

"I'm thinking about…how much I want to kiss you right now." she smiled mischievously at him. Logan smirked.

"Well, by all means, don't let me stop you." Rory kissed him passionately pouring all of her feelings and emotions into the kiss. She wanted to show him exactly how much he meant to her. Logan returned her sentiments and immediately opened his mouth to allow her tongue to dance with his. As he lowered her onto the bed, there was a loud knock at the bedroom door and they pulled apart. Luke stuck his head in through the space, his eyes fixed on Logan.

"Food's ready." Rory smiled and Logan froze.

"We'll be right there." She told him. Luke studied them both for a moment and then left them alone. Logan let out the breath he was holding and Rory chuckled. She jumped off the bed and grabbed his hand, pulling his reluctant body towards the door. "Come on. I'll protect you."

As they entered the kitchen hand in hand, Lorelai finished munching on her burger and fries. She looked up to see Logan pull out a chair for Rory to sit on and noticed the broad smile on her daughter's face. She looked happy.

During the meal, they made pleasant small talk but Lorelai was to busy watching how the pair interacted together. She noted how Logan piled Rory's plate up with food from his plate, not because he didn't like it, but because he knew Rory would be hungry. She smiled to herself as he scraped off any traces of vegetables on her daughter's plate without having to be asked. He knew her well.

She noticed how they would steal glances at each other and smile stupidly. She saw how they would both find subtle ways to touch each other. As they told their stories, they would finish each others sentences. Lorelai found it sweet, in a nauseating way.

She still wasn't sure about Logan. She grew up with his kind and couldn't help but be wary. But she trusted her daughter, she had always had good instincts, and if Logan was what she wanted, then she would support them. Although, that didn't mean that she would let Logan think he was off the hook entirely.

As they finished dinner, Luke excused himself as he had to return to the Diner, leaving Logan, Lorelai and Rory alone. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, before Logan decided to speak up.

"That was a great meal." he commented. Rory smiled. Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah. Luke does come in handy sometimes." she said sweetly and the silence returned. Logan's eyes scanned the room landing on the sink full of dishes.

"How about I wash up?" he offered.

"I'll dry." Rory said and as they pushed out their chairs, Lorelai stopped them.

"Uh uh. You are a guest. I'll take care of those." she said holding up her hand.

"I don't mind." Logan shrugged. He knew that Lorelai probably thought of him as a spoiled trust fund baby who had never washed a dish in his life. That was technically true, but he didn't want her to think that.

Lorelai smiled and then relented. "I'll tell you what. I'll wash, you dry and Rory, you go pick a movie for us to watch." Logan and Rory both seemed alright with that plan and made their way to their destination.

"And not Titanic! As much as I love to mock that movie, my butt can't take three hours of Leo and Kate and Celine Dion going on and on and on." Lorelai shouted through to Rory as she walked through to the living room. She heard Rory mutter something and then turned to Logan and smiled.

"You'll thank me later." she deadpanned and began washing the many dishes in the sink. "I didn't know I owned this many plates!"

Logan smiled as he took the wet glass from her and began drying it. Lorelai stopped what she was doing and turned to him.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Logan's eyes widened as she caught him off guard. He stared back at her and slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah I do." he said softly. Lorelai handed him a tumbler to dry and let out a sigh.

"Here's where I have a problem. You're a Huntzberger."

"And Rory is a Gilmore." Logan hit back. Lorelai smiled.

"Yes, she is, but she wasn't born into that world. I raised her away from all of that and as smart as she may be, she is still a little naïve. She likes to see the best in people and in that world; I fear she'll only end up disappointed."

Logan contemplated what Lorelai said and resumed his drying activities. "I won't disappoint her."

"Look, I don't doubt that you care about her and if you two are serious about doing this, then she is going to become an even bigger part of that world. And I need to know that you will be right there with her, watching her back, holding her hand."

Logan nodded. "I can pretty much guarantee that."

Lorelai studied his face. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to decipher whether she could entrust her daughter with him. His eyes told her everything she needed to know. He seemed to genuinely care for her daughter.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you." she warned him. Logan smirked as she passed him another plate. They stared at each other for a moment before Rory interrupted.

"How does 'Die Hard' sound?" she asked casually holding the DVD up. Lorelai scrunched up her face as Logan smiled.

"Hey, this is hard trying to pick a movie. Die Hard ticks all the boxes. It has action for Logan, and is highly cheesy which leaves plenty of room for mocking." she informed them in a serious tone. Lorelai considered her points and shrugged.

"'Die Hard' it is then." she turned to Logan and smiled. "We're good here. Why don't you go help Rory set everything up?"

Logan looked at her and then at Rory and back again. Lorelai smiled a genuine smile and took the dish towel from his hands. She gestured towards Rory and watched as they walked into the living room, hand in hand. Her baby was growing up, and if she didn't know better, she was falling in love for the very first time. The surprising thing for Lorelai was that she wasn't too worried, she could see that her feelings were returned, and then some.

****

A/N: So, from this point on, things for Rory and Logan are going to be quite settled. I think I've put them through enough. I like where they're at right now. I think they have a pretty strong foundation built and I think it's time to move the story on. Next chapter will see Honor finally finding out about them. I can't wait to write it, I hope you can't wait to read it. Until next time, please review.


	13. Chapter 13: Telling The Truth

****

A/N: So, here is the one you've been waiting for. Well, I've been waiting for it. It's a pretty long chapter and I found it quite hard to write, but let me know what you think. This is what it has been building up to. It only took me thirteen chapters to get here, I hope you like it and continue to read on. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. It's always nice to know what you are thinking. So thanks again…now on with the story! Enjoy.

It Started With A Kiss

Chapter Thirteen: Telling The Truth

"Ugh!" Rory groaned as she lugged the heavy basketful of laundry on top of the dryer. She had almost given herself a hernia trying to carry the mountainous pile of dirty clothing. She hadn't realised that she had so much laundry to do until this morning when she was searching for a pair of socks to wear. The only clean pair she could find was odd and so she had to spend the day walking around wearing two odd socks. Her left foot was multi coloured and had a hole at the toe, while the other had cartoon characters on it.

So, having cancelled her plans with Logan for the evening, she was banished to the creepy laundry room with only Pushkin for company. Boy, did she know how to party!

She piled the first load into one of the washers and poured in the proper quantity of detergent before grabbing her book and planting herself on the uncomfortable bench at the side. Time passed by quite quickly as she became fully engrossed in her book. When one load was finished she pulled out all of her now clean clothes and piled them into the dryer. She then took the second load and repeated the same routine. She returned to her book and soon felt a little hungry. So she searched her bag for the snacks she had brought along and proceeded to munch on some red vines.

Once the second load was finished, she gathered up the now dry clothes from the machine and placed them as neatly into her basket as she could. She then put the second batch into the dryer. While waiting for them, she began folding the other pile of clothes while sorting through them.

"So, you really did blow me off to do laundry!" Rory jumped as she heard a voice from behind her. She spun around to see Logan leaning against the side of the door frame with his arms folded across his chest, and a smirk on his face.

"Logan! You scared the life out of me." she scolded him as she clutched her hand over her heart.

"Sorry. I just needed to see it to believe it. When Honor told me you were doing laundry, I couldn't quite comprehend how you could possibly give up a night spent with me for this." he said disbelievingly. He inched his way down the few steps at the entrance and crossed the room to where she was standing.

"Well, I don't have any clean clothes. So, unless you wanted to loan me some of yours, this is necessary." she informed him seriously. Logan grinned at her and arched an eyebrow.

"I like the idea of you wearing my clothes." he said in a suggestive tone. "Actually, I'd be alright with you not wearing any clothes." Rory rolled her eyes but couldn't deny the effect his sultry tone had on her. Something else she couldn't deny was how good he looked. He was wearing a grey tee and jeans which hung low on his hips. Whenever he would raise his arms, his shirt rose up and she was treated to a little peek at his lean, taut stomach. The sight sent a shock of excitement through her entire body.

"Ace, why don't you just hire someone to do this for you?" he asked her as he watched her fold a pair of jeans. Rory let out a soft chuckle.

"Why would I do that?"

"So, you can spend more time with your boyfriend." he smirked and leaned closer capturing her lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him as he gently teased her mouth open with his tongue. Rory groaned as he nibbled on her lower lip. He then pulled away to sounds of her protesting as a thought occurred to him. He looked around the laundry room and then back at her.

"You know, I have never made out in the laundry room before." he admitted. Rory moved in for another kiss as her mind had turned to mush.

"You probably never knew it existed." she murmured into his skin as she traced her lips over his neck. Logan let out a low growl as she began sucking on his pulse point. "You have a maid who does your laundry."

"You have opened my eyes to a new world of possibilities, Ace. And for that, I must thank you. Thoroughly." Rory smiled as he captured her face with his hands and brought his lips to meet hers in a passionate kiss. He immediately swept his tongue into her mouth, and crushed her body firmly against his chest.

As the need for oxygen broke them apart, the timer went off and Rory moved out of his embrace to empty the contents of the dryer. Logan bent down to help her and ended up pulling out a pair of rather delicate, black, lacy boy shorts. He smirked arching an eyebrow at her as he held them out in front of her.

"You've been holding out on me, Ace." he commented teasingly. Rory felt her whole face flush as he began twirling them on his finger. She snatched them from him and threw them into her basket.

"The occasion has never arisen." she said coyly and stood up. Logan followed her with his smirk still in place.

"Ace, I can assure you. If you wear those, the occasion will definitely…arise." he said suggestively. Rory blushed even more as he stared back at her. His eyes smouldering with lust and intensity. She felt her stomach dip and her pulse quicken as an effect of the way he was looking at her. She felt a shiver run up her spine as he softly trailed his fingers up along her arm.

Taking a deep breath, she regained her composure somehow and shoved the basket into his chest. "You can carry this."

Logan felt the weight of her clothes in the basket and looked back at her with a frown on his face. Moments before he had very different plans for her, but she had certainly changed the mood. "Wow Ace, you really know how to get a guy all hot, don't you?"

Walking in front of him, Rory turned back briefly flashing him a devastating smile. "I have my ways." she said seductively and then giggled as she made her way back to her dorm leaving Logan trailing behind.

She waited for him outside her room. Eventually he arrived cradling the heavy basket of freshly clean clothes. She leaned back against the wall and watched as he struggled along the hallway and then stopped in front of her. He bent down to dump the basket on the ground and then groaned in pain as he straightened up, feeling his back muscles ache from carrying such a heavy load.

"Did you stick rocks in there?" he complained as he rubbed his sore back. Rory rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Huntzberger." she gave him a shove. Logan stretched out his arms as he tried to loosen up his muscles.

"You owe me a back massage." he warned her as he continued to stretch out his aching muscles. He never knew doing laundry could be so bad for your health.

"Fine." she agreed as she pulled out her keys to unlock the door. Honor and Paris must have gone out. Logan leaned against the wall with a smile growing on his face.

"Actually, make it a full body massage." he suggested raising his eyebrows as a wicked grin appeared. Rory rolled her eyes and opened the door. She didn't bother carrying the basket inside she just slid it through the door with her feet. Logan followed her and stopped at the doorway.

"Only if you are a good boy." she said with a coquettish grin. Logan was speechless as she meandered into her bedroom.

"I'm going to hold you to that!" he called out to her and then pulled the door closed behind him as he left. He was definitely going to hold her to that.

Rory spent the next hour sorting through her newly fresh, clean clothing. She folded them into piles and put them away. Checking the time, she noticed it was only ten o'clock. She contemplated calling Logan to see if he wanted to do something. As she weighed up the idea she found herself unable to resist. She lifted the phone to dial his number but was interrupted by some loud voices in the common room. She heard Honor laughing and went to investigate. Entering the common room, she saw Honor giggling as she sat sprawled out on the chair. There were three other girls with her. They were all dressed up and slightly inebriated to say the least.

"Rory!" Honor shouted in a babyish tone as she spotted her standing at the door. The other three turned to see who she was talking to. Honor jumped up off the chair as the girls started pouring themselves some drinks. "Hey Rory, you want to join us?"

Honor hugged Rory tightly and kissed her on the cheek. Rory smiled and followed as Honor led her to the couch.

"Hey Hon, do you want another one?" One girl asked her. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a rather low cut top.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" she scowled at her. "Hey guys, this is my room mate Rory Gilmore. Rory, this is Alexandra…" she pointed to the blonde who was perched on the end of the couch. She smiled and waved at Rory. "…that's Walker." Honor pointed to the other longhaired blonde who was currently pouring the drinks. "…and that is Megan." The third girl gave her a wave and then continued sipping on her drink.

"Hi." Rory smiled at them nodding. She felt a little uncomfortable. She always did around Honor's other rich friends. She wasn't sure why, she just didn't feel like she fit in with them.

"Do you want one?" The blonde, Walker offered her a drink. Rory sighed and accepted the brightly coloured liquid.

"Thanks." she held the cup at a safe distance. She was pretty sure she could get drunk from the smell alone.

"So, where did you guys go?" Rory asked trying to make conversation. Walker sunk into the chair clutching the bottle.

"We went to this new club in Hartford. It sucked, but there was some cute guys to flirt with." Alexandra, the girl sitting beside her answered.

"I thought you were dedicated to Trip?" Honor asked as she tried to get up. Rory offered her some help.

"I am. I said flirt with. Nothing else." she said innocently.

"Yeah right!" Walker added as she took a sip from the bottle.

"Hey!" Alexandra scowled at her before she burst out laughing. "Okay fine. But he's not exactly an angel either, you know."

"You're still young, Alex. It's not right to be so tied down to one guy." Megan piped up. Honor stopped walking and narrowed her eyes at her.

"That better not be a dig at me and Josh, Meg." Megan smiled and Honor mumbled something under her breath as she disappeared into her room. Rory laughed hesitantly along with the others as they continued to pour themselves refills.

"What do think, Ronnie? Do you think you should be getting tied down to one guy when you're twenty-one years old?" Walker slurred.

"Her name is Rory, you moron." Alexandra corrected her. She smiled at Rory and rolled her eyes at her drunken friend.

"Sorry." Walker glared at the blonde.

"Oh my god! Is that Logan?" Megan squealed excitedly as she scanned the pictures sitting on the side table.

"Where?" Walker jumped up and looked at the door thinking she meant he was actually in the room.

"Here." Megan held the picture up and handed it to Walker.

"He looks so hot! Although, he always did, right Walker?" Megan said suggestively nudging Walker's shoulder. Rory was starting to feel even more uncomfortable now.

"Shut up, Megan! That was so long ago." Walker told her firmly as her eyes were glued to the picture.

"But you would still do him again, right?" Rory's eyes widened at that comment. Did Logan have a…thing with Walker?

Walker smiled mischievously and shrugged as she handed the picture back to Megan. "What, like you wouldn't?"

Megan froze and immediately her cheeks turned red as Alexandra gaped at her.

"You and Logan?" You never told me you slept with him!" she said enraged. Rory couldn't believe what was happening. She was sitting there completely speechless while three girls argued about her boyfriend.

"I didn't sleep with him. We just hooked up."

"When?" Rory was interested to know the answer to that too.

"Back in senior year at Alison William's birthday party." Megan explained sheepishly. Rory felt herself relax.

"I can't believe you never told me that." Alexandra huffed and crossed her arms. Walker rolled her eyes.

"What do you care? You have Trip, remember him?"

"Shut up, Walker." Silence descended between them. Honor was still in her bedroom. Rory had decided that she was either passed out on her bed or on the phone drunk dialling Josh. She wished she would hurry up and come back so the topic of conversation would no longer be about who hooked up with her boyfriend and when. There were something's she just didn't need to know about.

"So, what do you think, Ronnie?"

"Rory!" Alexandra corrected her again.

"Sorry, Rory. Have you met Honor's thoroughly delectable big brother?" Walker asked inquisitively. Rory squirmed in her seat.

"Um, yeah. I've met him." she said simply.

"And what do you think? Would you?"

"Would I what?" Rory asked. It didn't occur to her what she was referring to. The girls laughed.

"Would you sleep with him?" Megan inquired.

"Or have you already? Logan does have a bit of a reputation for being very friendly with Honor's friends. Have you and he ever…?" Walker sat up, her eyes fixed on Rory.

"No!" she said a little too loudly. "No, I've never. I'm not…"

Walker eyed her suspiciously and then returned her attention to her bottle.

"Well, you wouldn't have a chance with him now, anyway. I heard he hasn't been with anyone lately. Rumour has it that either he has discovered that he's gay or he has a secret new girlfriend stashed away." Alexandra said as she surveyed her nails and scowled. Rory tensed up at the mention of him potentially having a girlfriend.

"Yeah right. There is no way Logan is gay. Believe me, I know. And there is even less likelihood that he has a girlfriend." Walker told her shaking her head for emphasis.

"Logan Huntzberger settle down? Hell would freeze over before that ever happened." Megan commented. Rory felt herself smile at that. She suddenly felt strangely proud that he had in fact settled down. And that she was the one he had settled down with.

"My head hurts." Honor groaned as she slowly re-entered the room clutching her head in her hand.

"That would have something to do with the three bottles of wine you consumed earlier." Megan joked and Honor glared at her.

Quickly the conversation turned to the events of their evening, for which Rory was grateful. She knew that Logan hadn't exactly lived like a saint before they had gotten together. Being face to face with it though was not the most pleasant experience for Rory. But it was his past. They had both done things they weren't so proud of. Maybe previously she would have doubted his commitment to her, but not now. Now, she knew that she was the only girl for him and she was more certain than ever that he was the only guy for her. She loved him.

RLRLRLRLRL

Logan parked the car and turned off the engine. He leaned back against the head rest and gazed over at Rory as they returned from the restaurant. He was met by two shining blue orbs and he instantly felt the urge to kiss her. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Rory melted into it and let her hand roam free over his chest, feeling his heart beat racing as his lips devoured her. The kiss grew in intensity. Logan couldn't get enough of her.

It had been a week since she had told her mother about them. A wonderful week full of stolen moments and secret kisses. As much as he loved sneaking around with her - it was a bit of a turn on being afraid of getting caught - but he wanted more. He wanted things to be out in the open. He wanted to tell the world about them. Rory was a little more hesitant.

As they broke apart, Rory leaned back on her chair trying to get her breath back. Logan's kisses had the ability to make her weak at the knees and very light headed. It took all she had to pull away. She was finding it increasingly harder to leave him lately. Her resolve over the 'no sex' pact was weakening and she found herself incapable of thinking about anything other than being with him. She wanted him so badly.

Logan leaned over the console and crashed his lips down on hers once more. His tongue dipped inside her mouth fighting for superiority with her own. She gave in.

"It's getting harder." she whispered as they broke apart again. Logan's mind was still foggy from the kiss. It took him a few minutes to register what she was saying.

"What is?" he panted as he placed soft kisses over her neck. Rory smiled and closed her eyes, loving the feel of his soft lips trailing over her over-sensitised skin.

"This, saying goodbye at the end of the night." she managed as he sucked on her pulse point. Logan pulled away and trailed a path of kisses over her jaw, her chin, her cheeks, her eyes before finally finding her mouth again.

"So don't say goodbye. Stay. Here. With. Me." he said in between kisses.

Rory smiled as he continued peppering her face with sloppy kisses. "What, and sleep in the car all night? I don't think so."

Logan kissed her again, this time slow and tenderly, leaving her lips tingling as he pulled away.

"Come back to my place and spend the night." he said seriously, his eyes fixed intently on hers. Rory considered his suggestion. She wanted to go home with him. She wanted to spend the night with him, making love. But she had an early class the next day and then there was Honor to consider. No doubt she would get suspicious if she didn't come home.

"I can't." she sighed. "Honor might suspect."

Logan groaned and lay back against the chair. "Rory, how long are we going to keep doing this? You're my girlfriend. I want to shout it from the roof tops. Rory Gilmore is my-"

"Logan!" She cut him off by covering his mouth with her hand to stop him from doing as he said.

Logan placed his hand over hers and kissed her palm before moving it from his mouth. "This whole 'sneaking around' thing was hot at first, but now…I just want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want."

Rory smiled sadly, touched by his words. She wanted that too. She glanced down at his hand and laced her fingers through his. She then leaned forward and kissed him chastely.

"Soon. I promise."

"How soon?" Logan pouted. Rory chuckled.

"I don't know." she shrugged. "I just need to find the right time. I can't just walk up to Honor and say 'Hey, I'm in love with your brother and we've been secretly seeing each other for over a month'"

Logan froze as her words sank in. His eyes widened and his heart raced in anticipation.

"What did you say?" he asked her. He needed her to repeat that last part. Rory narrowed her eyes, unsure what he was talking about.

"I said, I need to find the right time." Logan shook his head.

"No. After that." Rory tried to think back over what she said. She was clueless as to what he was referring to.

"We've been dating for over a month? I know, it doesn't seem that long, but-"

"No." he said, his frustration growing. "The 'love' part."

Rory frowned. "What 'love' part?"

Logan smiled as he stroked a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You said you couldn't tell Honor that you were in love with her brother…"

Rory's eyes widened. "I said that?"

"Yes." Logan nodded. He was starting to think that maybe he had imagined it. Rory frowned as an awkward silence fell over them.

"Look, Logan. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He cut her off with his mouth as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He pulled away and rest his forehead against hers.

"Did you mean it?"

"What?" she opened her eyes, her mind still foggy from the kiss. Logan smiled at her and cupped her face with his hands, fixing his eyes on hers.

"Do you…? " he hesitated. "Are you in love with me?"

Rory closed her eyes, his stare was making her nervous. "Yes." she said simply. Logan grinned widely. Rory opened her eyes and stared back at him.

"I love you. I always have." she admitted and as her brain began to process the significance of her words, he pulled her towards him, his hand stroking over her face brushing the hair from her eyes. Their eyes locked as he leaned in and softly brushed his lips over hers. It was a different kind of kiss. It was slow and yet forceful. Rory felt her whole body respond to him as he deepened the kiss. His tongue dipped inside and she matched him for fervour. She reached further over the console trying to get closer to him. Logan groaned as she accidentally placed her hand on a rather sensitive part of his anatomy. She smiled into the kiss then slid further over so that she was now straddling his lap. This was a very awkward move seeing as they were still in his car. As she tried to get into position above him, her foot got stuck. Logan shifted breaking the kiss trying to give her more room. He placed his hands on her hips and when she sat up, she bumped her head on the car ceiling which caused them both to start giggling at their predicament.

"Ow! You _so_ need to buy a bigger car." Rory complained while rubbing the back of her head. Logan stopped laughing and ran his hand over her face.

"I'll get right on that." he said in a hushed voice. He covered her hand with his and softly rubbed the bump on her head. His brown eyes were fixed on hers and she smiled. Logan smiled back and reached up to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I should go." she whispered as she climbed off him and back into her seat. She readjusted her dress which had risen up with all the kafuffle. She turned to face him and kissed him solidly before picking up her purse and opening the car door.

Logan stared forward, his mind racing over everything she had said. She told him she loved him. He hadn't said anything in return. He wanted to. He called out to her as she was about to shut the door over.

"Rory, I…" He wanted to tell her that she meant everything to him and that he loved her more than he ever thought possible, but the words wouldn't come. Rory crouched down and smiled back at him. She saw the struggle in his eyes as he tried to find the words. As much as she wanted to hear him tell her that he loved her, she knew deep down how he felt. That was enough for now.

"I know." she said simply and then closed the door over and walked away towards her dorm. Logan kept his eyes on her retreating figure. Watching the woman he had fallen so completely in love with. Who would have thought it? Logan Huntzberger…in love. Stranger things have happened.

RLRLRLRLRL

Rory sat at the table in the dining hall eating her cereal and reading a book she had to finish for her class. She should have read it the night before, but her mind was too full of Logan to be able to concentrate. That really was becoming a problem. She had never let herself be so distracted by a boy. She had never let that type of situation affect her schoolwork but it was.

It was her own fault. She was the one who decided to go slow. She was the one who didn't want anyone to know about them. It wasn't Logan's fault that she spent every waking hour thinking about being in his arms and having him kiss her to within an inch of her life. No, the only person she could blame was herself. Although, Logan could take some of the responsibility for her unfocused mind, if only he wasn't so hot!

"Rory!" Finn's loud voice calling her name snapped her out of her thoughts. As usual she had spent the last ten minutes thinking about Logan and not the book in front of her. She looked up with a frown on her face to see Finn coming towards her. She looked at her watch and then back at him. She was pretty sure it must be a mirage, there was no way Finn would be up and alert this early in the morning. She smiled as she noticed him checking out every passing female before he sat down on the chair opposite her.

"Hey Finn." she smiled and shut her book over, She wasn't going to get any reading done now.

"Love, you are looking simply ravishing today!" he complemented her. Rory rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Finn looked confused.

"What do you mean? I was simply stating the obvious." he informed her. Rory wasn't buying it. Finn just shrugged and sprawled out on the chair he was sitting on.

"So…?"

"Have you seen Logan? Last I saw him, he was flirting with some sheila and then he disappeared." Rory glanced up at him and narrowed her eyes. She felt a pang at the thought of Logan flirting with someone.

"I haven't seen him." her voice remained calm but inside she was dying to interrogate Finn about it.

"He's probably off getting laid." Finn mumbled. "Jammy sod! I don't know how he does it. The day has only just begun and Logan's scored already."

Rory glared at him and shifted uncomfortably as she considered what he was saying. Taking a deep breath, the rational part of her brain started taking over and she reminded herself that she trusted Logan and that he would never do that to her. He would never cheat on her. Finn obviously just had his wires crossed. As far as she knew he had no idea about her and Logan, or maybe he did and he was just trying to throw a spanner in the works.

Rory studied Finn as he waved to a passing redhead, a huge smile on his face. She felt herself relax as she knew Finn would never do something like that. It wasn't in his nature. However, intentionally or not, he had managed to make her doubt her relationship with Logan and for that he must be punished.

"So, you finally fixed your hair?" she said casually with an evil smile on her face. She knew the issue of his bleached hair was still a sore point with Finn. After a week of being teased and taunted relentlessly, he gave in and dyed it back.

Finn raised his eyebrows and glared at her. He folded is arms over his chest and pouted like a five year old. He didn't respond. Rory just laughed, happy that she had gotten him back.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

After her classes were over for the day, Rory headed straight for the nearest coffee cart she could find. As she waited in line, she glanced around the quad and spotted Honor standing. She was with Josh and his room mate and apparently Rory's soul mate, Brody. When Honor caught sight of her, she smiled brightly and waved her over. Rory headed towards them reluctantly after paying for her coffee.

"Hey!" Honor greeted her excitedly.

"Hi." she smiled and waved at Josh and Brody.

"Fancy seeing you here. You know, I was just telling Brody here about how much you're obsessed with coffee."

"That's me. Hi, my name is Rory and I'm an addict." she said jokingly. Brody laughed slightly and Honor started beaming.

"Do you like coffee, Brody?" Honor asked eagerly. Rory took a sip of hers, her eyes scanning the quad.

"Um, sure. I like coffee." he answered hesitantly.

"Great!" Honor exclaimed. Josh shook his head at his girlfriend's lack of subtlety. "Maybe you two could go out some time. Get some coffee together."

Rory glared at Honor as Brody smiled uneasily. She felt sorry for the poor guy. Honor was a hard person to say no to.

"Um…"

"Honor, can I talk to you for a second?" Rory interrupted grabbing Honor's arm and pulling her away from Josh and Brody.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, if the mountain won't come to Mohammad, then bring Mohammad to the mountain."

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked scrunching up her face. Honor shrugged.

"Brody is sweet, he's funny. He reads. He's perfect for you. He even likes coffee."

"Honor!" Rory said as her frustration grew. "I don't need you trying to set me up with random guys."

"Rory, you haven't been out with a guy since Dean. You need to get back out there. Have some fun, get laid." Honor informed her. Rory shook her head.

"Who needs to get laid?" Logan interrupted as he threw his arms around both Honor and Rory's shoulders. Rory felt herself freeze instinctively.

"Rory does. But she's being stubborn. Brody is perfect for her, but…" Logan eyed Rory and noticed her whole body had stiffened the moment he joined them. He smirked.

"Well, maybe she is getting laid and you just don't know about it." Logan suggested. Rory's eyes widened as she managed a glance up at him. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Are you? Are you seeing someone?" Honor fixed her brown eyes on Rory.

"What?"

"Is that why you're not interested in Brody? Who is it?" Honor peppered her with questions, however, Rory couldn't think about anything else but Logan's hand which had found its way under her shirt and was rubbing circles on the small of her back.

She looked up at Logan who was staring back at her. "Yeah Rory. Who's the lucky guy?"

She glared at Logan and then moved out of his grip. "Nobody. I'm not seeing anyone."

Finishing the last of her coffee, she threw the container in the trash and then looked back at Honor and Logan. She could tell that both of them were frustrated with her, for different reasons. But she wasn't going to just cave in. She would tell Honor when she felt ready, not when Logan decided.

"Um, Finn was looking for you earlier." she told Logan, her voice taking on an icy tone. "He said you were flirting with some girl and that you disappeared. He said you were probably off getting laid."

Honor shook her head as Logan stared back at Rory in astonishment. "Ugh, can't you keep it in your pants for five seconds?" Honor pushed him away, disgusted with her brother's philandering ways.

Rory kept her eyes fixed on Logan's smouldering gaze for a few seconds and then turned away and headed for her dorm room.

A few seconds after closing her door, someone started banging on it. She knew immediately who it was. She let out a sigh and then took off her coat and bag before opening the door to see Logan standing scowling at her. He pushed passed her with no invitation and stood in the middle of the room.

"What the hell was that?" he asked incredulously.

"I could ask you the same thing." she said frostily and shut the door.

"I was just trying to help you. You said you needed to find the right moment."

"And in the quad, in front of everyone is not the right moment." she said sternly, her voice rising slightly. Logan sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay, fine. But when is the right moment, Rory?" he asked. "At this rate she won't find out until we're down the isle saying 'I do'."

Rory studied him for a few seconds. Logan met her eyes and frowned. "Nothing happened. If that's what you're wondering. With that girl Finn told you about. She was flirting with me, but I wasn't interested."

Rory's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. Logan took a step towards her and gently placed his hands on her arms. "You believe me, right?"

She nodded.

Logan kissed her forehead and pulled her against his chest. Rory relented and let him wrap her up in his arms. She pressed her head against his chest and sighed.

"I would never do that to you." he murmured into her hair.

"I know." she whispered. "I know." Logan began rubbing circles on her back caressingly as he felt his whole body relax. The thought of her thinking he would ever cheat on her made him feel sick.

"If you want me to tell Honor, I will." Logan said as he cupped her chin. Her big blue eyes stared back at him. She smiled but then shook her head.

"No. If I am going to have any chance of saving my friendship with Honor, I have to be the one to tell her." She admitted solemnly. Logan sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You sure?" he asked in a quiet voice. Rory reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yes." Logan immediately deepened the kiss pulling her flush against him. He swept his tongue into her mouth as Rory wrapped her arms around his neck, completely forgetting that anyone could walk in on them. Anyone did, however, not the person they were dreading.

"Put her down, Huntzberger!" Paris rolled her eyes as she entered the dorm room. Rory and Logan broke apart with the same look of relief on each others face.

Paris continued passed them and slammed her door shut.

"So, now Paris knows." Logan commented. Rory turned back to look at him. He frowned as he noticed her nervously biting her lip. "What?"

"Paris has known for a while." she reluctantly admitted. Logan narrowed his eyes.

"How long is a while?"

"Since the first night you got back from your trip." she confessed. "She heard us…together and figured it out."

Logan inclined his head as he studied her closely. He smiled and laughed a little. Rory visibly relaxed as he placed his hands on her hips.

"So, is that why she's been giving me the evil eye all this time?" Logan wondered. Rory shrugged and moved out of his grasp.

"No, that's just the way she looks at people." Logan laughed and scratched his head.

"I should probably get going. I have to go find Finn and kick his ass."

"Well, have fun with that." Rory said as she began unbuttoning her jacket.

"Will I see you later?" Logan asked as he headed for the door. Rory opened her book bag and pulled out her notes from class.

"I have dinner with my grandparent's tonight." she reminded him. Logan nodded and then smirked at her.

"How about after dinner?" he opened the door but kept his eyes on her.

"I promised Honor I'd hang out with her tonight." she admitted.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Logan smiled mysteriously and then closed the door behind him.

Rory's smile fell. Tonight was the night. She had decided. Tonight was the night she was going to tell Honor everything.

RLRLRLRL

Rory yawned as she made her way along the hallway back to her dorm room. It had been a long night of listening to her grandmother complain about the maid and she just wanted to go inside and go to bed. She knew she couldn't though. She had something which she had promised herself she would do. She had to talk to Honor. It was time to tell her the truth.

As she arrived at her room, her hand hovered over the doorknob as she hesitated before going inside. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door and entered. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her boyfriend sitting on the couch watching TV and eating chips. He looked up and smiled as he noticed her.

"Hey." he said warmly as he stuffed his mouth full of cheese puffs.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked slightly surprised to see him. She slid off her coat and moved further into the room.

"Watching the TV." he said simply as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Where's Honor?"

"Present!" Honor said in a sing song voice as she entered from her room. "Hey Rory. How was dinner?"

"Good." Rory kept her eyes on Logan as Honor sat down beside him on the couch. "It was another typical night at the Gilmore residence."

Honor grabbed the bag of chips from Logan and took a handful before handing them back. "So, what's going on?" Rory was really interested to know why Logan was currently making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Oh we were just watching movies. You're welcome to join us." Honor offered. Rory frowned as Logan smirked back at her.

"Um…" she hesitated.

"Yeah Ace. Come join us. The more, the merrier." he said with a knowing smile.

"Listen, I hope you don't mind but Logan's going to be crashing here tonight. His roommate's away for the weekend and Logan lost his key. I said it would be okay. He's just going to sleep on the couch. I mean, if that's alright with you?" Honor explained to Rory. Logan continued smirking at her.

"Um, sure. That's fine." she said. What else could she do?

"Great!" Logan said enthusiastically. "See sis, I told you she wouldn't mind." Before Honor could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Ooh Pizza!" she jumped up excitedly from the couch and hurried to the door. "You want some?" she asked Rory as she passed her.

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks." she smiled pleasantly before her gaze fell back on Logan. He was staring at her with a mischievous grin on his face. Rory glanced back to see Honor talking to the delivery guy and so she took a few steps towards Logan.

"You lost your keys?" she lowered her voice so Honor couldn't hear. Logan nodded.

"I looked everywhere for them too." he said while grinning widely. Rory shook her head and sighed.

"You know," she glanced at Honor who was still chatting to the delivery guy. "I was planning on telling her tonight." she said quietly. Logan frowned and leaned towards her.

"Tell her what?" he asked playfully. Rory glared at him.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, you mean about you being in love with me?" he asked teasingly. Rory folded her arms across her chest and let out a sigh.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that." she mumbled as Honor closed the door and returned with their pizza. She sat it on the table and Rory sat down next to Logan.

"Scoot over." Honor gestured for Rory to move over so she could sit down too. She did as she was told much to Logan's delight. As Honor leaned forward to grab a slice of pizza, Rory turned to Logan as she felt his hand on her thigh. She gaze him a warning look and he quickly removed his hand, however, his smirk was permanently attached to his face as the first movie began.

RLRLRLRL

Rory heard Honor's breathing even out as she fell asleep with her head resting on her shoulder. As soon as she started snoring, Rory felt Logan's hand sliding up her leg and his other hand playing with her hair. She immediately stopped his hand from going any further and turned to face him intent on telling him off. However, Logan crashed his lips down on hers before she could utter a word. Her breath hitched as he deepened the kiss instantly and she felt his hand return to her thigh.

Honor let out a loud snort which made them jump apart at once. When she shifted positions so her head was resting on the arm rest, Rory felt her heart start beating again. She let out a sigh of relief and then felt Logan's hand cup her face to bring her back to him. He kissed her slowly, placing open mouthed kisses waiting for her to return them. Eventually she did even though every bone in her body told her to stop this, she couldn't help it. She wanted more. She wanted more of him and she didn't care who knew. She moaned quietly as his tongue found hers and his hand slid underneath her skirt. His fingers edged ever closer, briefly skimming her panties before she tugged on his hand and pulled away panting like a dog.

"Logan." she said breathily. Logan kept his eyes fixed on her. She saw her own desire for him mirrored in his eyes.

"I want you, Rory." he said huskily while running an unsteady hand through his hair. Rory felt her stomach doing somersaults as she bit her lip nervously. Her mind went back to the feel of his hand on her most intimate part and then all the images of them together before came rushing back to her. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed him now.

Coming to a decision, she turned and looked at Honor who was still sleeping soundly at the other end of the couch. They couldn't leave her there, but if they woke her up they would never be able to be together tonight.

Pulling herself off the couch, she stood in front of Honor and then peered at Logan. "Help me get her into her room." she whispered and immediately Logan was up off the couch and pulling his sisters dead weight up into his arms and carrying her through to her bedroom. Rory led the way and pulled back her covers so that Logan could slide her underneath. They stood in silence waiting to see if Honor would wake up, but she was dead to the world.

Taking a deep breath, Rory gazed over at Logan who was staring back at her with so much lust in his eyes, it amazed her. She took a step towards him and slid her hand into his. She met his eyes and then smiled softly.

"Follow me." she said in a hushed voice as she made her way out of the room with Logan behind her. As soon as the door was closed, Logan's lips were on her. He kissed her neck and wound his arms around her waist. Rory used all of her strength not to just jump him right there in the common room. She moved away from him which elicited a pained groan from Logan. She took his hand again and pulled him into her bedroom closing the door behind them.

The moment they were completely alone Rory flew into his arms meshing her body with his. She kissed him with fervour matched by Logan and right away began tugging at his shirt. She wanted it off. She wanted to feel his warm, hard body against her own. Logan broke away briefly so he could get rid of the offending item and then he picked up where he left off.

Logan let his hands roam over her body determined to feel as much of her as he could. All of his nerve endings were on edge as she trailed a path of kisses down his throat and chest. He moaned as she licked his nipple with her tongue. When she latched onto it he was goner. His hands found the zip on the back of her dress and he had it unzipped and off of her in an instant. He moved her towards the bed, he needed her now. Rory lowered her hand caressingly stroking his chest and lower abdomen before moving lower to cup him in his pants. His tight, restricting pants. He let out a low, guttural growl as she squeezed him gently.

"Rory…" he breathed out as she broke away and stared up at him. She lowered herself so she was sitting on the bed, her eyes fixed on his. Her hands found his belt buckle and she began ridding him of his belt followed by his pants. Logan watched her as she slid her hand under the waistband of his boxers and stroked his hard shaft. Logan bit his lip and flung his head back as she continued stroking him for a few more seconds. She then pulled down his boxers and slid back up the bed waiting for him to join her. Logan was with her in an instant. He wanted to take his time with her, to memorise every little detail about her body, but it had been so long since he had been with anyone, let alone her. He didn't think he could wait.

He kissed her as passionately as he could as Rory pulled him flush against her body. She arched her back to allow him to undo the clasp of her bra and then helped him remove it from her arms. She then raised her hips as he slid her panties down over her long legs. He placed soft kisses over her abdomen and navel before lowering himself to give her a more intimate kiss. Rory flinched when she felt his tongue invade her but relaxed into it as the pleasure began to build. He licked and sucked as she writhed on the bed.

"Logan." she moaned. Logan soon slid his fingers inside her creating more friction. Rory bucked her hips up as he continued pleasuring her. Rory threaded her fingers through his messy hair and pulled him up to kiss him on the lips, tasting herself in the process. Logan kept pumping his fingers inside her until she felt her climax build. As he brought her over the edge, he didn't wait long before sliding his erection inside her. Watching her find her release had turned him on beyond belief and made him ache for his own.

Rory was surprised as she came down from her high to feel his hardness pressing at her core. She took him in and immediately adjusted to his size. It had been so long since she felt him inside her, she took a moment to fully appreciate how good it felt.

Logan quickly began thrusting into her, setting a steady rhythm. As soon as she got her breath back she began matching him thrust for thrust. She moaned as he repeatedly hit that sweet spot and felt her muscles clenching around him.

"God Rory!" he fought against the urge to just pound into her. He tried to hold back and make sure she was satisfied as well but with every thrust, he felt himself grow closer to the edge. He gazed down at her and kissed her thoroughly. Rory arched her back up and he let out a groan as he slid deeper into her.

"Logan, more…" her voice trailed off as he sped up, driving faster into her. She felt her second climax of the evening begin to take over and she let out a strained moan as they came within seconds of each other. Logan collapsed on top of her and kissed her hard on the lips as they tried to catch their breath. Logan slid out of her and rolled onto his back pulling Rory with him. She snuggled into his side burying her head in the crook of his neck. She placed her hand on his chest and sighed as her breathing eventually returned to normal.

"Well, that was definitely worth waiting for." she said and then started giggling along with Logan.

"I have never gone that long without sex." he said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Well, rest assured that you most certainly still have it. I promise you still know what you're doing." she patted him on the chest and kissed him.

"Good to know." he smirked as he felt his own breathing return to normal. Rory's hand slid lower and began mindlessly stroking his abdomen. Logan felt himself twitch down below. It amazed him that just the slightest of touches could turn him on. Although it had been a while, so it wasn't very surprising.

He kissed her hair and then pulled her on top of him.

"What are you doing?" she gazed down into his lust filled eyes and felt his arousal press against her lower stomach. He captured her lips in a hungry kiss and then ran his hand down her side, cupping her butt. "So that's what you're doing." she said in a sultry tone.

"Again?" she asked amazed at his stamina. Logan arched an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"We have a lot of time to make up for, Ace. And you are just too hard to resist." Rory moved so she was straddling him. She bent down and kissed him as she slowly began rocking against him causing him to groan.

"Rory." She lifted herself up slightly so he could slide into her and then started moving above him, moaning as he filled her so completely in every way imaginable.

RLRLRLRLRL

Honor woke up the next morning feeling slightly disorientated. She was in her bedroom but she didn't remember how she got there. Slowly, she sat up and glanced at the clock. It was a little after seven and she felt the urge to go get an early morning shower before she had to deal with Paris and her brother. She yawned as she realised she was still wearing her clothes from the night before. She changed into her pyjamas and then opened the door and entered the common room fully expecting to be greeted by the sleeping image of her brother on the couch. He was nowhere to be seen.

Honor frowned. There was no way he had gotten up earlier than seven o'clock and left. Where would he go? Nothing was open at this time in the morning and neither Colin or Finn would be awake. Shrugging, she set about making some coffee and then tidied up until it was ready. She poured two cups and sleepily made her way to Rory's room. Eventually she managed to open the door and crept in to wake up her best friend. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she saw her best friend asleep in the arms of her naked brother.

__

Oh My God!

She couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked a couple of times hoping that it was just her tired mind playing tricks on her. She felt the heat of the cups burning her hands but she remained frozen to the spot. As Logan began to stir, she watched as he placed a kiss on Rory's forehead before stretching out and opening his eyes. Honor waited for him to register the fact that they weren't alone. Finally it clicked. He glanced over in her direction and as soon as he saw his sisters frowning figure, he sat up and stared back at her before nudging Rory. She just moaned and snuggled closer to him.

"Honor, this isn't what it looks like." He said as soon as his brain caught up with events. Honor narrowed her eyes at him.

"So, you didn't have sex with my best friend last night?" she questioned. Logan sighed.

"Yes, but its not what you think." The sound of them talking seemed to pull Rory from her warm cocoon of sleep. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before slinging her arm around Logan's waist. "Ace…" he said softly trying to get her attention.

"Mmm." she moaned and then opened her eyes slowly. She gazed up at Logan dreamily and smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Honor's voice replied and instantly Rory sat up clutching the sheet to cover herself.

"Honor!" Honor sent her a look which she had never seen on her face before. It was full of hurt, anger and betrayal, but most of all; she saw disappointment in her eyes. After a few seconds, Honor stormed out of the room and sat down the two mugs of coffee which had now scolded her hands. Not that she could feel anything. She felt numb. Actually that wasn't true, she felt angry. Angry at Rory for betraying her. She thought she was different. She thought that she was a real friend, but it turns out she was just like all the other girls. Only after one thing, Logan.

"Honor." Rory came bounding into the room wearing Logan's shirt and nothing else. Honor trailed her eyes over her appearance and felt disgusted.

"How could you do that? How could you…? I thought you were my friend. I thought you were different than the rest of them. God, I'm such an idiot. No, actually, you're the idiot. Did you think that if you had sex with him that he would want you? He's just using you. Just like all the other girls."

"Honor, it's not like that. This wasn't just a one time thing." Rory explained.

"Is that what he told you? He's my brother and I love him, but he's a player, Rory. I thought you at least could see that. He's just using you for sex. You scratched an itch. Now, he'll move on to the next one."

"That's not true." Logan said firmly as he entered the common room wearing his pants. He stood beside Rory and took her hand. "This is different Honor. Rory and I…this didn't just happen last night. This has been on the cards for a long time. In fact, we've been seeing each other for weeks but we didn't want to upset you so we kept it a secret."

"Yeah right." Honor didn't believe him. There was no way that Logan could be committed to one girl. It just wasn't in his make up. He was a serial player afraid of commitment.

"It's true." Rory said as she stroked Logan's arm with her free hand.

"For how long?" Honor asked realising that if it were true then her best friend and her brother, the two people she relied on the most, had been lying to her. She didn't know what was worse, them sneaking around behind her back or thinking that Rory had fallen for his charm and into bed.

"A while." Rory said in a hushed voice.

"How long is a while?" Honor asked sharply.

"About a month. Officially, but there has been something between us for years." Logan stated.

"Years?" Honor asked disbelievingly. "So, you've been lying to me for years?" She looked at Logan and then at Rory.

Rory sighed and lowered her gaze to the ground, she felt sick. Honor shook her head and turned away from them.

"I hope it was worth it." She made her way to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

****

A/N: Well now she knows! The proverbial cat is out of the bag! The next chapter will be more of the fallout from Honor finding out. Just to let you know, I'm just slightly over half way through this story now. So, there is still some way to go before it's over. Hopefully, you'll all stick around and keep reading and reviewing. Please press that little button. I'm dying to hear what you think!


	14. Chapter 14: Changing Man

****

A/N: I found this chapter kind of hard to write, but I'm relatively happy with how it turned out. Let me know what you think.

I don't own the show.

It Started With A Kiss

Chapter fourteen: Changing Man

"Honor will you open the door?" Logan banged on his younger sister's door for the umpteenth time that morning. His frustration was growing as she continued to ignore him. "Honor, come on! Stop being such a spoilt brat. Will you just talk to me?!"

Logan let out a heavy, frustrated sigh as a fully dressed Rory returned from her bedroom. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist leaning her chin on his shoulder.

"Still no luck?" she asked already knowing the answer. Logan slid his hand over hers and shook his head. Rory kissed his shoulder and he leaned his head against hers.

"She can be stubborn when she wants to be. It's a family trait." Rory kissed his cheek before pulling away and knocking on her room mate's door.

"Hey Honor its Rory. Please talk to me?" she tried the calmer approach only to receive silence as her reply. She looked back at Logan who just shrugged.

"Maybe you should go." she suggested as he pulled her back against his chest burying his head in the crook of her neck. "Let me talk to her. Maybe she'll listen."

"I doubt it. She's just mad because we didn't keep her in the loop." he whispered against her neck.

"I think it's a little more than that. Look," she broke away from him and held his hands in hers. "Why don't you go back to the dorm and I'll talk to Honor. She is my best friend. I need to talk to her on my own."

Logan studied her closely and shook his head. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Rory frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what if she persuades you to break up with me? It took me long enough to wear you down, I don't think I can go through all that again." he said joking, but Rory noticed a glint of seriousness in his brown eyes. He was worried that she would change her mind about them like she had the last time. She smiled softly back at him and then leaned forward gently kissing him.

"You have nothing to worry about." she assured him. Logan pressed his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Promise?" his voice came out sounding hoarse. Rory laughed a little and then kissed him on the forehead. She pulled back and locked her eyes on his as she ran her fingers through his messy bed hair. Her smile widened as she cupped his cheek and he leaned into it.

"I promise. You're not going to get rid of me so easily, Huntzberger." Logan smirked and then tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear as he straightened up.

"Good." he said simply and Rory shook her head.

"So, you go back to the dorm and I'll talk to Honor. I'll swing by your place in a little while."

"Okay." he kissed her once more and then moved out of her embrace and headed for the door. "I'll be counting down the seconds until I get to ravish you again." he smirked as he opened the door. Rory blushed a darker shade of crimson and Logan felt his smirk grow into a full blown smile. He couldn't believe how much he had fallen for her. He couldn't believe how terrified he was of losing her. He really didn't want to leave her on her own with Honor for fear that she would change her mind about them, but he had to trust her. He had to trust that their relationship was too important to her to let go.

Rory waved as he closed the door over and then let out a sigh as she readied herself for battle with Honor. She turned to face her bedroom door and was immediately hit with the guilt of having lied to her best friend all this time. She could completely understand why Honor was upset. But she needed to fix it now. They needed to talk but first she needed coffee.

As the coffee brewed, the smell seemed to entice Honor out of her bedroom. Rory poured herself a cup and then one for her best friend. She lifted both cups and carried them over to where Honor was standing scowling at her. Giving her a hesitant smile, Rory handed the coffee over and then sipped on her own as the silence remained deafening between them.

"So, you wanted to talk? So talk." Honor said after a few more strained moments of silence. Rory took a deep breath along with another sip of coffee and then sat down on the couch. Honor followed her and sat on the chair opposite.

"I'm sorry." Rory didn't know where to begin so she figured an apology would suffice. "I'm sorry for lying to you. I should have told you about…"

"Never mind that. What were you thinking?" Honor cut her off. Rory frowned not sure what she was referring to.

"What…?"

"You of all people know what he is like. You've heard enough stories from me over the years. Why would you even contemplate getting involved with him?" Honor couldn't get her head around the idea of them. "He's a player, Rory. He has a hundred girls on speed dial. He keeps a second bathrobe in his closet for over night guests."

"Not any more."

"Oh, because he's so in love with you, right?" Honor rolled her eyes. She knew Rory was naïve but not that naïve.

"I don't know how he feels about me. I know he wants to be with me. I know he cares about me. I know how he makes me feel. That's enough for now." Rory said firmly. Honor was allowed to be upset but she had no right to pour doubt on the validity of their relationship.

Honor shook her head. "I can't believe this is actually happening. You were the one friend I ever had who I thought I could trust. But it turns out you are just like the rest of them."

"That's not true. And you can trust me. I didn't use you to get to Logan, Honor. Our friendship has always meant so much to me. You were the only person at Chilton who made me feel welcome. I didn't go out of my way to get into your good graces just so I could get my hands on Logan. If you can even think that then maybe we aren't as good friends as I thought we were."

"Maybe we're not." Honor said quietly.

"Honor, I had no idea who Logan was before I met you. I saw him at your house when I was over studying and after that, I just…I couldn't get him out of my head. I had a huge crush on him but I never in a million years thought that he might like me." she explained the beginning of her Logan obsession. Honor remained staring into her coffee mug.

""I was with Dean and then Jess, but I still couldn't stop thinking about him."

"So, the only reason you came over to my place was to see him?" Honor narrowed her eyes.

"No. Of course not."

"It must have been a big disappointment for you when he got sent away to boarding school." Honor said bitterly. Rory shook her head.

"Honor…"

"At least the others were up front about it. You sat on the sidelines acting all innocent." Honor finished her coffee. Rory couldn't help her annoyance showing through.

"Okay, do not lump me in with Walker and the rest of those girls. I was your friend first and foremost. Our friendship meant everything to me. I wasn't secretly planning how to seduce your brother."

"When I was growing up, I was pretty popular. I had a lot of girlfriends. Most of them though were only my friend because they wanted a piece of Logan. Once he'd have his way with them, I would never see them again. Or if I did, it was usually only because they wanted more of him."

"Come on, Honor. That's not true."

"What happens when he screws it up? What happens when he does something stupid and breaks your heart?" Honor asked out of nowhere catching Rory off guard.

"What? He won't."

"Oh, you know that for sure, do you?" she quizzed her sceptically. "This is Logan we are talking about. It's what he does. I'll be in the middle and it's not like I can cut him out of my life. He's my brother. So, that means I lose you."

Rory shook her head. "Not necessarily."

"Oh come on. You won't want to be around him, Rory. It'll be too hard."

"That's not going to happen, Honor." she said determinedly.

"What, are you planning on being with him forever?" she asked. Rory didn't answer. She hadn't really given much thought to the future. "It's inevitable that you two will break up at one point. But you won't just be losing a boyfriend. You'll be losing your best friend too. Is it really worth it?"

Rory sighed and lowered her gaze to the floor. Her friendship with Honor still meant a lot to her. She would be eternally grateful to the smiling blonde girl who had kindly handed over her class notes to her on her first day at Chilton. But she had sacrificed her feelings for Logan before and had only ended up being miserable. She loved Logan. She loved Honor. Whatever she did, she was going to lose someone.

RLRLRLRL

Logan lay sprawled out on the couch staring blankly at the TV. He held the remote control in his hand and flicked from one channel to the next trying to find something to take his mind off everything. He couldn't rid himself of the sick feeling in his gut. He had convinced himself that the next time he saw Rory she would be telling him that it was over between them. He just felt so sure that if faced with some kind of ultimatum from Honor, she would stay loyal to her best friend, again.

So, as he sat there dreading what he thought was the inevitable, he prepared himself for the heartache he would no doubt feel. He promised himself that he would remain calm and not let her see how devastated he was. He had gotten used to hiding his disappointment over the years. Being Mitchum Huntzberger's son had prepared him for this moment; the first time he got dumped by a girl. Not only a girl. _The_ girl.

The sound of someone knocking on his door drew his attention from the TV. He moved gingerly off the sofa trying to delay his impending fate. Taking a deep breath, he pulled open the door to see Rory staring back at him. She immediately smiled at him and he felt some of his anxiety fade away. She wouldn't be smiling if she was here to dump him, would she?

"Hey." she moved towards him and engulfed him in a huge bear hug. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and let out the breath he had been holding. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and closed his eyes as the feel of her in his arms soothed him.

After a few moments, she pulled back and planted a soft kiss on his mouth. "I missed you."

Logan brushed her hair from her face and then hugged her again, pulling her inside the room and closing the door behind them.

"So, how did it go with Honor?" he asked immediately wanting to know what happened. Rory's smile faded slightly and she slid her coat off her arms. Logan took it from her and pulled her against him, studying her expression.

"Not so well." she said sadly. Logan felt his heart sinking as she lowered her gaze from his and pulled away. "She didn't give us her blessing, put it that way."

Logan perched himself on the edge of the couch and kept his eyes fixed on her. "She doesn't want to be in the middle. She doesn't want to have to choose sides when it all blows up in our faces."

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked as a frown grew over his features. Rory sighed and took a step towards him.

"She basically said that I had to choose between you and her." she said in a small voice. As soon as the words left her mouth, Logan felt his whole body fill up with dread. This was it. This was the moment he had been fearing since he left her dorm room over two hours ago.

He lowered his gaze to the floor and took a deep breath as he steeled himself for what was to come.

"So, I chose you." Logan's head snapped up, his eyes were wide with surprise as she smiled lovingly back at him.

"What?" He couldn't quite comprehend what she was saying. Rory giggled and closed the gap between them placing her hands on his shoulders as he remained perched on the edge of the chair.

"I chose you." she repeated in a whispered voice while running her fingers along the nape of his neck. "Things are finally good between us and it's taken us so long to get here. I love you. I'm not willing to give you up for anything."

Logan breathed out a sigh of relief and stood up. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. His whole body relaxed as he held her in his arms. He couldn't help the smile from creeping over his face. He had never felt happier than he did in that moment. She chose him. She picked him over Honor.

He was sorry that she had been put in that position, but happy that she wanted to be with him.

"Are you sure?" he asked pulling away as he kissed her softly. Rory giggled and then kissed him again.

"I'm sure." she assured him. Logan cupped her cheek and she leant into it. "I'm so sure about this. About us."

"Me too." he said as he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. His hands were in her hair and his heart was thumping rapidly in his chest. He was happier than he ever thought possible.

"So, what took you so long in getting here? I've been going out of my mind wondering what was going on." he asked remembering how anxious he was. Rory's smile faded slightly as she pulled back from him.

"I had to go to the clinic." she informed him seriously. Logan frowned and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Are you okay?" he wondered, immediately filling with concern for his girlfriend. She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I am now. I just had to go get the morning after pill." Logan's eyes widened as his mind went back to the previous night. They hadn't used any protection. He had been in such a hurry just to be with her that it had completely slipped his mind.

"Oh my god!" His hand went to his head as he mentally kicked himself for being such an idiot. "I completely forgot. Rory I am so sorry. I just…"

"Its okay." she reassured him by stroking his face with her hand. Logan frowned pissed off with himself.

"No. It's not okay, Rory. It was stupid and…god I can't believe I did that. I just…"

"We both got caught up in the moment. It's not a big deal. I took care of it."

"I'm so, so sorry, Rory. I got completely carried away." he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. "I promise it won't happen again. From now on, I will be Mr Safety."

Rory smiled and brushed her lips against his. When she pulled back, she reached into her duffle bag and pulled out a strip of condoms. She held them up to him and smirked coquettishly.

"You won't have to worry about that for a while. I stocked up on supplies." Waving the strip in the air she bit on her lip seductively and closed the gap between them.

"Wanna help me use these?" she breathed huskily. Logan felt his whole body shiver and a twitch in his groin. He took the condoms from her hand and smirked.

"It would be my pleasure." he told her. Rory giggled and then grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"Get rid of those pants, Huntzberger. We won't be needing them." she ordered him with a playful tone to her voice. As Logan closed the door behind them he quickly unbuttoned his pants and unzipped the fly. Rory was in the middle of divesting him of his shirt and was running her smooth, moist tongue all over his chest. He let out a groan as she sucked and laved his soft skin. When she stopped suddenly, he opened his eyes and stared at her questioningly. She scowled at him.

"You still have your pants on. We have month's worth of sex to catch up on." she said seriously while pouting. Logan wanted to kiss that pout right off her beautiful face.

"Sorry." he stole a kiss and then pushed his pants down. Rory continued her ministrations and helped him remove his pants and then boxers. She grabbed his hands and he followed her to the bed where she began stripping herself of her own clothes. Logan was completely mesmerised by the sight of her naked. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and she was all his.

"Logan!" The sound of her voice scolding him brought him back to the reality of the moment. He looked down to see her lying on the bed completely naked. "Hurry up!"

"Sorry."

RLRLRLRLRL

"Mmm, Logan…" her voice trailed off as she continued to lift herself up and down on top of him. Logan responded by pulling her hard against his chest as she sat in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. He ran his hands over her back cupping her butt and thrusting up into her bringing them both closer to the edge. Rory bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his neck. She captured his lips in a ferocious kiss as he thrust deep inside her. She felt herself clench around him as he repeatedly hit that sweet spot within her.

"Rory…God!" Logan lifted his hips up desperate to find his release. He felt exhausted but he couldn't get enough of her. He could tell she was close. They had spent the last five hours having sex, so he had become intimately aware of her body's responses. He knew when she was close.

They both sped up their actions wanting to help the other along the way. Finally, Rory cried out in agony or ecstasy, he wasn't sure. Logan quickly followed and she collapsed in his arms as wave after blissful wave washed over her.

She kissed his shoulder and rested her head there as their breathing remained erratic. Logan stroked his hand up and down over her glistening back. He moved her damp hair off her shoulders and traced a pattern of kisses over her shoulder and neck.

"Mmm." she moaned feeling thoroughly fulfilled.

"Well, I think we have officially made up for lost time." Logan murmured against her cheek. Rory sighed and moved her head off his shoulder to look at him.

"I don't think I can move. I think I will have to stay right here until I get my strength back." Logan chuckled as his fingers ran over her back.

"I'm okay with that." he reached up to kiss her on the mouth. Rory cupped his face with her hands.

"I'm hungry." she felt her stomach grumbling as she broke off the kiss. Logan laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, we'll need to move if you want something to eat." he informed her. Rory groaned in reply.

"Fine." she complained and slowly moved off him and lay sprawled out on the bed. Logan leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

"There's some leftover Chinese in the kitchen." he told her and pulled her up into a sitting position. Logan slid off the bed and pulled on the pants he had discarded earlier. He picked up his shirt and threw it to Rory. "Come on, Ace. Move that cute butt of yours."

He left the room to sounds of Rory groaning and was immediately surprised to see Finn sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What are you doing here?" he stopped as he closed the door behind him.

"Alright mate." Finn gave him a wave and returned his gaze to the TV.

"How long have you been here?" Logan made his way through to the kitchenette to make some coffee.

"A while." Finn muttered. "I heard you were busy and I didn't want to interrupt." Logan rolled his eyes at his crazy friend. He went over to the refrigerator and brought out the take away containers and placed them on the counter. Finn sat up on the couch and took a swig from his bottle of beer.

Moments later Rory made an appearance. She quietly made her way out of the bedroom and met Logan in the kitchenette. He handed her a cup of coffee as she let out a tired yawn.

"Mmm." she sipped on her coffee letting the liquid wash down her throat. The sound of her enjoying her coffee caught Finn's attention. He looked up from his bottle and his eyes trailed over her body. She was wearing a long tee shirt and nothing else. Finn frowned confused by the scantily clad girl before him. Logan smirked as he noticed his best friend taking in the scene.

"Um, Rory love. Where are your pants?" he questioned her. His confusion growing. Rory finished her coffee and handed the cup back to Logan for a refill.

"Hmm?"

"You're not wearing any pants, love. Where are they?" he scratched his head thoughtfully.

"They're in my room, Finn." Logan informed him while smiling at his puzzled expression.

"Why are they in your room?"

"Because that's where she took them off." He explained. Finn considered this for a few seconds.

"Why would she take her pants off in your room?" Finn fixed him with a firm stare. Logan grinned mischievously.

"Well, because it's kind of hard to have sex while you're wearing pants." Rory's tired brain caught up with the scene around her and she hit Logan playfully on the chest.

"Logan." Logan laughed and caught her hand before placing a chaste kiss on the back of it.

Finn watched the pair interact for a few seconds and then quickly jumped up off the couch as it sunk in.

"You two had sex?!" he yelled and spilled some of his beer over his shirt.

"Yep." Logan grinned and pulled Rory to him. He wound his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head as she snuggled against him. "We had sex. Many times and in many positions."

"Logan!" Rory blushed as he explained to Finn.

"See that is the benefit of having a girlfriend. As much sex as you want." Finn stood open mouthed unable to process the information he was receiving.

"Is that all I am to you? A sex slave." Rory huffed into his chest. Logan smirked and tightened his grip around her.

"Ah you know I love you." Silence descended throughout the dorm as Logan's words sank in with all three of them. Finn's jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes widened in shock at his best friend's revelation. Rory's blue eyes were fixed on him while a half smile played on her lips. Logan closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Okay, the first time I said that was not supposed to happen while Finn was here." he explained as he turned to look at Rory. He noticed her watery eyes and then stroked his hand over her cheek as a tear escaped.

"Y-you love her?" Finn asked tentatively. He was starting to worry that his alcohol intake was affecting him more than usual. Logan kept his eyes locked on Rory's and smiled.

"Yeah, I do." Rory's tears began flowing freely as she flung herself into his arms and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Finn watched on in amazement.

"Okay. That's enough of that you two." Finn said horrified at what he was witnessing. "How long has this been going on?"

Logan stroked Rory's face lovingly and peered at Finn. "Officially? About a month. Unofficially? Since about the first moment we met."

Finn furrowed his brow and scratched his head, "That's why you haven't been with anyone these last few weeks. And during the holidays, you kept giving any girl that approached you the brush off."

Logan nodded and Rory smiled as she rested her head against his chest.

"Well, congratulations mate!" he exclaimed and hit Logan on the back. "I'm really happy for you both. I mean, I can't get my head around you being a boyfriend, but Rory's a great girl. Way too good for you!"

Logan rubbed circles on her back as she remained attached to him. "I wish everyone was as happy about it as you are."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked as he returned to the couch and his now half empty bottle of beer.

"Honor walked in on us this morning. She wasn't too happy about me and Rory."

"She'll come around." Finn brushed it off. Rory raised her head and sighed.

"I hope so." she said sadly. Finn noticed the gloomy expression on her face and tried to think of some way to cheer her up.

"Well, I think we should celebrate this event. Logan Huntzberger settling down with one girl! This is a historical moment. One which we must recognise properly. How about a party? Here, tonight?"

"Sounds good to me." Logan shrugged. He looked down at Rory waiting for her response. She smiled up at him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"If we have a party we can't have sex." she informed him. Logan narrowed his eyes for a moment before that trademark smirk of his appeared across his features.

"I think we could do with the rest. Recharge our batteries." Rory laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Well, then I am going to go put on some pants."

"Good idea, love. Although you shouldn't hide those pins away." Finn said as Rory returned to the bedroom. Finn's eyes remained on her as did Logan's.

"You know, mate. Your girlfriend has got great legs." Logan glared at him and threw an egg roll at him.

"Keep your eyes off my girlfriend, Finn." He laughed and then went about piling the leftover Chinese food onto plates. He could feel Finn's eyes boring into him as he made a third plate for him. "What?"

"Are you sure about this, mate? Being a boyfriend, commitment, and no other girls?" Finn quizzed him. Logan smiled and looked over at his Aussie friend.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life." Finn studied him for a few seconds and then pulled himself up off the couch and meandered into the kitchen.

"Well, as your friend and her surrogate big brother, I feel it is my duty to inform you that if you hurt her in any way, I will have to kick your arse!"

Logan nodded. "Noted."

"Good. And don't worry about Honor. Little Miss Drama Queen will realise how good you two are for each other soon enough." he placated him and took a plate from the counter.

"You think we're good for each other?"

"Definitely." he said as he ate an egg roll. "You look happy and Rory's walking around with no pants on. Everybody wins."

Logan rolled his eyes and hit Finn with the dish towel. "What did I say about you eyeing up my girlfriends legs?"

"Sorry, mate. Won't happen again." he smirked and then returned to the couch. "I'll call Colin. Tell him to spread the word about the party."

RLRLRLRLRL

"This is so weird!" Finn exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air spilling his drink in the process. Logan stood beside him and frowned. The party was in full swing and Logan could hardly hear a thing over the loud music.

"What is?" he asked as his eyes drifted back to his sad looking girlfriend on the couch.

"I'm having trouble getting used to you having a girlfriend. See those two lovelies over there?" Finn gestured to two girls in the corner of the room. "I was just going to ask which one you wanted and then I remembered we can't double team any more. You have a girlfriend."

Logan inclined his head to the side and returned his gaze to Rory. He watched her yawn as the days events caught up with her.

"Crap! This means that I'm going to have to team up with Colin now. This sucks!" he pouted and Logan patted him on the back.

"You'll get over it." He lay his hand on Finn's shoulder and then left him and made his way over to where Rory was sitting. He stopped in front of her and stared down at her, his face was full of concern. "You okay?"

Rory glanced up at him and smiled. "Yeah."

Logan didn't buy it for a second. He reached out his hand for her to take and pulled her up off the couch and led her through to his bedroom. Once inside, he closed the door behind him as she sat on the bed.

"What's going on in that busy head of yours?" he asked softly as he sat down beside her. Rory laced her fingers through his and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm just…"

"Yeah." he encouraged. Rory sighed and then sat up straight.

"I feel like I'm split in two." Logan shifted so he was facing her. "One half of me is so happy that we are doing this. Things are going so well and I just I feel like smiling whenever you're around. But then the other half of me is just…sad. Sad that being with you means losing my best friend."

"You haven't lost her." He squeezed her hand comfortingly. "She'll come around eventually."

"I don't know." Rory leant her head against his shoulder again and closed her eyes. Logan moved his arm around her shoulders and pulled her firmly against him. He wished he could say something that would make her feel better. He wished that his sister wasn't so stubborn.

"I'm sorry that this is so hard for you." he whispered into her hair. Rory looked up at him and smiled.

"Its not hard when you're here." she assured him. Logan's smile grew and he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

When he pulled away he brushed her bangs from her face and locked his eyes on hers. "I meant what I said, you know. I love you."

Rory sighed and then reached up to cup his face. "I love you too." They kissed again, this time with more intensity. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and Logan pulled her firmly against him.

"We should get back out there." he said reluctantly as he pulled away trying to catch his breath.

"I'm pretty tired. Is it alright if I just crash here?" she asked as she snuggled up against him.

"You in my bed? I think today proved that I have absolutely no problem with you being in my bed." he teased her and Rory blushed.

"Do you want me to stay?" he offered. He wanted nothing more to lay with her wrapped up in his arms.

"No. Go and enjoy the party. Plus someone needs to baby sit Finn and the last time I saw Colin he was unconscious on the couch." Logan rolled his eyes and groaned as she pushed him up. He reluctantly left her side and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I need some new friends." he joked and then made his way out of the room closing the door behind him. Rory lay down on the bed with a smile on her face. She hugged one of Logan's pillows and sighed as her nostrils were filled with his scent. She was split. Part of her felt so happy to be with Logan, but the other half felt empty. She'd lost Honor, maybe for good. Even if they did make it up, things would never be the same.

RLRLRLRLRL

Logan stood outside in the hallway staring at the door. He had been standing there for a while contemplating what he would say. He had formed a whole speech in his head but he was pretty sure that as soon as he went inside, the speech would go out the window and he'd just start yelling at his little sister.

He was pissed off with her. He was angry at her for being so selfish and stubborn. He hated seeing Rory so unhappy. Part of him understood why Honor was acting the way she was, but he wasn't going to give Rory up for anything and if she didn't like it then that was fine with him.

Taking a deep breath, his rational side overtook him and he felt sorry. He felt sorry for coming between his little sister and her best friend. He loved his sister dearly and would do anything for her, but if she asked him to let Rory go, he didn't think he could do it. He knew he couldn't do it.

He raised his hand up and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened and he was greeted by a pair of angry blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Honor asked, her usual bubbly, warm tone had diminished into something colder.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't have anything to say to you, Logan." she turned away from him and went back inside. Logan followed her inside and shut the door over.

"You're mad, I get it. You have every right to be. I'm sorry, okay." he said honestly. He was sorry. Truly sorry for lying to her.

"Oh well, that makes everything so much better." she said sarcastically.

"Honor…"

"Why Rory? Why couldn't you leave her alone? Why did you have to go after her? She was my best friend." Honor cut him off. Her previously cold voice was replaced by one thick with emotion. Logan sighed.

"She still is your best friend, Honor. And I didn't go after her. Its not like that with Rory. Its different. She's different."

"I thought she was. But it turns out that I was wrong." Honor sat down on the sofa and pulled her legs against her chest while Logan perched himself on the edge of the coffee table in front of her.

"No, Honor. She is nothing like those other girls. That's why I fell for her. From the first time I saw her I knew there was something about her. I couldn't get her out of my head. Then when we kissed, that was it. I tried to pretend like she didn't affect me but…she did. Even last year when I was sailing around the world, she was always there in the back of my mind. When I came back, I just realised how much I wanted to be with her. I didn't want that other life. I wanted her." Logan tried to explain to Honor. He tried to find the words that would make her understand how he truly felt about her best friend.

"She sees something in me. Something that no one else sees and I like who I am when I'm with her. I'm happy. She makes me happy, Honor. And I want to do whatever I can to make her as happy as she makes me, but its kind of hard what with you not talking to her."

"I'm sorry I ruined your plans." Honor said folding her arms across her chest. She couldn't deny how strange it was hearing Logan talk about someone the way he was talking about Rory.

"Look, you can hate me. That's fine. But don't take it all out on Rory. I'm the one who pursued this thing between us. She broke it off the first time around because she didn't want to hurt you."

"So, what changed?"

"I love her." he said honestly. Honor gasped slightly and stared at her brother in surprise.

"What?" She was sure she hadn't heard him correctly.

"I love her. And she loves me." he told her, his voice sounding rougher than usual. "She loves me, Honor. You have Josh. You have someone who loves you and would do anything for you. Why can't I have that?"

Honor furrowed her brows as she felt the tears prickle in her eyes. She wanted to throw her arms around her brother and tell him how glad she was that he had found someone who he felt so strongly about. She knew how huge it was for him to be able to admit that. Growing up together in the Huntzberger household, they had never really experienced that kind of love. That's why she was so happy to have Josh in her life. More than anything she wanted Logan to have that too, but why Rory? Why couldn't he have found it with some other girl? Why did he have to fall for her best friend?

Logan grew frustrated with her silence figuring that she wasn't going to change her mind. He let out a sigh of resignation and stood up. He turned to head towards the door. Honor watched him and wiped the stray tear away.

"Logan! Its not that I don't want you to be happy. I want you to have what I have with Josh, but…what happens if it doesn't work out? What if you screw it up and break her heart? What if she never wants to talk to either of us again?" her voice broke as she spoke and Logan felt his heart sink.

"I won't let that happen." he said firmly. He knew he couldn't guarantee anything, but he would do everything in his power to make sure nothing ever came between him and Rory.

"You don't exactly have the best track record, Logan." Logan shook his head and lowered his gaze to the floor. He wished he could give her the assurance that she needed. He wished he could give himself assurance that that wouldn't happen.

Life was about taking chances and living for the moment. He had always been the type not to worry about the future. He didn't let himself think about what was around the corner, but with Rory now in his life, he was starting to. He was changing before his very eyes. He only hoped that it was enough and that what Honor said wouldn't come true.


	15. Chapter 15: Not as Cute as Pushkin

**__**

A/N: Guys, I'm sorry it has been so long since I updated this one. I was just waiting for inspiration to strike. I'm pretty sure it won't take me so long next time around.

Things I own: All seven seasons of Gilmore Girls on DVD, the four Twilight books (one of the reasons for my lack of updates recently!), a shiny blue ipod and a dog who likes to bark.

Things I don't own: Gilmore Girls. That belongs to someone else. I am just borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes. Mainly my own.

R&R. Thanks, J.

It Started With a Kiss

Chapter Fifteen: Not as cute as Pushkin

Rory lay flat on her stomach on the bed, fully focused on finishing her reading. She was intent on making the most of her time before Logan finally gave up on playing video games and decided he wanted to play another kind of game. He sat on the floor with his back against the foot of the bed; his eyes were glued to the TV screen and the sight of cars crashing into one another. Rory glanced up as she turned the page of her book, smiling at how intense his face was. She sighed to herself and shook her head. She never would understand the male obsession with crashing things. He did look cute though. She briefly wondered what it would be like to have him be as intensely concentrated on her. The thought sent a shiver down her spine and she mentally berated herself for allowing her mind to slip. She had work to do!

Logan let out a sigh and she glanced up, furrowing her brow. He paused the game and then turned to face her. He rested his arms on the edge of the bed and cradled his chin as he peered at her with his brown eyes.

"How much longer?" he asked in a childlike tone. Rory placed her book face down on the bed and cocked her head to the side studying him.

"How much longer for what?" she asked curiously. Logan shifted closer to the bed and then sighed in frustration.

"How much longer do I have to wait for you to finish reading that stupid book so we can have sex?" Rory's frown was quickly replaced by a huge grin.

"I thought you enjoyed playing those…game…things." She stated fully showing the extent of her video game knowledge.

"I do. But you keep sighing and distracting me. All I can think about is wanting to do unspeakable things to you. It's seriously throwing me off my game." he pouted. Rory's smile widened and she sat up crossed-legged.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to go in the other room?" She suggested innocently; Logan's eyes widened in horror.

"No! I want you to take your clothes off." He pulled himself up from his position on the floor and began crawling across the bed until his face was inches from hers. Rory giggled stupidly and moved her book out of the way. She really should try and finish her reading but when Logan was acting all sultry and seductive, it was hard to think about anything other than having his hot, hard body pressed against hers.

"I have to finish this…" The sound of her meek protests died in the air as Logan's lips descended on her neck. He pushed her back down on the bed and continued to shower her with hot kisses, eventually capturing her lips in a searing embrace. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss as he balanced his weight with his arms at the side of her head, not wanting to crush her.

"Mmm." She murmured as Logan nibbled on her lower lip.

"You are just way too sexy for your own good, Miss Gilmore." He said in a seductive tone as he pulled back to take in some oxygen. Rory opened her eyes and stared up into his. They had darkened into pools of lust and she nervously bit on her bottom lip as she contemplated just what he had planned for her. She panted in rhythm with him and mentally counted the seconds before his lips would be back on hers.

"Stop talking, Huntzberger. Just kiss me already." She whispered huskily. Logan smirked and then crashed his lips down hard on hers. He didn't need to be told twice.

A loud banging on the door pulled them out of their lust filled daze and Logan let out an agonised groan. He pulled back and sat up, glaring toward the door.

"Unless the dorm is burning down, I told you not to disturb me when Rory's here!" He shouted in a serious tone. Rory, still lying flat out on her back, let out a little giggle as she registered Logan's annoyed tone and his dishevelled appearance.

"Sorry man!" said the muffled voice behind the door. It was his roommate, Lanny. "You're Dad's is on the line. Should I tell him to call back?"

Logan groaned and closed his eyes at the mention of his father. He opened his eyes and peered down at Rory. She smiled up at him and he couldn't resist the urge to lean down for a quick peck.

"I should take it." He admitted and then rolled off the bed. Rory propped herself up on her elbows as he straightened himself up. "You stay right where you are, Missy! I have plans for you."

Rory's stomach dipped at the implications of his warning and she quickly surrendered herself to the bed, unable to hide the grin on her face.

"I'll be right back." Logan slid out of the room leaving Rory on her own. She stared up at the ceiling and then after a few seconds she reached over to the nightstand and opened her book up to the page she had been reading before. She might as well get some studying done while she waited for him. It was his father after all; she wasn't sure how long he would be.

RLRLRL

Logan slammed the phone down and cursed his father and his mother and every other member of his family. Some days it did seem like they were all out to get him and make his life a misery. He let out a heavy sigh and trudged back to his bedroom, back to his sanctuary. Back to Rory. Running his fingers through his already messy hair he opened the door and rejoined his Ace, fully intending to pick up where he left off. As soon as he opened the door, he saw that that idea was going to be harder than he thought. He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest as he took in the sight before him. There was Rory sprawled out on the bed, with her book resting on her chest, her mouth hanging open and her eyes closed. In the twenty minutes he had spent listening to his father's threats, she had fallen asleep.

He moved closer to the bed, keeping his eyes on his girlfriend. A slight smile crept over his features. She was so incredibly cute when she slept. However, he couldn't help but feel disappointed that he wasn't going to get any action tonight. One more reason to hate his father.

__

Thanks Dad!

Logan approached the bed and looked down at her. Her brown hair splayed across the pillow as her eyelashes fluttered. Her breathing was even and he watched as her chest rose and fell under the book she had been reading. He reached down and moved the book off of her and placed it on the nightstand, making sure to keep her place with the bookmark. He then went about getting himself ready for bed. He removed his shoes and then slid his belt off, followed by his pants and shirt. He stood at the edge of the bed wearing just his boxers. The cool air hit his chest and he shivered. Making sure not to make any noise, he slid into bed and pulled the comforter over them both. He moulded his body around hers and listened to the peaceful sound of her breathing. As he settled himself, Rory let out a slight moan and then turned and snuggled into him automatically. Logan smiled and let his eyes flutter closed as his body relaxed. Never in his life did he ever think that he would be okay forgoing sex and enjoying snuggling with his girlfriend. But with the feel of Rory's warm body wrapped around him, he could think of no better way to end the night. Well, almost no better way. He was a guy after all.

RLRLRLRL

"I'm telling you. She was giving me the eye, mate. Not you. Why would she want you when she could have a piece of this?" Finn gestured to himself as he and Colin entered Logan's dorm room. Colin rolled his eyes and waved to Logan, who was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper.

"You're deluded, Finn." Colin remarked dryly as he plopped down beside Logan on the couch. Finn followed and collapsed onto the chair across from them.

"And you, my friend, are in denial." Colin shook his head and let out a sigh before turning to meet Logan's eyes. Logan smiled a knowing smile as he recognised the usual strain in Colin's expression. It was hard work dealing with Finn.

"So, Logan…what's up with you?" He changed the subject as Finn helped himself to Logan's scotch. Logan noted how early it was and rolled his eyes.

"Nothing much. Same old, same old." Logan mused and returned his focus back to the article he had been reading before he was so rudely interrupted.

"Well what are we doing tonight?" Colin enquired as he slid his arms out of his jacket making himself at home. Logan shrugged and Finn finished pouring his drink.

"I vote pub." Finn said quickly. Colin smiled.

"I second that notion." He looked to Logan waiting for him to agree. It had been a while since the three of them hung out together. Ever since Logan and Rory got together, he had seen very little of his best friend, unless he was on the arm of the Gilmore girl. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for him, he just missed his friend.

"What do you say, Huntz? The three of us, back on the prowl?" He eyed him pleadingly. Logan looked up and met his gaze.

"I don't know. Rory and I…" He saw the defeated look on his friend's face as he mentioned Rory's name. He didn't finish what he was going to say. It had been a while since he had spent any real amount of time just with his friends. It wasn't that Rory was taking over his life, he just loved being with her and so in the process, he had slightly neglected his two best friends. "Did someone mention the pub?"

Colin's frown disappeared and was replaced by a wide smile. Finn's features were similarly beaming. Logan felt slightly uncomfortable but pleased at the same time, that his presence could provide so much happiness amongst his friends. He was close to tearing up. Well, maybe not.

"Great. The Three Amigo's back together again!" Colin jumped up from the couch and took the bottle of Scotch from Finn.

"I prefer the Three Stooges, myself." Finn commented. Before Colin could reply, Logan's bedroom door opened and out came a dazed and sleepy looking Rory Gilmore. Logan threw his paper down and grinned at his girlfriend as she stifled a yawn.

"Good morning, Ace! Glad you could join us." He smirked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Coffee." She muttered. Logan laughed and gestured towards the coffee pot on the counter. Colin and Finn watched both their friend's smiling face and Rory as she poured herself some coffee and drank it down. "That's better."

"Sleep well?" Logan asked as she shuffled over to join him on the couch. Rory peered at him curiously and then her eyes flickered with realisation.

"I'm sooo sorry!" She put her hand on her forehead. "I can't believe I fell asleep. I promise I will make it up to you."

Logan smirked and arched an eyebrow as he leaned towards her placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'll hold you to that."

As he pulled back, Rory let herself adjust to consciousness and registered Colin and Finn standing watching them. "Oh, hey guys!"

She gave them a little wave and then her eyes landed on the clock on the wall. "Oh My God!"

She jumped up from the couch almost burning herself with her hot coffee. Logan's eyes widened in surprise.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked incredulous at her reaction.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" She repeated and rushed into the bedroom to get dressed. She was late. It was well after ten. She had missed her first class.

As she searched the room for her jeans, she noticed Logan following her into the room.

"Rory, what the hell? You gave me a heart attack!" He stared at her with concern in his eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me? I missed my class. You should've woken me up!" Finally she found her jeans and slid them up her legs and over her hips. She then started looking for her shirt. Logan watched as she frantically rushed around the bedroom in only her jeans and bra.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping. I didn't want to bother you." He shrugged. Rory's eyes blazed as she fixed him with a look that made him wish he was anywhere but where he was at that moment.

"Well, next time, bother me!" She found her shirt, pulled it on and then packed up her bag and stomped out of the bedroom. Colin and Finn were cowering in the kitchen as Rory passed them. Logan remained standing in his room staring at the space she had just vacated. His eyes took a few seconds to catch up with her. He noticed the book she had been reading the night before was still lying on the nightstand where he left it. He reached forward and picked it up. He then made his way out of the room, through the common room and out into the hallway chasing after Rory as she hurriedly headed for her dorm. Eventually, he caught up with her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to face him.

"You forgot this!" he told her as she glared at him. He held up the book and offered it to her. Rory snatched the book from him and then turned away from him, but Logan kept hold of her arm.

"Logan!" She tried to squirm out of his grip but he was too strong for her.

"Rory, will you just calm down. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't wake you. Okay?" He tried to reason with her.

"I know you don't care about classes, but I do."

"Rory, I didn't know you had an early class. If I had, I would have woken you bright and early. Please don't be mad at me for something that is not my fault." He said pleadingly. Rory gazed up into his genuine eyes and felt her resolve melt. She never could stay mad at him for very long. Especially when he was right, it was her own fault. She was the one who fell asleep.

She let out a heavy sigh and lowered her gaze to the ground. Logan moved closer and cupped her chin gently with his hand. "Rory…"

Rory's face softened and she reached up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly. Logan broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Hey, well I'm not trading you. I like the left side." He said in a serious tone; however the playful look in his eyes gave him away. Rory smiled and she kissed him again.

"I should go."

"Okay." He breathed and then stole one last kiss before pulling away from her. "What are you doing tonight? We're gonna head to the pub. You want to come?"

Rory shook her head and rest her palms on his chest. "I have to finish studying."

"Okay." He nodded. He didn't want to push.

"But maybe later you could stop by my place and I can keep my promise." She whispered huskily into his ear. Logan smirked and then met her eyes.

"Count on it." He swooped in for one last kiss and then bid her on her way.

"Bye." She waved to him with a broad smile on her face.

"See you, Ace!"

RLRLRLRLRL

Rory had been sitting on the couch for the past thirty minutes. She was surrounded by a mass of books, and papers full of notes she had taken in class. She had to finish her assignment and hand it in by Friday and she was nowhere close to achieving that goal. She sat on the couch with her laptop, tapping away at the keys frantically while mentally cursing her luck for having such a handsomely distracting boyfriend. She was going to end up flunking out of Yale because of him. She wasn't entirely sure whether the Dean would accept her using the 'my boyfriend is too hot to concentrate on my studies' excuse. So, that meant she would have to purge her mind of all Logan related thoughts for one evening at least.

It was proving more difficult than she thought. She had Logan on the brain and she needed a cure quickly.

The door to the common room opened and Rory was momentarily distracted from her mental battle between her studies and her boyfriend by the appearance of her former best friend, Honor and Walker. Honor barely acknowledged her and made her way directly towards her bedroom. Walker sat on the chair across from Rory and pulled out her compact, checking her make-up in the mirror. She touched up her lipstick and then glanced at Rory.

"What do you think?"

"Nice." Rory nodded and then returned her attention to her laptop.

Walker pursed her lips and then put the compact back into her purse. "So, where's Logan tonight? Don't tell me he got bored of playing house already."

"No. He's having a night out with the boys. I let him off the leash every once and a while." Rory smiled, surprising herself slightly with her tone. Walker glared at her.

"Well, are you sure that's a good idea. I mean, there are plenty of girls out there who would love to entertain him for the evening." Walker smiled with a glint in her eyes. Rory shook her head and fixed her with an icy stare.

"I'm sure you're right. But I'm the only one who will have that pleasure."

"Are you sure about that?"

"One hundred percent." Rory's lips tightened as the blonde flipped her hair behind her ear.

"We'll see." Walker remarked with an evil smile on her face. Rory rolled her eyes and then returned her focus to her work, ignoring the blonde trollop. Honor rejoined them wearing a different outfit. She glanced at Rory and then Walker, sensing an atmosphere between them. She knew how bitchy Walker could be and was certain that she would've just come out and said whatever was on her mind. Honor was different. Passive aggressive was more her style. She hadn't spoken a word to Rory in almost a week. Rory had tried to talk to her, but Honor had always made a hasty exit. She felt betrayed by her so-called best friend and wasn't going to make it easy for her.

"Logan's out with the boys." Walker informed her. Honor switched her gaze from Walker to Rory, who just ignored them both. "I think we should go meet up with them. What do you say? Logan and I have got some catching up to do."

Rory looked up at Honor waiting for her response. Honor lifted her jacket and purse and headed to the door. "Whatever."

"Bye Ronnie!" Walker waved and then followed after Honor, her hips swaying. Rory sighed and then slumped back onto the couch. She had been biting her lip. She had wanted to tell Walker to back off and keep her claws away from her boyfriend. But she didn't want to get into a catfight with her. She didn't want to prove Honor right. She had told her that her brother couldn't be trusted and Rory was determined to prove that he could. She did trust him. She meant every word. It was just Walker she didn't trust. She didn't trust her one tiny bit.

Great, now she would never get any studying done. She would now spend the night thinking about that tramp with her hands all over _her_ boyfriend. She was going to flunk out of Yale for definite now.

RLRLRLRLRL

Logan took a sip of his Scotch and let his arm rest on the back of the seat as he and Finn watched Colin attempt to get a girl's phone number. He was using all of his best lines on her and getting nowhere fast. Probably because she had a boyfriend already, but Logan had neglected to mention that when he dared his friend to approach her.

"This is just cruel, mate." Finn commented. Logan smirked at his evil plan. It might be cruel, but it was funny as hell watching his best friend get the brush off.

__

That'll teach him to be so cocky next time!

Logan downed the rest of his drink, enjoying the slight buzz the alcohol produced, and was about to slip out of the booth to head to the bar for a refill, when his path was blocked by a very insistent blonde girl. As he looked up at her, he felt the disappointment take over. For a moment he thought that maybe Rory had decided to join him, but as he took in the long blonde hair and warm smile, he slid back to his original spot leaving plenty of space between them. He didn't want Walker getting any ideas. She would try it on with a goat if it had a large trust fund.

"Hey Logan." She said in a husky tone. Her eyes lighting up under his gaze.

Logan sighed and then placed his glass back down on the table. His refill would have to wait. "Walker," he nodded and slumped back against the booth, "long time, no see."

His eyes returned to Colin who was still talking to the girl. Walker moved closer to Logan and Finn rolled his eyes at her obvious behaviour. Logan inched away from her by impulse. Finn smirked.

"It has been a long time. You're still looking as good as ever." She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Logan didn't notice, he kept his gaze on Colin. He felt very uncomfortable in her presence.

"Yeah, you too." He said distractedly. Walker grinned.

"So, what's this I hear about you getting yourself a girlfriend?" She raised her thoroughly plucked eyebrows. "You don't want to be tied down to one girl. I know you, Logan. Commitment doesn't sound like your idea of fun. In fact, I have a pretty good idea about what you consider fun."

Logan heaved a sigh as she moved closer and placed her hand on his knee. He turned to look at her and she smiled suggestively at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Walker. But I'm not interested." He said bluntly removing the smile from her face.

"Well, maybe I could convince you." Logan rolled his eyes. The girl wouldn't give up. He fixed her with a cold stare but she didn't seem too bothered as her hand slid further up his leg. Logan placed his hand over hers and then lifted it from his leg and sat it on the seat.

"Not going to happen." He showed her no interest whatsoever. She couldn't hold a candle to his Ace. Where she was so direct and blunt in her intentions, Logan loved the fact that if Rory would even try to seduce him, her whole body would blush with embarrassment. He loved to see the tips of her ears turn red when she was trying to be sexy. Not she had to try very hard. Just being Rory was enough to turn him on, but Walker, she was lacking in any subtlety and class. She had the blonde hair, the cleavage, the tiny waist and the long legs, but he didn't find her sexy in the slightest. She had no idea who Pushkin was, she didn't have the ability to stuff her face full of candy and then still want dinner. In fact, he wasn't sure whether Walker had even eaten a full meal in her life. She didn't do that cute little thing Rory did when she was nervous. She didn't tuck her hair behind her ear and chew on her lower lip. She didn't get so passionate about the little things like Rory did. She wasn't Rory and so he wasn't interested.

Colin returned to the table with a disconsolate look on his face. Logan turned his attention away from Walker and back to his miserable friend.

"No luck?" He asked as if he didn't know the answer. Colin frowned and downed his drink.

"She has a boyfriend." He muttered. Logan tried to hide his smile, but was unsuccessful.

"No kidding." He let out a chuckle and Colin realised that he had been set up.

"You knew?" Logan shrugged. "You jerk!" He threw a coaster at him. Logan continued laughing and was soon joined by Finn.

"Oh come on, mate. It was funny." Finn giggled into his pitcher of beer.

"Yeah. I'm sure it was hilarious. Watching me make an idiot out of myself." Colin said dryly. The laughter continued as Honor joined the table and sat a glass in front of Walker. Logan glanced at Walker. He had forgotten that she was still there.

"Hey sis. Still being a spoiled brat?" He greeted his sister. He hadn't spoken to her since their little chat the week before. Apparently it hadn't had the desired effect, she was still being stubborn and freezing out Rory.

"Still being a selfish jackass?" She sneered back at him with annoyance in her eyes. Logan smiled and then picked up his glass and gestured for Walker to move so he could get out. Slowly she did so and he left them to talk amongst themselves as he staggered to the bar with only thoughts of his girlfriend on his mind. That's why he was so surprised a few minutes later, when he felt a hand on his ass and someone pressing their chest into his back as he stood at the bar.

He turned around to see who was encroaching on his personal space. A few months ago, he would have no problem with a hot girl pressing themselves up against him, but now, the only hot girl he wanted to be pressed up against was tucked up in her dorm probably staring at a computer screen with a look of great determination on her face.

"How about you buy me a drink?" Walker whispered breathily into his ear. He glanced at her from the side of his eye and then turned to look at their table. He noticed the glass sitting on the spot from which she had just come from.

"Someone already bought you one." He shrugged her hand off and turned so she could no longer gain access to his ass. He fixed her with a frosty stare and then something caught his eye. He looked up just in time to see the girl he had been thinking about standing watching him with a hurt look in her eyes and a scowl on her face. As he met her gaze, she shook her head and then quickly turned and ran out of the pub, bumping into someone on the way.

"Ace?" He questioned whether she was really there or not. She had disappeared so quickly plus he had had a few drinks by now. "Rory!" He shouted over the music but she didn't respond. So, he pushed passed Walker and made his way out of the pub. He scanned the sidewalk for the familiar sight of his girlfriend amongst the crowds. Finally, he noticed her brown hair flowing behind her and saw she was heading in the direction of her dorm. He started after her.

"Ace!" He called out but she didn't slow down. He picked up his own pace and called her name once more. "Rory"

She stopped in her tracks and Logan was grateful as he caught up with her. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared angrily at him. He inclined his head to the side and smiled uneasily.

"I thought Gilmore's didn't run? You took off pretty sprightly there, if I do say so myself." Rory didn't respond to his attempts at humour so he removed the smile from his face and took a more serious approach. "Ace…" He reached out to touch her arm but she shifted away from him.

"Don't let me keep you." She bit out. "I'm sure you have to get back. Walker doesn't seem like the patient kind."

Logan cocked his head to the side. "Rory, come on. You know I have no interest in her."

"Really?" She placed her hands on her hips and Logan had to force himself to focus on the fact she was pissed at him, and forget about how incredible she looked when she was mad at him. "So, how come she had her tongue in your ear and her hand on your ass?"

Her eyes were tiny slits of poisonous rage as Logan scratched his head in an attempt to come up with a satisfactory answer. He was beginning to feel the affects of the amount of alcohol he had consumed tonight as the fresh air hit him.

"Well, it is a nice ass." He smirked and then quickly realised that this was definitely the wrong answer as Rory's blue eyes had turned into darkened pools of hate. She was close to punching him, he was certain.

"Well, I hope you and your nice ass have a very nice time. Goodnight." With that, she stomped away leaving Logan alone with a world of regret weighing on his intoxicated shoulders and the beginnings of, what he was sure to be, a killer headache come the morning.

**__**

A/N: Quick reminder before you leave me a lovely review (pretty please), check out the Matt Czuchry board. It's a great place to hang out and chat about all things Matt related. The link is on my profile page. Look forward to seeing you there. Thanks, J.


	16. Chapter 16: To Forgive and Forget

_**A/N: So, there are many reasons why it has taken me so long to update this story. First of all, when I was writing it, it just wasn't coming out right. Secondly, I really didn't enjoy writing it and thirdly I don't even know if I like it. Also, life kind of got in the way with Christmas and work and then decided not to let me post anything for the last week. But here it is. I hope you enjoy it and I promise it won't take me so long to update again.**_

I don't own anything. Happy New Year!

It Started With A Kiss

Chapter Sixteen: To Forgive and Forget

He was dead. He was certain of it. Or at least, he wished he was.

His limbs were heavy. He couldn't move his arms. It felt like they were weighed down with lead. His skin was clammy. He was sure he was running a fever. His head was pounding and his throat felt like he had swallowed his weight in tar. In conclusion, he was dead.

Or maybe he just had a version of the world's worst hangover.

Logan slowly cracked open one eyelid and let out a groan as traces of daylight sneaked through the vertical blinds and stung his hazel orbs. His head was still throbbing and he could really do with some water to wash away the disgusting taste he had in his mouth. Rory definitely wouldn't be kissing him this morning.

At the thought of his ever loving girlfriend, he smiled painfully and rolled over, seeking out her reassuring comfort and warmth on the bed beside him. His eyes remained closed as he snuggled up against her back. She didn't feel as soft and Rory-like as she usually did. He furrowed his brow as his hands came into contact with a slightly more muscular frame. Confusion clouded his mind as he tried to figure out why his girlfriend's arms had suddenly become far more hairy than he was used to. When he heard a throat being cleared and a deep voice addressing him, his eyes flew wide open and he sprang up in bed, much more quickly than anyone in his fragile state could handle.

"Logan, I love you," said the familiar husky voice, "but I just don't swing that way."

Logan pulled the covers up to reveal the half naked body of his best friend, Finn Morgan, lying in bed beside him.

He was lying on his side with his eyes closed.

"Finn!?" He yelled too loudly and cringed straight away as the pounding in his head returned. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

Finn groaned and snatched the covers back from Logan's firm grip. "I'm not in you're bed, mate. You're in mine."

Logan frowned and rubbed his eyes. He slowly took in his surroundings and realised that he was, in fact, in his best friend's bed.

"What the hell…?" He rubbed his head in frustration as he struggled to remember the events of the night before. Many questions whizzed through his mind. How did he end up in bed with Finn? Was there any alcohol left in the state of Connecticut? Was Finn wearing underwear? Where was Rory? Why wasn't he in bed with Rory? That's where he usually ended up after a night out with the boys. Didn't she invite him over after she finished studying? Why didn't he go?

"Finn? You're wearing underwear, right?" Logan felt very concerned at the idea of his friend going through one of his 'naked phases' again.

"Mate, this is quiet time. Go annoy Colin." Finn grumbled and then buried his head under his pillow. Logan let out a heavy sigh as he tried to get his bearings. He moved slowly to the edge of the bed and noted the time on the alarm clock. It was 10a.m.

He climbed out of bed and stood up, clutching the back of a chair for support. He took a moment to adjust to being vertical. His head was swimming and his stomach lurched. He felt an intense need to throw up. It was a need which would soon overpower his delicate stomach if he didn't quickly find a toilet to hurl in.

Instinctively, his hand flew up to cover his mouth and he sprinted towards the door. He threw it open and was greeted with the similarly ill looking Colin. His dark haired friend grunted a 'hello' at him, but Logan was too involved in his own pain to care. He barged past Colin and threw himself into the bathroom where he proceeded to heave the entire contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl for the next hour.

When he finally resurfaced, looking pale and smelling like a dead skunk, he entered the common room to find Colin sprawled out on the couch with a damp cloth over his head while Finn was lying flat out on the floor with his eyes closed groaning profanities at the sun.

"What the hell did we drink last night?" Logan asked as he slowly made his way into the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water and some aspirin. "I haven't felt this bad since I was fifteen and couldn't handle my liquor."

"Well, when you're drowning your sorrows, you don't really check the labels." Colin mumbled. Logan sat down on the chair across from his friend trying not to stand on Finn. He swallowed two pills and washed them down. His throat hurt like hell, but he welcomed the pain of swallowing if it led to a cure for his current state.

"Who was drowning their sorrows?" He screwed the cap back on the bottle and laid his head back on the chair, closing his eyes.

"Um, you were." Colin's answer surprised him. He opened his eyes and glanced over at his friend.

"You were drowning those sorrows and then some." Finn added from his place on the floor.

"What did I do?" A horrible feeling crept over him and it wasn't the urge to vomit this time.

"I don't know. But Rory looked pissed."

"I would recommend some major grovelling if you want to get back in her good books." Colin advised him. Logan sat up straight as he wracked his mind trying to think of a reason why Rory would be mad at him. He didn't stand her up. He was sure he wouldn't have been that drunk. Did he mock her stamp collection? No, because Rory didn't collect stamps. Did he forget an anniversary? A birthday? Did he sleep with her best friend? No, because that would be icky, considering that her best friend happened to be his little sister.

He let out a groan of frustration and sank back into the chair. He needed to get to the bottom of this. He needed to go see Rory and apologise for whatever he had to apologise for.

He would go now!

His resolve weakened when he caught a huge whiff of himself. He smelled awful. He was in dire need of a shower, plus he should wait until his hang over subsided a little. If Rory was mad at him, then he was pretty sure that there would be lots of yelling when he eventually confronted her. And right now, his head just couldn't take it.

RLRLRLRLRL

Rory was in a trance. The whole day seemed to be just flying by without her even noticing anything. She hadn't paid attention in any of her classes and was pretty much screwed if her professors dared ask her a question.

Thankfully, she had survived unscathed so far. The permanent scowl on her face was off-putting even to the most hardened of souls. She had her 'don't mess with me' face on all day and very few did. However, when she left her last class of the day, she discovered that not everyone was so smart. As soon as her eyes descended on the blonde hair and hazel eyes of her traitorous, deceiving pig of a boyfriend, she felt her whole body tense and a strong urge to throw something at him. But then he smiled tentatively at her and her insides turned to mush.

She noticed the coffee container in his hand and the dark circles under his eyes as she moved closer. He didn't look so good. Immediately, she began to feel guilty. He looked awful and clearly regretful of his actions the night before. Maybe she should just forgive him. Maybe she should forget all about that tramp Walker with her tongue in his ear. Maybe…

She couldn't do it. As she pictured the two of them together, it made her blood boil. The thought of her with her hands all over him made her skin crawl. She shook all thoughts of forgiving him out of her mind as she stopped before him and glared.

"What are you doing here?" She said in as harsh a tone as she could muster. She noticed Logan visibly wince in pain and realised that he wasn't repentant, he was hung over. She could smell the alcohol emanating off of him.

"Hello to you to." Logan smiled faintly and then lowered his gaze to the coffee container he was still holding. After a few seconds of silence, he offered the cup to her. "I brought this for you. I know how you need your caffeine fix between classes."

Rory narrowed her eyes at him. Damn him for knowing her so well. She was dying for a coffee and her weakness made it impossible to decline the offered beverage. So she accepted it begrudgingly. "Thanks."

Logan watched her carefully as she washed the contents of the cup down her throat. He studied her closely, trying to figure out what he should be apologising for. She seemed like she was still mad at him but he had no idea why.

"So…"

"So?" Her voice still sounded hard. She really could hold a grudge.

"So, I'm sorry. Last night, I was stupid and I'm really, really sorry. It won't happen again." He said quickly wanting the bad feeling between them to vanish as he spoke.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place, Logan. How do you think I felt seeing you like that…?"

"Not good?" He hazarded a guess. He was still completely in the dark over what she was talking about, but she seemed serious so he was pretty sure that it would be a good idea to continue looking deeply regretful for anything he may have done.

"No. Not good." She lowered her gaze to the ground as her voice took on a quieter, more vulnerable tone. "How am I supposed to trust you, Logan? I was completely humiliated and you were just…"

"What?"

Rory raised her eyes to his and stared back at him for a few seconds. "She was all over you!"

"Who was all over me?" He asked before he could remind himself that he was supposed to be acting like he knew exactly who was all over him.

"Walker!" As soon as she said her name, the events of the night before became crystal clear. He remembered hanging out at the pub with Finn and Colin. He remembered setting Colin up with the girl he knew already had a boyfriend. He remembered Honor and Walker showing up and he remembered Walker throwing herself at him just as Rory walked into the pub.

What little colour that was left on his face completely drained as realisation dawned. Before he could register the full extent of it, Rory was walking away from him and he was chasing after her.

"Rory! Wait!" He called out and she spun around to face him, fire blazing in her eyes. He shrank back slightly as he grabbed for her arm.

"Did you sleep with her?" She demanded to know. They were standing in the quad now and people were passing by, staring at them.

"What?" He couldn't believe she would think such a thing. He realised that Colin and Finn were right. He had some major grovelling to do if he was going to make this right.

"Do you even remember? You were so wasted last night."

"No. Rory, I didn't sleep with her." He assured her as firmly as he could. His mind was racing and his headache was returning.

"Why not? You did before. She's your type isn't she? Blonde, easy…" He could see tears prick her eyes as she continued shouting at him. He wanted to grab her and shake her and yell at her that he didn't sleep with Walker.

"Rory! Nothing happened last night. I spent the night at Finn's place drowning my sorrows apparently. I have no interest in Walker or any other girl." He told her firmly. Rory shook her head; the tears were now streaming down her cheeks. She ripped her arm from his grip and threw the coffee container into the trash and glared at him.

"Stay away from me, Logan. Just stay away from me!" At that, she stormed away through the crowds of people who had congregated to witness the scene. Logan watched her go, frozen to the spot in shock at what had just happened. Things were much worse than he could have even imagined.

RLRLRLRL

"Rory!" An annoyed voice called her name. "Hey Rory! Snap out of it!"

Rory shook her head, her mind returning from its daze. She glanced across the table to see her old friend, Paris glaring back at her.

"Huh?"

"You were thinking about him again weren't you?"

Rory shifted uncomfortably on her chair and gazed down at her open book, ignoring Paris' comment.

"No." She said stubbornly. "I was thinking about my essay."

"Mmhmm." Paris rolled her eyes. She didn't believe her friend for a second. She had been distracted the whole day.

"You do know you're going to flunk out of Yale if you don't get your head in the game, right?" Rory glared at Paris.

"My head is in the game. I'm fine. Thank you."

"So, the fact that Huntzberger is standing over there will have no effect on you?" Rory craned her neck around to see the source of her distraction staring at her from across the room. She narrowed her eyes at him and then returned her attention to her book, ignoring Paris' amused expression.

"He's coming over here." Rory's eyes filled with horror at the thought of having another angry confrontation with Logan in public. Earlier had been bad enough, she didn't want a repeat, especially not in the library. This was supposed to be her safe haven. Logan Huntzberger very rarely stepped foot inside a library. Apparently, knowing that she was mad at him, gave him more courage.

As she mentally prepared herself, she suddenly felt a presence beside her. She glanced up to see Logan's pale features staring back at her.

"Hey." He spoke in a hushed tone. He looked so tired and browbeaten. She could feel her anger slowly evaporate as his scent drifted over her. A few seconds of silence passed and he eventually pulled out the chair beside her and sat down. Rory gazed over at Paris who was glaring at Logan with sheer hatred in her eyes.

"Can we talk?"

"Do you really think a library is the best place to talk? People are trying to study here." Paris sent him her best death glare but Logan didn't respond. He just kept his eyes on Rory.

"Please?" He pleaded with her. Rory allowed herself to look at him and was surprised to see so much genuine pain in his eyes. He was pleading with her. But she wouldn't let herself give in to him. She was still angry with him.

"I have a lot of work to do." She said simply and returned her attention to her books. She heard Logan sigh beside her and then felt her skin burn when he slid his hand over hers.

"Rory…I…" Feeling her heart thumping in her chest, she fought back the urge to clasp her fingers through his. She slid her hand out from under his grasp, missing the contact immediately.

"I really need to study." She said solemnly. When Logan didn't move, Paris slammed her pen down on the table in frustration.

"You heard her, bucko! Move it along. Some of us actually care whether we pass our classes. We don't all have Daddy dearest to fall back on."

Normally Rory would have chastised Paris for talking to Logan like that. But she was just too drained emotionally. She just wanted to be left alone and if having Paris fight her battles for her would allow for that to happen, then she would take it.

Without a word, Logan scraped back the chair and left. Rory felt a lump form in her throat and dampness in her eyes. Part of her wanted to call after him and have him wrap his arms around her, but the other part remembered that he had hurt her and she couldn't just forgive him so easily.

RLRLRLRLRL

By the time Rory made it back to the dorm, she just wanted to curl up under the covers and sleep for a week. She felt so emotionally drained after the last twenty-four hours and she had no desire to deal with anyone else ever again.

After leaving Paris at the library, she had made a quick stop at the newsroom to give Doyle her latest article and then had managed to successfully avoid running into Logan on her way home.

She was relieved by that fact as she didn't think she could take another encounter. Her anger with him had slowly been melting away as the day had gone on. She didn't honestly believe that anything had happened between Logan and Walker last night, but seeing them together had just tugged at that part of her that was still insecure regarding her relationship with him. She still heard Honor's words swimming in her head, planting doubts there.

But for now, more than anything she just wanted to forget the whole thing and have him wrap his arms around her. However, her pride was preventing her from making the first move toward reconciliation. So, she decided that she needed to just get this awful day over with and go to bed.

That plan was not going to be easy to see through when she opened the door to see the cause of all her problems sitting on the sofa in the common room beside her former best friend.

"Hey Ronnie!" Walker spat out in a sickly sweet tone. Rory cringed and grunted something in reply.

"Logan dropped those off a little while ago." Honor spoke up gesturing towards the rather large bouquet of flowers sitting on the coffee table. Forgetting that Walker was there, Rory allowed herself a smile as she breathed in the wonderful scent.

"Oops someone's feeling guilty." Walker remarked with a mischievous hint in her tone. Rory pulled back from admiring the display of Lilly's and narrowed her eyes at the Blonde.

"Why would he be feeling guilty? Its not his fault if _someone_ can't keep their hands to themselves." She said scathingly. Walker smirked.

"Is that what he told you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rory glanced at Honor, who just remained silent on the sofa beside Walker. She looked uncomfortable.

"Well, lets just say that after you left, Logan was the one who couldn't keep his hands to himself. If you know what I mean!" Walker winked knowingly at Rory. Her smirk growing into a full blown grin. Rory felt her stomach swirl uncontrollably at her implication. She felt as though she had just been punched. She looked at Walker and then at Honor who averted her eyes immediately and shook her head at her friend. That was all the confirmation she needed. Rory felt the tears prick the corners of her eyes but was determined not to let them see her cry. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Instead, she picked up the bouquet and carried it through to her bedroom. She didn't speak another word. Once inside the sanctuary of her bedroom, she dropped the flowers into the waste basket beside her door and then crumpled onto the bed, broken as the waves of tears unleashed themselves.

RLRLRLRLRL

A couple of days had passed and Logan had discovered that when Rory held a grudge, she really stuck to it. He had tried everything. He had left messages on the answering machine; he sent flowers, fruit, and books. Everything he could think of to get back into her good graces, but nothing was working. Whenever he saw her in the hallway, she would walk in the opposite direction. He already knew her class schedule but apparently she had changed all of her routes. He became a permanent fixture in the newsroom as he waited for her to show up, much to Doyle's chagrin. She hadn't stepped foot in the newsroom in four days.

Other than chain himself to her door or serenade her outside her bedroom window, he was drastically running out of ideas.

How can you attain someone's forgiveness if they won't even give you the time of day?

Not that he really had anything to be forgiven for. Nothing actually happened between him and Walker. He was certain of that. It wasn't his fault that Walker was relentless in pursuing him. He had just been an innocent bystander; he had no power over where Walker put her hands. And he certainly had done nothing to encourage her attentions. He wasn't remotely interested in Walker or any other girl. He only wanted Rory. He had to make her see that. He had to make her trust him; otherwise there would be no hope for them.

So, as he sat on the floor leaning against the wall outside Rory's dorm, he was firm in his stance that he wasn't going anywhere until she talked to him. He would explain everything to her and they would live happily ever after. He was determined.

Checking his watch, he noted that he had been sitting on the floor for the last two hours. His butt cheeks were numb and his neck was starting to get sore. But he would not be moved.

"What are you doing here?" He looked up as he registered the feminine voice greet him. He was immediately disappointed as his sister's brown eyes frowned back at him. He sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm waiting for Rory." He said firmly ignoring the pins and needles now forming in his legs.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"A while."

"You do know that its Friday, right? Friday night dinner with her Grandparents? She'll be a while." Logan frowned. He had actually forgotten about her weekly dinners.

_Damn!_

"Yeah, well. I'll be here when she gets back." He lowered his gaze back to the floor as Honor rolled her eyes and laughed at his stupidity.

"That might not be such a good idea." Honor said as she stepped over his long legs and unlocked the door to her dorm. She opened the door and entered the room, leaving the door ajar. After a few seconds she called out to her brother.

"Will you get in here? You look like a beggar or something!"

Slowly, Logan unpeeled himself off the wall and pulled himself up off the floor. He stretched out his muscles feeling the strain of having been sitting in the same position for so long. After straightening out his clothing, he followed her inside and shut the door.

Honor was sitting on the couch holding the TV remote in her hand as she glared at him while channel surfing. After a while, she settled on some old rerun. Logan sat down beside her and frowned when he heard her laugh. She wasn't laughing at the TV, she was laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" He crossed his arms over his chest defensively. Honor met his irritated gaze and shook her head.

"It's just weird knowing that I was right. You were so determined to prove me wrong. It didn't last very long."

"What are you talking about?" Logan's irritation was increasing by the second at the smug look on his little sister's face.

"You couldn't keep it in your pants for two seconds. I told you this would happen. You screwed up big time and Rory is never going to talk to you again." Her happy tone had relented somewhat as she spoke. She obviously didn't find it so funny any more.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Honor. But nothing happened between me and Walker the other night." He stated in a stern voice. Honor turned to study his features. She had a bewildered expression on her face.

"Except for the fact that you had sex with her in the bathroom at the pub!"

_**A/N: Don't hate me! I don't like me very much myself right now for writing this. Things will get better. Soon. I promise. Before you go please leave a review and thanks for sticking with me. **_


	17. Chapter 17:Truth and Lies

_**A/N: Ha! I bet you can't believe your eyes! Two updates in the space of a few days! Never. Its like trying to catch a bus. You're waiting for ages and then two come along at the same time. I just wanted to move this story along. I hated leaving things so depressing. So, read on and maybe I'll have another update for you at some point this week. Stranger things have happened. **_

_**I don't own Gilmore Girls. I only own my ideas or maybe they own me. **_

It Started With A Kiss

Chapter Seventeen: Truth and Lies

"What?!" Logan's annoyance quickly grew into full-blown anger at his sister's accusation.

"You heard me." Honor returned her attention to the TV while Logan stared aghast at her. His eyes were almost popping out of their sockets.

"Did she tell you that?"

"I saw you disappear into the bathroom with her." Logan furrowed his brow as he tried to remember the events of the now infamous night at the pub. "It wasn't really hard to put two and two together. She was all over you and you were so drunk you would've made out with a broomstick."

"No. There is no way…I…there's no way." He shook his head insistently and began running his fingers through his hair as he tried desperately to unravel the secrets of that night. He had managed to remember the earlier portion of the evening up until Rory walked out on him, but everything after that was still a complete blur.

Did he really have sex with Walker in a public restroom? The thought made him want to throw up. It made his skin crawl to think of him allowing anyone other than Rory to touch him. His heart sank to think that he would be so stupid as to jeopardise his relationship with Rory over some meaningless encounter with a girl who meant absolutely nothing to him.

He rubbed his temple with his hand as he grew more and more frustrated with himself for not being able to remember. He knew deep down that he could never do something like that to Rory. He loved her more than he had ever loved anything in his life before. But when alcohol was introduced to the equation, anything was possible.

Even still, there was no way he would have cheated on Rory with Walker. Not after everything they had already been through. Not after all of the promises they made to each other. Maybe if it had been a year ago, he could see how something like this might have happened. But he had changed a lot since then. He had grown up and was so serious about his relationship with Rory that he knew in his heart that he could never have betrayed her like that. It just wouldn't happen. He couldn't live with himself if he had.

No. Honor was wrong. Walker was lying. Something wasn't right here.

Suddenly a horrible feeling of dread filled his stomach as it occurred to him that the reason why Rory had been avoiding him all week was because she believed it was true. She thought he had cheated on her with Walker.

"Did you tell Rory?" He twisted around to see Honor still staring at the TV. He grabbed the remote from her hand and turned it off. Honor glared at him, "Does Rory think I had sex with Walker?"

He could feel his whole body go numb as Honor nodded her head in reply. His shoulders slumped and his eyes closed as Rory's angry expression filled his mind.

"Great." He muttered and sank back against the couch. Honor studied him closely.

"I warned you this would happen." She said annoyingly. Logan didn't respond. His whole world was crumbling at the seems. He didn't know what he was going to do.

"I didn't have sex with her!" He cried. His voice was full of anger and rage. Honor rolled her eyes and was about to say something else when the front door opened and Rory appeared. She froze in the doorway as her eyes travelled over the other two. Logan lifted his head in hope that maybe he had been having a nightmare and here was Rory to tell him that everything was alright. She looked beautiful. Her dark hair was up out of her face and she was wearing a long blue dress which complimented her blue eyes perfectly.

As Logan took in the sight, he hesitated before meeting her eyes. His hope was shattered as he peered into her angry baby blues. She looked so hurt and so desolate as she looked back at him.

"Hey." His voice came out sounding rough as he jumped up off the couch and crossed the room towards her as she closed the door. Rory didn't reply. She slid off her coat and then lowered her gaze to the floor. "Look, I think we really need to talk. Honor told me-"

Rory's eyes shot up as he continued talking. She studied him closely through narrowed eyes for a few seconds before letting out a deep sigh. "I don't want to hear it, Logan."

Logan froze as he met her hate-filled stare. "I just want to go to bed. I've had a long day and I'm tired." She moved away from him, but Logan quickly followed.

"If you would just hear me out…"

"NO!" Her voice rose as she spun around to face him. Logan shrunk back at the ferocity in her tone. Her whole body radiated fury at him. He was sure he saw her trembling. He wanted to reach out and engulf her in a hug but with the way she was looking at him, he was seriously beginning to fear for his own safety.

"Rory…" His voice came out sounding so soft, he barely heard himself. He met her gaze and tried desperately to communicate with her pained eyes that he was innocent and that she could trust him.

"Just…" her voice cracked as she spoke, she couldn't hold back the overwhelming emotions any longer. "…just leave me alone, Logan."

Logan didn't move. He stood there determined that she would hear him out. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and the sound of his sister's voice coming from beside them. He had completely forgotten she was there.

"I think you should go, Logan." He tore his eyes away from Rory, who was now wiping a hand over her face as the traitorous tears threatened to fall, and furrowed his brow at his sister.

"Just go." She told him with a genuine look of concern on her face. Logan glanced back at Rory, he could see how upset she was and he knew that no matter what he said, he was fighting a loosing battle. She had already made up her mind about what happened. She had chosen to believe Walker's side of things over his. She trusted _her_ word over his. She didn't trust him enough to know that he would never cheat on her. She obviously didn't know him as well as he thought she did.

With a resigned sigh, he ran his hand through his hair and then took one last glance at the woman he loved. He saw no love in her eyes, only hate and he knew it was a lost cause. He lowered his head and turned away from both Rory and his sister. As he reached the front door, he paused but didn't look back. He took a deep breath and did the hardest thing he would ever have to do. He walked away from Rory. It was over.

Honor turned her attention to Rory, who was still standing silently staring at the door with tears rolling down her cheeks. Despite her attempts to distance herself from Rory over these last few weeks, her old instincts kicked in full force as her heart broke for her former best friend. She was so sorry that things had worked out like this. She knew she had forewarned them that this was what would happen, but she took no joy in their misery.

"Rory…" she reached out her hand but Rory quickly snapped out of her reverie and pulled away from her.

"I'm going to bed." She said unhappily and made her way to her bedroom. Honor watched her for a moment before following after her.

"Look Rory, if you want to talk-"

"Why? So you can say I told you so?" She snapped bitterly at the blonde.

"No. I just…"

"Just leave me alone, Honor. You got what you wanted. Just leave me alone." Rory gave her one last pained look and then promptly shut the door in her face. Honor remained standing on the spot, her brain struggling to process everything that had happened.

That night as she lay in her bed tossing and turning, Honor was haunted by the pained look in her best friend's eyes. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was the desolation on her brother's face as he realised that Rory knew about him supposedly having sex with Walker. Then the vehemence in which he denied it. She had never seen him so determined in his innocence. She couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe she had gotten it all so horribly wrong. She needed to talk to Walker.

RLRLRLRLRL

Colin and Finn were staring transfixed at the TV screen as they battled against each other in an effort to outdo their own perfect scores. The only thing that drew their attention from the games console was the sound of the door slamming shut and the appearance of their severely pissed off best friend.

As soon as Colin saw the look on Logan's face, he paused the game, much to Finn's annoyance, and paid full attention to his lifelong friend.

"Hey." He greeted him warily, unsure how to approach such an irritable looking Logan. Finn followed his gaze as Logan remained seething in the doorway.

"Hi, mate. Grab a beer and join us. I'm seriously whipping Colin's butt right now!" Finn said in his usual cheery tone. He obviously hadn't noticed the anger on Logan's face.

"Not right now, Finn." Logan finally managed to speak. He ripped his arms from the sleeves of his coat and stomped towards the kitchen where he noisily poured himself a glass of Scotch. Colin's eyes following him every step of the way.

"So, I guess it didn't go so well with Rory then." He said hesitantly as he pulled himself up from his spot on the ground. Finn lifted his head at the mention of Rory's name. Logan just muttered something unintelligible under his breath as he continued to down glass after glass of his beloved Scotch.

"Hey, slow down there, buddy. It can't be that bad." Colin tried to sound light in his tone. All he got was a glare for his efforts.

"What happened?" Finn asked as he joined them in the kitchenette. Logan turned his blazing eyes on the Australian. However, thankfully for him, he was already too drunk to realise.

"I don't want to talk about it." Logan mumbled after taking another swig. Colin narrowed his eyes at his friend and then grabbed the bottle from his grasp before he could take another drink. It was a risky move, but it was the only way he was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Logan, what happened?"

"Nothing. We broke up. Its over." He said bitterly. He turned away from them and made his way to his bedroom. He swung open the door before turning back to them. "You know what? I'm actually glad it's over. I shouldn't have bothered wasting my time."

With that he entered his room and slammed the door behind him, causing the whole dorm to shake with the force of it.

Colin heaved a heavy sigh and chanced a look at Finn who had a confused expression on his face.

"What?"

"They broke up? They can't break up. They're perfect for each other. Why would they break up?" Colin shrugged as Finn looked at him pleadingly.

"I don't know." He didn't know. He did, however, agree with Finn. They were perfect for each other. He just hoped there was still some hope for them.

RLRLRLRLRL

"What about this?"

Rory glanced over at her mother as she held up a first edition copy of 'Catcher in the Rye'. Her heart sank as she remembered the significance of the book.

It was the book she was reading the first time Logan had kissed her. It was the book Logan had given her for Christmas. It was also the book in which he had written the words 'It started with a kiss' and let her believe that he really meant it. That he really did love her. It seemed like forever ago now as she searched through her belongings, looking to get rid of any and all traces of Logan Huntzberger.

"Toss it." She said with a heavy heart and returned her focus to her own pile of Logan related items. She could feel her mother's eyes boring into her.

"Are you sure? It's a first edition. It must have cost a fortune." Lorelai tried to reason with her daughter. She knew she was hurting but throwing away something so valuable was just plain ridiculous.

"It was also the book that I was reading when Logan and I first kissed. He gave it to me for Christmas. He even wrote in it." Rory explained. Lorelai furrowed her brows as she peered inside. Her eyes came across five words which to anyone else would seem inconsequential, but to Rory had meant everything. Lorelai gazed sadly back at her daughter meeting her pained expression with one of her own.

"Toss it." She repeated. Lorelai didn't respond. She waited until Rory's attention was drawn elsewhere to slip the book in her purse. She knew that if she did get rid of it, Rory would regret it one day.

Sighing, she returned to sorting through her designated pile. She held up a black Tee shirt and noticed the frayed edges.

"What about this?" She asked innocently. As soon as Rory's eyes locked on the tattered old shirt, her face crumpled and Lorelai was up off the bed in an instant to pull her daughter into her arms as Rory sobbed quietly into her chest.

"That was Logan's. I… borrowed it from his room so that…I could have a little…piece of him with me when he wasn't around at night." She hiccupped and Lorelai hugged her tighter while stroking her hair.

"Oh honey. Maybe we should wait to get rid of this stuff. Its only been a day since you two-"

"No!" Rory jumped from her grasp and returned to what she was doing before her breakdown. She wiped her hand over her damp cheeks and continued to sniff. "I'm not going to dwell on this. I don't want to wallow. I just want it over with. I don't want to come home everyday and see his stuff laying around and be reminded about what he did."

"Okay." Lorelai relented, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was. "But…"

"Mom." She cut her off and Lorelai slumped back onto the messy bed, holding her hands up in defeat.

"So…new subject?" She raised her brows and looked hopefully to her daughter who was still wiping her tearstained cheeks.

"Sure."

"What are we doing tonight?"

Rory shrugged as she continued riffling through the things on her bed. She had accumulated quite a pile by this point. It was full of things Logan had given her and things which reminded her of Logan. Including her favourite blue necklace which Logan had told her really brought out the colour in her eyes. She had thought it was so romantic, but now it only reminded her of the lies he had told her.

"We could go see a movie?" Lorelai suggested when she was met with no reply. Rory was staring thoughtfully at a piece of jewellery.

"Huh? Oh, yeah we could…wait." She considered this plan for a moment. "No. I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Why not?" Lorelai frowned. A night at the movies was exactly what she needed.

"Because the only movie theatre open is two minutes walk from the pub."

"So, that's perfect. We could go see a movie and then go get absolutely trashed afterwards. Do they have karaoke? You know how much I love karaoke"

Rory shook her head and folded a blouse before placing it on the pile. She wore it on a date with Logan.

"Logan hangs out at the pub. Plus its where he and Walker…" she hesitated over what to say, "…hooked up."

Lorelai's eyes narrowed and her blood boiled. She really wanted to give Logan a piece of her mind. She hated him for hurting her little girl. And if she ever ran into this Walker character, there was no saying what she would do to her. She considered this for a few moments, mentally plotting out painful ways in which she could torture them both, and decided that it probably wasn't a good idea after all.

"Okay. Well what if we just rent a couple of movies? Pig out on ice cream? Order pizza? Have a good old traditional Gilmore Movie night. We haven't had one for ages."

Rory shook her head again. "I don't want to stay here. Honor's here and Logan doesn't live too far away. He might decide to stop by and I really don't want to talk to him."

Again, Lorelai pictured all of the terrible things she could do to Logan if he so much as dared step foot in the dorm. Honor wasn't her favourite person right now either.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. It wasn't a particularly pleasant idea as it involved hanging out with her mother, but it would be a Logan free environment and she was pretty sure there would be plenty of alcohol.

She grabbed her purse and beamed at her daughter as she pulled out a silver envelope.

"What's that?"

"Your Grandmother gave this to me last night after dinner. It's an invite to that wedding she was yammering on about. We could go, get dressed up, get hammered and make out with the groomsmen." Lorelai suggested mischievously. Rory glared at her.

"What about Luke?"

"Oh I don't think he'll want to make out with the Groomsmen, but I'll ask…" Rory laughed softly. Lorelai smiled. It was the first time she had heard her laughing all day.

"I don't know." Rory bit her lip as she considered her mother's suggestion.

"It's in Hartford. Logan won't be there. And I promise I will be your buffer if Emily decides to try and marry you off to some multi-millionaire." She was really excited about this idea. Even though it did involve spending an evening with Emily, she could get through it for Rory.

"I don't have anything to wear to a wedding."

"Exactly. This means that we will have to spend the afternoon shopping." Lorelai chirped sweetly. "Come on Ror. What do you say?"

Rory looked down at the pile on her bed. She had two choices. She could stay here and feel sorry for herself and mope over Logan or she could go shopping with her mother and hopefully take her mind off everything. She bit her lip and let out a sigh.

"Okay. Let's go shopping."

"Yeah!"

RLRLRLRLRL

"You know, I think I liked the white dress better. It was much more flattering." Lorelai peered into her bags as she and Rory walked down the street. They had been shopping for over two hours now and Rory could safely say that she was actually starting to have fun.

Rolling her eyes, she smiled at her mother. "Mom, you can't wear white to a wedding."

"Why not? I looked cute." Lorelai said genuinely.

"Um, well I think the bride will be wearing white." Lorelai scrunched up her face as they continued walking, gazing into shop windows for inspiration. Rory was still to find the perfect dress.

"Well, what about the black one?"

Rory laughed at her mother. "You can't wear black either. It's not a funeral we're going to."

"Hmph." Lorelai pouted and began fiddling with her cell phone trying to text Luke. Rory just shook her head and let her eyes wander to the next store. Lorelai stopped and answered her cell phone as Luke had called her frustrated by her text speak which he was yet to figure out.

Rory's attention was drawn to a blue dress hanging in the window of one of the stores when suddenly someone bumped into her.

"Oh sorry. I didn't…" She looked up to see Finn standing with a big smile on his face. Her eyes were then drawn to the two men standing beside him. Colin looked extremely uncomfortable in her presence, whereas Logan didn't even make eye contact with her.

"Hey Gilmore! How you doing?"

Rory's eyes lingered on Logan for a few more seconds before she responded to Finn.

"I'm good, Finn. I'm just doing some shopping." She said pleasantly, while on the inside she was seconds away from breaking down in front of them. Logan still remained focused on the ground in front of him while Finn made small talk. She could feel Colin's awkward gaze move from her and then back to Logan.

She soon remembered that she was here with her mother and the last thing she needed was Lorelai getting into a slanging match with Logan in the middle of the street in broad daylight. She needed to hurry this painful encounter up before it was too late.

"I haven't seen you in a couple of days." Finn continued despite how uncomfortable everyone else was. Rory was determined to prevent bloodshed, Colin wished he was anywhere but there and Logan looked as though he was angry with her. She frowned.

_What on earth does he have to be angry with me about? I'm the one who should be mad. Not him._

"Yeah. Well I've been busy and…" her eyes fell on Logan once again. He was staring at something across the road. She had no idea what he was staring at but he seemed determined to avoid her gaze at all costs. Deciding not to endure the torture any longer, she smiled at Finn and told him that she'd see him around before hurrying inside the store hoping that her mother wouldn't finish her phone call until after Logan was well out of sight.

Outside, Finn turned to Colin with a smile on his face. Colin looked at him with an irritated expression on his face.

"What?" Finn shrugged. Colin shook his head at how clueless his friend was. Logan just rolled his eyes at the pair of them. For the first time he chanced a glance in the direction in which Rory had left in. He caught sight of her staring at a dress and finally let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Seeing her again so soon had made him only too painfully aware of the fact that he wasn't ready to see her yet. His head was still mixed up. On one hand, he wanted so desperately to talk to her, to make her see his point of view. He wanted to make her understand that nothing had happened. However, on the other hand, he wanted to yell at her for not trusting him. He wanted to tell her how angry he was with her for not believing him over some skank like Walker. But in the middle of the street was not the place for that particular conversation.

"Can we go guys? I really don't want this to turn into a bloodbath." He noticed Lorelai giving him the evil eye from a few yards away. She was talking animatedly on the phone but still made him perfectly aware of how much she despised him.

Colin followed Logan's gaze and recognised the familiar brunette. His eyes widened in fear for what she would do to his lifelong best friend. "Yeah. That's probably a very good idea."

"Ooh Lorelai." Finn said admiringly. Colin rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm as they passed the angry looking brunette.

"Come on, Finn."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Honor flattened out her dress and fiddled with her hair nervously as she kept her eyes trained on the entryway, desperately searching the crowds of people for a particular blonde. She arranged to meet Walker in the foyer and as usual, she was running late. Honor needed to talk to her friend. She needed to know the truth of what really happened between her and Logan for once and for all. And tonight she was determined to find out.

She had a horrible feeling in her stomach all day as she contemplated the fact that Logan and Rory had broken up for no good reason. She would admit that she had never liked the idea of them being together in the first place but that didn't mean that she wanted to see them so distraught and depressed. As angry and betrayed as she felt by them, she still loved them both dearly. She felt their pain just as keenly. Logan was her brother after all and Rory was her best friend. When they hurt, so did she. Which was why she needed to know the truth.

"You waiting for Josh?" Colin asked as he appeared from behind her. Honor turned to take in his rather dapper looking appearance. He was dressed in a tuxedo and looked very handsome. She smiled fleetingly before returning her anxious gaze to the door.

"No. He's not coming. He's not feeling well." Colin cursed behind her.

"Illness! I should have thought of that one. Anything to get out of these things, right?" He shook his head annoyed at his inability to think up a good enough excuse to get out of attending another boring society event.

"No. He really is sick." Honor said insistently. Colin smiled and then winked at her and tapped his nose knowingly.

"Right. He's sick." Honor just rolled her eyes. She really couldn't be bothered with Logan's friends. They could be so incredibly dense sometimes.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. Colin had been there that night at the pub. Maybe he would know what happened. She turned to him and fixed him with an inquisitive stare. Colin noticed the intensity in her eyes and began to feel overwhelmingly nervous about having her attentions so firmly fixed on him.

"What?" He shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

Honor narrowed her eyes as she studied him thoughtfully. "You were at the pub the other night, weren't you?"

"What night?" He had no clue what she was talking about.

"Last week. Last Friday night!" She said, her impatience getting the better of her.

"Um. Yeah. Why?"

"Did you see anything going on between my brother and Walker that night?"

Colin's brow furrowed as he thought back to that night. "You mean apart from her trying to grope him at every opportunity?"

"Did you see them going into the bathroom together?" Colin cocked his head to the side as he considered what she was getting at.

"No," He began warily, "I remember seeing Walker drag Logan into the bathroom and then when I went to take a pi-" He backtracked remembering he was in female company. "When I went to relieve myself, Logan was propped up against the sinks and she was trying to get his jacket off."

"They weren't having sex?" Honor pushed him, eager for him to continue. Colin laughed out loud at such a ludicrous suggestion. He knew that Logan had at some point in the distant past 'gone there' with Walker, but he also knew how totally besotted he was with Rory and he would never so much as look at another girl when he had Rory to go home to, no matter how wasted he was.

"What!?" He was truly stunned by her question. "Are you serious? No. They weren't having sex. Logan could barely stand up straight, never mind get it up!"

Honor made a face at his last words and Colin paled as realisation dawned on him.

"Did Walker tell you that she and Logan…?" He couldn't finish the question. It was Honor's turn to look uncomfortable now.

"Well, she more like implied that she and Logan…and I saw them going into the bathroom together. I just assumed." She spoke awkwardly as Colin stared back at her.

"Well, unless they did it when I blinked…no. They didn't have sex. She left pretty much after I came in and then Finn and I carried Logan's drunken ass home." He smirked. "Absolutely no sex was had by any of us that night."

"You're sure?" Honor furrowed her brows and chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure. The whole way home, Logan kept going on and on about how much he loved Rory and how perfect she was. It was kind of sweet in a totally sickening sort of way." He frowned as he watched Honor closely while she processed everything.

"What is this all about, Honor? What's going on?" He asked suspiciously and then gauging by the guilty look on her face, it sank in. "Rory thinks Logan had sex with Walker doesn't she? That's why they broke up?"

Honor met his gaze briefly and then nodded her reply.

"No way! You have to tell her. You have to tell her that nothing happened. I was drunk that night too but I remember it perfectly. Nothing happened!" He said vehemently. "I promise you."

Honor pulled her gaze away from Colin's anxious face just as the blonde in question approached them. She had a huge grin on her face as she sidled up beside Colin. He shot her daggers and moved away. Walker turned her gaze on Honor and shrugged.

"Someone needs to get laid." She laughed and flipped her hair from her face. "Ouch!"

Honor grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her in the direction of the bathrooms. "Honor! What the hell?"

Honor breathed fire at her and continued pulling her away from the gathering crowd. "We need to talk!"

_**A/N: So, Honor is on the rampage. Logan is pissed at Rory for believing a skank like Walker. Rory is pissed at Logan for apparently having sex with a skank like Walker. Lorelai wants to kill Logan, Walker and possibly Honor too. And I really loved Colin in this chapter. He's my white knight come to save them all. I hope! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update. Don't be getting greedy now. I may just leave you waiting for another update for months. On second thoughts, I wouldn't be that mean to you. Anyway, if you do your thing, then I'll do my thing. Click and go. Thanks for reading. See you on the other side. J**_


	18. Chapter 18: The Distance Between Us

_**A/N: I fully intended to start writing one of my other stories, but this one just wouldn't stop bugging me. So, I had to get it written before it drove me nuts. I'm sure you won't mind too much. We left off with Colin telling Honor that nothing happened between (evil) Walker and Logan. Then Honor dragged (evil) Walker into the bathroom to find out the truth. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it. You already knew that though. **_

It Started With a Kiss

Chapter Eighteen: The Distance Between Us

"Honor!" Walker screeched as she was shoved unceremoniously through the door and into the restroom. "What is your damage!?"

Honor glared at her friend and then checked the stalls to make sure they were alone before turning on the blonde.

"We've been friends for a long time right?"

Walker readjusted herself and peered at her reflection in the mirror before glancing back at Honor.

"Yeah. So, what?" She shrugged.

"So, we're close. We tell each other stuff. We don't lie to each other?"

"Sure." Walker said distractedly as she searched her purse for her lip gloss. Honor stared at her before taking a deep breath trying to maintain her cool and then approached her. She placed her hands on her shoulders and spun her around to look her in the eye.

"Did you have sex with my brother last week at the pub?"

Walker smirked and moved to turn back to face the mirror, but Honor tugged on her arm. "Did you or not?"

"Why are you so interested in your brother's sex life?" She giggled in that annoying way that Honor had never really noticed until now.

"Walker! Did you have sex with him?" She was close to losing her temper.

"No! Okay? No, nothing happened. Logan was trashed and then Colin walked in. So, no. I didn't have sex with your precious brother." Walker rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance while Honor stared at her aghast.

"But, you said…"

"I didn't say anything. You just assumed." Walker corrected her and finished reapplying her lip gloss. She smiled as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and pursed her lips.

"You told Rory that he was all over you." Honor's eyes widened as she contemplated the severity of the situation.

"No. I told her that he couldn't keep his hands to himself. I never said that we had sex. It's not my fault if Rory put two and two together and came out wrong. She obviously doesn't trust him as much as she thought she did. It's not my fault that they're not as perfect for each other as everyone thinks they are." Walker explained without a hint of remorse in her tone.

"The way you said it and when I asked you about it, you didn't deny it either." Walker just shrugged her shoulders and put her lip gloss back in her purse.

"What can I tell you, Honor? You are just so ready to assume the worst about your wonderful big brother. And believe me, if he was up for it, I definitely would have but he's so in love with Rory and has absolutely no interest in me or anybody else." With that, Walker pushed passed Honor and headed for the door. Honor stood frozen to the spot.

"They broke up." She said numbly. Walker stopped at the door and turned back to grin at her.

"Huh! Maybe I'll have a chance after all."

With that, she flicked her hair and stalked out of the bathroom leaving Honor to contemplate just how much of a mess she had to clean up. And she would clean it up. She might not have been supportive about her best friend dating her brother in the past. In fact, she had been fairly certain that they wouldn't last very long at all. However, her sisterly instincts had taken over and she felt it was her responsibility to ensure that if Rory and Logan where going to break up it would be over something that actually happened and not down to lies and manipulations.

She needed to fix things and fast. She needed to see Rory and tell her everything. She needed to do it now.

RLRLRLRLRL

"So, this is fun, right?" Lorelai said encouragingly to her glum looking daughter. They were seated at a table in the middle of a hall full of strangers, who were all laughing and enjoying themselves. Rory could think of a million other things she would rather be doing at that moment. She was not having fun at all.

"Well, its better than sitting at home on a Saturday night feeling sorry for yourself." Her mother added. Rory just glared at her and cradled her chin in the palm of her hand.

"You're right. It's so much better to be stuck in a room full of people I don't know feeling sorry for myself." She said slightly bitter at the situation she found herself in. Lorelai's forced smile faded and she tried to think of something that could cheer her only daughter up.

An idea popped into her head. "Well, why don't we go talk to some new friends? I think they're behind the bar. You know Vinny, Mickey and Tony, right?"

Rory furrowed her brow as she tried to figure out what the hell her mother was talking about. "Who are Vinny, Mickey and Tony?"

"Vinny Vodka, Mickey Martini, and Tony Tequila!" Her eyes sparkled as she spoke as sincerely as she could, trying to keep a straight face. Rory was flummoxed. Her mother had officially gone insane.

"They're old pals. Why don't we go and say 'hi'?" Rory just shook her head and smiled for the first time that night.

"Is that a smile? Oh my god! You're smiling! Call the President! Rory Gilmore is smiling!" Lorelai exclaimed with delight in her voice.

"Very funny, mom."

"You have been kind of down in the dumps, kiddo."

"Yeah? Must have something to do with me finding out that my boyfriend is a lying, cheating jackass who-"

"-is standing right over there." Lorelai cut her off and pointed discreetly towards the bar. Rory's eyes widened in horror and she reluctantly followed her mothers gaze to see her lying, cheating jackass of an ex-boyfriend standing at the bar, looking annoyingly handsome in his tuxedo.

"I thought you said there would be no Logan reminders here tonight?" She turned back to Lorelai, her eyes blazing as the panic set in.

Lorelai shrugged helplessly. "I didn't know he was going to be here, did I?"

Rory closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. It seemed she couldn't escape her heartache. It was intent on following her wherever she went.

RLRLRLRLRL

"I'll have another one of these." Logan signalled to the bartender, or his new best friend as he would no doubt become by the end of the night. He propped up the bar fully intending to use the easy accessible alcohol to his advantage. He was fully intent on getting trashed tonight and he didn't care what anyone said.

He had shown up and done his duty for the evening. He had mingled and chatted pleasantly to the inanely boring guests frequenting his cousin's wedding. Now he was going to get mind numbingly wasted and forget all about his troubles.

"Here you go, Sir." Logan accepted the glass of Scotch from Pete, the bartender and turned back to face the throngs of people around him as they laughed and danced and enjoyed themselves, all the while, they were oblivious to his pain. He wished he was just like them. He wished he could step outside of himself just for a few hours and remember what it felt like to have fun. Instead of feeling angry and miserable.

He let out a heavy sigh and took another swig of his drink and winced as the liquid burned his throat. His eyes drifted aimlessly over the faceless crowd until one familiar face caught his attention. He couldn't have missed her if he tried. Her brown hair was elegantly tied up out of her face. Her dress clung to her enticing curves and her eyes burned into his as she made her way towards him through the crowd. Was he dreaming? Was he hallucinating or was Rory Gilmore, the girl who had so vehemently told him to leave her alone, now walking towards him?

How much had he drunk?

He closed his eyes and then opened them again but she was still headed his way. He straightened up his posture and stood frozen as she brushed gently passed him and placed her order at the bar, her blue eyes flickering briefly to meet his.

He wasn't sure whether it was due to the amount of alcohol currently occupying his system but he was suddenly overcome with the overwhelming urge to grab her and yell at her. He was conflicted though, as well as feeling anger towards her; he still ached to touch her. He wanted nothing more than to just hold her in his arms and lose himself in her warm embrace. He wanted to make her see the real truth, but he was too tired.

He was tired of the constant struggle he had to go through to prove his worth to her. He felt angry and betrayed by her. She was the one person in his life who he felt he could trust to see more in him than what anyone else could. However, she had let her mind get so quickly plagued with doubts regarding his commitment to her.

Surely she could see the change in him after all this time. Surely she could just look into his eyes and know that he would never jeopardise his relationship with her over some cheap fumble in a public bathroom with a girl who couldn't even come close to Rory.

Frustrated, Logan let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his already mussed up hair. He turned back to the bar just as Rory was finished being served. She froze at his close proximity while holding two glasses in her hands. Her eyes remained fixed on the floor, she looked unsure of herself.

"Sorry." Logan spoke after a few seconds. He wasn't sure whether he was apologising for being in her way or for everything else. Rory met his gaze and he could see her confusion and also her pain. Logan's instincts kicked into gear. He lifted his arm from his side and was about to touch a finger to her face in a soothing gesture but he caught himself before he could. He remembered that they weren't together any more. She wasn't his to touch.

"I didn't know you'd be here." She said finally. Her voice was so soft. So quiet. He had to strain himself to hear her over the noise of the music.

"I could say the same to you." He replied icily. He wasn't going to make this easy for either of them.

"I came with my Mom and my Grandparents. They're friends of the family." She said, as if trying to justify her presence.

"Well, I am family. My cousin is the Groom." He informed her, still maintaining a detached front.

"Oh." A few awkward moments passed between them where neither knew what to say. The silence spoke volumes though as she frantically tried to avoid meeting his gaze.

He ran his hand through his hair and kept his gaze fixed on her. Rory shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. A loose strand of hair fell into her face and she tried to push it out of the way, but had a hard time considering both her hands were occupied. Logan noticed her struggle and again fought against all of his natural instincts to touch her. His fingers itched to reach up and brush the hair from her face. Eventually, he gave in.

He brushed the loose strand of soft, chocolate brown hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear surprising both himself and Rory. Her breath hitched and her eyes flew to meet his, stunned by such intimate contact. Realising what he had just done, he quickly lowered his hand back to his side and furrowed his brow.

"Sorry." His voice sounded rough as he tried to steady himself with another swig of Scotch. His hand was tingling. His skin was on fire. He wanted to touch her again. His increasing inebriation was making it harder for him to think clearly.

They stared at one another for a few more seconds. To Logan it felt like forever. He could get lost in those big blue eyes of hers. Despite his angry feelings towards her, he felt as though everyone else had faded into the background as she stared back at him. It was just them. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words.

"Hey Logan." Walker's sickly sweet tone broke the spell cast between them. He kept his eyes trained on Rory's and saw the pain and hurt return as she realised who had interrupted them. Logan lifted his head up and glared at Walker as she brushed passed him on her way to the bar. "How about you buy me a drink?"

"How about I don't?" He replied as bluntly as he could. His attention turned back to Rory and he swore he could see tears forming in her eyes. Once again, conflicting emotions divided him. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but on the other hand, he felt anger towards her. He felt angry that she believed Walker's lies over him.

"Well, I should get back to my mom." Her voice came out sounding strained, as though she were about to burst into tears. Logan's stomach lurched but he kept his true emotions under wraps.

"Sure." His tone was clipped and she quickly moved passed him. However, not before he caught a whiff of her perfume. He breathed in her scent and it disoriented him for a second. She smelled of strawberries and something sweet. The scent was so inherently Rory. He was momentarily stunned by how much she could affect him. Then he remembered that he wouldn't be able to smell that sweet Rory fragrance any more and he opened his eyes to watch her return to her table and to her mother.

His heart felt heavier and his resolve to get mind numbingly drunk became ever stronger. He just wanted to forget. He wanted to forget Rory Gilmore. He wanted to forget her smell and her smile and her voice. He wanted to forget what it felt like to touch her soft skin, to kiss those incredible lips. He wanted to forget what it felt like to make love to her and be loved by her, because he would never have that again. There was only one girl he would ever let get close to him, but never again. It was over.

RLRLRLRL

Rory sat down in her chair, across from her mother, in silence. Lorelai watched her with a sad expression on her face. It mirrored her daughter's. Sighing, she reached her hand across the table and placed it on Rory's. She gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at her as Rory finally met her gaze.

"Are you okay, Hun?" Rory didn't answer. She withdrew her hand from under Lorelai's and pushed out her chair and stood up.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Her voice croaked as she thought back the tears.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lorelai's concern grew as Rory's sad, watery eyes lingered on the floor.

"No. I'll be okay." With that, she left. Lorelai watched her go and then she searched for the cause of her daughter's heartache. She spotted Logan's rumpled form still over at the bar. He looked miserable and a little worse for wear. She shook her head and sucked in a deep breath. It was time for her to have a word with the young Huntzberger heir.

Making sure that Rory was safely out of the way, she took a sip of her drink and then pushed out her chair before making her way over to the bar. She stood behind Logan and glared at the back of his head. She reached out and touched his shoulder with her finger and cleared her throat as he spun around to face her. He was still holding his glass and as soon as his eyes met hers, his expression softened slightly.

"Is there something I can do for you, Lorelai?"

"Yeah. Actually, there is. You can stay away from my kid." She said plainly. Her tone was firm and she didn't falter under his curious gaze.

"She was the one who came over here. I was just…"

"You were just being your usual charming self, right?" Her hands were on her hips and her eyes narrowed. Logan shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Look, Lorelai…" She didn't let him finish.

"You promised me that you wouldn't disappoint her. You promised me that I had nothing to worry about and I told you. I told you what would happen if you hurt her."

"Lorelai, all due respect, but you have no idea what you're talking about." He was starting to get annoyed now. He didn't need Rory's mother attacking him for something he hadn't done.

"And you have no idea who you're dealing with, bucko!" She spat back. "Rory is an amazing person. She is the best person I know. She's way better than you or me or anybody here. Any guy would be lucky to have her in their life and for some reason she chose you. She loves you and you broke her heart. Now, I won't just sit back and let you keep hurting her. So stay the hell away from my daughter!"

"With pleasure." Logan snapped, a mixture of alcohol and anger getting the better of him. Lorelai narrowed her eyes and fixed him with an icy stare. She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know what she ever saw in you."

"Yeah. Well we all have our lapses." She stood for another second and them turned and walked away back to the table, her anger was bubbling over and her jaw was clenched. Another second and she wasn't sure whether she could be held responsible for what she wanted to do to that little smug, arrogant jerk. Rory was better off without him.

RLRLRLRL

Rory manoeuvred her way through the crowds on her way to the bathroom. She hoped she wouldn't have to wait in line; she just wanted to get away from everyone. From Logan, from Walker. She just wanted to close her eyes and wake up when everything wasn't so painful. Why couldn't she just snap her fingers and immediately she would be over Logan Huntzberger? Why was life so hard?

A stray tear fought its way free and rolled down her cheek. She quickened her pace. The last thing she needed right now was to run into her Grandparents or worse, Logan. Maybe Walker would convince him to join her for another tryst in the bathroom.

The thought made her skin crawl and she wiped another tear from her cheek. She didn't see Honor coming towards her before it was too late.

"Rory?" Honor's voice rose in surprise as she realised who it was she had bumped into. She held out her hands to steady her friend and soon her face fell as she noticed the tears flowing freely down her face. Instantly, her heart broke and she was overwhelmed with concern. "Rory? What happened? Are you okay?"

Rory wiped her hand over her damp face as she struggled to move passed Honor. She really didn't want to have to deal with Honor right now. She didn't want to listen to how she was so right about Logan. She couldn't bear having her rub it in. "I'm fine."

She tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat as she made her way to the bathroom. She pushed the door open and hoped that Honor didn't follow her. She really just wanted to be on her own.

"Rory?" No such luck. As soon as she heard Honor's voice, she looked around the room and made her way to the nearest stall and shut the door over. She perched herself on the toilet seat and let out a huge sob.

"Rory?" Honor's soft voice cut through her painful cries. She gently knocked the door, hoping that Rory would open up to her in more ways than one.

"Go away!" She just wanted to be left alone.

"Rory, I'm not going anywhere. Talk to me."

"Why should I talk to you? You've barely said two words to me these last few weeks and now that Logan and I are over, suddenly you're my friend again?"

"I've always been your friend. Not a very good one, but…" Honor's voice trailed off as her heart broke for her distressed friend.

"Yeah. You probably love every minute of this. You told me this would happen right? You were right the whole time. Everything you said. You were right. Are you happy? You were right and I was wrong. I'm an idiot." Another loud sob escaped and Honor breathed a heavy sigh as she sank to the ground. She leaned against the stall door and closed her eyes.

"I wasn't right, Rory. This whole thing…I wasn't right." She took a deep breath. "Logan didn't have sex with Walker.""

"Yeah, right! You would stick up for him."

"I'm not sticking up for him, Rory. I talked to Colin. He told me that nothing happened."

"He would say that. Logan's his best friend." She bit out. She began unravelling some toilet roll to use to blow her nose.

"He told me that when he walked in on them, Walker had Logan propped up against the sinks but that they were both fully clothed. She left as soon as he interrupted them. They didn't have sex. Colin said that Logan was so wasted he couldn't stand up straight. He had to carry him home."

"And you believe that?" Rory wiped her cheeks with the toilet roll as she continued sniffing. The tears were no longer falling. She had managed to reclaim control of her body.

"Walker confirmed it. She said that nothing happened."

"Huh."

"She admitted that she was just messing with you the other night. That's what she does, she likes to cause trouble."

Rory let Honor's words sink in. They were the words she had longed to hear for so long but inside, she refused to allow herself to believe it. She couldn't deal with all the lies and half truths anymore. She was tired of being angry and upset. She was tired of crying. She was tired of hating Logan and everyone else, but she didn't have anything else to cling on to. Her anger was the only thing that was keeping her going. And if it proved to have been all a lie then she had lost the one thing that meant the most to her in the world for no reason. She would have lost Logan forever.

Honor listened for any kind of response from Rory. She waited for her friend to process what she was telling her. The only thing she could hear was Rory's staggered sniffing and hiccups, as well as the distant hum of music from outside the room.

"Rory?" She asked softly. A few seconds passed and then she heard a click and the door she was leaning against slowly opened to reveal a puffy-eyed Rory with the most painful look in her eyes. Honor's heart sank and she immediately stood up and moved towards her engulfing her in a bone crunching hug.

Rory let Honor wrap her arms around her, she stood unresponsive for a brief moment before she gave in to her grief and the tears started flowing once again.

They didn't speak. They didn't have to. Honor just wanted to provide comfort her for oldest and dearest friend. While Rory just let her. The distance that had grown between them over the last few weeks was momentarily forgotten. Rory let her head rest on Honor's shoulder as the tears trickled down her cheeks. Honor stroked her fingers through her hair soothingly and whispered words of comfort into her ear.

Rory lifted her head from Honor's shoulder and wiped away the tears with her hand. Everything was such a mess. She didn't know what to do.

"I…"

Their momentary truce was brought to a halt as the door was flung open and loud voices could be heard above the crowd outside.

"Colin, what the hell are you dragging me into the ladies room for man?!" Honor and Rory looked towards the door to see Colin tugging on the arm of a scowling and slightly inebriated Logan.

"Because you two need to talk and get this mess sorted out now!" Colin told him bluntly. Logan pulled his arm from his grip and swayed to the side as his eyes adjusted to the lights. Eventually, his brown eyes settled upon his sister and his ex-girlfriend. He noticed the wide-eyed expression on Rory's face as well as her blotchy complexion and red eyes. She had been crying. Despite his intoxicated state, his heart ached for her. He wanted to find whoever it was that had made her cry and then kick the living daylights out of them. Then it occurred to him that he would be kicking his own ass.

Honor studied Colin's serious expression before her eyes lingered over Logan and then Rory. She understood what he was trying to do. Rory and Logan needed to talk to each other. They needed to clear this whole mess up on their own. She wasn't a part of it. This was their relationship and they needed to fix it by themselves. All she could do was give them a helpful push in the right direction.

She took a step away from Rory and threaded her arm through Colin's. She smiled at him. "Come on, Colin. Let's give these two some privacy."

She glanced back reassuringly at Rory and mouthed the words 'talk to him'. Rory's face paled at the prospect of being left on her own with Logan. She silently pleaded with Honor to stay, but within a few minutes she was standing a few yards from Logan and he was glaring at her.

"So…"

_**A/N: So…what do you think? Will those two ever figure things out before we all grow old and die? LOL. Next chapter will see 'the talk', but will Logan be so forgiving? And if anyone noticed, they are having 'the talk' in the ladies restroom. If you look back over this story, that seems to be a theme. Purely unintentional but funny all the same. Please review. I've got over 400 reviews for this one which is just awesome. So in case I don't say it enough, thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, favourite, etc on this little story. Thanks for sticking with me. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thanks J.**_


	19. Chapter 19: Love's Dichotomy

**A/N: **So, I was actually supposed to be working on WIMTB, but due to popular demand and my own reluctance to leave things the way they were, I caved and wrote the next chapter of this. How nice am I? Except for those who really want to read the next chapter of WIMTB. I'll get to it soon. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story and all of my other ones. It's much appreciated. I hope you continue and I look forward to hearing your thoughts. So please review. I'm not going to beg but it's nice to hear what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I admit it, I own Gilmore Girls. I am really ASP in disguise. Not! If only I had her talent and killer sense of humour.

It Started With A Kiss

Chapter Nineteen: Love's Dichotomy

The temperature in the restroom rapidly decreased as the tension in the room grew. Logan stood watching her with a hardened expression on his face. A shiver cascaded down her back. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. She was afraid of what she would see if she did. Instead, she focused her attention on the strap of her purse. She stared down at it for what seemed like hours, playing with the loose thread on the material. The room around her was silent but for both their breathing, as well as her heartbeat, which was thundering away frenetically.

"You can just wait a few minutes until the coast is clear and then go if you want. I don't care." The sound of Logan's ice cold tone captured her attention. A loose strand of hair fell into her face as she lifted her head up to finally meet his gaze; if only fleetingly. Logan wasn't interested in maintaining eye contact with her. He could hardly contain his increasing resentment.

"Logan…" Her voice came out sounding so quiet; she could barely even hear it.

"I won't say anything to Honor." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared back at her finally. The intensity in his gaze was too much for her. She had to look away. She lowered her chin and closed her eyes before taking a deep breath. After a few seconds she lifted her chin and fixed her eyes back on his, while nervously chewing on her bottom lip. She waited a moment to find her voice.

"I'm sorry." Logan's eyes narrowed as he studied her features.

"You're sorry? What for? What could you possibly have to be sorry about?" His tone remained hard and unrelenting. She shifted uncomfortably, her fingers still clutching her purse for dear life.

"I talked to Honor. She said that Walker admitted that nothing happened between you." Logan briefly shifted his gaze upwards as he tried to keep a handle on his anger, which was bubbling under the surface.

"Oh, so you believe her but you won't even hear me out?"

"I should've listened to you. I just, I saw you that night with her all over you and-"

"Exactly! You saw _her_ all over _me_. Not the other way around." He cut her off.

"I know. I didn't know what to think when she said…I was mad at you and hurt and…" Rory sighed frustrated with herself and the situation she found herself in.

"Nothing happened." Logan said sternly.

"I know that now."

"Well, you should've known that then. You should've given me the benefit of the doubt. You should've trusted me to know that I would never do that to you."

"I know." Rory nodded her head and held his gaze. More than anything she just wanted to hear him tell her that he forgave her and to then take her into his arms and make all the bad things go away. She wanted to just forget about it all.

"Since we've been together I haven't so much as looked at another woman," he informed her, speaking the truth. Rory's sad eyes just gazed back at him. She could feel a lump forming in her throat. "I love you."

He took a step towards her and dropped his hands to the side. Rory's eyes widened and her heart soared as the words she was so desperate to hear drifted over her. She allowed herself to hope that they could work things out.

"I love you too." Rory's whole body was calling out for him to hold her. He was so close. All she had to do was reach out and she would be touching him.

Logan closed his eyes and let everything wash over him. All of the stresses of the last week, all of the pain and heartache caused because she didn't trust him enough. How could he be with her if she didn't trust him? He couldn't live with her constant doubts about his commitment to her. It would drive him insane and cause him to resent her and he didn't want that to happen.

He felt hurt and angry and betrayed by her and he wasn't sure whether he could just snap his fingers and be okay again. He had put his heart and soul into their relationship and given her no indication that he would so much as consider straying. But that wasn't enough for her. He thought it was, but it obviously wasn't.

He took another step towards her and felt the full force of what he was about to say weigh heavy on his heart. He reached out and took her hand in his, the feel of her skin burning through him. It took him a moment to find his voice as he revelled in the touch of her hand in his.

"It's not enough though." He said in a strained voice. His eyes held hers and she could see how much pain she had caused him. Her heart broke right at that moment.

"It is enough. It's more than enough. We can fix things. We can work through this." She insisted, almost pleading with him to give her another chance. She was beginning to panic now. He was giving up on her, on them. She had pushed him too far and he was going to walk away from her.

"You don't trust me." He said in a simple tone. He was enjoying no part of this conversation. Rory tightened her grip on his hand, clinging to him and their relationship with all that she had.

"I do trust you," a single tear escaped and she tried not to break down. "Logan, I love you so much."

Logan wiped the tear from her face and then dropped his gaze to the floor. He still held her hand in his and was reluctant to ever let it go. He loved her more than he ever thought he could possibly love someone.

"It's not enough." His tone was sombre and he eventually dropped her hand. He took one last look at her and then turned and walked away. Rory watched him go and the tears began to fall unyielding. She wanted to run after him and beg him to forgive her and give her another chance to make it up to him, but she couldn't. She was frozen to the spot. Her whole body was numb. As her heart broke in two, she slumped to the ground and a wave of grief flooded through her.

"Logan…"

RLRLRLRLRL

The weekend passed her by, she felt like a walking zombie. Her grief at losing the love of her life had consumed her entirely. She didn't know how to function. She didn't know what to do with herself. She had spent the rest of Saturday night and all of Sunday in tears with her mother trying her best to console her. She was inconsolable. There was nothing that anyone could do or say. Her heart was broken and it was all her own fault.

It was Sunday night and she had finally managed to drag herself out of her childhood bed and drive back to Yale. It took all of her strength to pull herself together enough so that she could drive. She wandered without purpose in the direction of her dorm. Everything around her seemed to melt away. She was in her own little world. She felt numb. She felt empty.

Finally, she found her dorm room and hesitantly she entered the common room. As soon as she stepped inside, the room went quiet. Her gaze fell upon Honor and Josh snuggling on the couch. Honor jumped away from her boyfriend as soon as she saw Rory's expression. Her eyes widened full of pity and sorrow for her former best friend.

"Hey Rory," she smiled tentatively and stood up. Josh shifted uncomfortably on the couch and waved at Rory.

Rory, still in the midst of her depression barely acknowledged them.

"Hi," she let her hair fall into her face to provide a curtain to hide behind and moved swiftly into her bedroom. Paris came out of her own room just as she closed her door and looked to Honor. The concern on both their faces was the only thing they shared in common.

"Did she say anything?" Paris asked her gaze falling upon her friend's closed door.

"No. She wasn't really in a very talkative mood. I guess breaking up will do that to you." Honor said, with a hint of irritation in her tone. Paris didn't respond. She walked over to Rory's room and raised her fist to knock on the door. Before her knuckles made contact with the door, she hesitated.

"Just leave her alone, Paris. She probably just wants some space." Honor sat back down beside Josh and folded herself into his loving embrace. Paris stared at the door for a long moment and then turned back to face Honor.

"If she needs anything, let me know." She said and then returned to her bedroom. Honor let her head fall onto Josh's shoulder. Her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to focus on what they were watching on TV. She couldn't help but feel like she was responsible for this whole mess. She felt even worse because her attempts to fix it were in vein. Too much damage had been done and her pig-headed brother was not in a very forgiving kind of mood.

She breathed a deep sigh and Josh let his fingers stroke through her blonde locks.

"She'll be okay. They both will. They'll figure it out," he said in as soothing a tone as possible. Honor tightened her grip around his waist and snuggled in closer. She knew his words were hollow and that he was just trying to cheer her up, and for that she was grateful to have him in her life. But she also knew that things were not that simple. Rory was heartbroken. Logan was miserable and stubborn and she didn't know how to fix it. She was at a loss as for what to do about it.

RLRLRLRLRL

Colin strode along the corridor checking out all the long legged beauties that passed him by. He really did lead a charmed life. He smiled at them all until he remembered where he was heading and all of the happiness was sucked right out of him.

Logan's dorm had not been the scene of too many happy occasions over the last week. In fact, it had turned into Depression City. Ever since his friend had broken up with the girl of his dreams, he had turned into a grumpy, miserable mess. Colin, along with Finn, had taken it upon himself to try and pull him out of his stupor and tonight he was going to get him completely and utterly trashed. That was the best way he could think to help mend a broken heart. Well, that and getting him laid. However right now, Colin wasn't too sure whether Logan would be up for that plan of action.

He turned the corner and found himself standing outside his best friend's dorm room. Preparing himself for the task at hand, he knocked on the door and waited to be greeted by the familiar site of Logan in his boxers with dark circles around his eyes.

When the door opened he was surprised to see Lanny, Logan's room mate smiling at him. "Hey Colin, how's it going?"

He left the door open for Colin to enter as he returned his attention to his Xbox. Colin closed the door behind him, and hesitantly eyed the bedroom expecting Logan to appear.

"Um…good. Is Logan here?"

"Nope," Lanny shook his head as he bashed the controls with his fingers, "He left earlier. He hasn't been back yet."

"Back from where?"

"Damn!" He cursed as he lost another life. "Huh? Oh, he said he was going to the library." Colin's eyes widened in shock.

"The library?!"

"Yeah, I thought it seemed weird. But he was dressed and seemed more conscious so I brushed it off." Lanny threw down the control pad and turned off the TV.

"Logan voluntarily went to the library? Did he look okay? I mean, did he look like he had been taken over by some kind of alien?"

"Not to my knowledge." Lanny stood up and made his way through to the kitchen where he pulled out a bottle of beer from the refrigerator. Colin remained fixed on the spot, his brain was whirling with all the possible reasons why Logan would go to the library. Maybe he'd had some kind of mental breakdown and forgotten who he was.

"I have to call Finn." He pulled out his cell phone and dialled Finn's number. He waited until he heard his Australian accent before completely freaking out.

"Hello?"

"Logan's had a breakdown. I need you to meet me in the library!" His words rushed out of his mouth in a hurry.

"What the hell are you talking about? And where is the library?" Finn asked as his sleepy mind caught up with what was going on.

"Logan, he's in the library. And there is possible studying going on. We need to do something!" Colin exclaimed down the phone.

"Stop yelling." Finn complained. "Why would Logan be in the library? Are you sure you don't have it confused with the pub?"

"Finn, just meet me there. We need to help him before it's too late." With that he hung up the phone, waved to Lanny and marched out of the dorm and headed straight to the library to save his friend.

RLRLRLRLRL

Logan was about ten seconds away from booking one of the private rooms to study in. He was tired of all the funny looks he was getting from people stunned to see his presence in the library. After the librarian had actually laughed at him when he asked where the History section was, he had settled down at a quiet part of the library and lost himself in WW2.

He felt slightly annoyed by the surprise on people's faces as they passed by him. It wasn't like he had never stepped foot inside a library before. He had, on occasion, checked out a book or two. Granted, his main use for the library in the past was for make out purposes but he had changed. Why couldn't people see that?

He turned the page of his book to learn of more devastation and bloodshed and felt surprisingly numb to it all. He had respect for those who fought and died during the war, but the way he was feeling right now, he was in enough pain of his own, he didn't have anymore room for anyone else's.

Sighing heavily, he shut the book over and pinched the bridge of his nose as the strain was beginning to take its toll. The real reason for his sojourn into the library was to get away from everything. He had spent the past week in his dorm room, watching daytime TV, growing more angry and frustrated and bitter as time went on. He did his best to shut everyone out; Honor, Colin and Finn, his family. He just wanted to be left alone. But he found that he was tired of his own company and he didn't want to carry on feeling sorry for himself. He needed to get out of his dorm and back into the real world, or at least some semblance of the real world.

He noticed a few girls giving him the eye, inviting him to approach them and charm them with his best pick up lines. However, that held no interest for him. He didn't break up with Rory because he didn't want to be with her. He didn't want to be with anyone but her. A meaningless encounter would not make him feel any better. It would only make him feel worse. He still loved Rory very much, that had never been in doubt for him and he couldn't bring himself to even contemplate touching another woman, let alone letting them touch him. The thought made his skin crawl.

"Hey Logan," A sultry voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up to see a tall blonde haired girl smiling back at him.

"Um, hi," he said trying to hide his annoyance at being interrupted. He didn't want to seem rude.

"I'm Candice. We went to High School together," she said confidently while twirling her long brown hair around her finger. Logan furrowed his brow as he studied her face, trying to see if he recognised her. He had gone to and been kicked out of a lot of schools over the years and no ones face seemed to really stick with him.

"Yeah," Again he tried to remain civil, although he had no recollection of this girl.

"I heard you broke up with your girlfriend. That's such a shame." She sat down on the chair beside him and locked her big brown eyes on his.

"I don't really want to talk about it" he said in a low voice. He shifted back so he was facing the table when he felt a hand on his thigh.

"If there's anything I can do or if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," she smiled sweetly at him and he could immediately sense the suggestive undertones in her offer.

"Thanks, but no thanks," he placed his hand over hers and quickly removed it from his leg. "If you don't mind…" He reopened his book and began reading, ignoring Candice and her wandering hands. Candice stared at him in disbelief, before removing herself and her battered ego from the chair beside him.

Once again, he found himself unable to focus on what he was reading. There was a sick feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach. Instinctively, he flung his head up, his eyes scanning his surroundings for any sight of Rory. The last thing he wanted was for her to have seen him with Candice and get the wrong impression.

Then he remembered that they weren't together anymore. It didn't matter if she saw them, although, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He didn't want to rub her face in it. As angry as he was at her, he wasn't spiteful. Rory was still the most important person in his life.

"Logan!" A loud voice bellowed from the other side of the quiet Library causing everyone to look up. Logan immediately recognised the obnoxious tones of his best friend Finn as he spied him walking towards him with a repentant Colin in tow.

"You're not supposed to yell in a Library, Finn." Colin scolded him as they made their way through the glaring students. Logan slumped in his chair, cringing at the scene that approached him. As soon as they reached his table, Colin's eyes widened.

"I had to see this with my own eyes." Colin said dramatically as Finn plopped himself down in the chair across from Logan and let out a loud yawn. He still hadn't quite grasped the necessity for silence when in a Library.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing, mate." Finn crossed his arms and peered at his friend.

"Put down the book and step away from the table, Logan. You don't have to do this. You have so much left to live for," Colin pleaded with him and pushed the books away towards the edge of the table.

Logan rolled his eyes and swatted Colin's hand out of the way. "Go bug someone else, will you?"

"Logan. We are your friends and we're here for you. We understand that you're suffering, we feel your pain, but please don't turn into a book nerd. Anything but that."

"The man does have a point, mate. I'd rather you were all depressed and miserable than be reduced to this." Finn admitted gesturing to the pile of books in front of Logan.

Logan took a deep breath and counted to ten, trying his best to curtail the urge to knock both their heads together. He slowly reopened his eyes and grabbed the books from the table. He pushed out his chair and stalked away from his two frustrating friends.

"Come back to us, mate!" Finn shouted after him, which was then followed by a procession of people shushing him loudly.

RLRLRLRL

Sunday night was the last time Rory had stepped foot outside of her dorm that week. She remained locked up in her bedroom, hidden under the covers from the rest of the world. Paris and Honor would check on her every so often and her mother would call almost every hour, but Rory remained in her darkened room, with only her sorrow to comfort her.

Paris and Honor had tried to coax her out of her self-imposed confinement with the lure of coffee and donuts to no luck. Even the possibility of missing class did not sway her from her misery. She was depressed, desolate and full of woe and there was only one person who could break her out of it.

By the time Friday came around, and she had managed to successfully get out of having to attend Friday Night Dinner with her Grandparents, Rory actually got out of bed. She sat on the edge, bathed by light from outside her window, and stared absently at the pile of homework which Paris and Honor had both brought her. She hadn't been to class all week. She had barely done a thing.

As she sat there in the dark, she suddenly felt the urge to get out of her room. She had been hiding away for so long, she needed to get out and rejoin the real world. She still felt all of the pain and heartache which had kept her secluded for so long, but she knew deep within herself that it was time for her to pick herself up and stop feeling sorry for herself. She wasn't usually the kind of girl who would let her emotions get the better of her. She never let a guy prevent her from getting on with her life. That's how she knew that Logan was more than just a guy. He was more than just her boyfriend. He was her soul mate, her best friend and the man she would love for the rest of her life. But he was gone now. She had hurt him beyond repair and she needed to get used to that fact and move on with her life. She had been in mourning for their relationship for the past week; it was time to start living again.

So, in testament to that, she had to start now.

Sliding her legs out from under the covers, she stood up and stretched out her weakened limbs. She padded over to the mirror and got a fright as she caught a glimpse of the pale, lifeless girl staring back at her. She was a complete mess.

Deciding that she needed to take a shower, she picked up her towel and made her way to the door. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the door open and stepped out into the common room, where Paris and Honor were sitting in silence studying and reading a magazine. They both looked up as Rory froze at the doorway.

"Hey," Honor said in a surprised tone. Her gaze found Paris' and they exchanged a look before returning their focus to Rory.

"You're still alive after all, huh?" Paris shut her book over and paid full attention to her friend.

"Yeah, I was just going to go take a shower," she said quietly and then crossed the room feeling two pairs of eyes fixed on her every movement.

"You're not going to go hang yourself in the bathroom are you? Because Huntzberger is so not worth it." Paris stated in her usual deadpanned tone. Honor threw a coaster at her in annoyance.

"I won't be long," she said, ignoring Paris' remark and closed the door behind her.

RLRLRLRLRL

Logan wasn't really in any hurry to go back to his dorm. He knew that if he did, he would spend the rest of the night thinking about Rory and he just wanted to get out of his head for a little while. Being alone in a darkened room would not help him with that. He considered going to the pub, but he didn't want to be around other people or other girls. He didn't know what he wanted, so he just walked aimlessly around campus, clutching his books to his chest.

He eventually found himself in a familiar part of campus; Branford House. Rory's dorm. He could lie to himself and say that he was here to see his sister, but the only person he was hoping to catch a glimpse of was Rory. He hadn't seen her since their break up and he could openly admit that he missed her with all his heart.

He found it so hard trying to come to terms with all of his conflicting emotions. He felt angry and sad. He loved her but he hated her at the same time. He was anxious to see her but he didn't want to see her at all. So many dichotomies were tearing him a part. He was in uncharted territory. He didn't know what the normal protocol was for breaking up with someone. He had never broken up with someone that he was still so violently in love with. He was at a loss as to what to do with himself.

He strolled along the corridor and turned to his left, unconsciously being drawn to the thing that had been his centre for so long. As he turned the corner, his brown eyes caught sight of the one who still held his heart in her hands no matter how hard he tried to fight it. She was dressed in a bathrobe and had a towel wrapped around her head like a turban. His breath hitched and he felt his heart rate speed out of control. It had been a week since he had last laid eyes on her wonderful form, and it hit him just how much he was giving up.

As Rory walked back to her dorm, she felt a sudden chill come over her body giving her goose bumps. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she knew that someone was watching her. She caught sight of that someone out of the corner of her eye and froze immediately on the spot. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath hitched. It was Logan.

He remained where he stood, his dark eyes fixed on her. She felt that tug on her heart that told her how much she had missed just being in the same hallway as he was.

Logan stared longingly at the girl who had captured and then broken his heart. She was wearing the same bathrobe and slippers she had on that first night upon his return from Fiji. She looked just as beautiful as she did back then. He wished he could go back to that night and start over.

As soon as their eyes connected, it was like they were stuck in some kind of trance. Nothing and no one could break it. People passed them by but didn't register on their radar. Logan fought an internal struggle within himself. He wanted to rush over to her and wrap her up in his arms, breathe in her smell and kiss her to within an inch of her life. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry and that he loved her and forgave her and wanted to just go back to the way things were.

However, his feet wouldn't move. His body was motionless and no words were forthcoming.

Rory watched him for a few more painfully long moments before lowering her gaze to the floor. It hurt too much just to look at what she couldn't have anymore. So, taking a deep breath, she continued on her way back to her dorm room leaving Logan standing, unable to move.

He may have been unable to externally articulate what he wanted, but deep down he knew who his heart belonged to. He hoped that given time, they would find their way back to each other.

**A/N: **Okay, so don't hate me too much. I hope I didn't leave you feeling too depressed. I did try to make it kind of hopeful for the future. They broke up but Logan is still crazy, madly, deeply in love with her. It's just going to take some time for him. I mean, you should know me well enough by now to know that I love Rory and Logan and I love them together, I'm not going to make them suffer for too long, but trust is an important thing in a relationship and Rory obviously has a problem there. So, click on that button and tell me what you're thinking. Oh, and before I go, I've started writing a Twilight fic called Undeniable. If you want to check it out, you'll find the link in my profile. Thanks, and I'll try to have another update for you soon. J


	20. Chapter 20: How did it end up like this?

**AN: **Wow, I can't believe I'm on chapter twenty of this little story. Time flies when you're having fun! :D You're all probably stunned to see an update for this one seeing as I only updated JHL the other day. That's two stories updated in the space of three days. I'm shocked myself. Especially considering, I started and finished this chapter all today. It was going to be longer, but I decided to save the next part and give it its own chapter. So, I hope you all enjoy this one and who knows, maybe I'll feel inspired again soon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show. Considering this is chapter twenty, I think you'll already realise that. :D

It Started With A Kiss

Chapter Twenty: How did it end up like this?

The first time Rory got dumped by a boy, she refused to wallow. Instead, she drew up a list of things to do to occupy her brain so she couldn't think about the horrible thing that had happened. After her latest break up, she decided to follow that blueprint. She filled her days with research and essay writing. She wrote article after article for the Yale Daily News. She tidied the dorm; she moved the furniture in her bedroom around five times. She did laundry, she reread almost every book she owned and she spent her weekends in Stars Hollow working at The Dragonfly Inn.

She didn't allow herself the time to think about how much she missed him. Whenever the thoughts leaked into her mind, she would find some way to wipe them clear. She couldn't let herself think about him, because if she did, then all of the pain and heartache she had been suppressing would overload her system and she would break down. So she chose to keep busy and live in denial. She was dealing with her break up by just not dealing with it and so far it was working.

She navigated her way through the busy corridor carrying a heavy pile of books in her arms. She was on her way back from the library and heading towards her dorm room. Her mind was distracted from the rush of people around her by the essay she had to finish for class next week. It had been driving her nuts. She just couldn't seem to focus on it. No matter how hard she tried.

Trying to write her paper in her mind, she continued on her way until she was knocked out of her trance by someone barging into her shoulder. Caught by surprise, her grip on her books loosened and they fell to the floor. Cursing the bargee, she bent down to pick them all up while people dodged passed her. Muttering under her breath, she didn't notice when another pair of hands picked up one of her books. She threw them a casual glance of appreciation but was stunned into silence when her eyes fastened on to the familiar sight. Her chest tightened and her heart started thrumming in her ears as they both stood up, her blue eyes locked on his brown ones. Her breath hitched and she felt a flood of emotions as he handed the book back to her.

She looked at him, drinking him in. It had been a while since they had last been face to face and he was so much more handsome than she remembered. His blonde messy hair was its usual disarray. His brown eyes were dark and penetrating. His face the very essence of perfection that had been haunting her dreams for the last few weeks. The only difference was the slight stubbles growing on his chin. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans. He looked like Logan. Her Logan, the man she missed and loved more than anything in the world.

"Thanks," she said softly, accepting the book from his strong, beautiful hands. She suddenly felt envious of the book for he had held it in those wonderful hands. She missed those hands.

She clutched the book to her chest. It was as close as she had been to him for weeks. She wanted to say something. She wanted to ask how he was. She wanted to ask him if he missed her as much as she missed him. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was and that she would do anything to make it up to him, but before the words could form in her mouth, he nodded and brushed passed her. No words, no nothing. His cold shoulder grazed hers and she felt it all the way to the depths of her soul.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

Paris Gellar was not someone known for her sensitivity or her patience. She lacked the usual compassion that so many others freely possessed. She didn't have time for it. She had things to achieve, places to get to in life and she didn't see the need to namby-pamby around when things needed said. Blunt, brutal honesty was her forte and that was what was needed to snap her best friend out of the funk she had been in for the last few weeks. She couldn't believe how deeply Rory had sunk into depression over her break up with Logan Huntzberger. She knew her well enough to know that even though she was keeping herself busy, she was still letting that good-for-nothing mama's boy drag her down.

Usually, she would just let her get on with it, but not this time. This time it wasn't only affecting Rory, but Paris too. And that is why it had to stop.

She couldn't deal with Robot-Rory any more. That is what she had turned into. Her life was a constant stream of essays and articles. She had written more over the last few weeks than during any other period in her life. The thing that bugged Paris was the fact that everything she wrote was of the very highest standard. It was making her look bad. She had always seen Rory as her pace card, the gage at which to test herself against, but right now she just couldn't compete. And Paris Gellar loved to compete.

Another thing that was driving her round the bend was the endless nights she's had to endure listening to Rory's muffled sobs of torment through the paper thin walls. It was the only time she let herself slip and Paris couldn't bear to hear it anymore. She didn't sleep but she didn't need to listen to that all night. It became tiresome eventually.

So, she decided it was time to confront her. To tell her straight up how infuriatingly annoying she was being. She would tell her to sort her life out and stop dwelling on Huntzberger, otherwise she would be forced to smother her in her sleep.

Sitting in her bedroom, she saved the article she was in the middle of typing and switched off her computer. She heard the door to the common room open and slam shut and she knew Rory was home. There had been a lot of slamming of doors lately. Seeing the perfect opportunity to confront her best friend, Paris made her way out into the common room and approached Rory's room. She stood outside and was about to pound on the wooden frame when she heard those familiar muffled sobs breaking through the silence.

Letting out a huge sigh, Paris let her hand fall back to her side as a snippet of sympathy crept over her. She would bide her time and confront her later. She couldn't deal with all the tears and snivelling. Especially when it was over a pathetic waste of space like Logan Huntzberger.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

When people thought of words to describe Logan Huntzberger, there were very few, if any who would say he was musical. That was because there were very few people who knew how much he had loved taking piano lessons when he was younger. There were even fewer who knew just how good he had become. In later years he had settled on the guitar but only in private. Not even Finn or Colin knew about his penchant for strumming out a good tune. And in all honesty he hadn't so much as looked at the wooden instrument since he had returned from his ill-fated attempts to sail the world's oceans.

However, things change and he had found playing the guitar to be somewhat cathartic given his recent break up torment. He would never proclaim to be Bob Dylan but he enjoyed just losing himself in a good song. He used it to take his mind off his other problems and had even attempted to write a couple of his own songs. None of which had turned out to be any good. They were mostly about how much he missed a certain someone or in his angrier moments, how much he hated her. He would never play them for an audience but it helped him to process some things in his mind. And when a person wasn't really the best at opening up to other people about their emotions, it helped to have some kind of outlet.

He sat alone in his darkened room, letting his fingers pluck out chords of a familiar melody that had infected his mind all day. He would stop every few minutes to write down lyrics whenever they would come to him. He used words like 'hate' and 'loss' and 'pain'. He felt those words in his heart, but also love. He couldn't deny it. Even in his angrier moments, he still loved her. His life would be so much simpler if that wasn't the case. But since when was life ever simple?

He messed around with his guitar for a little while longer, scribbling out words on his notepad and then writing other words in their place. His fingers were beginning to hurt and his neck was aching.

Eventually he decided to give up and he packed his guitar away and lay sprawled out on his bed. He was completely bathed in darkness but for a small lamp on his nightstand. Sighing to himself, he shut his eyes and there she was; her blue eyes were haunting him.

How do you get over someone when they're all you can think about? Whether it was in a positive light or a negative light, she was always on his mind.

Seeing her again earlier had just allowed everything to come flooding back to him, all the pain and frustration. He was involved in an inner struggle between his heart and his head. His head was telling him to stay away from her. It was telling him to be smart and move on with his life, but his heart wouldn't allow it. His heart kept pulling him back, unwilling to let go of those years spent wondering what she was doing or who she was with. It was unwilling to forget about all the times he had kissed her or told her he loved her. It was unwilling to let go of the pain he felt knowing that she didn't trust him enough to save their relationship and it was killing him.

He needed to get away from the permanent battle zone that was his body. The only way he could think to do that was to get absolutely mind numbingly drunk with his best friends.

His mind decided, he snapped open his eyes, sat up, grabbed his keys and cellphone from the bedside table and headed towards his salvation. Destination; Alcohol City.

RLRLRLRLRL

It seemed that getting mind numbingly drunk was not perhaps the best idea. His head was not only telling him to stay away from Rory, but also from every other alcoholic beverage in the tri state area as it pounded in surround sound.

He somehow had managed to get dressed and remember how to put one foot in front of the other as he made his way painfully slowly to the coffee kiosk outside his dorm. He needed something to take the edge off and caffeine was just the ticket.

What he didn't need was an encounter with Rory or her not so friendly room mate, Paris. He was in a delicate state and he wasn't quite sure he would be able to deal with the stress of the situation.

He had no say in the matter because as he stood in line waiting to be served, he began to realise that the girl standing in front of him looked awfully like the one he had been avoiding all week.

His fears were confirmed when she turned around and he was staring helplessly into her big blue eyes. Eyes that just killed him every time.

"Hi," her voice was so soft and quiet that he wondered if it was all in his head. He scratched his head and ran his hand through his hair, feeling the throbbing pain in his head grow sharper.

He frowned, but not at her, although she wasn't to know that. "Hi," he grunted out in a rough voice.

She turned back to face the front of the line, biting her lip all the while. He tried to ignore the awkward tension between them. He pretended not to notice Rory ring her hands together as she hesitantly sneaked glances back at him.

"How…how have you been?" Logan fixed her with a curious stare as he realised she was speaking to him again.

"Fine," his reply was short and succinct. He didn't know how to act around her. He was hungover and his head was all over the place. He didn't have the time or energy to decipher what was the appropriate course of action in this type of scenario.

He didn't have the chance to figure it out as a short, angry blonde girl joined them.

"What the hell is taking so long? I have to get to class. Maybe if people would serve a little faster, we could move on with our lives!" she raised her voice directing her frustration at the barista.

Logan winced. His headache was only getting worse and Paris's snarl wasn't helping any. At least her tirade wasn't directed towards him this time.

"Oh its you." she glared at him and rolled her eyes as Rory shifted uncomfortably beside her. Logan cringed knowing that he was about to receive the full force of hurricane Paris any moment now. He didn't think his delicate head could survive it, but he prepared himself anyway. "So, have you forgiven her yet?"

"Paris," Rory warned, her horrified stare moving from one blonde to the other. Logan sighed.

"Or are you planning on keeping this up until we're all grey and old? Because it's getting boring now," she continued, Logan shut his eyes and rubbed his temple.

"Paris!" Rory tried again, but Paris was like a dog with a bone. There was no stopping her once she started.

"She made a mistake and she's sorry. She was stupid and stupid some more. Although, I don't really blame her, considering your reputation. I'm surprised it took her so long to doubt you. But anyway, just get over yourself and at least talk to her. Hear her out. Because I can't deal with all the moping and the miserable look on her face. If you both love each other then just freaking fix it!"

With that, Paris stomped off leaving both Rory and Logan looking after her in both fear and awe. Rory sighed heavily, drawing his attention back to her. They both looked at each other and then she lowered her gaze to the ground. He wondered what she was thinking. He wondered how she ever survived being friends with Paris Gellar.

"I'm so sorry about that. Paris is…well…Paris." she apologised unable to make up excuses for her friend. Logan, despite himself, smiled at Rory and shook his head.

"Her heart's in the right place."

Rory's gaze widened and he saw something in her eyes that looked like hope.

"I guess. But I never asked her to say all of that. She just…"

"I know," he cut her off. He knew fine well that Paris was like a caged animal, all of her venom and hatred was purely her own. And in her own strange way, she was just trying to be a good friend to Rory.

"She was right though. At least some of what she said," she said nervously. "I am sorry."

Logan didn't reply. He sighed, his headache was still very much present and he didn't really feel like getting into this right now.

"I should never have listened to Walker or Honor. I don't even know why I did, I just…I wish I could take it back. I wish…"

"Rory. I can't do this right now," he told her and it was true. He was too tired.

"Okay," she said with heavy disappointment prevalent in her tone. He couldn't help himself. He hated seeing her so sad.

"Maybe some other time. We could…talk." he said tentatively. He didn't know if he was really ready to have that conversation yet and he hated giving her false hope. But it still physically hurt him to see her so down.

Her head snapped up and her eyes were bright with fresh hope and expectation.

"Really?" she asked, her voice sounding so light and free of the weight that had been crushing her for so long. Logan masked the smile on his face. No matter how angry he felt with her, the sheer look of excitement and optimism in her eyes could melt through all of that.

"Sure," he shrugged and they both took a step forward in line. Rory's face was beaming. She looked adorable.

"Um, okay. How about tonight?" she suggested eagerly. Logan nodded.

"I'll stop by your dorm at around eight. If that's-"

"That's perfect!" she said a little too quickly. "I mean, that would be fine." Logan noticed her try to reign herself in. He couldn't really blame her. The thought of being alone with her again made him fill with dread but also nervous excitement. Go figure!

RLRLRLRLRLRL

"Skirt or pants?" Rory asked anxiously as she held up a denim miniskirt in one hand and a pair of black skinny jeans in the other. Honor and Josh sat on the couch eyeing both items. Honor more appreciatively than her boyfriend.

"I'd go with the skirt. Let him see some skin so he can remember what he's missing," Honor said firmly. She was desperately trying to be helpful. She wanted Rory and her brother to fix things more than anything.

"You think?" Honor nodded.

"Definitely."

Rory chewed on her lip nervously as her eyes scanned over the skirt. "I don't want him to think I'm trying to seduce him."

"Aren't you?" Honor narrowed her eyes in confusion. Wasn't that the whole point of this evening?

"No!" she said vehemently. "We're just going to talk. I need to tell him how sorry I am. And that I do trust him and that I'd do anything if he would just give me the chance to prove it to him."

Honor studied Rory's hopeful features and then glanced at Josh. "I'd still go with the skirt. Just in case." she smiled and Rory padded back into her bedroom, her nerves were clear for anyone to see.

Tonight was the chance for her to make it abundantly clear how stupid she had been. She knew she should have trusted Logan, but for some reason she was more willing to listen to two people who had been against them from the beginning. She promised herself that if Logan gave her another chance, she would never make the same mistake. And she would spend the rest of her time proving to him just how much she trusted him.

Standing in front of the mirror, she held the skirt to her waist and then wracked her brain trying to think which top she should wear with it.

"You should wear the blue one," Honor said from behind her catching her by surprise. She spun around to see Honor offering her the blue blouse with an honest smile on her face. "It'll bring out the blue in your eyes."

Rory stared at the piece of clothing pensively before turning her gaze on her old friend. She eyed her suspiciously.

"Why are you helping me? I thought you hated the thought of me dating your brother?" Rory took the blouse from Honor and held it up to her chest to see how it looked.

"I did." Honor said as she sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Rory as she turned back to face the mirror. "But he was happy with you. Even I could see that and I kind of feel responsible for you two breaking up."

Rory didn't respond. She pulled the t-shirt she was wearing over her head and dropped it to the ground. She then slid the blue top on along with the skirt. She had to admit; it looked good on but would Logan like it. He always said that he liked her in blue. She smiled at the thought.

"Rory?" Honor's nervous tone drew her attention and she turned to see her with a frown on her face. "You look beautiful. My brother doesn't know what he's missing."

"What time is it?" Rory asked after a moment of silence between them. Honor looked down at her watch and answered.

"Almost seven thirty."

Rory's eyes widened and she bent down to pick up her discarded clothes and put them in the hamper. "Maybe I should order some food. What if he's hungry? I should order some take out."

Honor shrugged. "Sure. They always say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Rory grasped her cell phone and was about to dial when a thought occurred to her. "What if he thinks I'm trying too hard? You know, short skirt, food. I should dim the lights and play some Sade in the background!" she said sarcasm heavy in her tone.

Honor recognised that tone. She was starting to freak out and before she worked herself into a tizzy, it was Honor's job to get her to calm down. As her best friend it was her duty. Although, technically she wasn't even sure if Rory considered her to be her best friend anymore. After everything that happened, she wasn't sure if she could still call herself that.

"Rory, relax. Logan won't think anything's going on. He knows you. He knows you just like to eat!" she said trying to raise a smile from her panic stricken friend.

"But…"

"But nothing. Just go order some food and then come back in here and I'll do your make-up." she offered hoping that Rory wouldn't turn her down. She watched her intently as her brain ran over everything. When she let out a resigned sigh, Honor smiled.

"Okay."

RLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory checked her watch again. It was the fifth time she'd checked it in the space of thirty seconds and the hands of time weren't moving any faster. It was after 8.00pm and Logan was nowhere to be seen. She checked her cell phone in case he had text her to tell her he had been held up but there were no messages, no missed calls, nothing.

She slumped against the back of the couch and pulled her skirt down as the material bunched up at her thighs. Dejected and resigned, a single tear slid down her cheek as she accepted the fact that he wasn't coming. She had been stood up and she had no one to blame but herself.

She took a sip of her coffee but it didn't make her feel any better. In fact, it tasted bitter. She felt sick and moronic to ever think that Logan would give her another chance. That he could forgive her for not trusting him. He had told her that he still loved her and that had given her hope. However, that hope was quickly diminishing as she sat alone waiting for him to arrive.

She couldn't blame him. She couldn't even be mad at him for stringing her along. She hadn't even given him the chance to explain himself so why should he? She had made a huge mistake and there was nothing she could do no to rectify it. There was no hope.

As she sat there swimming in self pity, her hopes were revived with a knock at the door. She jumped up off the couch, a huge grin on her face and her heart in her throat. She quickly fixed her appearance and rest her shaky hand on the doorknob. After the count of three, she flung open the door, expecting to be met with those familiar brown eyes and trademark smirk. Instead, standing in front of her was the delivery guy from Joe's Chinese place. Her heart sank and her stomach dropped. He wasn't coming.

After paying for the food, she sat down on the couch and spent the rest of the night by herself gorging on Chinese food while feeling sorry for herself. She wondered where Logan was. Part of her, the hopeful romantic optimist was certain that there was a good reason for his no show. However, the realistic pessimist knew that he just didn't want her anymore.

She cried herself to sleep with that thought on her mind. She had blown it. He didn't love her anymore.

**AN: **Aww, poor Rory. He stood her up. Bad Logan or did she get what she deserved? Did he stand her up intentionally or did something really come up? Find out next time. Thanks for reading guys. You're all amazing. If you want to share the love leave a review, if not, that's cool too. Thanks anyway.

Julie


	21. Ch 21: All These Things That I've Done

**AN: So yes, I do realise that this is no longer the weekend, which is when I said I would have an update for you. I tried to get it finished but it just wasn't coming out right. But I'm happy with it now and it's ready for your consumption. I hope you really like it and just a warning before I let you go and read. It's rated M for a reason. ;) Thank you to everyone who has read this fic from the start or who has found it along the way. Your support is greatly appreciated and I love all those lovely reviews you send me. So, I hope you enjoy this one and who knows what I'll update next. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. **

It Started With A Kiss

Chapter twenty-one

All These Things That I've Done

He was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. A restless night spent tossing and turning had finally ended in him finding sleep. And he wanted to stay curled up in bed for the rest of the day. The fates had other plans though. A loud banging at his bedroom door snapped him from his sleepy state and he cursed whoever it was disturbing him so early in the morning.

"Go away!" he yelled, making it clear he didn't want any visitors. However, they didn't take the hint. Instead, he heard another bang at the door before they gave up and threw it open. He groaned when he heard his sister's voice.

"Logan Huntzberger! You jerk! You ass! You inconsiderate, mindless, lowlife, frat boy, butt-faced miscreant!" The sound of her screeching sent him under the covers. He groaned again and as he pulled the comforter over his head, Honor yanked it off, leaving him laying there, exposed to the cold air.

"What the hell, Honor!?" He sprung up, glowering at his pain-in-the-ass sister.

"I cannot believe you would sink so low. How could you do that to her?" she paced around his room, Logan felt the cold air hit his skin and he shuddered.

"Get out of here, Honor!" he instructed her, his anger starting to grow.

"You stood her up! How could you stand her up? After everything you two have been through. You just treat her like she's another one of your whores," she lambasted him, the rage clear on her face. She paced back and forth at the edge of his bed and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at him.

"I was so right about you. I knew this would happen. You know what? You don't deserve her. She could do so much better than a jerk-off like you!" she spat at him and then sent him one last death glare before stomping out of his bedroom, thumping the door shut behind her.

Now he was pissed off. What right did she have just storming into his bedroom at…he looked at his alarm clock…eight o'clock in the morning? What right did she have to just stick her nose into other people's business? Whatever went on between him and Rory was nothing to do with her. She just had to get involved.

He wasn't going to let her get to him though. He wasn't going to let her make him feel guilty for his no-show the night before.

Who was he kidding? He already felt guilty. He felt like scum. He didn't need Honor yelling at him to make him realise what an ass he was. He was fairly certain that he had thoroughly merited all the names she had called him. Standing Rory up was the lowest thing he could've done. Well, he could think of a few other things he could've done that may have been worse, but that wasn't the point. In his pathetic need to punish her, he had only ended up hurting her and that was something he couldn't live with. He hated himself for that.

He needed to go see Rory and explain about his act of…cowardice? Was that the right word? He wasn't sure. But he needed to do something soon. Although, he wasn't sure whether he could actually face her or whether she would even want to look at him. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to speak to him ever again.

He wasn't ready to just go jumping back into something with Rory. They still had issues that weren't going to just go away over night. He still felt angry that she had failed to trust him, but he was just making a tough situation worse by his actions and he needed them to be on decent terms at least. As much as he thought he wanted it, he didn't want to cut Rory out of his life. He couldn't imagine anything worse.

Logan sat on his bed with his head in his hands as he contemplated how to fix the mess he found himself in. He hoped it wasn't too late.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

It was amazing what some coffee and a hot shower could do for a girl. It could provide a whole new outlook on life, well for at least a few moments before the heart wrenching pain set in again.

Rory felt angry and sad. She felt hurt and she understood; Logan was punishing her. That's why he hadn't shown up the night before. Or maybe he just didn't care anymore and that was his way of informing her. As she pulled on her jacket and piled up her books, she silently hoped that it was a case of the former. If he was punishing her then it meant that he still cared enough to think of ways to hurt her. In a twisted way, she could live with that. If he really did hate her enough to want to hurt her, then that still meant something, right?

She sighed. She was beginning to feel like she was going insane. In what world was it okay for any guy to stand a girl up? How could she justify that kind of behaviour for anyone? She couldn't keep making excuses because Logan was mad and she was so desperately sorry. It wasn't healthy for her or anyone. She needed to get her head sorted and stop dwelling on her failed relationship. They were together. Now they were over. It was as simple as that. He didn't want her anymore. He couldn't have made it any more obvious. So, she had to do what she had to do. She had to move on and focus on the good things in her life and let go of Logan Huntzberger.

_Easier said than done!_

Well, she could at least try.

She wanted to erase all memories of the night before. Sobbing into her Chinese food had not been one of her finest moments. Then sobbing on Honor's shoulder when she and Josh had returned from the movies wouldn't have won her any girl power awards either. She'd managed to work herself into a frenzy as she worried about what could have happened to Logan. All sorts of scenarios popped into her head. Maybe he was hurt or injured. Maybe he had some kind of emergency and that was why he couldn't come see her. Or maybe he just didn't care.

When she woke up this morning, she thought she would burst into tears again, but it seemed she was all cried out. She was so tired of crying all the time. She had no more tears left. She had used them all up. She felt exhausted and the sorrow had turned into anger. She was angry at herself for being so weak and pathetic. And she was angry at Logan for treating her like something on his shoe. It was time to get over it, starting today.

She found herself in the newsroom. It had become something of a sanctuary for her over the last few weeks. She had always loved the buzz of the newsroom and working on an article kept her mind from wandering onto other things. And for that she was grateful.

"Gilmore!" Doyle's voice rang out through the newsroom. She glanced up from her computer monitor and he beckoned her over. She instinctively felt her stomach fill with dread as she guessed he was about to chew her out over something she did wrong. Reluctantly, she pushed out her chair and meandered slowly over to his desk.

"What's up, Doyle?" she tried to keep a light tone, but she didn't know what to expect.

"Have a seat," he gestured to the chair and then stretched back in his own. Rory looked at him curiously for a few seconds and then perched on the seat, her back rigid as she waited for the bomb to hit.

"Have you heard of the Matthew Ingram Internship program?" he asked as he signed something handed to him by one of the other members of staff. Rory frowned, puzzled by the line of questioning.

"Um…I don't think so."

"It's very prestigious," he explained. "It's a three month program run by The New York Times where you would be working in every department, helping out, shadowing other writers. It's pretty intense."

Rory's eyes widened as she contemplated what he was talking about. The New York Times was her dream. She would give anything for an opportunity to work there as a journalist someday.

"So anyway, they only recruit from the best schools in the country and there are six places up for grabs every year. And it's up to me to nominate three from Yale. The chosen three submit some of their best work, and then the committee pick out of the three who they think is best suited for the position."

Rory listened as Doyle explained the procedure, she was completely awestruck.

"I want to put your name forward," he said in a serious but unbothered tone, like it was no big deal. Rory was hyperventilating by this point. Her eyes bulged and her heart started thumping loudly in her chest.

"Are you serious?" she had to ask. She would be very pissed off if he was just fooling around.

"Absolutely. Don't tell Paris," he leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially," but you're one of my best writers. And I really think you'd be great."

Rory was surprised by his words of praise. She was stunned that he thought so highly of her.

"Thanks, Doyle." she said slowly, not able to think straight just yet.

"Don't decide now. The deadline is next Friday. Consider it very thoroughly. You'd be in New York for the whole summer. Its three months of intensive training. It'll be a lot of hard work, but the things you'll learn will stay with you. And just think of the contacts you'd make," he said encouragingly.

Rory considered his words seriously. "Yeah."

"Well, let me know by next week." He stood up indicating that the conversation was over. Rory followed his actions and stood up too. Her head was swirling with all the possibilities.

"Right," she nodded and then turned to go back to her desk. As she did so, her eyes locked onto a pair of familiar brown eyes staring at her from across the room. Her stomach dipped and she felt like she was going to be sick as she took in the sight of her very much alive ex-boyfriend. He gave her a tentative wave as if he was testing the waters. She did not wave back. Instead, she dropped her gaze to the floor and headed back to her desk. When she realised that he was on his way over to her, she panicked and immediately felt the need to get as far away from him as possible. She saved her work and then frantically tugged on her jacket. She gathered all of her things and flew out of the room so fast that she almost knocked him over in her haste.

Rory heard him call after her, but she just ignored him and carried on in her desperate pursuit to put as much distance between them as possible. She couldn't deal with Logan right now. She needed more time to figure out whether she was mad at him or whether she understood why he acted the way he did. Right then, she felt angry at him and she didn't want to start an argument with him in the newsroom.

"Rory!" Logan called out to her but she ignored him and turned the corner into the hallway, while silently hoping that he would get the message and leave her alone. She noted to herself that he was actually alive. In the brief few seconds that she had glimpsed at him, he seemed to have all of his appendages in the right place. There didn't seem to be any broken bones or apparent gashes on his perfectly handsome features. He was the same Logan that had captivated her so completely. She felt momentary relief that her overactive imagination was wrong and he hadn't spent the night fighting for his life in a hospital somewhere. She then felt anger that he seemed to have nothing wrong with him at all.

"Rory!" he shouted and she felt her blood boil. "Rory wait!" She spun around and stared at him with seething hatred in her eyes.

"I waited!" she yelled back at him, ignoring the stares they were getting by passers-by. Logan froze as he felt the full force of her fury unleashed. "I waited for you! I'm done waiting!"

With one last look, she felt tears prick her eyes. She didn't want to break down in front of him, in front of everyone. She spun away from him and strode down the hall as fast as she could while his sad, remorse-filled eyes watched her go.

RLRLRLRLRL

The Huntzberger's family dinners were usually eventful occasions. Given the fraught tensions between father and son, it was always possible for fireworks to erupt at any point. However, there was an eerie feeling to this particular dinner. The four principle members sat in silence at the dinner table, eating their meal with no poisonous words filling the air.

Shira looked from her daughter to her son and then to her husband. Mitchum just shrugged and continued eating his meal. She studied Honor closely, noticing determined reluctance to as much as glance in her brother's direction. Logan's usual self assurance seemed deflated as he pushed his food around his plate with his fork. He wasn't eating, he wasn't speaking, and he wasn't trying to antagonise his sibling or his father. He looked rather miserably unhappy and Shira wondered what was on her son's mind. A thought occurred to her that perhaps the reason for his despondent behaviour was due to a falling out with the girlfriend she had only today learned he had.

"So, Logan how is school?" she asked. She fully intended on questioning him regarding a certain Miss Gilmore, but she would work up to it. She knew how to handle her son, and unlike Mitchum, she knew that an all out attack was not the way to achieve her goal.

"Fine," Logan grunted as he spiked a potato with his fork and popped it into his mouth. He didn't look up from his plate.

"And your friends? How are Colin and Finn doing? I remember the trouble you three used to get into." She ignored the raised eyebrow from her husband at the other end of the table.

"They're fine," was Logan's response. Shira sighed; getting anything out of Logan was like trying to get blood from a stone.

"And what about your girlfriend?" she asked hoping to catch him off guard. Mitchum, Honor and Logan's eyes all flew in her direction, surprise evident on their faces. Honor's expression held amusement as Logan squirmed in his seat. Mitchum frowned at the mention of the word 'girlfriend'. He had never heard the word mentioned when regarding his son, unless it was used in the plural.

"What girlfriend?" Logan asked his eyes narrowing as he glared at his sister.

"Rory Gilmore. According to her Grandmother, you two are dating. Have been for some time now. It would have been awfully nice if you had informed your own family of this development. Instead of having me find out second hand from Emily Gilmore. You should have seen the look on her face when she told me."

Honor smirked at Logan as he placed his utensils back on the side of his plate. Shira turned her focus onto her daughter.

"You and Rory are close. Were you aware of this?"

"Um…"

"We're not together anymore, Mom." Logan said sternly. He was determined to end this topic of conversation right now. The last thing he needed was his family getting involved in his personal life. He had omitted telling his mother about him and Rory for a very good reason. First of all, Shira had never made any bones about the fact that she did not approve of Honor's friendship with 'the scandal Gilmore Girl's daughter'. He was fairly certain that if she found out that her very own son was dating her, she would've done everything in her power to put an end to it right away. He didn't need anymore people interfering in his relationship. He did a good enough job of screwing things up all by himself.

"Oh?" her voice was hopeful, Logan rolled his eyes. "What a shame."

Logan didn't respond. He picked up his glass of water and took a sip as silence descended amongst them once again.

"Whatever happened?" Shira's desire to know all the facts meant that the subject was not about to be dropped anytime soon.

"Your son is an idiot. That's what happened." Honor butted in and Logan sent her a warning look. She just shrugged and continued eating her dinner.

Shira studied Logan for a few moments waiting for him to say something.

"It just didn't work out." Logan said eventually, he tried to mask his true feelings but his sadness leaked through. Shira felt a stir of sympathy for her son. It evaporated swiftly as she considered the alternative. She definitely did not approve of Logan dating Rory Gilmore. She was certainly not a good match for a Huntzberger.

"Well, there are plenty more fish in the sea," she smiled trying to reassure him. Logan just stared at her. He said nothing though. He didn't want to get drawn into it.

"None as great as Rory though," Honor added much to her mother's chagrin. Logan gazed over to his sister and she held his stare for a few minutes. She tried to communicate just how serious she was with that look. She knew things between her and Rory were still delicate, but she also knew that Logan would never find anyone better than her best friend.

RLRLRLRLRL

Honor peered at her brother from the corner of her eye as they walked back to her dorm in silence. He had insisted on escorting her back for her own safety but she had a sneaking suspicion that he was only concerned about the possibility of bumping into her room mate, and she wasn't talking about Paris.

She still felt angry at her brother for his treatment of her best friend, but also, she felt a little bit sorry for him. Despite all of his experience with the opposite sex, he was completely clueless when it came to matters of the heart. She could see the strain it had put on him. He looked so defeated and dejected that a part of her wanted to reach out and give him a reassuring hug. He had always been there for her when she needed him. Now as he appeared so lost, she struggled within herself to return the favour. She wanted to remain loyal to Rory, even if Rory didn't really acknowledge it. She was on her side in all of this. But she did feel bad for her big brother. She frowned as she considered how messed up everything was. This was exactly the situation she had predicted happening. This was why she hadn't thought it a good idea for her best friend and her brother to be together, because she would ultimately end up in the middle of it all.

They finally reached her dorm room and she turned to face him. Logan was still lost in another world. She was going to say goodnight there and then but thought she would have mercy on him and invite him in. Sighing, she unlocked the door and walked inside. Logan silently followed her into the common room. She scanned the room for any sign of Rory, but she was nowhere to be seen. Honor figured she was probably tucked up in her room either reading or writing an article or paper.

"You know, you didn't have to walk me back. I'm a big girl. I would have been okay," she told him as she peeled off her coat. She noticed how Logan's eyes were automatically drawn to Rory's bedroom door.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safely," he answered distractedly. Honor shook her head and smiled as she made a beeline for her bedroom.

"She'll be in her room if you want to talk to her," she informed as a smirk appeared on her face. Logan broke his stare and eyed her curiously. "Goodnight, Logan."

Logan stood staring after Honor and waited until she was closed away in her bedroom before returning his gaze to the other door; Rory's door. He wanted so desperately to see her. He had to talk to her, to try to explain why he hadn't shown up last night when he said he would. The way she had looked at him earlier in the hallway had stayed with him all day and he felt sick every time he pictured that hurt expression on her face. He wanted to punish her but he couldn't bear to cause her pain. Everything was so screwed up. His head was all over the place. He wanted Rory but he couldn't be with her. He loved her, but he needed time.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly made his way towards her bedroom door. He stood there for a few seconds trying to work up the nerve to actually knock on her door.

Closing his eyes, he let out a heavy sigh and then his fist connected with the wooden barrier that was standing between him and the woman he was so enthralled by.

"Come in," he heard her muffled voice call through the door and hesitantly he entered. He poked his head through the space and gave a tentative smile as he noticed her sitting at her desk staring at her computer screen. She looked up and met his gaze. He instantly noticed the moment she recognised him through the darkness. Her face fell and her eyes hardened.

"Hey," he pushed the door open wider and stood holding her gaze. "Can I come in?"

Rory watched him for a few seconds longer before returning her focus to the monitor in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

He took that as permission to enter and softly closed the door behind him. "I was just making sure Honor got back okay, I thought…" his voice trailed off and he stood in the middle of her room feeling completely exposed as she kept her eyes off him.

"I just wanted to see you," he tried again, "I wanted to apologise-"

"Apologise for what?" she turned on him, anger written clearly on her face.

"About last night. I should've called. I should've…I just…" he couldn't get the words out and her fiery eyes were making him nervous.

"I don't want to hear it, Logan. Whatever excuse you have-"

"Rory." He met her gaze and tried to convey his true emotions in one look.

"Were you laying unconscious in an alley somewhere?" she asked, her anger slowly brewing.

"No." Logan replied, shaking his head for emphasis.

"Did you get into some horrific car accident?"

"No."

"Did you lose your cell phone?"

"Rory…"

"I don't want to hear it, Logan. What possible reason could you have that would make this any better? I sat there like an idiot, waiting for you to show up and you didn't even have the decency to call me and tell me that you weren't coming," she spat at him. Logan sat on the edge of her bed and placed his head in his hands as she continued her attack. He knew she was right in everything she said. He couldn't justify his actions. He was a coward.

"I was here," he blurted out before he could stop himself. Rory frowned and stared at him in confusion.

"What?" He sighed and then lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"I stood outside your door for fifteen minutes. I just…I couldn't…I knew what would happen if I went through with it and I wasn't…ready," he explained, not sure if he understood himself.

"What are you talking about?" she spun around in her chair and was facing him directly, their knees were almost touching. Logan glanced up and for the first time he was able to get a good look at her. She looked tired and as emotionally drained as he was but she still looked as beautiful as she always did. A loose strand of chocolate brown hair escaped from behind her ear and he itched to reach out and tuck it back again.

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to talk to you, but I knew that I if I did I'd talk myself into forgetting everything and we'd get back together."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Rory whispered the vulnerability was clear in her tone and in her eyes as he held her gaze. He couldn't help it anymore; he reached out and brushed her hair from her face. Electricity ran through him as he touched her skin. He had forgotten just how soft it was.

"I need to straighten things out in my own head first before we go jumping back into something but…" he sighed, "I don't know if I have the strength to fight it anymore."

She closed her sad eyes and leaned her cheek into his palm.

"I love you," she said softly, a solitary tear rolling down her cheek. Logan's heart ached and he couldn't help it, he leaned forward and tentatively brushed his mouth over hers. Her breath caught in her throat, surprised by his actions. In the space of a few seconds, she was up out of her chair, her arms wrapped around his neck, pushing him back onto the bed. The kiss deepened almost instantaneously and Logan couldn't help himself. He had missed her so badly that he didn't care if every ounce of sense he had was shouting at him to stop. He wanted to kiss her forever.

His hands found her waist and he rolled them over so he was on top of her. She moaned into the kiss and that was all it took for him to lose the last shred of restraint he had. He pulled back and tugged off his jacket. He then pulled his sweater off over his head and was back kissing her once again. It was a greedy, harsh kiss. Their tongues duelled, their hands grabbing every piece of exposed flesh. Logan moved his attention to her neck. He bit and nibbled on her soft skin, while unbuttoning her shirt. He placed a trail of open mouthed kisses over her chest and stomach as it became exposed to him. She wriggled underneath him and soon felt her fingers on his belt buckle. He moved slightly to give her space to finish undoing his belt and then the buttons on his pants. When she was done, he crashed his mouth down hard on hers as she helped him get rid of his pants.

He sucked her top lip and then her bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on each one driving her crazy. Rory moaned into his mouth and then went about removing her own pants. Logan realised what she was doing and quickly stopped her by grabbing her hands. He wanted to do it.

"Wait," he breathed whilst staring lustfully down into her darkened eyes, "I want to see you." It had been so long since he had undressed her and he wanted to do it slowly, so he could commit every inch of her to his fading memories.

Rory's curious gaze met his and he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach, just above her navel. Rory shuddered as his fingertips trailed lower on her abdomen. She watched as he slowly unbuckled and removed her belt. Then his fingers unhooked the button at the top of her jeans, and then moved onto the zipper. He held her gaze and slowly unzipped her pants. Rory lifted her hips to help him slide them off her, leaving her in just her pink bra and panties. Logan stared down at her with hungry eyes. She could see the need in his expression and she knew it was mirrored in her own eyes. She wanted him more than anything in the world. It had been so long since he had kissed her like this. It had been so long since he had looked at her like she was the only thing in the world to him. She missed that look. She missed him.

"Beautiful," he whispered huskily, his eyes fixed on her. Rory bit her lip nervously, waiting anxiously for him to touch her again.

Suddenly, his lips were kissing a trail down her stomach and over her lower abdomen, his fingers tucking into the waistband of her panties as he began tugging them down, anxious to see all of her. Before she knew what was happening, she felt his hot breath on her centre as he spread her legs apart and she bucked her hips in anticipation. He had one arm wrapped around her hip, the palm of his hand resting on her lower stomach. He applied pressure to her stomach with his hand, holding her still as he lowered himself down to taste her. He placed a tender kiss over her already wet core and then slowly brushed his tongue over the sensitised flesh. Rory moaned at the feeling of having him kiss her so intimately. She lifted her head off the pillow to watch him. His eyes met hers and then he smirked before dipping his tongue inside. Rory clung onto the covers as Logan went to work on her, nibbling and sucking on her clit, causing so many different emotions to flow through her.

Her breath shuddered as the pleasure he was providing her began to build towards a powerful crescendo. He surprised her by slipping two of his long, talented fingers inside of her, only adding to the intense burning in the pit of her stomach. She writhed uncontrollably and called out his name as his tongue and his fingers thrust inside of her, leading to one of the most overwhelming orgasms she had ever felt in her life.

"Oh my God!" She moaned loudly as the pleasure intensified and he sped up his efforts. She felt her muscles clench around his fingers as they curved into her, hitting that spot perfectly. He knew her body so well. He could play her like an instrument. Logan moaned against her soft flesh as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. He placed one last final kiss over her and then slowly withdrew his fingers from her as she lay still, panting.

He kissed his way back up her body and buried his face in her neck as she wrapped her arms around him. She felt his fingers working at the clasp of her bra, as he tried to remove the last of her clothing. He kissed his way up her neck and along her jaw line before meeting her lips in a long, passionate embrace. Rory was still reeling from his previous attentions but when she felt his erection pressing into her groin, she could only think of one thing. She wanted to feel him inside of her. She needed him. Slowly she ran her hands down his back and under his boxers and squeezed his firm behind. He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing her core against him. She tried to remove his boxers with the aid of both her hands and her feet but she wasn't getting very far. Logan giggled as she became frustrated and then pulled out of the kiss and shoved the offending items off. Rory gave a sigh of appreciation as they lay there, flesh on flesh, completely exposed to one another. He gazed down into her blue orbs, searching for any sign that she wasn't sure but saw only love and desire staring back at him. He lowered himself down and gave her a deep, penetrating kiss that touched the depths of her soul. Then he slowly slid into her and breathed a long sigh of relief. He was finally home.

**AN: *blushes* It's been a while since I wrote some smut for this pair. I was a bit rusty. Hope you all enjoyed and keep your eyes peeled for the next instalment coming soonish.**


	22. Chapter 22: Time Is On Our Sides

**AN: Sorry for the long delay with this chapter. I was finding it hard to sit down and write it, but I've finally gotten everything straightened out in my head plot wise and hopefully updates will not be four months apart again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or this story. It owns me.**

It Started With A Kiss

Chapter Twenty-two: Time Is On Our Sides

She was hungry. In fact, she was absolutely famished. There was something about having sex that always made her feel peckish afterwards. And considering how long it had been since she had last had sex, her appetite was as healthy as ever.

She crouched down, leaning against the refrigerator door, searching for something to go with the giant bag of potato chips she was currently ingesting. She was wearing a shirt and nothing else, her hair was all over the place and her face was flush with the exertion of enjoying multiple orgasms. She had a bright smile on her face, and a light, buoyant attitude. Life was finally starting to feel good again now that she had Logan back.

Their long-awaited reunion had been everything Rory had dreamt of and more. Just to be back in Logan's arms again. To feel his breath on her cheek, to feel him moving inside of her; there were no words to express how truly happy she was.

Well, that's what she was focusing on. She was blissfully ignoring all of the reasons why they had been apart in the first place. She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to bask in the happiness she felt at knowing Logan was lying in her bed waiting for her to return with whatever food she had managed to scrum together.

She found yoghurt, a banana, and a sandwich she had saved from earlier. Along with the big bag of chips, she headed back to the bedroom to see Logan standing in the middle of her room, zipping up his pants. Her light, buoyant mood dissipated slightly and a frown formed on her face. She dropped the food onto the table and stared at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asked, unable to mask the disappointment in her voice. Logan's head snapped up and he looked at her with wide eyes as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Getting dressed," he said simply as he found his boots by the bed and tugged them on. His top half was still exposed due to the fact that Rory was wearing his shirt.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"It's getting pretty late or early…" he trailed off as he gestured to the clock. It was approaching 4.00am.

"So stay the night." Rory took a hopeful step towards him, her big blue eyes wide and almost pleading with him not to leave her yet. She didn't want the night to be over just yet. She wanted to keep on pretending that things were just like they used to be. She didn't want to think about all of their issues and problems.

"Rory, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" she nibbled on her lip as she felt the tightness forming in her throat. Logan stared at her for a silent second and then let out a heavy sigh. He closed the gap between them and rest his forehead against hers. His fingers trailed delicately over her face as if she might brake under his touch.

"Because if I stay…I'll never want to leave," he whispered and Rory closed her eyes as his breath washed over.

"That's okay with me," she managed meaning it with every fibre of her being. Logan cupped her cheek and she melted into his touch. His eyes drifted over her soft features to her lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly. But he wasn't sure whether he could kiss her and still walk away. He didn't know if he was strong enough.

"I have to go," he repeated and Rory's heart sank. She opened her eyes and was met with an intense look on Logan's face. His chocolate eyes burned through hers and she could feel his heart thumping as she placed her hand on his chest.

"Stay…" she begged in a whisper. Logan felt her plea resonate in his soul and fought against the weak part of him that would quite willingly give into her. Tonight had been a mistake; a beautiful, wonderful, glorious mistake. He would never tell her that though. He couldn't bear to see the look in her eyes if he did. But he couldn't keep trying to solve problems with sex. He was learning the hard way that sex only served to complicate things.

"I can't."

"I love you," she admitted hoping that would be enough to keep him. She would forgive him of everything if he would just give in to this one request. She didn't want to spend another night away from him.

Logan sighed and then moved closer, brushing her lips with his. He pulled back before she could deepen the kiss. He definitely would not be able to fight her off then. He smiled sadly and brushed her hair from her face. "I love you, too."

He caught the tear with his finger as it escaped from her eye and wiped it away. "That has never been the issue, Rory. I know I don't want anyone else. But I just need to figure some things out in my head before we can be together. Otherwise we're just going to keep making the same mistakes and hurting each other over and over again. And I can't bear to see you in pain."

That was exemplified when Rory's face crumpled and her tears began falling ceaselessly. He wrapped her up in his embrace and whispered soothingly into her ear. He tried desperately to get her to calm down and stop crying, but that was easier said than done. Rory clung to him, sobbing into his naked chest, wishing for a way to make him stay.

"Rory, please don't cry," his voice broke as he pleaded with her. He hated seeing her so upset. It killed him to know that she was miserable because of him, but he had to be strong.

"I j-just w-want t-to b-be w-with y-you," she snivelled as she tried to get a hold of herself. She hated herself for crying all over him. She wasn't the type to use emotional blackmail, and she didn't want to start now. It wasn't fair on Logan or her, but trying to convince her body of that was a different matter. Her emotions had a mind of their own.

"I want that too," he tried to appease her. "But I just need some time. That's all I'm asking. Just give me some time."

"H-how much time?" she looked up at him with those big, sad blue eyes and he almost lost it right then. Taking a moment to compose himself, he questioned himself as to how long he actually thought it would take for him to get his head sorted. He honestly had no idea but he knew he had to give her a time frame. It was Rory after all. She always needed a plan.

"Two weeks," he heard himself saying and Rory's eyes grew horrified. Logan felt her anxiety inside. Could he really go two weeks without seeing her? Or getting to touch her or see her smile? They had spent the night making love and he could still feel his body yearning for her once again. Could he really last two weeks?

"Okay. Fine." she gave in after a few moments contemplating just how long that was. Logan couldn't hide his surprise at her relatively easy acceptance. He had said two weeks because he was sure she would have succeeded in persuading him down to one week.

"Okay?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Okay," she shrugged, "if that's what it takes for us to be together again then…okay." Her tears subsided and she took a step back from him. A deep breath followed and she resolved to stop being such a whiny, pathetic mess.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

Two days into Operation: Stop being a whiny, pathetic mess and things weren't exactly going to plan. Rory had gotten back into her routine of studying and classes and the newspaper, but her mind was always elsewhere. She found herself constantly thinking about Logan. About what he was doing, what he was thinking. Was he thinking about her? Was he just as miserable as she was?

Before he had left that night in her dorm, he had promised to call her. She was still waiting for that phone call, thus the reason for her failure to stop being so pathetic. Whenever she would get home from class or the library, she would check her messages just in case. Two days had passed and still no word.

But then of course, she had to keep reminding herself that she had agreed to give him space. In fact, she had agreed to give him two weeks full of space and she was seriously rethinking that genius plan. She missed him and she wanted to know where his head was at. It was killing her having to have to sit around and wait. Honor wasn't exactly enjoying it much either.

As Rory headed back towards her dorm, she heard the sound of the phone ringing. Immediately her hopes were high that it would finally be Logan and so she picked up the pace a little. By the time she opened the door, Honor was whispering sweet nothings into the phone. Rory eyed her hopefully and Honor shook her head, deflating her in an instant. It wasn't Logan.

Rory dropped her bags and books onto the couch and slumped down beside them. She let out a heavy despondent sigh and stared longingly at the blank screen of the TV. She wished for something to distract her from her Logan-infested thoughts.

When Honor finally came off the phone, she took one look at Rory and rolled her eyes. "Any messages for me?" Rory asked knowing what the answer would be. A big, fat no.

"Yes, I have a message for you," Honor said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Get over it! He's not worth it!"

Rory sank back against the couch and sighed. "Honor…"

"You can't keep doing this, Rory. It's not healthy. You're afraid to go out in case he calls. It's been two days. How the hell are you going to make two weeks? In fact, how the hell am I going to make two weeks without strangling you both?"

"What am I supposed to do? I can't call him. I told him I'd give him space. This is me giving him space. I have no idea what he's doing or where he is. I hate it!" she exploded, her frustrations boiling over.

Honor laughed. "Well don't think he's out living it up. He's probably at home staring at the phone, driving his room mate crazy."

"Have you talked to him?" she asked trying to gleam some form of information about him.

"I'm not talking to him. I'm giving him some space too." she smirked and rolled her eyes as Rory groaned and threw herself back against the couch.

"Why don't you go by the newsroom? Take your mind off of Logan," Honor offered as she sat down beside Rory and placed a sympathetic hand on her knee.

"I guess I could do that," she admitted after a few minutes. "I need to finish my article."

"Well there you go." Honor tried to sound cheerful, she was tired of having to try and gee people up. She had always had a reputation for being full of pep, but her supplies were wearing thin these days.

By the time Rory reached the newsroom, she had checked her cell phone and her pager at least five times each, just in case. She walked into the busy office with a frown on her face. She noticed an empty desk across from her and knew that Logan would definitely not be making an appearance at the newsroom now. She slumped onto her chair and booted up her computer, resolving to focus solely on her work. Doyle would be pissed if she didn't get her article finished in time.

She glanced over towards his desk and saw him deep in conversation with Paris. She could only imagine what they were talking about. In fact, she didn't even want to imagine their conversation.

"Moron!" Paris bellowed as she stomped away from Doyle's desk a few moments later.

"It's Editor Moron to you!" he shouted after her and fixed his tie. The newsroom had gone quiet with the sudden outburst and when Doyle realised that all eyes were on him, he glared at everyone and they quickly returned to their own business.

Rory's eyes flickered away as soon as he made eye contact with her. She noticed the slight frown on his face from the corner of her eye and groaned to herself as she knew she was about to feel his wrath.

"Gilmore? Get over here!" he yelled and Rory let out a sigh of resignation. As if her day wasn't bad enough, she would have to deal with Doyle on a power trip.

_Perfect!_

"Yes boss?" Rory made her way over to his desk, dreading the ear bashing that was about to come. She didn't know what she had done to deserve it, but she would take it anyway.

"Have you made up your mind about the internship yet?" he wondered. Rory looked down at him and actually had to think for a moment about what he was talking about. She had so much on her mind of late that the internship had been pushed to the back.

"Um…"

"The deadline is a couple of days away. It would be a shame to throw away such a great opportunity."

"I know. I'm still thinking about it," she admitted. She was still thinking about it. She knew how great an opportunity it was, but she wasn't really sure if she was ready for it. If she was going to fall flat on her face, The New York Times was not the place to do it.

"Don't disappoint me, Gilmore. Anyone would kill to be in your shoes."

"I'll get back to you as soon as possible. I promise," she appeased him and then drifted back over to her desk. As she sat there, staring at her computer screen, her article was forgotten about. Instead, she started working on a pro/con list. She needed some help.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

His eyes were focused on one thing and no it wasn't a voluptuous blonde. He only had eyes for the little shiny, metallic object that was sitting at the edge of the table. He had been deliberating over whether he should pick it up and dial an oh so familiar number for the last forty-eight minutes. Well, it was more like the last forty-eight hours, but who was counting? He had been nursing the same glass of Scotch since he arrived and had managed to tear up one of the beer mats. Colin and Finn were sitting beside him and across from him trying to decide which route to take during their summer trip to Europe. Logan hadn't been much help. His mind was elsewhere.

"What do you think?" Colin interrupted his mental deliberation. "Logan!?"

"Huh?" Logan looked up for the first time that night.

"Amsterdam?"

"What about it?" Logan asked distractedly, his eyes wandering back toward his phone. Colin rolled his eyes and Finn returned his attention back from the passing redhead.

"Should we go there again this time?" Colin's tone was full of annoyance. They were trying to plan out their vacation and Colin needed some help vetoing Finn's ridiculous suggestions.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"Oh we have to go. Remember the last time we went? The Red Light District?"

"Finn, I am not going to Amsterdam just so you can have sex with a prostitute!"

"You can do that here too." Logan informed him. Finn pouted.

"It's not the same." He crossed his arms and slumped back in the booth. Colin rolled his eyes and then turned his gaze on Logan. He shook his head as he stared at the little black cell phone. His annoyance finally got the better of him and he grabbed the cell phone and dunked it in Logan's glass of Scotch. Logan jumped up in surprise and stared and gaped at him in horror.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he raged as he fished his cell phone out of his glass and tried to dry it off.

"I got your attention, didn't I?" Colin looked smugly at him and Logan had to refrain from punching him in the face.

"You owe me a new phone, you jackass!"

"Here use mine." He handed Logan his cell phone and gestured towards the door. "Go call Rory and get her out of your system because we need to finish planning our final European adventure."

Logan glared at Colin and took the phone from him. He headed outside and drifted away from the crowd as he searched for a quiet spot to phone the girl that had been on his mind for days.

He opened the phone and punched in her number. He didn't know whether Colin had her number saved into his phone, but it didn't matter either way. He knew it off by heart.

He waited as the phone rang, desperate to hear her voice. He missed her like crazy and it had only been two days. He couldn't imagine how bad it would be after two weeks.

"_Hello?" _

He let go of the breath he had no idea he was holding as relief flooded through his system. Just to hear her voice was enough to make him relax.

"Hey Ace," he smiled into the phone.

"_Logan?" _

His smile faded as he noticed the anxious tone in her voice.

"Yeah it's me." A few seconds passed.

"_Why are you calling me on Colin's cell phone?" _

"Because he broke mine," he explained, "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, I just…"

"_That's okay," she cut him off, "I'm glad you called." _

"Yeah?"

"_Yeah. I miss your voice." _

"I miss you," he replied. He shut his eyes trying to imagine her. He could see her big blue eyes and her vibrant smile. Then all of a sudden her smile was replaced with the same miserable expression she had on her face the last time he saw her. All he could see was the floods of tears that had broken his heart.

"_Where are you?" _

"At the pub," he answered as he found an empty chair at the side of the building. "Where are you?"

"_At the newsroom." _

He frowned and looked down at his watch; it was almost eleven o'clock at night. "Article?" He guessed.

"_Pro/Con list," _

Logan was surprised by her correction. "Pro/Con list for what?"

There was silence on the other end of the line and for a moment he thought they had been cut off.

"_Have you heard of the 'Matthew Ingram Internship' program?" _

"Um, I don't know. My Dad's probably mentioned it at some point. Why?"

"_Well it's for 'The New York Times', and Doyle said that he wanted to put my name forward for it and that I had until Friday to decide." _

"So then why do you need the Pro/Con list? It's a no-brainer," he said slightly gob smacked by the fact that she was up for the internship and because she hadn't jumped at the chance. Of course he had heard of 'The Matthew Ingram Internship' program. His father had spent many an occasion trying to persuade him to apply.

Logan felt a swell of pride come over him that she had been considered for such a prestigious program. As far as he knew people all over the country fought tooth and nail for a place on it and here was Rory making a Pro/Con list about whether she should put herself forward.

He really did love her and in that moment he felt so incredibly proud of his girl.

"_It's a huge deal, Logan. We're talking 'New York Times' huge."_

"Exactly. Which is why you should be all over it. I don't know anyone more deserving than you," he said in all honesty.

"_What if I'm not ready? What if I screw it up? What do I do then?"_

"Rory, you are not going to screw it up. You are going to go and learn from some of the best writers in the business. You will be amazing. I know you will."

"_I'm not ready." _

"Yes you are. You're just scared and so you're freaking out, and you're trying to come up with some lame excuse to get out of it."

"_Logan…"_

"You were born for this, Rory. I have absolute faith in you."

"_You do?" _

"Yes," he said firmly. His voice didn't waver. There was no doubt in his mind that she could do this.

"_It would mean I'd have to be in New York all summer," _

"Rory, stop making up excuses."

"_I don't know," _

"Yes, you do," he said sternly. He resolved in that moment that he would do everything in his power to ensure Rory didn't talk herself out of applying. She deserved it, even if she couldn't see it for herself. Despite everything that had happened between them, he cared too much to see her throw away her dream.

A minute passed and he was sure he could hear her brain considering all the possibilities over the phone. He smiled fondly at the thought of her sitting in the newsroom, staring obsessively at her computer screen. His fondness was replaced with concern when he thought about her being there all on her own.

"Is there anyone else in the newsroom with you?" he asked, he couldn't help but worry about her.

"_Um, just Randy." _

"Who's Randy?"

"_The janitor," _

Logan frowned. His mind started coming up with all sorts of unpleasant scenarios. "Do you want me to come and get you? I could walk you home?"

"_Logan, I'm fine."_

"I don't mind."

"_I agreed to give you space. You walking me to my dorm would come under not giving you space."_

"I can walk a few yards behind you," he tried to reason with her.

"_Logan, I'll be fine. Thank you." _

"For what?"

"_For calling," _

"Well, I said I would, didn't I?"

"_Yes, but-"_

"-but I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to following through do I? Not lately anyway."

"_Well…"_

"I'm sorry, Rory. About standing you up that night. I hate myself for doing that to you. I promise it will never happen again," he said adamantly. It was a promise he would make sure he kept.

"_I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough. I should never have listened to Walker or Honor. I should have heard you out. This is all my fault, I should have…"_

"Hey!" he cut her off, "Apology accepted. Let's just leave it there. Okay?"

"_Okay,"_

"I should let you get back to your pro/con list," he said as the sounds of people laughing brought him back from his little Rory bubble. He had managed to push everything out of his mind. Just hearing her voice was like coming home.

"_Right,"_

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"_Okay," _

"I love you," he wasn't sure whether he should say it or not, but he wanted to make sure that she knew he still did.

"_I love you, too." _

He hung up the phone and sat back on the chair, his mind full of Rory. He cursed himself. Whatever issues he had, he better get over them soon. He couldn't keep this up for much longer.

**AN: So, wow! They actually like, talked! They had a proper conversation! It was over the phone but still. Maybe there's hope for these two yet! I hope you don't think I'm dragging this out too much but I do have a plan. So bear with me. The next chapter will see Logan and Rory finding it hard to stay away from each other. They have agreed to two weeks apart but that's easier said than done for our favourite twosome :D Thanks for reading and if you want to leave me a review, please do so. I promise to update faster if you do. :D**


	23. Chapter 23: Claiming What's Mine

**AN: **_It's been a while but to make up for the lack of updates I'm giving you this extra long update. I was feeling inspired. Hope you like and thanks to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing. I appreciate every last one of you. And as an extra treat, this chapter is less of the angst and more fluff. I'm tired of them being so angsty. Its time to get this show back on the road. Enjoy. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything._

It Started With A Kiss

Chapter Twenty-three: Claiming What's Mine

She was beginning to go cross-eyed and had developed a habit of yawning at five second increments. Both were absolute hints that she needed to stop staring at the computer monitor and go home to bed.

Letting out another yawn, Rory saved her file and then switched off the computer. She moaned as she stretched out her limbs. Her whole body was cramping up from tiredness. It had just gone 12 o'clock in the a.m. and she needed to rest her tired mind. Rory grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and pulled it on as she made her way out of the newsroom, clutching her bag at her side. She lowered her gaze as she finished fastening the buttons on her jacket and when she looked back up, she got the biggest surprise of her life. Across the corridor, sitting on the bench was none other than Logan Huntzberger. He was wrapped up in his jacket and had a broad smile on his face as soon as their eyes collided.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes wide. Logan stood up and strode towards her.

"It's late. I didn't like the idea of you walking back to your dorm by yourself at this time of night," he informed her with a lazy smile. She could see a hint of seriousness in his eyes. He was concerned for her. She was touched.

"It's not that late," she tried to reason but Logan shook his head as his eyes grew sterner.

"There are a lot of weird people out at this time of night. I just feel better knowing you're safe and sound inside," he explained and Rory couldn't help but smile.

"What happened to you wanting me to give you space?" she asked remembering his decision. Logan just shrugged.

"Yeah, well there's nothing in the rules that says I can't make sure you get home safely."

"I guess," Rory smiled and then they stood in silence for a few long seconds just looking at each other.

"After you," he offered, gesturing in the direction of her dorm. Rory felt her stomach flip as he smirked at her knowingly and she quickly turned to head home. Logan followed slightly behind her until they came to the door. Logan quickened his pace so he could open the door for her and Rory smiled at him in appreciation of his gentlemanly gesture. As she brushed past him, Logan caught a whiff of her scent. She smelled like Strawberries and caffeine; a heady mix, but essentially Rory. He closed his eyes and breathed her in, as she passed him; he automatically held his hand against the small of her back without even thinking. Rory felt the palm of his hand burn into her back and she quickly jolted away from his touch. She stopped and he studied her curiously.

"Ace?"

Rory blushed under his gaze and then lifted her eyes to meet his. "Um, I think if you're going to walk me home, we should lay some ground rules."

Logan frowned in confusion and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay."

"Okay. Well… number one; no touching," she said seriously remembering the electricity that had shot through her system at just the faintest of touches. Logan continued to stare at her with a confused look on his face but he didn't question her. He actually thought the 'No touching' rule was a good idea. It would help him exponentially if he wasn't allowed to touch her soft skin.

"Okay," he nodded in agreement and Rory smiled.

"Can I add a rule?" he asked as they began walking again. They both made certain that no inch of their bodies was even remotely close to the others. This was a hard feat considering the narrowness of the pathway.

"Sure," Rory shrugged and he smirked.

"You have to change your shampoo. It's just cruel. I can't even look at a strawberry without thinking about you."

Rory laughed at that and Logan frowned. "And no laughing in my presence. You have such a sexy laugh," he pouted and Rory felt her cheeks flush at the look on his face.

They finally made it back to her dorm and she began nervously fishing through her bag looking for her keys. Logan stood watching her with his hands in his pockets. He smirked as she finally pulled the keys from her bag and then unlocked the door. He took a step towards her as she turned to him with a smile. He leaned in and was about to kiss her when he suddenly remembered the 'No touching' rule. He noticed the wide-eyed look on her face as their lips were inches from one another. He could breathe in her scent, he could hear her heart thumping in her chest he was so close. After a few seconds of just enjoying being so intimately close to her, Logan grinned and met her gaze. He saw a mixture of fear and anticipation in her eyes. She wanted him to kiss her, but at the same time, she knew where it would lead just as much as he did.

"This would be breaking the 'No touching' rule wouldn't it?" he said softly. Rory closed her eyes as his breath brushed over her face. It was intoxicating. She nodded slowly. Her brain was no longer working. He was too close.

"I should move back a little bit," he kept his heated gaze on hers as her chest rose and fell under his close proximity.

"That would be a good idea," she managed to speak, but Logan didn't move. He placed his hand on the wall beside her head and leaned in, his eyes fixed on her lips. Her plump, red, kissable lips. It was as if they were calling to him, begging to be kissed.

"Logan…" her voice trailed off. She sounded hoarse, clearly affected by the scenario they found themselves in. She licked her lips unconsciously, causing Logan to groan in agony. He lifted his hand to rest on her hips and he continued to stare longingly at her mouth. His temperature was sky-rocketing and he could feel his arousal grow. Everything inside of him was telling him to close the gap. To take her in his arms and devour her with kisses. However, the sane part of his brain was still clinging on for dear life. He knew that if his lips made contact with hers that he wouldn't be able to stop it there. Things between them would develop rapidly and spending the night with Rory would definitely not be conducive to maintaining a clear mind. He had to figure things out without running to Rory all the time. He had to be strong and determined and show more will power and restraint than he had so far.

He needed to stay away from Rory because clearly he couldn't think straight when he was around her. It was like there was a glitch in his brain that made him want her more now that he had resolved to stay away from her. Even if it was only for two weeks, the temptation was overwhelming.

"I should go," he whispered as he finally managed to pull his attention away from those luscious lips of hers. He brushed his nose along her jaw line as she shuddered under his attentions. His lips lingered close to her neck as he fought with every fibre in his being not to just give in and have his way with her.

"You should go," she murmured as she clenched her hands into fists at her side. She had to otherwise she would grab him and pull him inside. She was trying to stay faithful to her agreement to give him some time and space, but he clearly wasn't playing fair.

"I'm going," he insisted but the rest of his body wasn't quite in sync with his words. His hand brushed along her waist and he took in one last deep breath before forcing himself to move.

Rory breathed out a sigh of relief as he took a step back. She could breathe again. She closed her eyes and tried to regain her composure before opening her eyes to find Logan giving her a long, appreciative look. Her stomach dipped under such an intense gaze and she used all of her reserves not to just say to hell with everything and throw herself into his strong arms.

"Goodnight, Logan," she said in a soft voice as she fumbled for the door handle. Logan kept his eyes on hers and nodded.

"Goodnight, Ace." He watched as she slid inside and then stood alone in the hallway for a few minutes trying to process everything. A couple passed him with their arms wrapped around each other. He watched on with an undercurrent of jealousy. He wanted that. He wanted that with Rory. Why did everything have to be so messed up?

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"I can't believe you dragged me out here," Paris complained for the millionth time that day. "There is a perfectly good library with tables and chairs to sit on. Why did we have to sit out here in the dirt to study?"

Rory rolled her eyes and looked up from her book. It was a nice day outside and for some reason she had talked Paris into joining her at her favourite tree to study instead of sitting indoors. Needless to say, Paris wasn't a big fan of nature and had spent the majority of the time scowling and making petty remarks.

"We're not sitting in the dirt, Paris." she told her and returned her attention to her book.

"We might as well be," the blonde muttered and picked up her book. She was reading about serial killers in the 21st century. Rory just hoped it didn't give her any ideas.

"Paris I didn't force you to come here. You can go to the library and study. It's fine by me." _I might get some actual studying done if you do_, she added to herself.

"I'm trying to be helpful," Paris revealed which caused Rory to furrow her brows in confusion.

"Helpful?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to do that whole supportive thing that people talk about," she informed her using her fingers to form quotation marks at the word 'supportive'.

"What are you talking about?" She carefully placed her bookmark at the page she was on and shut it over, before assigning her full attention to her crazy friend.

"You just got dumped. I'm trying to be sensitive to your needs. Terrance says that I need to think about other people more. So…" she shrugged and Rory couldn't help but shake her head.

"I didn't get dumped, Paris. We're just taking some time apart." Rory informed her through a clenched jaw as she tried to hide her annoyance.

"Whatever. You just better hope he doesn't use that as excuse," Paris said and returned her focus to her book leaving Rory frustrated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you ever watch Friends?"

"Logan's not going to cheat on me," she said firmly but her resolve wasn't as sturdy as it should have been. "We love each other."

"Okay. So then why were you so quick to believe that he slept with Walker? You were actually together then. Now that you're taking some time apart, the door's open for him to go do what or whoever he wants and you never even have to know about it."

"He won't," she shook her head, her brow creasing with irritation. She was suddenly thinking that inviting Paris to hang out with her was a very bad idea.

"You don't know what he's getting up to right now. You have no idea," Paris reminded her and Rory just scowled at her friend and watched as she returned her attention to her book. After a few long seconds and after a lot of horrible thoughts had invaded her mind, Rory gave up and threw her stuff back in her bag, before pulling herself to her feet and stomping away. Paris looked up after her and stared blankly.

"What did I say?"

Rory carried on walking, her heavy bag thrown over her shoulder, her face scrunched up in consternation. Her mind was full of Logan and what he might be getting up to while they weren't together. When she had agreed to their two weeks of separation she didn't think about whom he might be spending that time with while he figured things out. She was just trying to be understanding. She wanted to make things right again and felt that if he wanted some space then she should do whatever it took to give him what he needed. She didn't think about outside factors. She didn't want to end up like Ross and Rachel in Friends. She didn't want to waste anymore time. She didn't want to give anyone any more opportunities to come between them. She wanted Logan with all of her heart and she was just frustrated that everything had to be so complicated.

As she continued trudging over the grassy knoll with the sun beating down on her, her attention was caught by the sound of girls whistling and laughing. They were sitting a few yards away, watching a bunch of guys playing basketball. As Rory drew closer, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Logan was always a sight to behold but a sweaty, half naked Logan playing basketball was truly something else. Words couldn't describe just how good he looked. His tanned, lean torso, his rippling abs, his broad shoulders held her attention captive. In fact, in that moment she forgot all about the other students on campus. She couldn't feel the heavy weight on her shoulders. Even the fact that those girls were obviously checking out her sort of boyfriend didn't register with her. The world faded away and it was just her and Logan and she really wanted to be that basketball in his hands.

She watched as he ran back and forth on the courtyard, the sweat trickling off his perfect skin. His movements were so graceful. His legs were so powerful. He was like a force to be reckoned with on the basketball court. He demanded the ball and made accurate pass after pass. She was fascinated by him as he jumped and shimmied past people, throwing the ball with precision. Her gaze was locked on him as his long arms stretched out and he made every shot. He was beautiful and she knew in that moment that she would do everything in her power to keep him. He was hers and there was no way she would ever let him go.

She watched him make another shot and then high five the rest of the guys in his team. She dimly registered Colin and Finn's presence. Her eyes were locked on Logan. She memorised every inch of his glistening perfection. She knew his body intimately but it never stopped her from fully appreciating just how fit he was. His shorts hung low on his hips, and she admired the perfect v-shape that hinted at more hidden treasures.

She suddenly felt very warm as her eyes followed his every move. Her mind was whirling, thinking up different fantasies which would involve a sweaty Logan. She was sure her face was bright red but she didn't care. She would never feel guilty for wanting him. He was so much a part of her and she couldn't prevent those natural urges from taking over.

The sound of more whistling snapped her focus back to reality.

"Take it off, baby!" shouted one of the girls, Rory could clearly see in which direction her remark was intended. The other three girls burst into a fit of hysterical laughter and Rory felt her blood boil. Yes, she was talking to Logan. _Her_ Logan.

"Mmm, I would kill to have a piece of that," one of the other girls said appreciatively.

"Ooh didn't you hear? He's back on the market apparently," the black haired girl informed her friends, catching all of their interest and making Rory want to run over there and bitch slap them all.

"Really?" the first girl turned her gaze back on Logan and Rory could tell she was imagining all sorts of scenarios with Logan.

"Really," they all started giggling again except for the first girl. She was eyeing Logan lasciviously and licking her lips unconsciously. Rory watched her with a burning rage in her eyes. She knew exactly what she was thinking and before she could even contemplate doing anything about it, Rory snapped. She dumped her bag on the ground and stomped over towards the basketball court where the guys had stopped for a break. Logan was leaning against the chain fence talking to Finn while taking a sip from his water bottle. Rory's eyes were trained on him. She didn't even hear Colin saying 'hello'. She was on autopilot and Logan was the only thing on her radar. She stopped in front of him and he turned to smile at her before she reached up, grabbed his face with her hands and crashed her lips to his in a hungry, passion-filled kiss.

Logan gasped in surprise; he dropped his water bottle on the ground and felt his heart thumping in his chest as her tongue slipped into his mouth. After a few seconds, he suddenly realised what was going on and that Rory was currently kissing the life out of him. He smiled into the kiss, ignoring the whistles and catcalls from the guys who were watching on amused by such a public display of affection.

His hands gripped her waist and he pulled her closer to him as she moaned into the kiss. Their tongues duelled for supremacy and he eventually gave in. She seemed determined to win this battle. He just stood there and let her do what she wanted to him. He was her willing slave. He kissed her back with the same ferocity as she displayed. It had been a while since he had tasted her. He had missed her more than he knew. So what if this was technically breaking the rules. He always was a bit of a rebel.

After a few more minutes passed and they were firmly reacquainted with one another, Rory broke away. The need for oxygen was too great to ignore. Her hands were on his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes only to be met with a huge grin on his face as he peered down at her.

"I think that definitely breaks the 'no touching' rule," he mused, his voice husky, his eyes beaming down at her. Rory blushed and then tore her gaze away from him to see the sneering faces of those girls as they wandered away. She couldn't help but smirk, pleased with herself.

"I was just reminding people that just because we're not technically together, it doesn't mean that you're not still mine," she said in a hushed voice, her gaze returning to him. Logan smirked. Rory couldn't help but smile back at him. "I was just claiming my territory."

"I'll say. You might as well have just peed on me. Go the whole hog!" he joked amused by her little show of possessiveness. He didn't know she had it in her.

"My way is much better," she teased and he couldn't have agreed more. Her eyes darkened and she pulled away, breaking his grip on her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Hey!" He cut her off. His hand cupping her face, brushing the hair from her eyes with his fingertips. "Don't ever apologise for kissing me."

Her face brightened and she beamed at him. He couldn't resist. He leaned forward, still cupping her face in his hand and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers before whispering to her, "I'm yours, Rory. Don't ever forget that."

She smiled the brightest smile he'd ever seen and then pulled away from him. "Good to know."

"Come on, mate! Are you playing or what?" Finn's voice broke their trance. They smirked at the annoyance in his tone. He always was so impatient.

"I better let you get back to your game," Rory said as she took one last appreciative glance at Logan and began walking back to where she had dumped her bag. Logan watched her all the way with a very happy expression on his face. When he turned away to rejoin the game, he heard her calling over to him and he turned quickly back to face her.

"Hey Logan!" she grinned as she walked backwards, careful not to fall over. "Nice abs!"

Logan's smile broadened and it was only the feel of the basketball hitting his head that broke him out of his Rory-filled daze. He heard her giggling as he turned back to glare at an innocent looking Finn. When he turned back, Rory was gone.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

"And you just walked up to him and kissed him?!" Honor asked incredulous at her friend's actions. Rory just nodded with a sly smile on her face as she bit her lip. "Just like that?"

"Yep," she beamed. She couldn't help herself. She felt like she was on cloud nine. For the first time in so long she felt like everything might just work itself out.

"Well go Rory!" Honor couldn't help but be impressed by her friend's new ballsy attitude. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Believe me, neither did I," her eyes widened as the panic began to set in. How could she have been so forward? That wasn't her. She didn't do things like that.

"I would have paid good money to see the look on those girl's faces and Logan's face," Honor giggled as she sat on the couch next Rory, imagining the scene.

"Well Logan seemed pretty into it," she shrugged and Honor almost choked on her coffee.

"Oh I'm pretty sure Logan was more than into it. I'm surprised he didn't drag you away into the bushes so he could have his way with you right there on the basketball court!".

"Honor!" Rory scolded her horrified.

"Oh please. Like you didn't think about it!"

Rory rolled her eyes and slumped back into the couch, sipping her coffee and replaying the whole kiss over and over again in her head. It might not have been a typical Rory move to just go up to a guy and start making out with him in front of everyone. But she was tired of just sitting back and doing nothing about the whole sorry situation. She needed to let Logan know that she was still in the game and that she wasn't going anywhere. She wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

"I'm proud of you, Gilmore. I mean, I'm slightly grossed out by the fact that you were openly groping my brother in public, but it's nice to see you grow a pair," Honor admitted genuinely. She more than anyone wanted things to work out between her best friend and her brother. Considering it was basically her fault that everything got so messed up in the first place, she was firmly on Team Rogan. In fact, she would gladly print t-shirts and wave pom-poms if it helped them get back together.

"You've changed your tune," Rory said as she sipped on her steaming hot coffee. "Weren't you telling me that I should just get over him the other day?"

"Reverse psychology," Honor admitted tapping the side of her head with her finger. "I had to try something. You were seriously killing my buzz."

Rory laughed and then stood up. She grabbed her bag and made her way through to her bedroom to get changed. She would drop by the newsroom and do some writing before spending the rest of the night replaying her kiss in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

Logan stood outside the dorm room, pacing back and forth, agonising over whether or not he should knock on the door. He had spent the whole day thinking about that kiss, thinking about Rory and he knew that he had to see her one last time before he left. After their game of basketball, Colin had duly informed him that they would be leaving for a week on Life and Death Brigade business. It was the last event of the year and there was no way he could get out of it. The funny thing was, he didn't want to get out of it. As much as he didn't want to stay away from Rory for so long, he knew it was probably a good idea. He needed to get his head straight and he couldn't do that with Rory in such constant close proximity. He was trying to stay away from her and do the right thing but then he wasn't sure what the right thing was any more. How could the right thing be to stay away from Rory, when it felt so right to be with her? How could he justify their separation when he couldn't stay away from her?

If she wasn't just a few yards away and so easily accessible, he could finally sort himself out and then be ready to start again. That's what he truly wanted. He wanted Rory. That had never been in doubt, but what he wanted and what he needed weren't mutually exclusive. He had learned that the hard way. So he would be leaving for a week. He would miss her like crazy, but it had to be done. This would be good for him. It would be good for them both.

Taking a deep breath, he took a step forward, raised his fist and knocked on the door, waiting to be greeted with that angelic face that made his heart soar.

His heart didn't soar when the door opened. It more like plummeted when Paris' glowering expression greeted him.

"What do you want?" she barked at him. He could feel her annoyance with him radiating off of her. He had no idea what he had done to piss her off, but when it came to Paris, it was probably down to the fact that he was breathing.

"Is Rory here?" he asked hesitantly. He always feared for his safety when Paris was around.

"No." She sent him another death glare and was about to shut the door in his face when he heard Honor's voice coming from inside.

"Oh for crying out loud, Paris! Let him in!"

Paris scowled at him for a few more seconds, before the door was foisted out of her grip and Logan was instantly relieved to see his sister's smiling face.

"Hey," she gestured for him to come in as Paris stomped away in a huff. Logan followed her inside and kept a steely gaze on Paris' door as she banged it closed.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Honor asked chirpily. Logan's wary gaze flew to hers as he noticed that she was way too cheery.

"What gives?" he asked suspiciously as he sat on the chair across from the couch.

"What do you mean?" her smile fell and she frowned at him.

"Why are you so happy?" Honor sat down on the couch and beamed at her older brother with so much joy, he thought she was going to burst.

"A person can't just be happy?" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"A person can, but _you_ can't," he told her still feeling uneasy. Honor rolled her eyes and curled her legs underneath her on the couch.

"I just got laid," she told him sarcastically and smirked as she noticed the frown and the look of unease creep over his face.

"Gross Honor!" he scolded her and then sat back on the couch, his gaze drawn automatically towards a certain someones bedroom, and it sure wasn't Paris'.

"So is Rory here?" he asked casually trying not to let on to his all knowing sister that he was seriously whipped.

"And there I thought you came by to see me," she said mockingly and Logan looked annoyed. "No, she's not here. She went by the newsroom."

Honor noticed the flicker of a smirk on his face as she informed him of his girlfriend's whereabouts. He looked very pleased and smug about something.

"What are you up to, big brother?" she asked him suspiciously. Logan just continued grinning and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing," he laughed slightly and then stood up. "I have to go. Tell Rory I stopped by and that I'll be back in a week, okay? She can thank me then."

"Uh uh, you stop right there, mister!" Honor jumped out of her chair and followed him to the door. Logan turned around to face her, his smug smirk had disappeared.

"What do you mean; you'll be back in a week? Where are you going?"

"Personal business," he admitted cryptically. Honor rolled her eyes. That could only mean one thing.

"What idiotic schemes have you and your dim-witted friends cooked up this time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said innocently as Honor scrutinised him.

"Do you really think now is the time to be running off with the 'Dumb and Dumber Brigade'? Don't you think you should stay and sort out things with Rory?" She crossed her arms and glared up at him.

"Look, I need to get away for a while. Clear my head. If I stay hear I know what's going to happen. We'll just keep going round and round in circles and keep hurting each other. I don't want that."

"Well what _do_ you want?" she demanded feeling increasingly frustrated with her brother. She might be on Team Rogan but that didn't mean that she didn't think they were both idiots.

"I want Rory," he admitted vehemently but with some pain in his voice.

"So then be with her. Because she wants you too. If her little stunt in the basketball court didn't prove that to you, I don't know what will!" she exclaimed.

"She mentioned that, huh?" he stared off dreamily as he remembered the feel of her soft lips on his.

"Yeah she mentioned that. So what are you still doing here? Why aren't you over at that newsroom and telling her that she's the only one for you?" She could feel her frustration boiling over.

"Because I need to know that when we are together she's not thinking that I want to be somewhere else. There will be other Walkers, there'll be other girls who want to try their luck with Logan Huntzberger because I'm me," Honor rolled her eyes, "I need to know that she trusts me enough not to go believing every lie she hears. I need her to come to me first. To hear me out. I need to know that she knows that I love her and want only her."

"So tell her that!" Honor yelled at him.

"I can't!"

"Why not?" she really couldn't be bothered with all the drama any more.

"Because she needs to figure it out first. She needs to learn to trust me," he admitted and Honor could see how much of a strain these past few weeks had taken on her brother. "I can't make her trust me, and I can't be with her unless I know she trusts me."

"Trust doesn't just happen overnight, Logan. It has to be earned,"

"I've earned it, Honor. I'm not the guy I used to be and Rory knows that. Deep down she knows that," he said in a broken sounding tone.

"Well you disappearing on her isn't going to help things," she tried to reason. "At least go and say goodbye."

With a deep sigh, he nodded and then opened the door. "I'll see you, little sister."

RLRLRLRLRL

Rory sat at her desk with a look of great determination on her face. She was truly on a roll. She had been bitten with the writing bug and was intent on making the most of it. She had been so distracted of late that her work had kind of fallen by the wayside. She was back on her game now. She had a fresh attitude and fresh outlook on life. Positivity was flowing through her veins and she felt good about life.

Her fingers pressed against the keys on her keyboard with a firm direction as the words came to her so easily. She didn't notice the brown eyes staring at her from across the way. She didn't notice the love and admiration with which he looked at her. She was in her own world, her favourite world and she was content.

His presence wouldn't go unnoticed for long. She could always sense whenever he was in the general vicinity. After a few more minutes, the familiar feeling of warmth glided over her and she looked up to meet with a pair of brown eyes filled with such longing, they caused her breath to hitch. Immediately she smiled. It was always her first instinct whenever he was around. He made her happy, even when he was making her miserable. Automatically, she saved her file and pushed out her seat as she crossed the busy hall to stand directly in front of him. He met her gaze, it mirrored her own happiness. She made him feel exactly the same way.

"Hey,"

"Hi," she smiled brightly at him; her fingers tingled at her side, itching to reach out to him. To touch him, to feel his soft skin under her fingertips. An image of their afternoon kiss flickered across her mind and she blushed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a soft tone. Her gaze unfaltering. Logan gave her a lazy smile and clasped his fingers through hers. Apparently the 'no touching' rule had been completely thrown out the window.

"I just came to say goodbye," he told her, completely captivated by her big blue eyes.

She frowned and he ran his other hand over her creased forehead. "Where are you going?"

"Life and Death Brigade," he told her. It was supposed to be a secret, but he couldn't keep anything from her. He didn't want to.

"Oh," she sighed. Logan noticed how much it seemed to bother her.

"What?"

"Aren't the Life and Death Brigade events supposed to be pretty wild?" she inquired. Logan had kept her abreast of what happened during some of these events and it wasn't all good, wholesome fun. She was worried. He could see it clearly in the way she nervously bit her lip and furrowed her brow.

Logan smirked. He tilted her chin up with his fingers and stared into her anxious blue eyes. "Do you want to pee on me?"

"What?"

"Claim your territory," his amused smile reminded her of their earlier conversation and she blushed.

His smile disappeared and he lifted her chin back up so their eyes were locked. "Rory, this has never been about me wanting someone else. I'm not going to hook up. I meant what I said. I'll be gone for a week and I'm not going to call or text you. We need to stop letting other people get in the way of our relationship. If this is going to work, we need to put each other first."

She held his gaze for a long moment. In that moment she understood what he was saying, and she knew he was absolutely right. She needed to put him first. She needed to put aside her own petty insecurities and jealousies and just know in her heart that he was coming back to her. She had to know within herself that he would say no to anyone else and come home to her. She had to trust him. She had to trust herself. In that moment, she did.

She nodded and smiled softly, " Okay."

Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and let his forehead press against hers. "I'll be back in one week."

"One week," she whispered as he brushed his lips over hers in the softest, sweetest kiss.

He pulled away and let his fingers linger with hers. His eyes were locked on her as she walked back towards the newsroom, memorising her smile, her eyes, her soft skin. Her.

Back inside the newsroom, Rory returned to her desk waiting for her heart rate to return to normal. One whole week she would be without him. She knew right now that she would miss him like crazy, but she felt hopeful that once that week had passed, things would be even better. Her life would be back on the up again and she would have Logan at her side, holding her hand.

"Hey Gilmore," Doyle's voice caught her attention and she looked up from her computer screen. He was standing by her desk with a slight smile on his face. It was unnerving.

"Oh hi, Doyle. What's up?" she tried to sound cheery but he was still smiling at her and she was beginning to worry.

"I just wanted to say good choice with those articles you submitted for the internship," he said genuinely pleased that she had decided to take up his offer.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you'll be a shoe in. But don't tell anyone I said that. Especially not Bill." he said conspiratorially. Rory was completely confused.

"But Doyle I didn't hand anything in yet," she managed to say as someone handed Doyle a file. He studied it distractedly before turning his attention back to Rory.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Logan handed them in this morning. He said you asked him to," he said casually. Rory's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Which articles?" she asked warily. She hadn't decided whether she was going to apply for the internship yet but she knew which articles she would submit if she'd had a choice.

"Oh don't worry about that. They're perfect. You're best work!" he said enthusiastically before disappearing back to his desk. Rory sat back in her chair completely floored by the news that Logan had gone behind her back and entered her for the internship. She didn't know whether to be happy or angry with him. Then his earlier words hit her like a freight train.

_We have to put each other first…_

This was him putting her first. He knew her better than anyone and he knew how much she really wanted this internship deep down. A stray tear rolled down her cheek and she wanted to go and find him and tell him how much she loved him. But she would have to wait. One week.

_One week. _

**AN: **_For the first time in a long time, I felt happy after finishing a chapter. I hope you do too._


	24. Chapter 24: No More Time Apart

**AN: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I didn't even realise my last update was way back in September! I seriously suck! Big time! Anyway, here is a nice new chapter for you to enjoy. I smiled all the way through writing this one because I was just so glad to be back in these characters minds again. I miss this story and I promise I won't leave it so long again. There's only going to be a few more chapters of this one left to go *sigh* but I'm going to make sure it goes out with a bang. I hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year. Think of this as a belated Christmas present if anyone still cares that is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. **

**It Started With A Kiss**

**Chapter Twenty-four: No More Time Apart **

"Have you heard anything yet?" Lorelai asked as Rory stared absently into the distance. She stood before her, supposedly helping her fold the linens. However, Lorelai was fast coming to the conclusion that Kirk would have been more help. Rory had been distracted ever since she arrived in Star's Hollow with two loads of laundry and a melancholy attitude.

"Rory!" she waved her hand in front of her daughter's face trying to draw her attention. Eventually, Rory snapped out of her daze and finished folding the rest of her pile.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you'd heard anything yet." Lorelai repeated her earlier question. Rory sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"No. But we both agreed to give each other space so…" she said deflated as she sat on the edge of the bed. Lorelai stared at her daughter with a puzzled expression on her face, having no idea what she was talking about. She had been asking about the internship.

"So…you agreed to give the internship some space?"

"What? No, Logan," she explained with a slight hint of annoyance at both her mother and Logan. She hadn't heard a word from him for three whole days. Not even a text to say 'hello'. "He's off gallivanting somewhere, doing god knows what and I'm stuck here folding bed linens and listening to Babbette talking about Maury's bad back."

Lorelai sighed and sat down beside Rory, patting her knee in a weak bid to offer some comfort. She had come to terms with Rory's relationship with Logan. That was to say she had accepted it, however it still caused her some concern. Especially when she saw her daughter so upset.

"Why don't you call him?" she offered trying to sound sincere in her effort to be supportive. Rory just frowned at her suggestion and breathed a deep humph.

"I have called him. His phone is switched off. It just goes to voicemail," she complained before continuing, "And we're not even supposed to be in contact anyway."

"I just…I miss him," she said in resignation.

"I know. But maybe you should try and focus on other things. Like the internship. Have you heard anything?" Lorelai did her best to steer the conversation back to her original question. Rory sighed again and let her head fall onto her mother's shoulder.

"No," she said in a whisper. Lorelai recognised her flat tone. She wished there was something she could do to make things better for her only child.

"Well it's only been three days. They probably have loads of candidates to pour through," Lorelai said and she gave Rory's knee a reassuring squeeze.

"Exactly. They only pick five people out of the whole country. What chance do _I_ have?" Rory groaned and fell back against the bed, feeling sorry for herself. Lorelai sighed and stared down at her daughter.

"Do we need to have the pep talk? Because I'll go and get the pom-poms out!" Rory gave her a weak smile and Lorelai pulled her up so that she was sitting beside her again.

"You will get this internship. Nobody deserves it more than you do," Lorelai said vehement in her belief in her child's ability. Rory didn't seem so sure.

"And you and Logan will figure things out," she offered for good measure. Rory let her head fall onto Lorelai's shoulder and she mumbled a silent 'I hope so'.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Rory manoeuvred her way through the unusually busy hallway whilst carrying her two loads of freshly clean clothes. It was Monday night and she was back at Yale having spent the weekend moping around in Stars Hollow. Eventually her mother had gotten fed up looking at her depressed face and had sent her packing with the threat of sending her to her see Emily.

It was amazing what the threat of having to listen to Emily talk about tea parties could do to suddenly fill her with cheer. Of course it was completely fake cheer, but she had decided that she needed to stop being such a pathetic mess and get back to being her usual kick ass self.

Well as kick ass as she ever was.

She was hardly leading the way for feminist of the year with her current disposition.

Coming to the end of the hallway, she dropped her laundry to the floor as she searched her pocket for her key. Opening the door, she was greeted with darkness. As she moved further into the room, she swore she could hear someone moaning. Was someone sick?

When she finally managed to find the light switch, her eyes almost bugged out of her head when she saw Paris and Doyle half naked on the couch.

"Oh my God!" Instantly her hand flew to cover her poor, horrified eyes as Paris and Doyle jumped apart.

"Don't you knock?" Paris' gruff tone scolded her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were…in the middle of things."

"I told you we should have hung a sock on the door," she heard Doyle say.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes, you can open your eyes."

Slowly, Rory lowered her hand from her eyes and took a second before she opened them. Just in case something wasn't completely covered and they hadn't realised.

Finally she yanked her eyes open just in time to see Doyle zip up his pants and the terrifying image of the two of them having sex on her couch came flashing back into her mind. She would be scarred for life. She could never sit there again.

"So how was Lorelai?" Paris asked casually as she tucked her shirt back into her pants. Rory stared at her wide-eyed in shock.

"Um, fine. She's fine," Rory informed her. Her whole body shuddered having caught her best friend and her editor going at it on her couch. She could never look Doyle in the eye again.

"Oh will you get over it? It's not like you and Logan never had sex," Paris growled at her reading her mind. Rory just stared at her.

"We never did it on the sofa," she explained with a slight frown on her face. She was trying not to think about Logan.

"Well maybe you should have. Maybe he wouldn't have dumped you then."

Paris glared at her and then made her way through to her room leaving Doyle and Rory in the common room alone. Doyle shifted awkwardly as Rory pondered her 'friend's' remark. Technically Logan hadn't dumped her. They were just taking some time apart. But perhaps Paris had a point. They were hardly the most adventurous couple. Well, she wasn't anyway. She had a feeling that Logan would have sex with her in the cafeteria if she offered.

"Doyle!" Paris yelled out making both Rory and Doyle jump in the silence of the room. She had completely forgotten that he was there.

"Coming dear," he said compliantly giving Rory an awkward smile.

Rory waited for him to leave before reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out her cell phone. She dialled Logan's number, waiting to hear him answer. But as usual it went straight to voicemail. She switched off her phone and slumped dejectedly onto the couch before jumping back up in disgust having remembered what had just been taking place there less than five minutes ago.

"I know Mom. But I'm pretty sure he doesn't want a big deal made about it." Rory looked up to see Honor enter the common room with her phone at her ear. She was rolling her eyes and pointing her finger at her head pretending she was going to shoot herself.

Rory smiled, understanding immediately that she was taking to her mother.

"I know you only turn 23 once but…I know he's your baby…listen Mom I have to go. I'll call you back tomorrow. Goodbye" Honor slammed her phone down on the coffee table and fell back onto the couch letting out a tired sigh.

"Paris and Doyle were just having sex right where you're sitting," Rory informed her trying not to replay the images that were seared into her brain.

Honor immediately jumped up with a disgusted look on her face. "Gross!"

Rory laughed slightly and watched as Honor moved to the chair opposite.

"So what was that all about?" she asked referring to her phone call.

Honor rolled her eyes and shuddered, her brain obviously going through the same process as hers had a few minutes before. They would definitely need to buy a new couch.

"It's Logan birthday on Saturday and my mother wants to throw him a surprise party at the house," she told her and once again rolled her eyes. Rory didn't say a word. She had completely forgotten that Logan's birthday was coming up. How much of a sucky girlfriend was she?

"I forgot all about that," she said softly pained that she could do such a thing.

"Don't worry about it. Things have been kind of crazy between you two lately," Honor tried to console her unsuccessfully.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have forgotten it was his birthday."

"Well you remembered now," Honor stated simply and Rory just slumped back in her chair feeling sorry for herself.

"Anyway, there is no way in hell that Logan will step through that door on Saturday night on his birthday without at least being held at gunpoint," Honor could just imagine the scene. Rory could too. She smiled as she imagined the horrified look on his face.

"Although maybe…" Honor's voice drifted off as her mind plotted.

"Maybe what?" Rory prompted her to finish her thought. Honor looked at her with a huge grin on her face.

"If there was something in it for him," Honor looked straight at Rory with the same brown eyes as her brother making her feel very uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?"

"If he knew you were there it might give him a reason to show up," Honor revealed her thinking and Rory shifted in her chair. Honor was still staring at her with a scary look on her face. "Ooh and you have to look hot. Like sizzling hot so that he'll want to ravage you right there in front of everybody."

Rory frowned becoming quite disturbed by the idea of Honor, Logan's sister thinking about her brother wanting to ravage anybody.

"I'm not going to seduce your brother into going to his parents. I have enough problems as it is," she told her seriously. They were trying to work things out. She didn't want him to think she was trying to manipulate him as well as not trusting him.

"Oh please. He wouldn't even know what was going on," Honor said brushing off her concerns just as the door to Paris' room was thrown open and a seriously pissed off, half naked Doyle came storming out.

"Some girls like that kind of thing, Paris!" He yelled back into the room as he tried to pull on his shirt. Rory and Honor stared at him with horror on their faces.

"Yeah, well go find them you perverted freak!" Paris screamed back, throwing a book at him. Doyle finished fixing his clothes before giving both Rory and Honor a serious death glare. He then flew across the dorm and crashed through the door. Honor burst out laughing while Rory stared after him wondering if now would be a bad time to ask him about the internship.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Josh, stop tickling me!" Honor wailed as her boyfriend's hands were all over her. Rory sat beside them on the couch and rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that night. The three of them were having a movie night in Josh' dorm room, due to the unsanitary condition of the couch in their own room. They had made it halfway through the second movie of the night; _Cold Mountain_ - Honor's choice - before the loved-up couple just could no longer help themselves. Rory found it sickening.

Well actually she found it kind of sweet, but it just reminded her of how much she missed Logan. And how she wanted it to be him who couldn't keep his hands of her while watching soppy movies.

She had been reluctant to come along tonight as she really had no desire to play the role of third wheel. But it was either sit in the company of two madly in love people or spend the night in the company of the maniacally homicidal company of Paris.

She was starting to regret her decision.

"I can't help that you're so ticklish," Josh cooed at his girlfriend which was met with more giggles.

"Do you want me to turn around so you two can christen this couch?" Rory asked, her patience dissolving. Honor and Josh stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Rory. Josh had a sheepish smile on his face while Honor just rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, we christened this couch a long time ago," she said plainly and Rory needed no more reason to move.

"Honor!" she flew up from her seat and stood in the middle of the room completely grossed out. What was it with people having sex on couches? Whatever happened to doing it in the privacy of their own rooms? Was there no sanctity in the world anymore?

"Don't be such a prude, Rory."

Rory glared at her and pulled on her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Honor asked shifting her body away from Josh. She had been practically sitting in his lap.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," she informed her and headed to the door.

"It's late, Rory. You shouldn't be walking around on your own," Josh said concerned for her wellbeing.

"I'll be fine. Maybe I'll get lucky and someone will beat me over the head with a tree branch so I won't have to think about you two getting busy on the couch," she left the room and shut the door behind her. She slumped back against the door and shut her eyes letting out a deep breath.

She knew she was being hypocritical. She knew that if Logan were here, she would probably have dragged him back to his dorm room and had her way with him on his couch. But he wasn't here and she was tired of being around happy couples. Or angry couples. Couples of any kind. She was tired of putting life on hold. She had been in limbo for weeks now and she just wanted some kind of resolve.

She jammed her fingers into her pocket where they came into contact with her phone. A wave of determination and frustration blew over her and she yanked out her phone, dialled Logan's number and waited for the inevitable voicemail message.

She waited for the beep before she began pouring out her heart to his cell phone.

"Logan, you suck! You totally and completely suck! I hope you're having just as much of a crappy time as I'm having. I know you said we were supposed to go a week without talking to each other, but I'm tired of not talking to you. I want to talk to you. For some reason I love you and I want us to stop messing around and just be together. No more waiting. I trust you. I know I screwed everything up but this…this just sucks," she let out a heavy sigh and sank down to the floor. "I miss you. I want you to come home so that we can have sex on the sofa."

The phone cut her off and she took stalk of what she had just said. Most of it had just come out in a frustrated jumble of words but she remembered the last thing she'd said. And with a groan, she couldn't believe that the last thing Logan would hear on his voicemail was her telling him she wanted to have sex on the sofa.

Well that should get him home quicker!

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Down the hatch!" Colin called out before he, Finn, Kelly, Angela and Logan downed their respective shots. All five wincing as they felt the liquid burning their throats.

"I can't believe you jumped off that bridge completely naked, Finn!" Kelly, a petite blonde exclaimed. Logan winced again as the sound of her nasally voice went straight through him.

"I like to be one with nature," Finn commented causing the nasally girl to giggle obnoxiously as she fawned over him. Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes. He had been doing that a lot lately. He was supposed to be enjoying himself seeing as it was the last Life and Death Brigade event of the year. However, something was missing. Well actually someone was missing and he would never admit it. When had he become one of those guys who couldn't really enjoy himself without his girlfriend being close by?

"I'd like you to be one with me," Kelly practically purred into Finn's ear. Finn, in turn, wrapped his arm around her waist and stuck his tongue down her throat. Logan shuddered; his friends had appalling taste in women. These two couldn't hold a candle to his Rory. She had more grace and intelligence in her big toe than nasal girl and the other one had between them.

_Stop thinking about Rory!_

"So I was thinking about Europe. I think we should go to Germany. They have great beer there," Colin commented as he sipped on his own beer.

"Colin they have beer in every country," Logan pointed out. He'd had just about as much as Colin and Finn had had to drink this evening and he wasn't even slightly buzzed.

"Yeah, but not like in Germany. Germany is like the Mecca for beer!"

"I wholeheartedly concur," Finn said as he came up for air. He clinked his bottle against Colin's and gave nasally girl another sloppy kiss. She giggled once again and Logan felt his eyes roll once again before he considered the wonder that was Finn. Even when completely sloshed, he could still manage to get the big words out.

Logan held his hands up. "Okay, fine. We'll go to Germany."

"Yes!" Colin exclaimed, holding his bottle up in the air in triumph.

"We're still going to Amsterdam though, right?" Finn asked suddenly full of concern. He had been particularly looking forward to going to the red light district.

"Nature calls," Logan said as he slid of his stool and made his way through the crowds to get to the restroom. They were in a jam-packed club full of people grinding on each other. It made him sick.

But only because…

_Stop thinking about Rory!_

As he waited in line to use the bathroom, he instinctively checked his phone for any messages. It had died on him earlier in the week and he'd forgotten his charger. He'd only just been able to purchase a new one today. In a way it had been a blessing in disguise as he hadn't been able to hear from either of his parents or been tempted to call a certain someone.

He pressed _1_ to listen to his voicemail messages. There were several from his father; he deleted them without listening. Two were from his mother yammering on and on about wanting to throw a party for his birthday. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

The final message was one from Rory. He started to panic slightly, knowing of their agreement. He wondered why she would call him.

"Logan, you suck! You totally and completely suck! I hope you're having just as much of a crappy time as I'm having. I know you said we were supposed to go a week without talking to each other, but I'm tired of not talking to you. I want to talk to you. For some reason I love you and I want us to stop messing around and just be together. No more waiting. I trust you. I know I screwed everything up but this…this just sucks," there was a pause; "I miss you. I want you to come home so that we can have sex on the sofa."

Whilst listening to her message, his face went through an array of emotions. From concerned, to surprise. From sadness to happiness to jaw-dropping awe at her last remark.

It seemed as though she was having just as bad a time as he was. He could just picture her scowling at her cell phone as she rambled on. He played the message back again and laughed genuinely for the first time that week. He'd missed her like crazy and she was right. He was tired of waiting around too. He wanted things to move forward. He wanted his girlfriend back.

For a brief second his finger lingered over her number in his phonebook. He could call and suffer her wrath. Or he could do what he really wanted to do, which was go home and have sex with his girlfriend on the couch and any other surface she would agree too. It had been too damn long.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Down the hatch!" Honor called out as she, Rory and Paris downed their shots. All three winced as the clear liquid burned their throats.

"I mean, why are guys all such huge creeps? Why do they have to just…urgh?" Rory patted Paris on the shoulder and pouted feeling sorry for her friend.

"Not all guys are creeps. My Josh is just…I'm pretty sure he's the perfect guy," Honor sighed dreamily into her cocktail. They were having a Sex and The City night out. Paris was Miranda; pissed off at men. Honor was Charlotte; happily in love. And Rory was Carrie; conflicted about Big. Only Logan was her Big. Samantha hadn't shown up yet, but she was fairly certain that after a few more cocktails, the maneater might just make an appearance.

"There is no such animal," Paris declared and Honor just glared at her.

"Just because your boyfriend is a weirdo, don't tar them all with the same brush. Back me up here, Rory."

Rory sipped on her cocktail and frowned. "He hasn't called me once."

"Who?"

"Logan. He hasn't called me once since he left," she said slightly slurred. She had no idea how many cocktails she'd had. But the more she had, the more pissed off she was becoming.

"Well didn't he say that he wouldn't call?" Honor asked defensive of her brother. Apparently she loved all men tonight, even her brother.

"Yes. But what if something happened? He could have at least called to check in. Make sure I was still alive," she said growing increasingly more annoyed at his absence. She knew she had agreed to it, but it still sucked.

"He'll be home soon," Honor grinned but both Rory and Paris glowered at her.

"Guys suck!" Paris declared and Rory nodded.

"Amen, sister."

"Well why don't you become lesbians? I hear it's fashionable these days." Honor gave the waiter a nice toothy grin as he brought over another round of shots.

"Don't give Paris any ideas," Rory remarked remembering the first and the last time the subject of lesbianism had arisen. Paris sipped on her cocktail and rolled her eyes at Rory.

"Don't flatter yourself, Gilmore. You kiss like a dead fish."

"Down the hatch, girls!" Honor plopped a shot glass each in front of them and once again they endured the painful searing feeling all in the name of men.

"Josh is an excellent kisser," Honor started, to which Rory and Paris both threw their cocktail umbrellas at her.

"What?!" Honor whined as she batted away their weapons.

"Quit talking about how perfect the perfect Josh is. Or I will have to hurt you," Paris warned her and Honor just shrugged her off.

"Fine, I won't say another word," she made a motion as if she were zipping her mouth shut and threw away the imaginary key.

"We'll see how long that lasts," Paris muttered to Rory. A different song started playing and Honor jumped up, her eyes wide with excitement.

"I love this song! Come dance with me!"

"That was about fifteen seconds," Paris remarked looking at her watch. Honor glared at her and reached for Rory's arm trying to pull her up.

"Oh come on. Have some fun, Paris. You never know you might like it," Honor dragged Rory up reluctantly, however, Paris remained seated.

"No way. I am not leaving my drink unattended. Do you know how many would-be rapists a place like this harbours? They're just waiting to slip something in your drink the second you look away," Paris said determinedly folding her arms across her chest. Rory noticed the stern look on her face. God help anyone who tried to drug Paris. She would probably rip their balls off.

At that she giggled drunkenly and then remembered that she was supposed to be upset drunk not happy, giggling drunk tonight.

"Come one, Rory. Let's leave the drink Nazi and go have some fun," she pulled on Rory's arm and she reluctantly followed her onto the dance floor.

She watched as Honor started dancing in time with the music. After a minute of feeling overwhelmingly self-conscious, she shrugged it off and followed her friend's lead.

A few more songs played and Honor and Rory were just getting into their stride. A few guys had tried to join in with them; however, Honor had just shimmied out of their way, wrapping her arms around Rory. The continued dancing to the beat of the music until something caught Honor's eye. She smiled smugly and then leaned into Rory to whisper in her ear.

"You have an admirer," she informed her gesturing towards the bar. Rory frowned and continued dancing ignoring her. She had no interest in any other guys tonight. She was still firmly in the mindset that guys sucked, especially the blonde haired ones.

"So," she said shrugging it off. Honor just continued smiling annoyingly at her.

"I really think you should go talk to him," Honor pressed the issue brushing off the advances of another guy who was trying to get her attention.

"I don't want to talk to some creep who hangs out at bars ogling girls."

"Will you just turn around, please?" Honor grabbed her shoulders and twirled her around so she was facing in the direction of the bar.

Rory felt slightly nauseous as she spun around and when she looked up, her vision was blurred. It took her a few seconds to comprehend what she was supposed to be looking at. Standing at the bar was a tall, handsome blonde haired guy who looked suspiciously like the boy who had been causing her so much misery. But there was no way it was him. Logan was in another town, somewhere far away from her. Because apparently New Haven wasn't big enough for him.

"Great, I'm seeing things now," she mumbled and turned back to face Honor who was staring at her in amusement.

"You're not seeing things. It's really him," her best friend informed her and twirled her back around.

"Will you quit twirling me around? I'm going to throw up on your shoes if you do that one more time," she warned her sounding scarily like Paris.

"Then go and talk to your boyfriend," Honor gave her a gentle shove but Rory remained frozen to the spot as she stared at Logan. He was standing at the bar, dressed all in black. He was wearing his black leather jacket and she couldn't deny how sexy he looked.

"I don't want to talk to him," Rory insisted with a pout on her lips. Honor nodded her head and gave her another shove.

"Yes you do. Now go play nice," she coaxed her to take a step towards the gorgeous guy at the bar. Rory was still resistant.

"No. He wanted space. I'm giving him space."

"Will you stop being such a baby?" Honor shoved her again and she almost crumbled when Logan flashed her that knee-weakening smirk of his. "He obviously missed you just as much as you miss him. He came back early for crying out loud. Go and make up with him. Or else I will go into explicit detail about what Josh and I got up to on the couch after you left last night."

Rory's eyes widened in horror and this time she shoved herself forward out of hearing range. There was such a thing as too much information.

She got her bearings, straightened out her skirt and calmly strolled over in Logan's direction. He watched her the entire time. She felt like his eyes were burning through her. His smirk grew into a fully fledged smile, the power of which could melt even the coldest of hearts.

However, she would resist. She wasn't just going to roll over and beg him to kiss her as much as really, really wanted too. She was mad at him. She wasn't sure why she was mad at him anymore, but she knew she was upset about something.

"Hey," his husky voice beckoned her in as she finally met him at the bar. The tone of his voice and the way he was looking at her sent a shiver down her spine.

"Hi," she managed to say before he took a step towards her and suddenly she felt like she was drowning. She couldn't remember at all why she was supposed to be upset with him anymore. She was two seconds away from pushing him up against the bar and begging him to do all sorts of naughty things to her.

Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind. Obviously the alcohol she had consumed was turning her into some kind of crazy sex-obsessed monster. She was Samantha.

"I have to go pee," she told him at that revelation and whizzed past him on her way to the restroom; her sanctuary. The last thing she wanted to do was throw herself at him and have him tell her that they should take things slow or give each other space. She was buzzed from the alcohol and being around him was making her seriously horny.

Once inside the empty restroom, Rory splashed some water on her face and prayed to all the Gods to give her strength not to revert to her former pathetic self. She missed Logan and she desperately wanted things to work out so that they could just be together again. But what if he wasn't quite on the same page yet? It had been his idea to give each other space. What if he was here to tell that he needed longer or maybe that he had met someone else and…

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rory looked up to see Logan standing at the doorway wearing a concerned smile on his face. He looked hesitant to come inside. After a few seconds, he fully entered the room and locked the door behind him. Rory's eyes widened.

"Logan, you can't come in here. And you can't lock the door. This is a public restroom. People need to use it," she informed him feeling slightly nervous at the thought of being locked in a room alone with him. She remembered the other times she had found herself in the same situation and it never turned out well.

Her stomach started to flutter with a mixture of nerves and anticipation.

"Are you afraid to be alone with me?" he asked as he slowly stalked towards her. She felt like she was his prey and he had her firmly in his sights.

"Logan," she whined as he finally reached her. He placed his hands on her hips and tugged her body close to his, holding her firmly against his chest. She could feel his breath on her face. She shut her eyes and just enjoyed being in Logan's embrace again. He had been gone for five days and she had felt every second of every one of them.

"I missed you too," he whispered and then leaned into capture her lips with his.

"Logan," she pushed him away pretending not to feel his kiss as it sent a tingling sensation shooting throughout her body, all the way down to her toes. "What are you doing here?"

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before smiling down at her beautiful, blue eyes. "I got your message."

"Oh."

Logan grinned and kissed her cheek, his hands were still wrapped firmly around her. "Yeah, oh."

"Well I was mad and…"

"You were right," he cut her off. She peered up at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tired too," he said softly as he brushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "I'm tired of waiting too. I thought we should take time apart to figure out what we wanted, but I was wrong. We should figure out what we want…together. If this is going to work, we need to talk to each other not run away. So…no more running. I'm here and I am not planning on letting you go ever again. You're stuck with me."

She studied him and noted the conviction on his face and the truth in his words. She couldn't help but smile. She had been waiting so long to hear him say those words.

"Do you promise?" she whispered as she pressed her forehead against his. He nodded and she smiled.

"I promise," and she could see it in his eyes. He meant every word.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips onto his in a passionate kiss. She poured all of her love and frustration of the past few weeks into the kiss. She told him without words that she felt exactly the same way, except…

"Wait!" she tore her mouth from his and pushed him back. "I'm still mad at you!"

"What?" he ran a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out how he had been able to piss her off so quickly. "Why?"

Rory frowned, her hand rested on his chest as she tried to remember why she was mad at him. "I can't remember. But I know I am."

"Okay," he tried to pull her back in but she resisted and finally something clicked.

"The internship!" she almost yelled pleased with herself that she had been able to remember.

Logan's eyebrows rose as he studied her face. "You got it?"

"No, don't be ridiculous. It's only been a couple of days." she scolded him and Logan's shoulders slumped.

"You totally went behind my back to Doyle," she accused him prodding his chest with her finger.

"So, you were going to do it eventually. I was just helping you along," he explained himself but Rory just huffed and crossed her arms against her chest.

"How did you know which articles I was going to submit? In fact which articles did you submit?"

"I know you, Rory. I read your work. I gave him articles I knew would get you the gig. You're an amazing writer, Rory. I just wanted you to see that." He told her meaning every word. Rory's angry resolve melted a little.

"But how did you get them? You hacked into my computer?" Logan rolled his eyes in amusement at her thinking he had concocted some elaborate scheme to dupe her.

"Oh please. I just guessed your password."

"How did you guess it?"

"Coffee? Really?" he tilted his head to the side and smiled. Rory kept her arms crossed and pouted.

"Well what is your password?"

"Oh no. I'm not telling you that," he shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"Why not?" she continued pouting, giving him her best doe-eyed look. "Are you worried I'll find your porn?"

"Exactly," he nodded and started laughing at the disgusted look on her face.

"Ew gross, Logan!" she chastised him and playfully slapped his arm. Logan leaned forward and kissed her chastely. When he broke away, he pressed his forehead against her once again and closed his eyes breathing in her scent. It felt good to be with her again. He would do anything in his power to make sure nothing came between them ever again and he would give her anything she wanted. Including his password. He had nothing to hide from the woman he loved.

"RG20/5/2003," he whispered softly to her wondering if she would catch the significance.

"What does that stand for?"

"You're a smart girl. Figure it out," and with that he earned himself another slap on the arm. He just laughed at her cute little pouting lips and pulled her closer so that he could kiss the pout right off them.

"Logan," she broke away and he shushed her.

"Let's go back to my place so we can have sex on my couch," he suggested raising his eyebrows at her. Rory blushed as she remembered her message and then after a few seconds, she crashed her lips to his and practically purred at him.

"Let's go."

**AN: What did you think? Review and I'll send Logan around for some fun on the sofa ;D Points to whoever can tell me what the significance of Logan's password is.**

**Oh and if you want to check out my entry for the RL Fic Exchange. It's called Waiting For you. You can find it in my profile. Thanks and until next time…bye.**


	25. Chapter 25: Making Up Is Fun To Do

**AN1: This chapter is full of fluff and some smut. It's rated M for a reason people! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rory or Logan. **

It Started With A Kiss

Chapter Twenty-five: Making Up Is Fun To Do

"Is it someone's birthday?" she asked as Logan nibbled on her collarbone. He groaned in response. Rory arched her back as he slid his hand underneath her shirt, shuddering at his touch. He always had such warm hands. She had missed those hands on her skin. He could set her on fire with just one touch. "It's not _my_ birthday."

"Is it…" her intoxicated brain was trying to figure out the significance behind Logan's computer password. So far she was coming up blank. After making their excuses at the pub, Logan had practically dragged Rory back to his dorm. As soon as the door was shut, he had tackled her with one of the most passionate kisses she had ever experienced and for about fifteen minutes afterwards she had forgotten all about the mysterious password. She had forgotten her own name; all she was concerned with was ensuring her lips were melded with Logan's. However, Rory being Rory, she could never let something lie for long. Even in her inebriated state, her inquisitive mind needed to know.

She lay on the sofa, Logan pressing down on top of her. She could feel every inch of his body against her own. Just the way she liked it. She moved her legs slightly so that he became nestled between her thighs. His lips were attached to her throat, while his hands were groping frantically at her heated flesh. She squirmed underneath him so that she could start unbuttoning her shirt when she felt Logan still. He lifted his head up, his lips were swollen, his face looked flushed and his hair was simply untameable. He tilted his head and frowned at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a slight pout on his lips. Rory's fingers stilled on her buttons and she raised herself up on her elbows, bringing their faces closer.

"Well I was trying to take my clothes off. Isn't that the whole point?" she said in a husky voice as she placed a light kiss on his jaw. She heard him growl at her attentions and then the next thing she knew she was laying flat on her back, unable to breathe because Logan's lips were sealed over hers. He pressed himself against her once again, and she felt the delightful friction at her core. He slid his body over hers, their hips moving in sync with the other. Rory let out a moan and wrapped her legs around him, gripping him harder against her.

Suddenly he was pulling away from her and she gasped at the loss of contact, but then she felt his fingers work the buttons of her shirt and then quickly moved onto the button of her pants. He removed her clothes in the blink of an eye, clearly not his first time.

"That's my job," he scolded her lay below him, shivering in just her bra and panties, panting as he hovered above her, his eyes running over her body, taking in her curves and her soft, pale skin. She watched as he licked his lips in reverence of her. She felt his rough hand skim over her bare leg. His eyes reached hers and she could see the hunger in them. It scared her a little, but she was sure he saw the same desire staring back at him. It had been so long since they had been here like this. It had been too long and now more than anything, she wanted him to devour her.

"Logan," she murmured as she arched her back up, trying to entice him to continue. He didn't argue, his hands flew to the hem of his shirt and he pulled it up over his head, allowing her to view his wonderfully toned, lean body. He was a beautiful man and she couldn't wait to run her hands all over him.

She grinned up at him before lowering her gaze to the bulge in his pants. She gasped slightly at his excitement and rubbed her thighs together in anticipation. She couldn't wait to feel him, all of him. Her grin became a sly smirk as she lifted her gaze to meet his. As if on autopilot, her hands reached out and she was unbuttoning his pants. She lowered the zipper and then pushed his pants down his legs. He stood before her in just his boxers. Rory's eyes were transfixed with a certain part of him that was covered up by said boxers. She really wanted to see him. As if he had read her mind, she noticed his hands move to the waistband of his underwear and he quickly discarded them. Rory's eyes widened minutely before becoming hooded with lust. He was so big and she needed him. She tried to sit up; desperate to get closer to him, but he pushed her back down, placing a kiss on her abdomen.

"Take off your bra," he breathed and she quickly complied. He continued to kiss her lower stomach, moving in between her legs. He placed kisses along her thighs before moving closer to the place she needed him the most.

"Logan," she moaned and bucked her hips as his chin came into contact with her warm, wet core. That was Logan's undoing. He couldn't wait any longer. He had wanted to go slow with her and just enjoy her body, but it had been way too long and he was only human. He was only a guy. A guy who had gone without sex for a really long time. He had gone without Rory for a really long time and he could no longer stand the torture.

He placed a soft kiss over her core and then tugged off her panties quickly. He was as hard as he'd ever been and if he had to wait one more minute to be inside her he was pretty sure there was no way in hell he would be able to last very long. And he wanted to prolong this evening for as long as possible.

"Rory," he whispered in awe of her body as she lay naked underneath him. He was mesmerised by the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing became increasingly erratic. He couldn't help but smirk knowing that he was the cause for her current state. He ran a hand slowly over her soft skin, from her chest to her lower abdomen in wonderment. "You are so beautiful."

She mumbled something unintelligible before the last of his resolve crumbled and he crushed his body to hers, basking in the feel of skin on skin contact. Her breasts were pressed flush against his chest and he loved it. He felt her adjust underneath him so that his erection was pressed firmly at her entrance. All he had to do was thrust his hips lightly and he would slide inside her. It was almost too much.

He felt her wrap her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer. He groaned as he felt her moving her hips against him. She whimpered desperate to feel him. He looked down at her, into her depthless blue orbs and he felt like he had finally come home. He loved this girl more than anything in the world and in that moment, he knew that he would never let her go again.

"I love you, Rory," he kissed her softly on the lips, brushing a strand of hair from her beautiful face. He wanted to see her. Rory's eyes opened and with a beautiful smile on her face, she bucked her hips once more. He groaned again and felt his whole body shake with the effort of not thrusting into her. He could feel his tip sliding against her and it was a mixture of ecstasy and agony.

"I love you," Rory murmured breathlessly. She was already lost to the anticipation. Her body craved him like she craved oxygen. She needed him to breathe.

With one last kiss, he thrust into her and it didn't take long before both of them were calling out in ecstasy.

His long, steady strokes pushed her slowly closer to the point of no return. He tried to remain in control of himself, but the feel of being inside her after so long was overwhelming. He groaned and cursed as he tried to take his time, but his body betrayed him and suddenly he was pounding into her and she was coming undone in his arms.

Afterwards, as they lay naked and sweaty on the couch, limbs entangled, hearts racing. Rory's brain went into overdrive. "So does it have something to do with us?"

"Huh?" Logan asked absently. He was still high from his Rory fix. He wasn't quite back to hundred percent cognitive powers.

"The password!" she complained and turned awkwardly on the couch so she was now facing him.

"Ugh, are you still obsessing over that?" he grumbled but continued to run his fingers very softly through her hair.

"Logan," she punched him lightly on the chest and pouted. He smiled down at her and caught sight of her big blue eyes. With a deep breath, he gave in. He could never resist those eyes.

"RG are your initials," he said slowly as if talking to a child. She punched him again and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I worked out that much."

Logan smirked and rubbed the spot on his chest where she had just assaulted him. She might have dainty little hands but they could still hurt him.

"The rest is the date we first made love," he said quickly, suddenly embarrassed by how sappy he sounded. Rory's face lit up. She studied him closely without saying a word and then he felt the rumblings of light laughter in her chest.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, no." she waved him off and placed a reassuring kiss on his lips. "It's just…I've never heard you say 'made love' before. I didn't think Logan Huntzberger made love." She finished in a teasing tone.

"Hey, I can make love," he protested, tightening his grip on her.

"Okay," she said but still with a hint of teasing.

That was all it took for Logan to snap. He pushed Rory off him and jumped up off the couch. He turned around to face her and placed his hands on his hips. Rory's laughter quickly died down as she took in the awe-worthy sight of a naked Logan standing in front of her. "I will make love to you and you won't even know what hit you," he said insistently. "Come on!"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along towards his bedroom. Rory didn't hesitate in following him. He was a man on a mission and she would be the main beneficiary.

_I love my life!_

And he proved her wrong several times, long into the night.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Rory woke to the sensation of warm naked skin wrapped around her. She felt her head throb a little and she was a little sore down below, but as the memories of what had happened the night before flooded back to her, she smiled and her heart fluttered. They were back together. She and Logan had spent the night together getting…reacquainted with one another and she had never felt happier.

She groaned as the effects of her previous evening's alcohol intake surfaced and her head began to pound. She moved slightly and felt his body adjust around her. Their legs were entwined and his arm held her against him, where she could feel his morning wood saying hello. She giggled quietly to herself; he was insatiable. He had spent the night 'making love' to her and he was still ready to start all over again.

She felt his soft lips place a gentle kiss on her shoulder and his hand squeeze her thigh letting her know he was awake. She grinned from ear to ear, ignoring her headache as she twisted around in his embrace, desperate to see his beautiful face again.

"Good morning," she sang, her heart fluttered as his eyes opened and she was greeted with a warm smile.

"It is now," he smiled sleepily and leaned in for a kiss. She briefly considered her yucky morning breath, but couldn't resist kissing him. She had missed this; waking up beside him in the morning. Feeling him against her, being wrapped up in the warm cocoon of his embrace. This was where she was meant to be and she would be damned if she ever let anyone come between them ever again.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked after a few minutes of wonderful comfortable silence. She smiled and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She nuzzled closer and placed a kiss just below his collarbone.

"How much I missed this. How much I missed you," she told him honestly and he tightened his arms around her to show he felt the same way.

She felt his lips place a soft kiss on her forehead and she sighed in contentment.

"We have a lot of lost time to make up for," he agreed as he gently ghosted his fingertips over her arm.

"Hmm." She closed her eyes and bid farewell to the remnants of her slight hangover. It seemed that waking up in Logan's arms was the best hangover cure around.

"Oh crap!" her eyes flew open as another memory from the night before came to her. "Our clothes! They're still out in the common room!"

She panicked and tried to break free from Logan's grasp, but he was having none of it. He wouldn't be letting her leave his bed for the foreseeable future.

"Relax Ace!" he clung to her as she fought to get free. He chuckled at the horrified look on her face. She was scared in case his room mate had come home to find their clothes flung haphazardly around the room after their earlier escapades on the couch. He chuckled as he remembered how quickly she had lost all modesty last night as soon as he had kissed her and now she was back to being the same old Rory. "I took care of it after you fell asleep."

He gestured towards the pile of clothing that had been dumped onto his dresser. Rory sighed in relief; the last thing she wanted was for Logan's room mate to find her underwear lying around.

She returned to her place wrapped around Logan and breathed in his scent. She found merely being in his presence to be calming.

"I can't believe you used the date we first slept together as your password," she spoke after a few moments. "That's more something I would do. I actually can't believe I didn't think of it myself."

Logan shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, "I guess it meant more to me than it did to you."

Rory gasped, missing the teasing lilt in his tone. She pulled herself up and gaped at him in disbelief.

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Well you did leave without saying goodbye. When I woke up and you weren't there I felt kind of used," he admitted lightly, although there was some truth in his words. He was over it now, but waking up that morning to find her gone was one of the most horrible experiences he had ever gone through.

"I…" she stared at him with torment in her eyes. She had always felt guilty about that morning, but she had known that it would rip her apart to say goodbye to him after what they had shared the night before. She had no idea what his feelings on it were. They had never broached that subject. "Logan, I never…I didn't know how to…"

He watched her closely as she struggled for the words. He could see the pain in her eyes and he wished he'd never brought it up.

"Hey, its okay. It was a long time ago," he assured her and squeezed her against his chest, diving down for a sweet, tender kiss. He hugged her when he broke away, letting her know how okay things were between them now.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his chest and he looked down at her, brushing the hair from her face. He frowned, not knowing what she would have to be sorry about.

"I didn't want to say goodbye to you. I'd finally just gotten everything I'd ever wanted and you were leaving the very next day. That was the first time I told you I loved you."

"What?" he peered down at her as she snuggled against him.

"You were still asleep. You looked so peaceful," she murmured, her fingertip circling his chest where his heart was.

"Sometimes I wish I'd never taken that year off. If I'd stayed-"

"If you stayed we probably would have screwed this up irreparably," she insisted. Logan silently agreed.

"We weren't ready for one another back then," she told him and kissed his chest. Logan smiled as he shifted underneath her.

"And we are now?" he asked suddenly feeling nervous for her answer.

She stilled in his grasp and sat up facing him. "No more lies. No more being stupid. I'm ready if you are?"

Logan studied her closely and then sat up, grasping her hands.

"I was born ready," he smirked and then lurched at her tackling her to the bed. Rory gave a little shriek and then started laughing as Logan growled against her throat. Her giggling morphed into a moan as she felt him nibbling on her neck, while he slid one of his hands between her legs, cupping her sex.

"Again?" she asked with mocking disbelief. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt one of his fingers slide inside her.

"We just got back together," he mumbled against her throat. She whimpered as he slid another finger inside her causing her back to arch off the bed and all sense to leave her brain. "Now, I'm no relationship expert but I have it under pretty good authority that the best part of breaking up is the making up. In particular, the make-up sex."

"Ah," her breath caught in her throat as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. He really did have the most talented fingers. He kissed her, nibbling on her lips before plunging his tongue into her mouth in a hot, searing kiss. She felt a knot forming in her lower stomach as his fingers continued pleasuring her, and pretty soon she was screaming out as he brought her to orgasm. He didn't wait for her to come back down off her high, instead he replaced his fingers with his throbbing erection and began thrusting frenetically into her.

"Oh God!" Rory called out as he drove into her again and again. Logan grunted and gripped her leg and hiked it high around his waist, trying to find that perfect angle that would lead to her second orgasm of the day. Her hips bucked up against his as she ran her fingers through his hair, gripping the messy ends. Giving her something to hold onto as he pushed into her.

Their bodies moved against one another, the air filled with pants and groans as the tension built within them both. They clung greedily to each other, desperately searching for that final release and then suddenly it was happening.

Rory felt her body shake and begin twitching as her walls clenched around him. She couldn't catch her breath as her whole body burst into flames. Logan continued thrusting into her, desperately fighting off his own release. He bit into her shoulder as his hips moved erratically against her and he couldn't hold back any longer.

With Logan's release, he collapsed on top of Rory, completely exhausted. Rory wrapped her arms and legs around his body and enjoyed feeling him against her. She didn't care that he was crushing her. She just wanted to bask in the overwhelming connection they felt for one another.

She listened to his laboured breathing and stroked her fingers through his damp, sweaty hair. Their bodies pressed together allowed her to feel the erratic beating of his heart against her and she smirked knowing that she was the cause. She affected him just as much as he affected her.

"I don't think I can move," he groaned as he felt all his muscles liquefy with his exertions. Rory giggled and hugged him closer.

"That's alright with me," she told him sweetly and he shifted slightly so the side of his face was resting on her chest and he wrapped his arms around her. A few minutes passed where she just listened to his breathing become more even before she remembered that she had a class this morning. She mentally debated telling him as it would mean he would have to move and she wasn't quite ready to let him go just yet.

"Logan," she whispered softly afraid to disturb the peace between them.

"Hmm," he murmured and she felt his breath tickle one of her breasts.

"I have to go to class in an hour," she told him regretfully. She continued skimming her fingers up and down over his back and had no desire to leave him.

"Skip it," he grumbled and tightened his hold on her as if scared she would slip out from under him. Like she could.

Rory grinned as he placed a chaste kiss on her breast. "In fact, you should probably call Honor and tell her to pick up any assignments you have in the next couple of days, because I am not letting you out of this bed."

He lifted his head up slowly and rested his chin on her chest, his brown eyes firm in his resolve.

"I can't stay here all week," she told him smiling at his absurdity.

"Sure you can," he balked and kissed her chin. "Like I said before, the best part about getting back together is the make-up sex and we have a lot of time to make up for."

"Logan," she complained before realising what she was complaining about. Would she rather go to class and study her ass off like she always did, or would she rather stay in bed with the man she loved and allow him to do all sorts of unmentionable things to her?

It was no contest really. This was one decision she wouldn't be needing any pro/con lists for.

Taking her silence as golden, he let his head fall back and he shut his eyes as he listened to her heart beat steadily beneath him. It was his favourite sound in the whole world. It was the sound of love and happiness. It was the sound of his future and his past. It was the sound of home.

**AN2: Yay! Their back together! They still have stuff to talk about but their getting there. Congrats to everyone who guessed correctly the significance of Logan's password. He's such a sap. Aw, but we love him. I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness of this chapter. It ended up with a lot more smut in it than originally planned, but I figured you can't have a reunion between Rory and Logan without some smut ;) Leave me a review before you go and I'll see you next time. **

**AN3: I'm working on JHL but as the next few chapters will have some big moments, I want to wait and make sure I get them right. So please continue to be your kind, patient selves and I'll have something for you soon. **


End file.
